L'Histoire de Rogue
by Eilynn
Summary: TRADUCTION : Hermione Granger-Weasley se tourne vers une source de confort quand son mariage est en difficulté.
1. Quelque chose pour s'accrocher

Note de la traductrice :

Tous les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit d'une traduction de _Snape, A History_, une fanfiction écrite par Kailin que vous pouvez retrouver en version originale ici : fanfiction .net/s/3103709/1/

Je n'ai pas de bêta-reader, il est donc possible qu'il reste des fautes. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler, je ne mords pas. ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'histoire de Rogue**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 1 :_ Quelque chose pour s'accrocher_**

Ron s'affala sur le canapé, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui. Il serrait dans ses mains son maillot des Canons de Chudley et le tordait comme s'il voulait lui ôter la vie. Ce geste, accompagné de l'air renfrogné sur son visage, ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son humeur.

"Bonjour !" Hermione repéra son mari au moment où elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle ôta rapidement sa cape, l'accrocha au porte manteau de l'entrée, et se dirigea directement dans le couloir menant à la cuisine.  
"Je vais devoir dîner en vitesse. Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà à la maison. Vous avez fini plus tôt ? Est-ce que tu joues dimanche, ou est-ce qu'on peut toujours diner avec mes parents ?"

Les questions s'enchainaient et Ron les laissaient en suspend, sans réponse. Finalement, Hermione passa la tête à travers la porte de la cuisine.

"Ronald ? Tu m'entends ?"  
"Bien sûr que je t'entends, Hermione."  
"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"  
"Non."  
"Non ?" Elle était sur le point de retourner à ses préparatifs lorsque la réponse de Ron l'arrêta.  
"Non."  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Hermione traversa la salle à manger, pour rejoindre son mari dans le salon.  
"J'ai été laissé tombé par l'équipe", déclara Ron tranquillement.  
"Oh, Ron, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais on s'attendait à ce que ça se produise cette année, n'est ce pas ?"

À trente ans, un bon joueur de Quidditch venait d'entrer dans le milieu de sa carrière, tandis qu'un joueur de Quidditch médiocre - comme Ron Weasley - était déjà à la fin de celle-ci. Il avait réussi à conserver une position avantageuse seulement deux ans sur douze, passant le reste du temps comme le perpétuel remplaçant. Sans l'emploi au ministère d'Hermione dans le Département de Coopération Internationale de la Magie, ils n'auraient jamais réussi à joindre les deux bouts.

"Ouai. Bien sûr, on s'attendait aussi à ce que je sois à la tête de la liste pour le poste d'entraîneur."

Hermione remarqua son anxiété grandissante et demanda prudemment : "Ils n'ont rien dit à propos du poste d'entraîneur ?"  
"Oh si, ils ont dit quelque chose à ce sujet. Très bien, ils ont dit avoir embauché Jack LaChance. Et qu'ils ont attiré Douglas des Chevaliers de Nottingham pour occuper la place vacante. Et Denny Pitts des Tornades pour le poste de Développement des Joueurs."

Jusqu'ici, Ron n'avait pas encore rencontré les yeux d'Hermione. À présent, il regardait directement vers elle, le visage couvert d'un masque de colère.

"Tu te demande surement ce que ça me laisse ? Sur le cul, apparemment.""  
Oh, Ron..." Hermione tomba dans un fauteuil, les mains jointes.  
"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?"  
"Foutrement rien, il semblerait". Ron fronça les sourcils.  
"Travailler pour mes riches frères entrepreneurs, je suppose".

Hermione ne dit rien. Plus d'une fois au cours des dernières années, Fred et Georges avaient essayé de pousser Ron à abandonner le Quidditch pour gérer leur chaine de nouveaux magasins.  
En privé, Hermione pensait que les jumeaux connaissaient mieux les capacités de son mari au Quidditch que Ron lui-même et qu'ils lui fournissaient une porte de sortie digne. Mais Ron avait rejeté chacune de leurs offres : il avait placé tout ses espoirs sur une vie dans le sport, cherchant à passer de joueur à entraineur à manager et, un jour, éventuellement, à propriétaire d'une équipe.

"Je suis sûre que ça finira par s'arranger", Hermione osa finalement.  
Ron ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux. "Ouai", murmura-t-il.

o§O§o

_**6 mois plus tard.**_

"Je suis désolée, Hermione". Molly Weasley le pensait sincèrement, à en juger au ton de défaite dans sa voix. "Bien que je ne puisse pas dire que je suis surprise. C'était évident depuis longtemps que toi et Ron n'étiez pas heureux."  
"C'est juste tellement stupide, Molly". Hermione retenait ses larmes. "Nous ne sommes plus du tout ensemble, même lorsque nous sommes dans la même pièce. C'est comme s'il allait à l'Est, et que j'allais à l'Ouest, et qu'aucun de nous n'était au courant de ce qu'il se passait."  
"Je sais. Peut être que ça aurait été différent si vous aviez eu des enfants...". La voix de Molly se perdait, comme si elle sentait que c'était là un terrain dangereux.  
"Eh bien", reprit-elle les yeux désormais remplis de larmes, "les gens grandissent différemment. Espérons qu'un peu de temps loin de l'autre fera l'affaire."

Hermione avait envie de lui dire que la séparation ne ferait sans aucun doute pas l'affaire, mais c'était inutile. Molly Weasley vivait dans l'espoir ; c'était ce qui avait permis à la femme de traverser deux Guerres et leurs conséquences après tout.

"Je l'espère", dit-elle avec toute la conviction qui lui restait.  
"Bon, c'est comme ça alors". Molly regarda le panier de provision qu'Hermione serrait dans ses mains. "Ça devrait te suffir pour au moins quatre jours. Je t'apporterais un autre panier vendredi."  
Hermione rit à cela. "Je ne vais pas mourir de faim, Molly. Je peux faire la cuisine vous savez".  
"Je sais que tu peux, ma chérie". Il y avait un soupçon de doute dans le ton de Molly, suggérant que les talents culinaires d'Hermione étaient loin d'égaler les siens, même après dix ans de relations belle-mère/belle-fille. "Il n'empêche, c'est difficile de cuisiner seulement pour soi-même".  
"Bien sûr". Hermione se demanda à quand remontait la dernière fois que Molly avait cuisiné pour moins qu'une horde de personnes.  
"Je vais y aller. À plus tard, ma chérie". Molly attira sa belle-fille vers elle et après un rapide baiser sur la joue, elle disparut.

Hermione referma la porte de l'appartement, juste après le craquement sonore confirmant le départ de Molly. Elle regarda le panier de nourriture dans ses bras et soupira. C'était aimable de la part de Molly de penser à elle. Une autre femme aurait sans doute prit la nouvelle de la séparation de son fils et de sa femme avec beaucoup moins de sympathie et une quantité considérable de colère. Non seulement Molly avait réagit calmement à la nouvelle, mais elle était également la seule à avoir vu la rupture venir. "Avant même que Ron ou moi ne l'ai vu", songea tristement Hermione. Mais n'était-ce pas souvent le cas ?

o§O§o

C'était le coup à l'égo de Ron – la fin de sa carrière de Quidditch – qui avait semé toute cette pagaille, pensa Hermione alors qu'elle déposait les provisions de Molly sur la table de la cuisine. Et curieusement, c'était la générosité naturelle de cette femme qui avait aggravé les choses, au-delà du point de rupture. Fred et Georges avait immédiatement offert un poste à Ron. Les jumeaux avaient fait un réel succès de leur boutique de farces et attrapes, et c'était encore trop peu dire ; ils pouvaient aisément se permettre d'embaucher Ron pour un salaire décent sans avoir l'air de lui faire l'aumône. Mais Ron avait résisté, déterminé à trouver un emploi de lui même.

Arthur l'encouragea à postuler au ministère, insinuant qu'il pourrait probablement lui garantir un emploi. Mais Ron ne voyait là qu'un environnement de travail où il serait toujours connu comme "le fils d'Arthur", ou – pire encore – comme le "mari d'Hermione". Le fait qu'il aurait été employé à un poste nettement inférieur à celui de sa femme n'avait pas aidé. Ron trouva finalement du travail au Quality Quidditch Supplies. Le salaire n'était pas extraordinaire mais avait réussi à lui fournir quelques lambeaux de dignité. Il n'avait pas été un joueur de Quidditch horrible, avait-il dit à Hermione au cours d'une nuit pluvieuse, ses compétences ne l'avait simplement jamais distingué des autres joueurs. D'une certaine façon, c'était pire qu'échouer complètement. Elle se rappela alors ce qu'Harry lui avait dit une fois : Ron a toujours constamment lutté pour égaler ses frères ainés, échouant la plupart du temps. Même sa petite sœur, Ginny, l'éclipsait en ne faisant rien de plus qu'épouser le Survivant.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur une chaise de cuisine et regardait tristement le mur. Elle pouvait à peine se souvenir d'un moment où elle n'avait pas adoré Ron Weasley. Une fois qu'ils avaient finalement reconnu leur attirance mutuelle – quelque chose qui avait entrainé de nombreux yeux levés au ciel, puisque tout le monde à Poudlard le savait, à l'exception des deux concernés – il était évident que ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble. Ils s'étaient mariés deux ans, jour pour jour, après la défaite de Voldemort. C'était un vrai mariage de conte de fée : certainement plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais rêvé. Qui aurait imaginé que la brillante jeune fille aux cheveux touffus, Hermione Granger, ferait une si belle mariée ? Hermione était certaine ce jour là que le bonheur était à elle, la juste récompense pour avoir aidé à libérer le monde sorciers de la terreur qu'était Lord Voldemort – comme ça avait été la récompense d'Harry lorsque, plus tard, il épousa Ginny Weasley.

Ces premières années de mariages furent les heureuses : Ron poursuivait ses rêves de Quidditch, tandis qu'elle commençait à gravir progressivement les échelons du succès au ministère. Mais ensuite, les premiers problèmes arrivèrent, quand leurs tentatives de fonder une famille n'aboutirent pas. Au départ, Hermione voulait attendre, puis Ron avait voulu attendre, et au moment où ils avaient décidé que le moment était venu, le bébé ne vint jamais. Lorsque cinq années s'étaient écoulées et qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas tombé enceinte, Ron et elle étaient devenu les destinataires de toutes sortes de conseils d'amis et de la famille – Molly, en particulier.

"Vous avez juste besoin de vous détendre", leur disait-elle avec une assurance tranquille. "C'est la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Vous avez peut être besoin de vacances".

Mais les vacances en France n'avaient entrainés rien d'autre que des factures. Hermione s'était rendu à Sainte Mangouste pour une évaluation de sa fertilité et avait reçu un certificat de bonne santé. Elle s'attendait à ce que Ron soit désireux d'être testé aussi et fut abasourdi lorsqu'il refusa net. ("Ça ne peut pas être moi. Regarde le reste de ma famille. Relaxe toi, comme maman dit"). Pourtant, peu importe combien ils étaient détendus, les Weasley restaient sans enfant. Il semblait à Hermione qu'elle et Ron étaient coincés dans un cycle sans fin : Ron espérait toujours améliorer son jeu, attendant avec impatience la saison prochaine, alors qu'elle passait ses journées à peiner au ministère.

C'était Ron qui, après des mois de dépression et de conseils interminables de sa famille, avait finalement annoncé qu'il avait atteint sa limite et avait besoin d'être seul. Cela ne surpris pas Hermione ; elle avait été stupéfaite quand il lui avait dit que le "temps seul" l'excluait, elle aussi.

"Mais je suis ta femme", avait-elle murmuré, blessée outre mesure. "N'as tu pas besoin de moi à tes côtés ?"  
"Je ne peux pas réfléchir clairement, Hermione". Les yeux de Ron étaient humides et sa voix cassée d'une manière qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis la deuxième année de leur mariage. "Il n'y a pas que toi, c'est tout le monde. J'essaye toujours de me montrer à la hauteur des espérances de quelqu'un, et les tiennes sont tout aussi difficiles à atteindre que celles des autres.  
"Mes espérances ?" répéta-t-elle faiblement, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle avait entendu. "Je n'espère rien de toi".  
"Eh bien, c'est peut être une partie du problème. Tu n'en as pas parce que tu penses que je peux pas les atteindre de toute façon."  
"Quoi ?" La colère avait remplacé le choc et le chagrin. "C'est ridicule, Ron !"  
"Peut être. Mais j'ai besoin de voir ce que je peut faire sans un public constant."  
"Où iras-tu ?" demanda Hermione en pleurant.  
"Pour l'instant, je vais emménager sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans les chambres au-dessus de la boutique de Fred et Georges", lui dit Ron en indiquant l'endroit où ses frères avaient séjournés au lancement de leur entreprise. "Tu vois ? Je ne peux même pas quitter cette fichue maison sans l'aide de ma famille, mais je vais commencer à chercher un appartement à moi bientôt."

Dans l'heure, Ron avait fait ses bagages et était parti. Hermione était resté éveillé la plus grande partie de la nuit, tourmentée par la culpabilité alors qu'elle cherchait à discerner le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans tout ce gâchis. N'avait-elle pas aimé assez ? Ne lui avait-elle pas apporté suffisamment de soutien ? Elle ne pouvait même pas envisager l'idée qu'il y ait une autre femme, cela l'a rendait malade.

o§O§o

"Bougre d'idiot", Harry murmura quand Hermione lui en parla ce matin. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça. Et non, il n'y a personne d'autre – du moins, je n'ai jamais eu de soupçon à ce sujet. Ron, je sais toujours quand il essaye de cacher quelque chose."

Hermione était un peu soulagée par l'assurance d'Harry, mais ça ne faisait rien pour alléger la culpabilité. Et maintenant, ce soir, elle se préparait pour d'autres heures de sommeil agité. Elle décida qu'elle prendrait une potion de sommeil si elle était incapable de s'endormir dans un délai raisonnable. Mais avant, elle essaya d'autres choses.  
Après avoir trempé dans un bain chaud jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit fripée et que la sueur perle sur son front, Hermione enfila sa chemise de nuit et chercha quelque chose à lire. Elle se tenait devant sa bibliothèque, sa main caressant, ça et là, des titres possibles. Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère _L'histoire de Poudlard_ et sente la chaleur et le flot de souvenirs heureux accompagnant le livre usé. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait trouvé son livre de chevet.

Hermione se prépara une tasse de tisane. Puis, recroquevillé dans son lit, elle se mit à lire.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! C'est la première fois que je me lance dans la traduction d'une fiction. Vos critiques (bonnes et mauvaises) peuvent m'aider à améliorer mon travail. De plus, les reviews seront traduite et transmise à Kailin. Elle sera ravie de savoir ce que vous pensez de son histoire.


	2. Jamais mieux servi que par soimême

Note de la traductrice :

Joyeux Noël à tous ! Je voulais commencer par remercier les premières personnes à m'avoir laissé une review. En visite à droite et à gauche cette semaine, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre personnelement à chacun d'entre vous, mais je suis contente de savoir que ce début vous plait et j'espère que le reste vous plaira tout autant.

La réponse à la question de **SARAH** peut vous intéresser : oui, j'ai prévu de poster régulièrement. J'avais dans l'idée de poster un jour sur deux. Néanmoins, il est possible que je poste un chapitre par jour, si je suis motivée (comme aujourd'hui).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : _On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même_**

Hermione avait passé la plus grande partie de la semaine à feuilleter _L'histoire de Poudlard_ avant de se coucher, se réjouissant du confort que le livre lui apportait.  
Il était d'accord général au sein de la famille Weasley que Ron était un crétin fini, même si elle avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde qu'il y avait des problèmes plus profonds qu'un comportement d'idiot. Harry avait été parler à Ron et avait reporté qu'il allait bien physiquement, mais qu'il se débattait avec ses émotions.

La première pensée d'Hermione fût d'essayer de convaincre son mari de passer à Sainte Mangouste, puis se souvint qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas plus de succès que la fois où elle lui avait demandé de faire des tests de fertilité. Arthur était franchement embarrassé et s'était excusé auprès d'Hermione pour le comportement de son fils. Hermione n'avait accepté aucune de ses excuses.

"Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Arthur. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser".  
"Il agit comme un adolescent irresponsable", avait souligné Arthur, clairement énervé par les agissements de son fils cadet. "Tu ne mérites pas d'être traité comme ça, Hermione. Ron t'aime, j'en suis sûr".  
"Ron aime chacun d'entre nous", avait doucement répondu Hermione. "Il essaye seulement de trouver son propre chemin". Et après avoir dit cela, elle réalisa qu'elle y croyait vraiment. C'était la première étape vers la sortie de sa détresse émotionnelle.

Que se passera-t-il, pensa-t-elle un soir alors qu'elle se glissait sous les couvertures, si Ron trouve son chemin mais qu'il ne m'inclue pas, moi ? Ce n'était pas une idée heureuse, mais elle avait réussi à la mettre de côté lorsqu'elle avait ouvert son livre et avait commencé à lire.

o§O§o

"Excusez-moi".

L'employé âgé de Fleury & Bott tourna brusquement sa tête vers la droite au son de la voix d'Hermione. "Oui, madame ?"

Hermione sourit poliment. L'homme avait été endormi derrière une pile de livre, ne s'attendant de toute évidence pas à ce que quelqu'un interrompe sa solitude.

"La dame de la réception a dit que vous pourriez être en mesure de m'aider".  
"Bien sûr. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?"  
"Je suis à la recherche de la dernière édition de _L'histoire de Poudlard_."  
"Il devrait être sur les étagères de la section histoire."

L'homme donnait l'impression de souhaiter le départ de la jeune femme pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa sieste. Le sourire d'Hermione s'estompa.

"Je sais. J'en viens. Vous voyez, les exemplaires présents sur les étagères sont de la même édition que celui que j'ai à la maison. Je voulais acheter une version un peu plus récente".  
"Quelle édition possédez-vous, madame ?"  
"Je crois que c'est la vingt-troisième ou la vingt-quatrième. Il a été publié en 1929".  
"Ah. C'est la dernière édition, alors".  
"Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?", Hermione était atterré. Compte tenu du fait que le monde magique britannique avait traversé de nombreux bouleversements depuis 1929, comment les éditeurs avaient-ils pu négliger une mise à jour ?  
"Le livre est mis à jour tous les siècle, madame. Vous pouvez espérer la prochaine édition pour l'année 2022". L'homme avait reporté son attention sur les livres en face de lui, comme s'il espérait qu'elle comprenne le message et le laisse tranquille.  
"Mais – c'est irresponsable !", bafouilla Hermione.

Le vieil homme leva la tête une fois de plus, visiblement insulté par cette accusation envers le monde littéraire. "Je suis terriblement désolé", avait-il dit, n'en pensant pas un mot.  
Hermione pinça ses lèvres en signe d'agacement. "Merci", dit-elle sèchement. Elle retourna à la section histoire de la librairie, marmonnant intérieurement que les Moldus étaient plus avancés que les Sorciers dans ce domaine ; un tel laxisme n'aurait jamais été toléré dans l'autre monde.

Irritée, elle chercha et trouva _L'Histoire Magique Moderne_, un livre qu'elle avait lu avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle feuilleta les première pages et trouva le numéro de l'édition : _Soixante-huitième édition, imprimé en 1989_.  
Dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt-neuf ?  
Hermione mit le livre de côté et se mit immédiatement à la recherche de _Ascension et Chute de la Magie Noire _et des_ Grands Événements Sorciers du XXe siècle_. Elle découvrit avec effarement que les deux livres se terminaient par la victoire de Harry Potter sur Lord Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

"Excusez-moi."

Le vieil homme leva la tête, mécontent de trouver, une fois de plus, une Hermione Granger agacée debout, face à lui.

"Oui, madame ?"  
"Ces livres n'ont pas été mis à jour depuis un certain temps, monsieur", dit-elle en lui tendant les livres d'un geste accusateur.

La perspective d'une bonne sieste avait disparu. L'homme fixa Hermione tristement. "Peut-être que madame aura plus de chance de trouver ce qu'elle cherche dans les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier ?"

"Écoutez, monsieur – euh – "  
"Bott".  
"Bott ?" répéta Hermione faiblement. "Vous êtes l'un des propriétaires ?"  
"L'unique propriétaire, puisque Eugenia Fleury-Digwort est décédée il y a soixante ans". M. Bott se leva.  
"Oh". Hermione était déchirée entre l'envie de réprimander l'homme à propos des ouvrages obsolètes présent sur les étagères, et l'envie de féliciter le gérant de ce qui avait été pour elle, un petit coin de paradis.  
"Dois-je comprendre que vous pensez que notre collection n'est pas à jour ?"  
"Eh bien... Oui", admit Hermione. "Franchement, je suis étonnée que ces livres n'aient pas été ré-édités afin d'inclure les informations concernant la guerre de la dernière décennie."  
"L'histoire des Sorciers est généralement mieux analysée sur un large intervalle de temps. Bien que les derniers ennuis avec ce Mage Noir, Lord -" Bott hésita, semblant préférer être la cible de nombreux sortilèges plutôt que de prononcer le nom du mage en question.  
"Voldemort," compléta Hermione en serrant les dents.  
"En effet", dit-il, soulagé de ne pas avoir à prononcer le nom lui même. "Bien qu'ils soit certainement notables, seul le temps nous dira quels sont leurs impacts sur l'histoire dans son ensemble."  
"Notables ? Excusez-moi ?"  
Bott commençait à paraître désespéré. "Madame ?"  
"J'ai perdu des amis dans cette guerre, et vous appelez ça des évènements notables ?"

Sa voix était suffisamment forte pour attirer l'attention de plusieurs clients à proximité. Bott retomba sur son siège, saisit un morceau de parchemin et une plume, et griffonna quelque chose dessus.

"Là, vous avez...", dit-il, avançant le papier vers elle, "les noms des éditeurs des livres que vous avez mentionné. Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous parler directement avec eux ?"

Et laissez moi tranquille, fini Hermione pour lui. "Merci", dit-elle en prenant le parchemin et jetant un regard sur celui-ci avant de le glisser dans une des poches de sa robe. Elle sortit de la librairie, certaine que le vieux M. Bott devait être particulièrement soulagé d'avoir réussi à se débarrasser d'elle.

o§O§o

Hermione utilisa le réseau des cheminées publiques pour retourner au Ministère. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une bonne partie de son heure de déjeuner pour rien. Au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'à son bureau au Département de la Justice Magique Internationale, elle emprunta les escaliers descendant du deuxième étage vers le Quartier Général des Aurors.

"Ah, bien, tu es là". Avec ceci comme unique préambule, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil vide du bureau d'Harry Potter.

Harry, qui venait de prendre un gros morceau d'un sandwich au rôti de boeuf, regarda son amie avec surprise. "Quoi 'euf ?" marmonna-t-il.

"Je reviens tout juste de Fleury & Bott", annonça Hermione.

Harry fini de mâcher, avala son morceau et le fit passer avec une gorgé de thé. "Incroyable", déclara-t-il. "Imagine ça : _toi_, Hermione Granger, aller chez Fleury & Bott !"

Hermione ignora son sarcasme. "Rafraichit ma mémoire, Harry... Étions-nous, ou n'étions-nous pas impliqué dans une guerre pendant nos années à Poudlard ?"  
"Ça me semble familier", dit-il sèchement, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. "Y a-t-il une raison de ressasser tout ça ?"  
"Le point...", dit Hermione, sa voix débordant d'indignation, "c'est que la guerre à peut être fait la une des journaux, mais elle n'a jamais été mentionné dans les livres."

C'était la fameuse colère d'Hermione. Celle que le jeune homme avait eu l'occasion de voir un million de fois auparavant – la même colère qui signifiait généralement que Hermione Granger était sur le point de commencer un Projet. "Tu veux bien m'éclairer ?"

"J'ai relu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Et ne dit pas « Quoi de nouveau à ça ? »", prévient-elle. "J'ai été tellement bouleversé à propos de Ron que je n'arrivais pas à dormir correctement. Et je ne voulais pas prendre de potion si je pouvais l'éviter. Alors j'ai pensé qu'un peu de lecture au moment d'aller me coucher pourrait -"  
"Hermione..."  
"Bon, très bien", répondit-elle sèchement. "Peu importe. J'ai décidé de passer chez Fleury & Bott pour acheter la dernière édition. Il s'avère que le livre est mis à jour seulement une fois par siècle. Puis j'ai jeté un œil à d'autres livres concernant l'histoire des Sorciers que j'avais lus. Et ils n'ont pas non plus été mis à jour. Ils en sont encore au point où tu es un bébé avec une mystérieuse cicatrice".

Harry regarda son amie avec bienveillance pendant un moment, puis dit : "Tu m'en veux si je continu à manger mon déjeuner ?"

"Bien sûr que non, mais Harry, voici le problème", persista Hermione. "J'ai discuté avec le vieux M. Bott lui même, et il a fait référence à la guerre comme « aux derniers ennuis avec le Seigneurs des Ténèbres ». On a failli mourir plus d'une fois, et il agit comme si c'était quelque chose qu'on pouvait passer sous silence".

"Mais ça a toujours été comme ça, Hermione", lui rappela Harry. "Tout ce cirque : ne pas prononcer le nom de Voldemort, personne de voulant croire qu'il était de retour. Tout ces gens, préférant se cacher plutôt que de se battre. C'est de cette façon que la majorité du monde sorcier gère les choses dérangeantes : passer sous silence, cacher les faits, faire comme si de rien n'était. C'est pourquoi ce département est tellement grand", dit-il, balançant son bras en arc de cercle. "Nous traitons les problèmes qui ont été passés sous silence afin que les sorcières et sorciers de toute l'Angleterre puisse dormir tranquillement la nuit et prétendre que ces problèmes n'existent pas."

Hermione s'était renfrognée. "Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais ce n'est quand même pas normal".  
"Non. Ça ne l'est pas". Harry arracha un autre bout de son sandwich.  
"Ce qui me dérange, c'est que c'est comme si... comme si nous avions risqué nos vies pour rien."

Mâchant toujours, il leva un sourcil en réponse. Hermione continua.

"C'est une insulte à tous ceux qui ont combattu pendant la guerre. Je me fiche d'avoir mon nom dans un livre d'histoire. Et je sais qu'ils ont remis des médailles juste après la guerre. Je voudrais juste que chacun obtienne le respect qui lui est dû. Ne pas prendre la peine de mettre les livres d'histoire à jour est une sorte d'offense."

Harry avala sa bouchée de sandwich. "Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas quelque chose ? Écris un article à la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier".  
Hermione était pensive. "C'est un bon début. Et M. Bott m'a donné le nom des éditeurs des livres. Je crois que je vais leurs écrire quelques lettres aussi."

"Bonne idée". Harry leva sa tasse pour prendre une gorgé de thé, puis fit une pause, un sourire sur son visage. "Il n'y avait aucun livre sur moi, hein ?"  
"Je n'ai pas vérifié la section biographie. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il y en ait un après cette horrible affaire avec Rita Skeeter".

À la fin de la guerre, Rita avait annoncé son intention d'écrire une biographie d'Harry Potter. Quand Harry avait catégoriquement refusé de coopérer, la journaliste avait riposté en écrivant ses mémoires qui étaient essentiellement axées sur des entretiens passés avec le Survivant, ainsi que des entrevues avec d'autres opportunistes sans scrupules (principalement des Serpentards qui avaient connu Harry à Poudlard). Il y avait eu quelques mois pénible de dénigrement qui s'étaient finalement terminés lorsque Rufus Scrimgeour avait été pris la main dans les caisses du Ministère, offrant au monde sorcier un autre scandale sur lequel se concentrer.

"Content de l'entendre".

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre. "Nous avons tous donné quelques interviews, n'est ce pas ? Pour les journaux et autres ?" La presse britannique avait voulu leur parler, tout comme des représentants de journaux sorciers étrangers et des magazines.  
Harry acquiesça. "Je crois qu'ils ont essayé de parler à tous les gens qui semblaient avoir participé à la chute de Voldemort. J'ai même souvenir d'avoir vu quelqu'un interviewer Rusard. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demande ?"

"C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'a essayer d'écrire une histoire fidèle de la guerre. Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un voudrait la lire ? Il y a ce vieil adage « Ceux qui ne tienne pas compte de l'histoire sont condamné à la répéter » et tout le reste. Nous faisons partie de l'histoire, pour l'amour du ciel. Est-ce que ça ne compte pas ? C'est une insulte à la mémoire d'Albus Dumbledore si nous laissons ça continuer, Harry !"

"C'est vrai." Harry se pencha en arrière sur son fauteuil et étudia Hermione, pensif. "Pourquoi tu ne l'écrirais pas ?"  
"Quoi ?" Abasourdie, elle se redressa dans son fauteuil. "Tu plaisantes, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas ? Tu as raison, quelqu'un devrait prendre le temps de rédiger un compte rendu précis de la guerre. Et cette personne devrait être quelqu'un qui a été intimement impliqué pour que la vérité puisse être connue. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'un historien révisionniste essaye de faire passer Voldemort pour une victime à cause de son enfance horrible ou je ne sais quoi".

"Mais Harry, je n'ai jamais – je veux dire, j'ai écrit des articles pour le travail, mais..."  
"Tu interroges les personnes impliquées, tu résumes leurs histoires et tu les rattaches entre elles. C'est pas compliqué !"  
Hermione était ahurie comme si elle avait été frappé à la tête. "Moi... Écrire un livre …?"  
"Pourquoi pas ? Tu aimes lire. Il me semble que, quelque part, les deux sont liés".  
"Harry", dit-elle en riant nerveusement, "C'est – c'est..."  
"C'est quoi ? Possible ?"

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. "Je ne sais pas. Laisse moi y réfléchir, d'accord ?"

"Ça me va." Harry reposa ses coudes sur son fauteuil, fixant son amie. "Tu sais que tu es capable de faire n'importe quoi, une fois que tu t'es mise une idée en tête, Hermione".

C'était comme si une bouffée d'air frais soufflait dans son âme. Hermione sentit sa peau frissonner d'anticipation. "Très bien, alors. Je vais – te laisser finir ton déjeuner dans ce cas", dit-elle en se levant. "Et... et je vais y penser".

"Bonne après midi", dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Un sourire idiot apparut aux coins de la bouche d'Hermione. "En effet, une bonne après midi".

o§O§o

Elle ne fit pratiquement rien cette après-midi là. Le dossier sur lequel Hermione travaillait actuellement concernait un accord commercial avec des sorciers italiens. Elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer, son esprit ne cessait de revenir à la suggestion de Harry. Finalement, puisque son chef de département était parti plus tôt pour la journée, Hermione sortit une nouvelle feuille de parchemin et une nouvelle plume. Et elle les fixa. Comment commençait-on un livre ?

Après avoir passé quinze minutes sans rien écrire, Hermione décida de simplement faire des notes concernant la façon dont elle pourrait procéder.

_Écrire une chronologie détaillée de la guerre.__  
Déterminer les personnages clés de la guerre.__  
Interroger les participants.  
Faire de chaque interview un chapitre ?_

Elle regarda sa liste, contente de ses progrès. Personnages clés... Qui étaient les personnages clés de la guerre ? Harry, bien sûr... elle-même... Ron... presque tous les Weasley... Dumbledore, sauf qu'il était mort.

Hermione fit une grimace. Les personnes les plus susceptibles de parler pour Dumbledore étaient McGonagall et Rogue. Il serait sans aucun doute agréable de parler à Minerva, mais Rogue... Il y a de grandes chances que l'homme refuse catégoriquement de coopérer, donc il n'était pas utile de se soucier de lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione pensa, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où le trouver. Autant qu'elle sache, personne n'avait entendu parler de lui depuis le procès.

Harry était la chose principale dont Hermione se rappelait concernant le procès de Rogue. Lorsque le verdict _non coupable par voie de circonstances atténuantes_ avait été prononcé, Harry avait bondi sur ses pieds, exigeant de savoir pourquoi la justice avait été pervertie. Il avait fallut les deux jumeaux Weasley, avec elle et Ron, pour l'éloigner de la salle d'audience. Dehors, la presse s'était jeté sur eux, et Harry n'avait laissé aucun doute quant à son opinion : Severus Rogue aurait du recevoir la même sentence à mort que tous les autres Mangemorts qui avait été jugés jusque là.

Peut être que Minerva pourrait lui fournir l'information dont elle avait besoin. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas besoin de parler à Rogue après tout.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Les choses se mettent doucement en place et vous en découvrirez encore un peu plus dans le chapitre suivant. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur l'histoire : Kailin suit attentivement ce qui se passe ici et elle sera ravie de connaître vos avis.


	3. À la recherche de Rogue

Note de la traductrice :

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews.

* * *

**L'histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : _À la recherche de Rogue_**

"Comment avancent vos recherches, si je puis me permettre ?" Minerva McGonagall s'enfonça dans le grand fauteuil directorial et prit une gorgée de thé.  
"C'est assez impressionnant, vraiment". Hermione replaça sa tasse sur sa soucoupe, libérant une main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Il y a tellement de point de vue différents de la guerre. Je pensais que tout le monde voyait les choses de la même façon que moi".  
Le professeur McGonagall arqua un sourcil à son ancienne élève. "Je crois qu'au cours de votre vie, vous vous rendrez compte que personne ne voit les choses exactement comme vous, ma chère".  
"C'est ce que je constate".  
"Qui reste-t-il à interviewer ?"  
"Percy Weasley. Nous n'avons pas encore été en mesure de convenir d'un jour de rendez-vous qui puisse nous convenir à tous les deux".

Minerva regardait à travers les hautes fenêtres de son bureau. Le printemps était déjà dans l'air, les arbres étaient recouvert du vert vif caractéristique des premières pousses.

"Comment vont les Weasleys ? Je sais que votre séparation d'avec Ron doit rendre les choses un tantinet difficile".  
Hermione sourit. "Les Weasleys ont été merveilleux. Je ne peux pas me plaindre".  
"J'imagine que, pour le moment, il n'y a pas d'espoir pour une réconciliation ?"  
"Non. Ron est dans le sud de la France. Il gère une équipe de Quidditch là bas – les Torpilles de Toulouse – et il se porte bien, apparemment. Les journaux parlent de lui comme « Ronald LeRoux »".  
"Ronald aux cheveux roux", traduisit Minerva avec un sourire en coin.  
"Exactement. Il semblerait qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien avec lui. Son équipe a de bons résultats et il est heureux, d'après ce que Bill Weasley m'a dit".  
"Le sud de la France, ça à l'air charmant. Y a-t-il une chance pour que vous alliez le rejoindre ?"

Minerva se leva et se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres lumineuses, tirant pour l'ouvrir et faire entrer un peu d'air frais dans la pièce.

"Il ne me l'a pas proposé". Et cela faisait mal de l'admettre.  
"Oh. Je suis désolé, ma chère".  
Hermione secoua la tête. "Ne le soyez pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, Minerva, mais je pense que la séparation aura été bénéfique pour chacun des deux". C'était sa nouvelle philosophie : donner à Ron six bon mois de calme, et ensuite il rentrerait à la maison et leur vie reprendrait son cours.

Le professeur McGonagall, qui ne disposait visiblement pas de l'optimisme d'Hermione, semblait de plus en plus inconfortable.

"Et bien. Nous parlions d'interviews, n'est ce pas ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà interrogé Severus Rogue ?"  
"Non, je ne l'ai pas fait".  
"Oh. Vous _devez_ interroger Severus. Il a vu la guerre selon deux points de vue, vous savez".  
Oui, pensa Hermione durement, on sait tous ça. À haute voix,elle dit, "Je ne sais pas vraiment où le trouver. Il n'est pas inscrit dans le Registre des Sorciers des îles britanniques".  
"Oui, ça ne me surprend pas du tout. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer laissant l'accès à sa cheminée ouvert à n'importe qui. Mais il y a surement un autre moyen de le trouver."  
"Je pensais que vous auriez peut-être son adresse". En réalité, Hermione n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour essayer de retrouver son ancien professeur de potions. Elle se doutait qu'il ne serait ni ravi de la voir, ni enclin à coopérer.  
"Non, je ne l'ai pas. Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas avec les dossiers de recensement les plus récents ?"

Hermione acquiesça en prenant une autre gorgée de thé.

"C'est fantastique que vous ayez entamé ce projet", dit McGonagall, s'installant dans son fauteuil une fois de plus. "Je suis tellement fière de vous. Imaginez, voir votre propre livre édité un jour !"  
Hermione rougit. "Je n'en suis pas encore là", rappela-t-elle à la vieille femme. "Je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de trouver un éditeur, étant donné que mettre les livres d'histoire à jour ne semble intéresser personne".

Minerva haussa les épaules, comme si la publication était gagnée d'avance.

"Présentez-le à un magazine alors. Le type de publication ne sera pas le même, bien sûr, mais au moins les informations seraient accessibles à tous. Ou...", ajouta-t-elle, une lueur de certitude dans les yeux, "vous pourriez toujours le proposer au Chicaneur".  
Hermione éclata de rire. "Je pourrais, n'est ce pas ?"

"Comment se porte Miss Lovegood – ou plutôt, Mme Londubat, c'est ça ?"  
"Elle va bien, d'après les dernières nouvelles". Hermione s'arrêta pour contempler la vieille femme. "C'est un réel plaisir pour vous, n'est ce pas ? Voir les centaines – les milliers, même – d'étudiants passer par ici, et les voir ensuite trouver leur place dans la société".  
"C'est la plus belle part de l'enseignement", répondit McGonagall doucement, un petit sourire se glissant sur ses lèvres. Elle étudia Hermione. "Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé que vous feriez une bonne enseignante".  
"Moi ?"  
"Absolument. Vous aimez apprendre, et les gens comme vous sont capable d'inspirer leurs élèves."

Hermione réussit à balbutier ses remerciements. Personne n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de l'enseignement avec elle auparavant et elle ne savait pas si elle était surprise, flattée ou contente. Minerva continua.

"Je sais à quel point vous avez toujours aimé votre copie de _L'histoire de Poudlard_. Je ne peux que vous imaginer un jour..."  
"Quoi ?", incita agita la main vers elle. "Rien. Juste une idée. Vous allez trouver ça idiot".  
"Non, quoi ?"  
"Et bien... Je pensais juste que si le professeur Binns venait à prendre sa retraite, peut être que vous..."  
"S'il réalise enfin qu'il est mort, vous voulez dire ?", plaisanta Hermione, essayant de cacher son étonnement. Le professeur McGonagall ne suggérait probablement pas que...  
"Vous feriez une enseignante de l'Histoire de la Magie parfaite", souligna Minerva. "Bien sûr, vous feriez une enseignante parfaite pour n'importe quel cours de cette école. C'est juste que vous avez toujours été tellement impressionné par Poudlard. Le résultat de votre éducation moldue, sans aucun doute."  
"Je vais garder l'idée à l'esprit", répondit Hermione.

Les cours d'Histoire de la Magie était l'un des cours obligatoires que tout le monde subissait et que personne n'aimait. Elle se demanda comment le fastidieux programme pourrait être rendu plus vivant, de façon à ce qu'il intéresse les élèves, et décida finalement qu'une telle chose n'était surement même pas possible.

o§O§o

Une heure plus tard, elle était assise aux Trois Balais et grignotait son déjeuner, se remémorant les mots du professeur McGonagall. Devenir enseignante ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit auparavant. Les postes libres à Poudlard – le poste, désormais occupé, de Défense inclus – étaient aussi rares que des merles blancs. Bien que l'idée d'avoir des merles blancs soit tentante, même un court instant, une telle possibilité était hautement improbable.  
Hermione avait presque terminé son repas lorsqu'une paire de visages familiers se tourna vers sa table.

"Regarde qui est là, George. Je pense que la dame a gardé ces places rien que pour nous". Fred Weasley tira une des chaises de la table d'Hermione et s'assit sans attendre une invitation.  
"Extrêmement gentil de ta part, Hermione". Son frère jumeau sourit et s'installa à cheval sur la troisième chaise.  
"N'est ce pas ?" rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en regardant ses deux beaux-frères s'établir à sa table. "Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous".  
"Ne m'en veux pas si je me sers", dit Fred en se servant une tranche de pain qui restait dans le panier.  
"Hommes affamés par ici", annonça fortement George en agitant une main dans l'air. "On accepte d'être servi".  
Madame Rosmerta fit son chemin à travers la foule du déjeuner. "Mes deux hommes d'affaire préférés", chantonna-t-elle, "Qu'est ce que ça sera pour vous les garçons ?"  
"Comme d'habitude, Rosie", lui dit Fred. "Peut importe le menu du jour. Il est facile de nous plaire".  
"En fait", dit George lançant un regard admiratif à la femme, "nous sommes franchement facile à satisfaire".  
"Vous êtes aussi des hommes mariés", souligna Rosmerta. "Vous voulez manger ou être jetés dehors ?"  
George soupira. "Elle rend les négociations difficiles, n'est ce pas ? Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, nous aimerions manger".  
"Un bon choix. Quelque chose d'autre pour vous, ma chère ?" demanda la propriétaire du pub en regardant Hermione avant de partir préparer les commandes.  
"Ça ira, merci. Juste l'addition". Hermione secoua la tête.

"Alors", dit Fred lorsque Rosmerta eut quitté la table, "qu'est ce qui t'amène à Pré-au-Lard ? Plus de recherche pour ton livre ?"  
Hermione acquiesça. "Oui. Je voulais parler avec le professeur McGonagall".  
George échangea un sourire entendu avec son frère. "Difficile à imaginer. Nous essayons toujours d'éviter d'avoir parler avec le professeur McGonagall, n'est ce pas Fred ? J'imagine que ces stupides notes font une différence après tout".  
"Et comment va la Merveilleuse Minnie ?" voulut savoir Fred.  
"Très bien", dit Hermione. "Inchangée. Un pilier de Poudlard"."Et on ne l'a verrait pas autrement. Est-ce qu'elle avait de nouvelles idées pleines de sagesse pour ton livre ?"  
Hermione secoua la tête. "Aucune, mis à part m'encourager à interroger le professeur Rogue."  
Fred siffla d'étonnement. "Elle veut vraiment que tu risques ta vie et que tu ailles parler à Rogue ?"  
"Franchement, Fred, je ne peux pas avoir un compte rendu complet de la guerre si je n'y inclus pas Rogue, n'est ce pas ?"  
"Nan".  
"Le problème est que je ne sais pas comment le contacter. Je ne sais même pas s'il est toujours en Angleterre".  
"Oh si, il est toujours en Angleterre", fit remarquer George. "Il vit à l'extérieur de Manchester".

Hermione le fixa, bouche bée.

"Comment sais-tu ça ?"  
"Parce qu'il prépare la _part du lion_ des potions que nous utilisons pour nos produits".  
"Tu plaisantes".  
"Moi ? Plaisanter ?" George semblait offensé par l'accusation.  
"En fait, c'est vrai", annonça Fred, déposant ses coudes sur la table et se penchant en avant. "Rogue est retombé sur ses pattes après le procès, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il en est sorti indemne".  
Le front d'Hermione se plissa dans un froncement de sourcils. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

Fred jeta un œil au alentour pour vérifié que personne n'écoutait, puis baissa la voix alors qu'il commençait à parler.

"Le truc, c'est qu'il était évité par la majorité du monde magique et ne pouvait pas trouver du travail. J'ai l'impression qu'il gagne sa vie en préparant les potions inoffensives de base dont les grands fabricants ne veulent pas s'occuper."  
"Ah ?" Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi à l'existence de Rogue. De ce qu'elle en savait, l'homme s'était coupé du monde immédiatement après le procès – probablement pour se consacrer à la recherche ou n'importe quoi d'autre, du moment que ça n'impliquait pas des heures d'enseignement. "Donc vous l'avez vu ?"  
"Vu Rogue ?" George paraissait surpris par sa question. "Pas du tout. Il a un assistant qui livre la marchandise chaque semaine".  
"Comment s'est-il retrouvé à travailler pour vous deux ?" La curiosité d'Hermione avait été piquée au vif.  
Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire. "La demande venait du Ministère", dit Fred, "Tu connais le Groupe de Protection Sociale ?"

Hermione acquiesça. Une des évolutions majeures de la fin de la guerre avait été la réorganisation du Département des Affaires Sociales au Ministère, spécialement ré-édité pour aider les personnes dont la vie avait été bouleversée par la guerre. Leur champ d'action allait des subventions pour le logement jusqu'à la recherche d'emploi. C'était le genre d'activisme social que Hermione préconisait, et elle avait de grands espoirs que des problèmes tels que l'intolérance des loup-garous et le bien être des elfes de maison soit finalement traités. Plus d'une fois, elle avait consulté le panneaux des offres d'emplois au ministère et avait été tenté de demander un transfert.

"Évidemment, le vieux Rogue a été au chômage pendant un certain temps", continua Fred. "Je n'ai jamais pu le prouver, mais je crois que les gens du Groupe de Protection Sociale ont trouvé toutes les commandes de potions qu'il a. Ce sont eux qui nous ont contacté au début".  
"Pas qu'ils le fassent toujours", fit remarquer George. "Je veux dire, Rogue fait du bon boulot sur tout ce que nous achetons chez lui. Je ne sais pas qui d'autre commande chez lui, mais je suppose qu'ils sont des clients satisfaits. Pourtant, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'argent à se faire pour le type de potions qu'il produit".  
"Donc vous allez me donner son adresse ?" interrogea Hermione.  
"Ouai. Dès que nous serons de retour à Londres", lui assura Fred. "Dis, les dernières nouvelles de l'équipe de Ron sont géniales, n'est ce pas ?"  
"Quelles nouvelles à propos de Ron ?" demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.  
"À propos des Torpilles, passant avec succès les séries éliminatoires", expliqua George. "Il n'en a pas parlé la dernière fois qu'il t'a écrit ?"  
"Non". L'esprit de Hermione s'emballait alors qu'elle tentait de se rappeler combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçu de son mari. "Quand est-ce que vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ?"  
"Je crois que c'était la semaine dernière", répondit Fred. "Pourquoi ?"  
"Ah. Je suppose que je vais recevoir un hibou un de ces jours, alors."

Fred et George se regardèrent.

"Juste par curiosité. À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as eu des nouvelles de notre exécrable petit frère ?", demanda George alors que son visage s'assombrissait.  
Hermione cligna des yeux, son esprit travaillant à toute allure. "Euh – il y a un mois, je crois".  
"Un mois !", explosa immédiatement George. "Il ne t'a pas écrit pendant tout un mois ? Ce petit con... Je vous jure, si Maman savait ça, elle deviendrait complètement folle".  
"Ce n'est pas important, George. J'imagine que vous avez entendu parler de Ron parce qu'il savait que vous seriez intéressés par les nouvelles de l'équipe de Quidditch. Tout le monde sait que je ne m'intéresse pas au Quidditch".  
"Ouai, mais quand même..." George semblait avoir envie de se lancer dans une autre tirade à propos de son frère cadet, mais choisi visiblement de la garder pour lui-même. "Alors combien de temps cette séparation va-t-elle durer, Hermione ? Ça fait quoi – quatre mois ?"  
"Cinq", admit-elle, puis ajouta : "Je m'attends à ce que Ron soit de retour dès que la saison de Quidditch sera terminée."

Fred et George échangèrent des regards noirs, une fois de plus.

"Il t'a dit ça ?"  
"Non", Hermione s'efforçait de faire comme si Ron Weasley était sans importance pour sa vie. "C'est ce qui semble le plus logique".

Il y eut un bref silence. Une fois de plus, George murmura "Salaud !" tandis que Fred prononça un juron qui aurait fait fulminer Molly immédiatement.

"Peut être que...", suggéra George, "tu devrais envisager d'aller en France pour le voir. Lui rappeler qu'il a une femme et – et des obligations, et tout".

À plus d'une occasion, Hermione avait envisagé de faire ça, justement. Mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'énergie de le faire. Cela semblait plus facile de laisser Ron se débrouiller par ses propres moyens pour le moment.

"J'y ai pensé", confessa-t-elle, puis haussa les épaules en un geste de défaite. "Bientôt, peut être. En attendant, n'en parlez pas au reste de votre famille, s'il vous plait. À propos de Ron qui n'a pas écrit dernièrement ? Je ne veux pas qu'une horde de Weasleys furieux s'attaque à Ron juste parce qu'il n'écrit pas facilement des lettres."  
"Pas de problème", approuva Fred avec une certaine réticence au moment où madame Rosmerta apparu avec deux assiettes de nourriture. "Hé, ça sent bon Rosie."  
"Comme si vous étiez tous les deux des clients très exigeant". La femme renifla, mais était souriante. "Bon appétit. Rien d'autre pour vous, Hermione ?"  
"Non, merci".

Hermione glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit une poignée de pièces, dont dix qu'elle tendit à Rosmerta. Cela fait, elle posa sa serviette et recula sa chaise.

"Pensez à me communiquer l'adresse de Rogue, ok ?", demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Fred et George.  
"Bien sûr". Fred avait déjà sa serviette sur ses genoux et ses couverts à la main. "Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que nous écrivions une lettre désagréable à notre petit frère pour toi ?"  
"Non, merci", dit sèchement Hermione en se levant. "Je suis parfaitement capable d'écrire ça moi-même".

Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à transplaner à Londres, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait vraiment besoin de faire cette visite en France.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Ça y est ! Hermione a commencé à travailler sur son livre et va finalement rencontrer Rogue. Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis le procès. Il s'est isolé du monde pour vivre en paix. Va-t-il accepter de la voir ? Comment leur rencontre va-t-elle se passer ? Acceptera-t-il de l'aider ? Toutes les réponses sont dans le chapitre suivant.


	4. L'homme vivant Impasse du Tisseur

Note de la traductrice :

Voici donc le chapitre 4, avec l'arrivée de Rogue.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'histoire de Rogue

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : _L'homme qui vivait dans l'impasse du Tisseur_**

Le quartier était du genre de ceux que Hermione avait tendance à éviter : délabré, bien que probablement pas dangereux. Hermione s'arrêta devant la petite maison miteuse pour vérifier l'adresse. C'était là.

Elle se rappela qu'elle était une Gryffondor, et qu'elle était donc pourvu d'un grand courage, puis s'avança sur la petite allée menant à la porte. Il y avait un petit jardin bien entretenu à sa gauche qui contrastait terriblement avec la maison négligée. L'œil exercé de Hermione lui permit de voir pourquoi le jardin était en si bon état : les plantes n'étaient pas seulement décoratives, mais également utilisées dans diverses potions. Rogue se souciait peut être peu de son logement, mais le jardin était probablement entretenu avec grand soin.

Elle gravit les quelques marches menant à la porte et frappa. Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme à la chevelure raide et brune, et au visage couvert de boutons. C'était inattendu. Hermione était persuadée que Severus Rogue ouvrirait la porte lui même.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?"  
"Je m'appelle Hermione Granger-Weasley. J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Rogue".  
"Professeur !" répéta la jeune femme en ricanant. "Attendez ici".

Elle disparut dans la maison, laissant Hermione s'interroger sur son identité. La jeune femme, qui devait avoir dix-neuf ou vingt ans, ne pouvait pas être l'épouse de Rogue, n'est ce pas ? Mis à part son apparence physique, elle ne semblait pas être le genre de femme attirant l'attention d'un homme du type de Rogue. En fait, plus elle y réfléchissait, moins elle arrivait à imaginer le type de femme qui pourrait intéresser Rogue.

"Oui ?"

La question lui avait été posée dans un grognement. Hermione allait répondre au moment où un visage surgit de l'ombre et apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mis à part l'air menaçant immédiatement reconnaissable, Severus Rogue ressemblait peu à l'homme dont elle se souvenait de ses jours à Poudlard.  
Un tablier de cuir brun taché couvrait une chemise blanche sale dont les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Des tennis sales se détachaient du bas de pantalon noir qui avait visiblement connu de meilleurs jours. C'était un véritable bouleversement de la part de l'enseignant qui avait toujours été impeccablement habillé. Mais le plus incroyable encore était que les cheveux gras de Rogue – une marque de l'homme lui même – étaient de longueurs différentes, comme coupés par un coiffeur aveugle. Hermione s'efforça de ne pas le fixer.

"Professeur Rogue", se risqua-t-elle à dire. "Merci de me recevoir".  
"Madame Granger-Weasley". La froideur de sa voix avait l'air inchangée.

Hermione avait dédoublé son nom de famille depuis son mariage. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais sonné aussi ridicule que lorsqu'il était sorti de la bouche de Severus Rogue.

"Puis-je entrer ?" demanda-t-elle poliment.

Silencieusement, Rogue recula et lui fit signe d'entrer. Le salon était petit, son mobilier ancien et usé. Seul les murs recouvert de bibliothèques surchargées, qui avaient attirée immédiatement le regard de Hermione, rendaient un peu de grâce à la pièce.

"Suis-je trop en avance ? Il semblerait que je vous ais interrompu en plein travail". Elle arracha son regard des livres.  
"Vous êtes parfaitement à l'heure, et vous le savez". Sa voix était remplie d'une indifférence froide.  
Hermione s'avança vers le canapé. "Puis-je ?"

Rogue semblait trouver l'idée impensable, pourtant il acquiesça.

"J'apprécie le fait que vous preniez le temps de me parler, Professeur. Est-ce que vous avez compris ce que j'essaye de faire ?" demanda-t-elle son porte-document sur les genoux.  
"Vous écrivez un livre au sujet de la guerre. Que n'aurais-je pas compris à cela ?" demanda-t-il avec dédain, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil un peu bancal.

C'était incroyable, Hermione songea, cette capacité qu'avait Rogue à utiliser des sarcasmes dans à peu près toutes ses phrases. Elle l'ignora, retira une poignée de parchemins de son sac et les ouvrit avec une extrême précaution.

"Comme je le mentionnais dans ma lettre, je trouve ça insultant que personne n'ait écrit sur la guerre, et j'ai donc décidé de le faire. J'essaye de discuter avec toutes les personnes qui ont joué un rôle dans celle-ci afin que l'histoire soit aussi complète que possible".  
"Tout le monde ? Vous êtes certainement consciente que _tout le monde_ n'est plus en vie", fit remarquer Rogue de sa voix trainante. "Comment comptez-vous faire face à ce problème ?"

Bâtard, pensa Hermione méchamment. Elle avait repoussé cette rencontre aussi longtemps que possible, et ce n'était pas étonnant.

"Je me suis peut être mal exprimé", dit-elle sèchement. "Je parle aux survivants, comme vous le savez pertinemment".  
"Je crois vous avoir déjà dit, dans ma réponse à votre lettre... je n'accorderais aucune interview. Ni à vous, ni à personne d'autre".  
"Oui monsieur, je suis consciente de cela. J'espérais qu'éventuellement vous auriez changé d'avis."

Hermione avait garder une lueur d'espoir et espérait que Rogue reviendrait sur sa décision. Elle avait d'autres alternatives, mais l'entendre raconter la guerre selon son propre point de vue aurait été la solution idéale. D'un autre côté, elle commençait à croire que moins de temps elle passerait avec cet homme, le mieux elle se porterait.

Rogue se déplaça dans son fauteuil. "Si vous êtes désespérée au point de vouloir connaître les détails sordides de ma vie, je vous suggère de lire les transcriptions de mon procès. Ce sont des dossiers accessibles au public".  
"J'ai déjà fait ça".  
"Alors je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour vous". Rogue plaça ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se lever.  
Hermione resta plantée sur le canapé. "Bien que je sois persuadée que vous soyez un livre en vous même, Professeur Rogue, je ne suis pas celle qui l'écrit" répliqua-t-elle. "Et je comprends complètement votre désir de confidentialité vis à vis de votre vie privé. Si vous ne désirez pas être interrogé, je n'essayerais pas de vous convaincre. C'est votre droit. J'ai, en revanche, une autre demande à formuler."

Il avait à présent un air à la fois renfrogné et suspicieux sur le visage.

"Une autre demande ?"  
"J'ai parlé avec une quarantaine de personnes jusqu'à ce jour, collectant des informations sur la guerre de divers points de vue. Lorsque j'ai passé en revue toutes les données, un schéma incroyable a commencé à apparaître".  
"Et qu'est ce j'ai à voir avec ça, Madame Granger-Weasley ?" demanda Rogue d'un ton ennuyé.

Son nom sonnait ridicule à nouveau. Hermione planta son regard dans celui de Rogue.

"Vous êtes le centre de tout ça".  
"Pardon ?" Rogue cligna des yeux.  
"Tout dépendait de vous, Professeur. Vous étiez la clé, pas Harry. Oh, Harry était l'instrument nécessaire pour vaincre Voldemort... Mais sans le rôle que vous avez joué, cette défaite n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu".

Severus Rogue considéra Hermione pendant un long moment, les doigts d'une main frappant de façon saccadée le bras du fauteuil.

"Vous ne le pensez pas", dit-il sereinement.  
"Je le pense, Professeur".  
Un éclair d'ennui traversa son visage. "Il me semble évident que l'enseignement ne fait plus partie de mes activités. Arrêtez de vous référer à moi par ce titre, s'il vous plait".  
"J'arrête de vous appeler professeur si vous arrêtez de m'appeler madame Granger-Weasley", rétorqua Hermione.  
"Je crois que c'est pourtant le nom que vous avez utilisé pour signer votre lettre".

Il n'avait pas tord ; Hermione choisit d'ignorer sa remarque et revint sur la discussion en cours.

"Vous avez travaillé comme espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous avez fourni à Voldemort et ses disciples suffisamment d'informations pour les amener à croire que vous étiez encore de leur côté. Vous avez fait un Serment Inviolable vous obligeant à mettre fin à la vie d'Albus Dumbledore lorsque la situation l'exigeait, épargnant Draco Malefoy dans le processus. Vous avez abandonné dix-sept années de votre vie pour combattre Voldemort, gardant un emploi que vous détestiez. Vous..."  
"Assez !" coupa Rogue, l'air menaçant de son visage plus prononcé que jamais. "J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. C'était une question de survie, rien de plus. Vous racontez ça comme si j'avais été un martyr pour la cause. Je vous garantis qu'il n'y a pas un seul instant où j'ai été guidé par de l'altruisme, ou des pensées humanitaires. Ne me représentez pas dans la lumière. Rien ne pourrait être plus éloigné de la vérité".  
"Ce qui m'amène aux raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici". Hermione remit trois feuilles de parchemins à Rogue.  
"Qu'est ce que c'est ?". Il fixaient les parchemins comme s'ils risquaient de prendre feu à tout moment.  
"Le résumé des entretiens que j'ai réalisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je vous serait reconnaissante si vous pouviez les relire et ajouter vos commentaires dans les marges".  
"Vous aimeriez bien, n'est-ce pas ? Et que se passera-t-il si je n'accepte pas de le faire, Madame – Granger ?"  
"Alors, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici" accepta Hermione. "Mais si vous êtes la clé du schéma, comme je pense que vous l'êtes, alors votre avis est extrêmement précieux".

Rogue examina la jeune femme, les yeux plissés et un air approbateur sur le visage.

"Vous voulez mon avis, rien de plus ?"  
"Oui, monsieur."

Il hésita, les sourcils froncés comme perturbé par la tournure des évènements. Hermione décida que le moment était venu de jouer sa meilleure carte.

"Ce projet signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je trouve cela odieux que nous ayons fait tellement d'efforts pendant la guerre pour recevoir si peu de reconnaissance. Ça n'a rien avoir avec des médailles ou des titres honorifiques. Il s'agit d'être reconnu pour le rôle que nous avons joué. Pourquoi les livres d'histoire ne devraient-ils pas être mis immédiatement à jour ? Pourquoi des héros de guerre reconnus devraient-ils être réduit à travailler à des postes sans importance ? Une de mes amies a vaillamment combattu pendant la guerre, et pourtant le Ministère refuse catégoriquement de lui accorder un poste mieux rémunéré que celui qu'elle occupe actuellement."  
"Mais est-ce que votre amie mérite une meilleure position ?

Rogue cherchait les incohérences dans son histoire. Hermione choisit ses mots avec soin.

"Elle travaille bien en deçà de son potentiel. Tout ça, parce que quelqu'un à une vieille rancune datant de la guerre contre elle".

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Elle voulait que Rogue morde à l'hameçon, qu'il considère ce qu'il pourrait gagner à être peint sous un nouveau jour. Qu'il coopère avec elle, et il ne serait plus vu comme un paria. Considéré avec une plus grande estime par le monde magique, le Héros Rogue pourrait espérer avoir un avenir meilleur. Il suffirait d'un tout petit peu de coopération.

Severus Rogue observa Hermione à travers ses yeux plissés. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis : "Très bien. Laissez les parchemins".

Hermione se félicita d'avoir fait une copie du résumé avant de quitter la maison. Connaissant Rogue, elle savait qu'il ne jetterait pas les parchemins dans la cheminée avant que la porte ne se soit refermée derrière elle.

"Merci, monsieur. J'aimerais récupérer vos notes dans une semaine, si ça vous convient".  
"Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je les enverrais par la poste".

En d'autres termes, Hermione songea :_ je les enverrais, comme ça je n'aurais pas à vous laisser entrer dans ma maison une fois de plus_.

"Je vous remercie. J'apprécie vraiment ce que vous faites".

Un grognement fût la seule réponse de Rogue. Hermione chercha quelque chose à dire, maintenant que les négociations étaient terminées.

"J'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez des potions pour mes beaux-frères".  
"Oui". Son ton ajoutait de façon implicite _Et alors ?_  
"Vous avez une sacrée bibliothèque ici", dit-elle en essayant d'aborder un autre sujet.  
"Ne bavez pas, Granger. Ce n'est pas très flatteur".

Il y avait une limite à ce que Hermione pouvait supporter au cours d'une entrevue, et la limite venait d'être atteinte. "Je vais y aller, alors", dit-elle en se levant brusquement. "Merci de m'avoir accorder de votre temps, Pro – M. Rogue".

Soudain, il eut un bruit de fracas qui provenait soit de la cuisine, soit du laboratoire de potions de Rogue, d'après les estimations de Hermione. Rogue bondit sur ses jambes et jura. "Idiote", murmura-t-il. Hermione se souvient alors de la femme au cheveux raides et au visage boutonneux. Il semblait peu probable que Rogue se réfère à sa femme de cette façon, mais elle ne se hasarda pas à demander. À ce moment, la porte à la droite de Hermione s'ouvrit, et la jeune fille s'avança dans le salon portant un plateau chargé d'une théière et de deux tasses.

"Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Nora". Rogue fit un pas vers elle.  
"Mais c'est poli", dit Nora. "C'est ce que ma maman fait quand nous avons de la visite".  
Prise d'une irrésistible envie d'embêter Rogue en acceptant une tasse de thé, Hermione s'assit à nouveau. "J'adorerais un peu de thé", dit-elle, encourageant Nora avec un sourire.

La jeune fille prit ça comme une autorisation à continuer, même si elle ne venait pas directement de Severus Rogue.

"Lait ou sucre, madame ?"  
"Aucun, merci".

Hermione ignora son hôte – qui semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge – croisa ses jambes et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, dans ce que sa grand mère appelait une _position de Dame pour les parties de thé et autres événements sociaux. _Rogue semblait désapprouver, mais pour une quelconque raison, il permit à Nora de servir deux tasses de thé.

"Je vais prendre..."  
"Je sais comment vous prenez le votre", déclara clairement Nora, sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux. Elle tendit une tasse à Hermione, puis à Rogue. "Les invités d'abord," déclara-t-elle, comme récitant une règle que sa mère lui avait enseigné.  
"Merci", remercia Rogue. "Vous pouvez y aller. Retournez au laboratoire et finissez ce que vous faisiez, s'il vous plait".

Ah. Pas une épouse, donc. Probablement pas.

"Nora est votre assistante ?" demanda poliment Hermione lorsque la jeune fille eut disparu.  
Rogue acquiesça, puis, après avoir réfléchit : "C'est une Cracmol, petite-nière de Scrimgeour. Elle était incapable de trouver un emploi convenable ailleurs".

Hermione se demanda si Rogue avait généreusement offert du travail à Nora, ou si elle lui avait été imposé par le Ministère. Rogue réalisa ce à quoi Hermione réfléchissait.

"On m'a demandé de la prendre avec moi", dit-il franchement, mettant brutalement un terme à l'idée qu'il puisse être capable de faire preuve de générosité d'esprit.  
"Je suis sûre que c'est très utile d'avoir une paire de mains supplémentaire", dit Hermione en sirotant son thé.  
Rogue grogna. "Au moins, elle n'est plus aussi dangereuse dans un laboratoire qu'elle ne l'était au début".

Hermione hocha la tête, pensant que pour un homme de l'intelligence et l'habileté de Rogue, être coincé avec une Cracmol comme assistante n'était sans doute pas avantageux. Elle l'étudia par dessus le bord de sa tasse de thé, ses yeux posés sur sa tignasse ridicule. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de se couper les cheveux de cette façon ?

"Est-ce que vous faites des recherches actuellement, Pro – M. Rogue ?"  
"La recherche est un luxe dont je ne peux pas bénéficier", dit Rogue avec bien plus qu'une trace d'amertume dans la voix. "Mon travail ne m'accorde pas beaucoup de temps pour ce genre de choses".

Elle avait entendu Rogue une fois, des années plus tôt, au square Grimmauld, se plaignant à Molly Weasley que son idée du paradis était un laboratoire de pointe et un temps infini pour faire de la recherche. Son intention à l'époque, bien sûr, était de critiquer son environnement de travail à Poudlard, très peu adapté à ce genre de travaux, et l'obligation d'enseigner à un défilé incessant de cornichons dans sa salle de classe. Mais le message était assez clair.

"Je travaille pour le Département de Coopération Internationale de la Magie", dit Hermione. "Parfois, il y a des potions étrangères que les promoteurs essayent d'introduire en Grande-Bretagne, mais sinon je ne suis pas vraiment les nouveautés dans ce domaine".  
Rogue la regarde alors avec quelque chose dans ses yeux qui s'apparentait à de la faim. "Des potions étrangères ?"  
"Di Locelli, en Italie, a tenté de commercialiser un nouveau tonique capillaire à l'étranger, mais le ministère est septique quant à l'efficacité de ses produits".

La mention de cheveux poussa inconsciemment Hermione à poser ses yeux sur la crinière de Rogue. L'habituel air menaçant toujours fixé sur son visage, une légère teinte rosée apparut sur les joues de Rogue.

"Veuillez cesser de fixer mes cheveux, Granger", gronda-t-il.  
Hermione rougit. "Je vous demande pardon. Je n'avais pas l'intention de..."  
"Il y a eu un accident au laboratoire. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de couper les cheveux endommagés".  
"Bien sûr".

Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils sirotaient tout deux leur thé. Hermione gardait les yeux rivés sur sa tasse. Elle était sur le point d'annoncer son départ quand, de façon surprenante, Rogue prit la parole.

"Comment va M. Weasley ?"  
"Ron ? Il est – à Toulouse, en France. Il gère une équipe de Quidditch".  
"Je vois".

Il ne voyait pas, bien sûr. Et Hermione n'était pas sur le point de partager les détails concernant ses difficultés conjugales. Si Severus Rogue avait le droit à ses secrets, elle l'avait aussi. Elle posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et se leva.

"Je dois partir. Dites à Nora que le thé était délicieux, voulez-vous ?"  
Rogue se leva à son tour et acquiesça. "Je vous renverrais vos parchemins dans la semaine".

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Votre avis concernant la rencontre avec Rogue ?


	5. À Toulouse

Note de la traductrice :

Un nouveau chapitre en ligne ! Hermione rend visite à Ron en France. Comme tout est écrit en français, certains passages sembleront peut être bizarrement traduit. Il ne faut pas oublier que Hermione parle normalement anglais et qu'elle ne maitrise pas le français (contrairement aux habitants de Toulouse qu'elle va rencontrer). J'espère que ça ne vous gâchera pas le chapitre.

Cixy, qui a remarqué que _Snape, a History_ avait une suite, m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de la traduire. La réponse est oui ! Il est même possible que je traduise une autre fic de Kailin que j'ai adoré, mais on en est pas encore là.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. C'est une vrai source de motivation. La preuve, vous avez déjà le droit à la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'histoire de Rogue

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : _À Toulouse_**

Les bureaux des Torpilles étaient situés rue Saint Hippolyte, à Toulouse. Bien que le panneau annonçait _Le Ministère des Égouts_, Hermione n'eut pas de peine à voir qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse anti-Moldu. En effet, dès qu'elle s'approcha de la porte, les lettres scintillèrent et changèrent. Au lieu d'annoncer le ministère des égouts, le panneau annonçait maintenant '_Les Torpilles de Toulouse : Quidditch'_. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

"Oui ?"

La pièce était sombre par rapport à la luminosité de l'extérieur, et il fallut un moment aux yeux de Hermione pour s'habituer au changement soudain. Hermione se trouvait face à une jeune femme assise derrière un bureau en bois. La femme avait les cheveux longs – noir, visiblement teint – et était vêtue d'une robe rose vif.

"Bonjour," commença Hermione en souriant et tendant sa main. La femme en rose la dévisagea comme si elle avait deux têtes. Quand il fut évident que la jeune fille ne lui serrerait pas la main, elle se hâta de la retirer.  
"Je voudrais – euh – voir monsieur Weasley".  
"Vous avez un rendez-vous, madame ?"  
"Pardon ?"

Le peu de français qu'elle avait apprit à l'école primaire ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Hermione fut tentée de demander ce qu'était un _'rendez-vous'_, mais l'explication était susceptible de l'embrouiller encore plus.

"Je suis madame Hermione Granger-Weasley".  
La femme la fixa, incertaine. Hermione ajouta, "Monsieur Weasley est mon mari".  
"Monsieur Weasley n'est pas ici. Il est au stade de Quidditch".  
"Où est le stade de Quidditch ?"

La femme en rose soupira comme si elle s'attendait à cela. Au lieu de répondre, elle fouilla dans un des tiroirs du bureau et en sortit une feuille de papier vierge. Prenant une plume, elle se mit à dessiner une carte. Trente secondes plus tard, elle avait fini.

"Vous êtes là", dit-elle en pointant un X sur la carte. Déplaçant la plume vers un autre point de la carte, visiblement éloigné, elle répéta : "Monsieur Weasley est au stade de Quidditch".  
"Ah". La carte aurait tout aussi bien pu être un plan des égouts, songea Hermione. "Comment – comment... ?"

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une enfant, la jeune femme lui désigna la cheminée dans le coin de la pièce.

"Par cheminette", dit-elle avec impatience.  
"Merci." Hermione se dirigea vers la cheminée et pénétra dans l'âtre, heureuse de pouvoir quitter le bureau. Elle saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la jeta au sol et dit : "Le Stade de Quidditch !"

o§O§o

Il y avait eut l'habituel tournis, le flou, les grilles étranges. Puis, il y eut une lumière claire et une chaleur estivale. Hermione sortit de la cheminée, regardant les alentours pour prendre ses repères. La voix de Ron, pleine d'incrédulité, fut la première chose qu'elle entendit.

"Hermione ?"

Elle se retourna pour voir son mari arriver à grands pas vers elle, sa mâchoire tombant de stupéfaction.

"Ron !"

Hermione jeta ses bras autour du cou de Ron alors qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?", demanda-t-il avec étonnement.  
"Je suis venue te voir", dit-elle. "Fred et Georges m'ont dit que ta saison se passait bien, et comme ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus reçu de nouvelles..."  
"Ah, ouai, je suis désolé. Tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas écrire". Ron la tenait à bout de bras. "Tu es superbe".  
"Merci. Toi aussi".

Hermione se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. C'était son mari, et il était aussi affectueux que si elle avait été un autre membre de sa famille.

"Alors – combien de temps est ce que tu restes ?" voulut savoir Ron.  
"Je ne sais pas. C'est le week-end, donc je pourrais rester jusqu'à dimanche soir, je suppose".  
"Super. Tu peux venir nous voir jouer ce soir".

C'était du Ron tout craché. La première réaction d'Hermione fut d'être indignée, elle n'était pas venu en France pour voir un match de Quidditch. Sa seconde réaction fut de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Ron Weasley, le Quidditch était une part de sa vie. Ils auraient suffisamment de temps pour rattraper le temps perdu après le match.

"Harry, Ginny et les enfants te passent le bonjour", lui dit-elle.  
"Ginny m'a passé un coup de cheminette la semaine dernière. L'anniversaire de Samantha arrive bientôt, non ?" Ron prit son bras et la dirigea dans les couloirs. "Par ici, nous allons à mon bureau".  
"Je t'aurais envoyé un hibou pour te dire que j'allais venir", dit Hermione, "mais je suis partie sur un coup de tête".  
"Pas de problème."

Le couloir était bordé par de grandes arcades à travers desquelles Hermione pouvait voir le terrain de Quidditch.

"C'est grand", dit-elle.  
"Ouai. Il y a beaucoup de fans agités ici. Nos entrées sont presque toujours fermées".  
"C'est bien".

Finalement, les voûtes en pierres disparurent. Devant eux, il y avait manifestement un vestiaire. Ron conduisit Hermione vers une porte sur la droite. Sur celle-ci on pouvait lire _Directeur d'équipe, Ronald Weasley_.

"C'est ici", lui dit Ron.  
"Joli bureau", dit gentillement Hermione.

En vérité, il ressemblait à un grand nombre de bureaux anciens : un bureau abîmé, plusieurs chaises, quelques étagères couvertes de classeurs, etc. Une version miniature du terrain de Quidditch était posée sur une table à droite. Une poignée de joueurs miniscules se déplaçaient dans les airs, attendant visiblement d'être utilisés.

"Nous avons le _Planificateur de Jeu _ le plus récent", souligna Ron avec fierté quand il remarqua ce qui avait capté l'attention de Hermione. "Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de dire aux joueurs ce qu'ils ont à faire et tu peux créer toutes sortes de nouvelles tactiques de jeu fantastiques. Ça remplacera les tableaux et la craie, un jour. Bien sûr, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça ne paraît".  
"J'en suis sûre".  
"Tiens, prends un siège. Je ne peux pas croire que tu es là !"

Il s'installa sur le bord du bureau usé. Hermione s'assit dans l'une des chaises. Immédiatement, il y eut un bref silence.

"C'est un peu bizarre, n'est ce pas ?", dit-elle en souriant faiblement. "J'aurais vraiment du te dire que je venais".  
Ron haussa les épaules en souriant. "C'est pas grave, vraiment. C'est vraiment super de te voir".

Vraiment super de te voir. Hermione pouvait l'imaginer dire la même chose à Harry. Ou Fred et George. Ou n'importe qui, d'ailleurs... Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et une femme fit irruption dans la pièce. À première vue, la femme avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine ; mais ses cheveux blonds soyeux et son maquillage artistiquement appliqué semblait être là pour cacher une bonne dizaine d'années supplémentaires, sinon plus.

"Rhonee, ce soir je voudrais – ah, pardon. Tu as une invitée".  
Ron descendit du bureau. "Georgette, je voudrais te présenter ma femme, Hermione. Hermione, voici Georgette Meneau, la propriétaire de l'équipe" dit-il à Hermione.  
"Bonjour, Hermione. Bienvenue à Toulouse".

La femme tendit gracieusement sa main, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression de surprise dans ses yeux.

"Merci", répondit-elle en serrant la main de Georgette. Elle portait un certain nombre de bagues qui semblaient toutes authentiques et assez chères.  
"Nous adorons votre mari", Georgette poursuivit en anglais avec un accent très prononcé. "Rhonee est exactement ce dont notre équipe avait besoin. Nous allons – euh – en phase finale du championnat".  
"C'est génial", dit Hermione soudainement consciente du nombre de fois dans sa vie où elle avait été forcée de faire preuve d'enthousiasme vis à vis de la réussite d'une équipe de Quidditch.  
"Rhonee est un manager fabuleux", annonça Georgette, jetant un regard d'adoration à Ron. "Il est formidable".

À aucun moment au cours de son association avec les équipes de Quidditch britanniques, que ce soit celle de Gryffondor ou celle des Canons de Chudley, Ron Weasley n'avait été désigné comme quelqu'un de formidable, pensa Hermione. Ce n'était pas étonnant que sa position actuelle lui plaisait tant.

"Il adore ce jeu" dit Hermione sans conviction.  
"Oui", dit Ron, la pointe de ses oreilles virant au rose. "Georgette, tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?"  
"Ah, oui. Au sujet de la soirée, ..."

La femme se lança dans un discours en français, qui poussa Hermione à laisser tomber ses tentatives de traduction. Et Ron aussi, apparemment, pensa Hermione. Il semblait comprendre un mot sur trois, et pourtant il hochait la tête à intervalles réguliers. Georgette passa finalement à un mélange de français et d'anglais, et Hermione pouvait dire que la conversation avait quelque chose à voir avec le niveau de jeu, maintenant qu'une place en Championnat était assurée. Il y avait quelque chose au sujet d'un riche promoteur et d'une réception d'après match, et finalement, Georgette afficha un sourire éclatant, caressa la joue de Ron et partit avec un joyeux "Au revoir".  
Ron était plus rouge que jamais.

"Hermione, ce truc sur la joue, elle le fait tout le temps. C'est juste sa façon de faire. Je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'elle et moi..."  
"Bien sûr que non". Hermione se voulait rassurante, mais cela ne fit que renforcer l'impression que sa vie et celle de Ron étaient devenues bien différentes. "Alors, vous avez une soirée ou quelque chose après le match de ce soir ?"  
"Ah", dit-il sans comprendre. "Ouai. Il faut croire que oui. Je suis vraiment désolé. On pourrait essayer de se voir après si tu veux".  
"Ne sois pas ridicule". Elle eut un mouvement de recul en prononçant ces mots. "Demain matin ? On pourrait prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, peut être ?"  
"Ouai", Ron s'exclama. "Il y a un très bon café que je connais. Où est-ce que tu loges ?"  
"Le Veraduc".  
"Ah, bien. C'est tout prêt du restaurant. Ça s'appelle _Le Bon Pain_".  
"Je l'ai vu, je crois. À quelle heure ?"  
"Neuf heures, ça te va ?"  
"Super".  
Ron se dirigea à l'arrière du bureau et ouvrit un tiroir. "Écoute, laisse moi te donner un laissez-passer pour le match de ce soir. Section VIP, et tout !"

La dernière chose que Hermione voulait faire, était de s'assoir seule à un match de Quidditch dans un pays étranger. Mais elle avait le sentiment que Ron essayait de faire un dernier effort. Ça a du sens, se dit-elle : il a toujours supposé que le Quidditch était un sujet neutre, une sorte de terrain d'entente pour tout le monde, même quand ça n'était pas le cas.

"Génial", s'entendit-elle dire. Quelques instants plus tard, après une étreinte et un baiser sans conviction sur la joue, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée du stade. Elle avait un nœud à l'estomac du à sa soudaine prise de conscience : Ron et elle étaient plus éloignés que jamais.

o§O§o

Hermione passa l'après-midi à faire du tourisme dans Toulouse, essayant d'occuper son esprit avec des choses plus agréables que sa situation avec Ron. Enfin, elle dina seule à son hôtel avant de retourner au stade de Quidditch.

La section VIP était beaucoup moins bondé que les autres gradins. Elle trouva sa place isolée et essaya de se concentrer sur le match. Les _Salauds de St. Lô_ avait apparemment un compte à régler avec les Torpilles. Au moins, grâce à la position de Ron, Hermione n'était pas obligé de rester assise dans les gradins et de le regarder se faire battre plus longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec la brutalité qu'on retrouvait souvent dans les matchs professionnels. Et les arbitres de ce soir avaient été particulièrement occupé avec les coups physiques délibérés, les blocages et les attaques directes. Hermione se leva pour étirer ses jambes quand ce qui semblait être le millionième penalty fut tiré.

Elle marcha en direction de la buvette et se retrouva face à de longues files d'attente. Résignée, Hermione choisit celle qu'elle espérait être la plus courte et attendit. Elle essayait d'étudier le menu quand elle remarqua qu'un homme de la file suivante la fixait avec une admiration sincère.

"Bonsoir", dit-il, croisant finalement son regard.  
"Bonsoir", répondit-elle en essayant de montrer un désintérêt poli.

Les files avançaient. Au plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione, l'homme se retrouva à côté d'elle.

"Ça va ?", essaya-t-il à nouveau.  
"Ça va bien", murmura-t-elle, réalisant trop tard qu'elle aurait simplement du faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

Les files avancèrent encore une fois.

"Vous êtes seule ce soir ?"  
"Oui", dit-elle. "Très seule".

Elle abandonna la file et quitta le stade.

o§O§o

À la vue du nombre de personnes déjeunant au Bon Pain, Hermione pouvait dire que les propriétaires faisaient fortune si c'était comme cela tous les jours. Il y avait maintenant une file de personnes qui attendaient pour s'assoir et elle se sentait coupable d'occuper une table.

Ron était en retard – de quarante-cinq minutes, pour être précis – et le ventre d'Hermione gargouillait. Hermione avait retardé le serveur aussi longtemps qu'elle avait pu, commandant une tasse de thé et demandant deux fois à être resservie. Néanmoins, le serveur semblait être sur le point de lui demander de passer une commande ou de partir, parce qu'il y avait des clients prêt à payer beaucoup, rien que pour avoir sa table. Elle était sur le point d'abandonner et de commander une omelette quand Ron arriva.

"Bonjour", dit Hermione, plaçant un sourire sur son visage tandis que ses yeux demandaient '_Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?'_. Elle avait l'habitude.  
"Désolé, chérie". Ron se pencha pour l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres avant de s'installer sur son siège. "La nuit dernière a été longue".  
"Ta soirée d'après-match ?" demanda-t-elle. Alors qu'elle regarda plus attentivement son mari, Hermione put constater qu'il avait vraiment l'air fatigué.  
"Ouai. Les sponsors..."  
"Je ne me souviens pas que tu avais à t'occuper de tout ça quand tu étais avec les Canons".  
"Eh bien, je n'étais pas le manager".

Ron commença à parcourir le menu. Hermione se tut un moment. Elle avait eu amplement le temps de lire le menu vingt fois, et elle eut la possibilité de regarder Ron.

"Tu sembles être capable de parler et lire le français assez aisément", observa-t-elle.  
"Qui, moi ?" Ron leva les yeux et renifla. "Je m'en sors, c'est tout. Du moment que j'arrive à me faire comprendre par les joueurs, je ne me soucie pas beaucoup du reste".  
"Madame ? Monsieur ? Vous avez choisi ?" demanda le serveur qui s'était déjà présenté à Hermione comme étant Michel.

Incertaine, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, mais il hocha simplement la tête.

"Commence. Je sais déjà ce que je prends".  
"Je vais prendre une omelette au fromage, s'il vous plait".  
"Très bien, madame. Et vous monsieur ?"  
"La même chose", répondit Ron avec un accent ridicule, en tendant le menu au serveur.  
"Alors", continua Ron. "Comment vas-tu ? Bien dormi ?"  
"Très bien, merci".  
"Super matinée, hein ? Nous avons entrainement à onze heures. Le temps sera parfait à cette heure là. Je – qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ron semblait totalement inconscient qu'ils étaient en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps comme deux étrangers, eux qui avaient été amis et amants pendant tant d'années.

"On parle du temps, Ron. Par pitié !"  
"Quoi ?" Il était abasourdi par la réaction de son épouse.  
"C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire ? Parler de la météo ?"

Ron ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois alors qu'il tentait de trouver une réponse appropriée. Il regarda Hermione d'un air soupçonneux.

"Est-ce que c'est – euh – cette période du mois, ou quoi ?"

Elle avait envie de lever sa main et de le gifler aussi fort quelle le pouvait. À vrai dire, c'était la période en question du mois, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Ron la traitait comme il l'avait fait au cours de leurs premières années à Poudlard. Ne devrait-elle pas lui avoir manqué terriblement, s'ils s'aimaient toujours ? N'aurait-il pas du proposer de l'emmener à son appartement plutôt que d'aller à sa soirée d'après-match ? N'aurait-il pas du être à l'heure ce matin, s'il s'intéressait encore à elle. Hermione serra ses lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler.

"C'est terminé, n'est ce pas ?"  
Ron la regarda sans comprendre. "Hein? Terminé ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"  
"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Ron Weasley ! Ce n'est pas de cette façon que se comporte deux personnes qui sont censées s'aimer profondément".

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse une plaisanterie._ Nous n'avons pas terminée, Hermione, on ne nous a même pas encore servi notre petit déjeuner_... Au lieu de cela, le visage de Ron s'assombrit. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix était à peine audible.

"Oui", marmonna-t-il. "Je crois que oui".

Ils se turent, comme s'ils attendaient que quelqu'un – n'importe qui – fasse irruption dans le restaurant et annonce qu'ils avaient tous les deux tord. Finalement, le silence était devenu si pesant que Hermione se sentait étouffée. Elle poussa un soupir.

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse en arriver là", dit-elle le souffle coupé.  
"Moi non plus".  
"Écoute, je t'aime Hermione". Ron avait saisit ses mains sur la table. "Je t'ai toujours aimé, tu le sais".  
"Je sais".

C'était irréel, pensa Hermione, mettre fin à un mariage dans un restaurant français bondé, entouré de clients sirotant leurs cafés au lait et dégustant des pâtisseries.

"Écoute – je l'annoncerais à ma famille, si tu veux", proposa Ron. "Ils vont certainement péter les plombs, tu connais Maman. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'occuper de ça".  
"Je les considère aussi comme ma famille", dit-elle, mais l'air semblait lui manquer à nouveau.  
"Ça ne change rien. Ce n'est pas juste. Tu l'annonce à tes parents, et je ferais un saut chez les miens".  
"Ne sois pas ridicule. Ça ne sert à rien que tu reviennes en Angleterre uniquement pour ça".

Hermione voulait dire ça gentillement, mais l'air peiné sur le visage de Ron au moment où elle prononça le mot _ridicule_ en disait long.

"Ron, je suis désolée. Tu n'es pas ridicule. Je dois avoir l'air d'une harpie depuis des années. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Jamais !"  
"Hermione..." Un sourire triste tordait le coin de sa bouche. "Ça n'a pas d'importance, chérie. Et tu n'as jamais été une harpie. Tu étais juste... toi".

Elle savait qu'il avait dit ça pour la réconforter, mais Hermione arrivait à peine à le voir. Elle avait été elle-même et, par conséquent, elle était sur le point de devenir une femme divorcée.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Et voilà !  
Pour en savoir plus sur la relation Severus/Hermione, il va falloir patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Enfin, ça devrait aller : vous commencez à connaitre mon rythme ! ;)


	6. Un allié inattendu

Note de la traductrice :

Voici donc le 6e chapitre de cette fic qui en comporte au total 22.  
Je suis vraiment très très très contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu !! J'étais vraiment impatiente d'avoir vos avis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :_ Un allié inattendu_**

Hermione laissa tomber son sac de voyage juste derrière la porte d'entrée, le son du choc résonnant dans les pièces vides. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, s'appuya contre celle-ci et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait exister de pire qu'une maison qu'on ne pouvait plus considérer comme son chez soi. Il y avait tant de choses qui lui rappelaient Ron ici : des photographies, son fauteuil préféré, sa tasse de café. Toutes ces choses n'avaient pas bougées depuis leurs séparation. Pourtant, elles n'avaient jamais semblé aussi présentes qu'à ce moment là.  
_Et maintenant ?_ se demandait sans cesse Hermione. Mais pour répondre, il aurait fallut qu'elle y réfléchisse et tout ce qu'elle désirait en ce moment, c'était éviter de réfléchir. Que font les gens lorsqu'ils décident de divorcer ? Faire la vaisselle ? Aller au cinéma ? Faire un peu de lessive ?

Elle abandonna ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, soudainement saisi par un besoin d'éliminer toute la saleté accumulée au cours de son bref séjour en France. Quand Hermione eut lavé et essuyé son visage, elle s'arrêta pour étudier son reflet dans le miroir. Était-ce à cela qu'une femme divorcée ressemblait ? Ses parents étaient mariés depuis trente-quatre ans. Qu'allaient-ils dire lorsqu'ils apprendraient que leur fille parfaite allait divorcer ? Julia et Laurent Granger adoraient Ron, et tous les Weasleys. Sa mère avait été ravie que Hermione se lie à une si grande famille ; _pour compenser la petitesse de leur famille_, avait un jour confié Julia. Parler de la séparation avec sa mère avait déjà été assez difficile. La pensée de l'annonce du divorce était terrifiante.

Son reflet sombre lui renvoyait son regard. "Il y a des moments où j'aimerais être saoule", murmura-t-elle en colère.

Chaque fois que Hermione avait eut l'occasion de prononcer ces mots, elle l'avait fait en plaisantant. Elle n'avait jamais développé un goût pour l'alcool. Lors des occasions spéciales, Hermione était connue pour boire un verre de vin, mais elle n'avait jamais été vu en état d'ivresse. Elle n'avait jamais désiré perdre du temps hébété par l'alcool. Et pourtant, si jamais elle devait être tenté de boire pour se distraire, c'était la journée parfaite pour le faire. Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle fouilla dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche de la bouteille de vin laissée – quand ?

_Peu importe. Qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre ? Je suis une grande fille, je peux le faire si j'en ai envie_... Hermione saisit la bouteille et un verre, puis s'installa sur le canapé du salon.  
Trois verres plus tard, elle tenta de décider si oui ou non elle était ivre._ Détendue_, décida Hermione._ Parfaitement détendue_. Les pensées de Ron s'étaient égarées et ne brisaient plus son cœur comme elles le faisaient tout à l'heure. Elle était sur le point de se féliciter pour son expérience d'auto-anesthésie quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée.

Elle se leva dans la panique et, immédiatement, la pièce se mit à tourner et son estomac s'agita. Et si c'était l'un de ses parents ? Ou Molly, ou Arthur ? Hermione, titubant sur ses pieds, avançait d'un meuble à l'autre en se soutenant à eux afin de traverser la pièce. Maintenant, elle se rappelait clairement pourquoi elle ne buvait jamais à l'excès.

"Ce n'était pas l'une de mes meilleures idées", murmura Hermione à haute voix avant de crier : "Qui est là ?"  
"Severus Rogue".

Rogue ? Elle chercha le verrou, le trouva, le tourna et regarda avec étonnement l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

"Professeur Rogue ?"  
"C'est _Monsieur_ Rogue pour vous, Granger. Puis-je entrer ?"

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre _Non, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment_, mais sa voix lui manqua et Rogue prit son hésitation comme un oui. Il pénétra dans la pièce, jeta un bref coup d'œil appréciateur à l'appartement et se tourna une fois de plus vers Hermione.

"Je vous ramène le résumé que vous m'avez confié", dit-il froidement.  
"Maintenant ?" laissa-t-elle échapper.  
Cela lui valut un regard plein de mépris. "Comme j'ai les parchemins avec moi, la réponse à cette question est _oui_".  
"Bien sûr. Merci".

Rogue hésita, comme s'il réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Puis il fouilla la poche de sa cape, tira les rouleaux de parchemin qu'elle lui avait laissé et les lui tendit. Hermione déroula le parchemin et jeta à un œil. Aussitôt, un étrange sentiment de déjà vu s'installa en elle. Combien de fois avait-elle récupéré des devoirs couvert de la même encre rouge ? Immédiatement, elle fut envahie par des souvenirs de Poudlard et de Ron. Elle eut rapidement le souffle coupé.

"C'est justement ce que – euh – j'avais besoin". Elle essaya de sourire, mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Hermione avait l'impression, à ce moment là, de ressembler à une affreuse citrouille grimaçante.  
Rogue se pencha vers elle. "Est-ce que vous êtes ivre ?"

Hermione fut soudainement consciente de deux choses. La première était qu'elle se rendait ridicule. La seconde était qu'elle était sur le point de vomir en face de Severus Rogue. Elle inspira profondément.

"Excusez moi – je – je vais vomir..."

À la vitesse de l'éclair, Hermione laissa tomber les parchemins sur le sol et se précipita aux toilettes, arrivant juste à temps. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant les toilettes et vomit, vidant le contenu de son estomac. Une fois fini, elle s'assit sur ses talons et inspira de grandes bouffées d'air, les yeux fermés et de la sueur perlant sur son front.  
Au moment où elle pensait ne pas pouvoir être plus embarrassée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Hermione entendit des pas se rapprocher.

"Je vais – bien", souffla-t-elle, espérant dissuader Rogue d'entrer dans la pièce. "J'arrive dans – dans – bientôt..."

Une ombre surgit au-dessus d'elle.

"Idiote. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, êtes-vous ivre à deux heures de l'après-midi ?" Rogue pris un gant de toilette sur le support à serviettes près du lavabo et fit couler de l'eau froide du robinet. Il mouilla le gant pendant quelques secondes, l'essora vigoureusement et le tendit à Hermione.

"Merci", murmura Hermione, essuyant son visage avec le gant de toilette pendant que Rogue remplissait une tasse, trouvée à proximité, avec de l'eau froide. Quand il lui passa la tasse, elle se rinça la bouche, cracha l'eau dans les toilettes et prit ensuite une grande gorgée d'eau.

"Ça va mieux ?" demanda enfin Rogue.  
Hermione acquiesça. "Je suis désolé à propos de ça. Je viens de rentrer de France" offrit-elle en guise d'explication.  
Il y eut une pause, puis : "J'ai toujours cru que la cuisine française était meilleure que cela".

Severus Rogue venait-il de faire une blague ? Hermione leva la tête pour le regarder, regrettant le mouvement lorsqu'il lui fit perdre l'équilibre une fois de plus.

"Je suis allé en France pour voir Ron". Elle avala une autre gorgée d'eau et ajouta : "Nous avons décidé de divorcer".  
"Je vois". Le visage de Rogue resta mystérieusement sans expression.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de sympathie dans sa voix, mais il n'y avait pas non plus l'habituel dédain. Cela surprit Hermione ; le Rogue qu'elle connaissait de ses jours à Poudlard n'aurait jamais laissé passer une occasion d'insulter Ron Weasley. Elle essaya de se lever, notant que si Rogue avait eu la délicatesse de lui fournir un gant de toilette et un verre d'eau, il n'avait, en revanche, aucunement l'intention de l'aider à se relever.

"J'ai bien peur d'avoir été frappé par la réalité quand je suis rentré", lui dit Hermione, écartant une mèche de cheveux humides de son visage. "Je bois à peine, vous savez. Je pensais que peut être, pour une fois, je pourrais être complètement ivre".  
"Eh bien", dit-il sèchement, "Vous y êtes arrivé !"  
"Oui, eh bien, c'était stupide. Vous pouvez être sur que je n'essayerais plus jamais. Et je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à subir ça".  
Rogue arqua un sourcil. "J'ai été Directeur de Maison, Granger. J'ai eu ma dose de vomi chez les Serpentards. Sans parler de la fois, en classe, où un deuxième année – et il y en a toujours un – découvrait que découper des yeux de poisson fumeur n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Ni les fois où quelqu'un utilisait l'un des produits de vos beaux-frères pour sortir de classe".

Les Pastilles de Gerbes, Hermione se souvint et elle sourit malgré elle. Et les yeux de poisson fumeur, utilisés dans la Potion d'Enflure – c'était la potion sur laquelle ils travaillaient le jour où elle avait volé les ingrédients dans la réserve personnelle de Rogue.

"Vous vous sentez mieux, alors ?" demanda Rogue en repérant son sourire.  
"Beaucoup".  
"Je crains que votre soulagement ne soit que temporaire. Il faudra payer le prix de votre stupidité demain matin".  
"Merci pour les encouragements" dit-elle avec ironie. "Pourrions nous revenir au salon, ou souhaitez-vous continuer notre conversation ici, dans les toilettes ?"

Rogue grimaça à son sarcasme, mais tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Hermione le suivit, se demandant pourquoi il appréciait autant les sarcasmes, alors qu'ils les trouvaient désagréables utilisés par d'autres. Elle s'arrêta quand Rogue se pencha pour ramasser les parchemins qu'elle avait laissé tomber par terre, reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à les ramasser elle même. Se pencher en avant n'était pas une chose à envisager pour le moment.

"Voilà", dit-il en les lui tendant. "Je suis d'accord pour vous aider si quelque chose à besoin d'être clarifié".  
"Merci. J'apprécie vraiment votre aide".

Rogue acquiesça, puis quitta l'appartement sans un mot.

Hermione déroula les parchemins. Elle ne pouvait pas travailler dans son état actuel, mais elle était suffisamment absorbée par sa lecture pour réaliser que lire le parchemin était presque comme lire l'âme de Severus Rogue. L'homme avant sans aucun doute plus d'informations. Néanmoins, pour quelqu'un d'aussi privé, ce qu'il avait écrit était assez révélateur. La plupart des commentaires était assez commun : _Oui, tout à fait _; _Non, ce n'est pas pertinent_. Tandis que d'autres remarques étaient du Rogue pur – des commentaires méchants déguisés en remarques :

"_Votre conclusion est tellement évidente que n'importe quel idiot aurait pu en faire de même_".  
"_Aucune personne ayant un peu de bon sens ne serait d'accord avec ça_".  
"_Est-ce que vous êtes folle ? Bien sûr que Dumbledore avait prévu de faire ça_".

Finalement, les mots commençaient à s'estomper. Sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements, Hermione se glissa dans son lit et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

o§O§o

Au cours de la nuit, Hermione réussit à se débarrasser de ses vêtements et à enfiler une chemise de nuit. Elle décida qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop mal ; Rogue s'était trompé. Mais le lendemain matin, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête terrible. Ça ne servait à rien de se plaindre : c'était de sa faute, songea-t-elle en se souvenant de sa tentative de la veille. Préparer une potion contre le mal de crâne nécessitait plus de temps et d'énergie que ce qu'elle était capable d'utiliser pour le moment.  
Hermione était sur le point de passer un coup de cheminette au Ministère pour leur dire qu'elle serait en retard quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Sa première pensée fut '_Encore ?'_,suivit de très près par_ 'À six heures du matin ?_'. Personne, pas même sa mère, ne viendrait lui rendre visite une heure pareille. Hermione resserra son peignoir autour d'elle et demanda :

"Qui est là ?"  
"Severus Rogue".

Hermione ouvrit la porte, surprise de voir Rogue venir obscurcir sa porte deux fois en moins de seize heures.

"Bonjour", dit-elle en plissant les yeux à cause de la luminosité du couloir. Une nouvelle vague de douleur traversa son front.  
"Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?" demanda Rogue, en la regardant comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
Hermione tressaillit. "J'ai connu mieux, merci".  
Rogue retira un flacon de sa poche et le lui tendit. "J'ai pensé que vous pourriez en avoir besoin. Il s'agit de la potion _Anti Gueule de Bois _d'Odgens".  
Elle était troublée. "Odgens ? Les mêmes qui font le whisky Pur-Feu ?"  
Il acquiesça. "Une initiative futée de leur part. Je vous suggère de la prendre avec une tasse de café noir".

Hermione réalisa alors que Rogue était gentil avec elle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça possible.

"Je vous en prie, entrez. J'étais justement sur le point de faire du café".

Rogue hésita, puis franchit le seuil de l'appartemet.

"Asseyez-vous", lui dit Hermione avant de se précipiter à la cuisine. Elle remplit la cafetière avec de l'eau et une fois la machine mise en marche, elle retourna au salon. Elle trouva Rogue assit avec raideur sur le canapé, promenant son regard des bibliothèques surchargées jusqu'au désormais vieux Pattenrond.

"Le café sera bientôt près", lui dit Hermione.  
"Vous utilisez un appareil à café Moldu ?" demanda-t-il visiblement surpris.  
"Oui. Je sais que c'est plus lent, mais je préfère le goût".

Hermione s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer – maintenant que la surprise de son arrivée c'était dissipée – que la tenue de Rogue était nettement moins négligée que celle qu'il portait chez lui. Celle-ci rappelait à Hermione l'élégante robe qu'il portait à Poudlard. À l'exception de ses cheveux, qui étaient toujours en désordre, il ressemblait à nouveau à l'ancien Severus Rogue. Elle se réalisa également qu'elle avait été trop ivre pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait porté la veille. Son regard s'attarda sur lui un moment de trop.

"Est-ce que ce sont mes cheveux que vous trouvez toujours aussi fascinant ?" demanda sèchement Rogue.  
"Non", dit-elle. "C'est juste que – je ne suis pas habitué à vous voir habillé de cette façon".

Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Hermione chercha un sujet de conversation pendant que le café s'écoulait.

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez votre propre entreprise de préparation de potions. Vous faites les potions dont Fred et George ont besoin pour les produits qu'ils vendent".  
"Ah, oui. Explosifs et élixirs de trouble physique. Un vrai défi professionnel".  
"Mais vous avez d'autres clients, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Hermione.  
"Oui. Engrais, herbicides, insecticides. Principalement."

Elle comprenait l'amertume de Rogue. N'importe qui ayant quitté Poudlard avec un ASPIC en potion serait capable de faire ces préparations.

"C'est du gaspillage de vos compétences". Hermione pensait affirmer cela comme un compliment et un encouragement. Pourtant, une fois les mots sortis de sa bouche, elle se trouvait hautaine.  
"Ce que vous êtes en train de dire, c'est que c'est loin d'être de mon niveau. Bien sur que ça l'est", répliqua Rogue sur un ton qui sous-entendait _Ça devrait être évident pour n'importe qui_. "Je fais ce que je peux pour gagner ma vie. Et avant que vous ne demandiez pourquoi – parce que je sais que vous le ferez – j'ai été mis à l'index depuis la fin de la guerre. Je ne suis plus le bienvenu dans les hautes sphères du monde des Potions".  
"C'est vraiment injuste", dit-elle calmement.  
"J'ai tué Albus Dumbledore. Personne n'est prêt à laisser passer ça inaperçu".  
"Mais..."  
"Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux, Granger. Je suis considéré comme peu fiable et immoral. Pourquoi devrais-je être accueilli à bras ouverts ?"  
"Mais..."  
"J'ai fait des erreurs et maintenant je les assume. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et si vous dites '_mais_' une fois de plus, je vous reprends vos précieux parchemins", murmura Rogue en désignant les rouleaux de parchemins posés devant eux.  
"Vous avez été innocenté après le procès", souligna Hermione.  
"N'utilisez ce mot. J'ai été disculpé, peut être, mais pas innocenté. J'ai bien peur de ne jamais pouvoir l'être". Il y eut une brève lueur de douleur dans les yeux de Rogue.

Ses paroles entrainèrent un nouveau silence gêné.

"Je vais voir le café", dit Hermione en se levant. "Je pense qu'il est presque prêt".  
Rogue se leva également. "Laissez tomber le café. Je devrais déjà être parti. J'ai juste pensé que vous pourriez trouver la potion utile".  
"C'est le cas. Merci".  
"Contactez moi si vous avez besoin de plus d'explications au sujet de mes notes. Je suis sûre que vous aurez d'autres questions".  
Les yeux de Hermione s'agrandirent. "Pourquoi ?"  
"Parce que vous avez toujours des questions, Granger". Il y eut un bref sourire tordu qui disparu des lèvres de Rogue aussi vite qu'il était apparu. "Je dois cependant vous prévenir qu'il y a une question que je refuse de discuter. Il est parfaitement inutile de me demander ce que cela fait d'assassiner Albus Dumbledore".

Cette question ne faisait pas partie des problèmes dont Hermione voulait discuter avec Rogue. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse. Rogue se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta, la main posée sur la poignée.

"Estimez-vous heureuse d'avoir été du côté de la lumière, Miss Granger. Lord Voldemort ne se souciait pas des gens qui posaient des questions".

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

C'est étonnant comme Rogue est capable d'être agréable et détestable en même temps. Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur la réaction des parents d'Hermione à propos du divorce. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus revient tout de suite après !


	7. Faire face à la réalité

Note de la traductrice :

Je publie encore un chapitre aujourd'hui. Pour le prochain, il faudra attendre le 2 janvier. Profitez bien de votre soirée, et on se retrouve en 2010.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : _Faire face à la réalité_**

La salle à manger du ministère était bondée à neuf heures du matin. Depuis la création des horaires flexibles - une notion volée aux Moldus, mais que Hermione savait accrédité à Rufus Scrimgeour - la salle était occupée à presque n'importe quelle heure de la journée, les sorcières et sorciers allant et venant. Elle avait le choix entre parler à voix haute pour couvrir le bruit des autres conversations, ou lancer un Assurdiato, si elle voulait éviter d'être entendu. Hermione choisi la deuxième option.

"Tu plaisantes". Harry la fixa, un froncement de sourcils incrédules sur son visage. "Rogue a vraiment été gentil avec toi ?"  
Hermione acquiesça. "Crois le ou non, c'est le cas".

C'était encore une pilule amère à avaler pour son ami, se dit-elle. Harry n'avait pas été ravi quand elle était venu le voir avec le résultat de ses recherches, proclamant que Severus Rogue était un héros. Sa profonde aversion pour le Maître des Potions n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait se débarrasser facilement.  
Harry la regardait comme s'il espérait découvrir que Hermione plaisantait. Quand rien ne se passa, il réussit à rire.

"Et ensuite, tu vas me dire qu'il est terriblement incompris. On jurerait entendre Hagrid, s'extasiant devant un troupeau de dragons".  
"Je suppose que l'image que tu as de lui n'est pas très flatteuse ?"  
"Mes parents sont morts à cause de Severus Rogue, Hermione. Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas sérieusement à ce que je passe l'éponge et lui fasse un câlin ? Ou que je demande à ce qu'on érige une statue à son effigie quelque part sur le Chemin de Traverse ?"  
"Oh, franchement, Harry ! Je n'ai fait que dire qu'il était sympathique avec moi quand j'étais..."  
"Ivre, ouai".

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait été abasourdi lorsqu'il avait découvert les expérimentations de Hermione avec l'alcool.

"De toute façon, c'est fini. Je ne boirai plus jamais autant", lui dit Hermione, les joues en feu.  
"Alors, qu'est ce que Rogue à écrit dans ses commentaires ?"

Harry avait apparemment décidé d'avoir pitié de son amie et de changer de sujet. Hermione avait été occupé à jouer avec sa tasse de thé. Maintenant, surprise par la question, elle la laissa de côté.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, Harry. C'est privé".  
"Privé ? Il a écrit des commentaires que tu envisages de publier dans un livre, et tu les considères comme _privés_ ?"  
"Ce ne sont pas des choses que je publierai telles quelles. Je vais devoir les intégrer dans différents endroits du livre", dit-elle en agitant ses mains d'excitation.  
"Alors", dit Harry avec impatience, "Est-ce qu'il y a des surprises que tu aura à _intégrer dans différents endroits du livre_ ? Des révélations jusqu'alors inconnues ?"  
"Je ne peux rien dire".  
"Tu ne me racontera vraiment rien, n'est ce pas ?"  
"Harry, il n'y a rien à raconter. Je voulais simplement dire que je vais avoir besoin de relire tout ce que Rogue à écrit, et surement plus d'une fois".  
Harry haussa les épaules. "Je me demandais juste s'il y avait quelques bons ragots".  
"Tu cherches juste de nouvelles raisons pour le haïr".  
"Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de raisons pour haïr Severus Rogue, Hermione. J'en ai déjà plus que suffisamment".

Hermione regarda son ami. Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Harry".  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à le défendre ? Qu'est ce que ça représente pour toi ? Juste par qu'il n'est pas parti en courant quand tu vomissais sur tes chaussettes, il est tout d'un coup devenu un saint ?"

Harry se leva également. Elle voulut dire à Harry qu'il était un idiot fini, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Pourquoi ressentait-elle une soudaine sympathie pour Rogue ? Hermione cherchait désespérément une réponse.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut être – peut être qu'il a fait les mauvais choix, et qu'il a essayé de se corriger. Peut être que je comprends un peu mieux les personnes qui ont fait des mauvais choix, maintenant".  
Harry pinça les lèvres. "N'essaye pas de comparer les choix qu'a fait Rogue avec ton mariage avec Ron, Hermione. D'ailleurs, vous vous aimiez et tu le sais".  
Les yeux de Hermione étaient soudainement humide. "Oui. Nous nous aimions. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, Harry".  
"Et tes parents ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont..."  
"Je ne leur ai pas encore dit", admit Hermione avec tristesse. "Je vais diner chez eux, ce soir. Je comptais leur annoncer à ce moment là".

o§O§o

Laurent Granger était le cuisinier de la maison. Plusieurs années auparavant, une fracture du poignée l'avait empêcher de travailler au cabinet dentaire pendant deux mois. Il avait passé sa période de récupération à regarder des émissions de cuisine à la télé et avait eut envie de se lancer dans de Grandes Choses.

Julia Granger était plus que disposée à lui laisser diriger la cuisine. Pour elle, a cuisine était un mal nécessaire, une chose qu'on fait pour ne pas mourir de faim. Selon Julia, il y avait deux groupes de personnes – ceux qui aimait cuisiner et ceux qui préfèrait manger – et Dieu avait créé les restaurants sur Terre pour permettre à chacun de ces deux groupes de s'adonner à leur passion. Elle était la première à dire que ses talents culinaires était plus que moyens et que Hermione avait survécu depuis l'enfance par des moyens purement magiques.

"Bonjour ma chérie". Julia et Hermione échangèrent une étreinte dans l'entrée de la maison des Granger.  
"Salut Maman".  
"Comment ça va au boulot ?"  
"Je suis débordé".  
"Oh ? Et ton dernier projet ?"

Il n'échappa à l'attention de Hermione que sa mère, par habitude, avait jeté un regard derrière elle comme s'il elle s'attendait à voir Ron.

"Je travaille sur un accord commercial avec la Chine", dit-elle. "Les sorciers chinois ne sont pas habitué à nos normes de restrictions sur l'importation".  
"La bureaucratie est une chose merveilleuse, n'est ce pas ?" Julia porta à nouveau son attention sur sa fille.  
"J'imagine. Qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Est-ce que Papa fait une nouvelle expérience ?"  
"Oui. Un plat italien... Il a même fait les pâtes lui même avec cette machine que je lui avais offerte à Noël".  
"Je suis certaine que ça sera délicieux".

Hermione passa le bras autour de la taille de sa mère et les deux femmes traversèrent le couloir menant à la cuisine.

"Elle est arrivé !"

Brandissant une cuillère, un Laurent Granger en tablier s'éloigna de la cuisinière pour embrasser sa fille unique sur la joue.

"Bonjour Papa. Ça sent bon ici".

Hermione se percha sur l'un des tabourets du bar, en face de l'endroit où son père travaillait. Elle jeta un regard tout autour de la cuisine de sa maison d'enfance, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs.  
L'ancienne salle à manger avait été remplacé il y a deux ans et la plupart des appareils avaient été changé au cours des douze derniers mois. Soudain, tout lui parut très modernes, très professionnel et surtout, très étranger. _Changement_, pensa-t-elle tristement, _partout où je regarde, il y a du changement_...

"Merci, ma puce. Ça sera prêt dans dix minutes". Laurent remuait une casserole de sauce avec la cuillère qu'il tenait en main. "Comment ça va ?"  
Julia lui lança un regard entendu et Laurent ajouta sans conviction : "Au travail, je veux dire".

Hermione sourit presque. Ses parents était visiblement en train d'essayer d'éviter d'abord le sujet de sa séparation avec Ron. C'était gentil de leur part, mais inutile étant donné les nouvelles qu'elle apportait.

"Écoutez, avant que nous nous installions pour dîner et pour éviter que tout le monde tourne autour du pot, je vais vous l'annoncer tout de suite : Ron et moi avons décidé de divorcer".

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche et la referma ensuite, tandis que son père se remit simplement à touiller son pot.

"Je suis allé le voir en France ce week-end", continua Hermione. "Il est très heureux là-bas, et – et bien – nous avons décidé que nous ne nous remettrions pas ensemble".  
"Je vois", murmura Julia.  
"Fait ce qu'il te semble le mieux", déclara Laurent.

Le silence tomba, et le seul bruit dans la pièce était celui de la cuillère raclant les bords de la casserole de sauce. Hermione regarda successivement ses deux parents. Elle s'attendait à une avalanche de critiques et de nombreux conseils. Elle était prête à se défendre et à argumenter pour soutenir sa décision. C'était déconcertant de voir ses parents accepter tranquillement la situation.

"C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?", demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

Julia regarda sa fille. "Tu es adulte, Hermione. Si c'était arrivé cinq ans plus tôt, les choses auraient été différentes. Quand vous vous êtes séparés, Ron et toi, ton père et moi avons discuté de la possibilité que ça se termine de cette façon. Et nous avons décidé de te faire confiance, quelle que soit ta décision. Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution pour vous, alors ainsi soit-il".

"Tu t'attendais à ce que nous nous disputions, n'est ce pas ma chérie ?" lança Laurent.  
"Eh bien, oui, mais..."  
"Mais quoi ?" demanda son père calmement. "Est-ce que tu veux nous entendre dire que tu fais une terrible erreur ?"  
"En est-ce une ?" Hermione lança un regard suppliant à son père.  
"C'est toi qui vois, trésor".

Elle se sentait perdue. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin, pendant les années de guerre, de chercher du confort et de l'aide chez ses parents quand elle avait eut des choix à faire. Étant Moldus, Julia et Laurent n'aurait pas vraiment pu lui donner des conseils.  
Ils avaient prit les décisions de Hermione avec sérénité, encourageant toujours leur fille à utiliser son instinct et son intelligence. Mais cette fois, il s'agissait de mariage. Un sujet qui leur était intimement familier. Il pouvaient lui dire quelque chose.

"Vous êtes mariés depuis si longtemps tous les deux", souligna-t-elle, la voix tremblante. "Pourquoi est ce que ça n'a pas marché pour moi ?"

Julia et Laurent se regardèrent.

"Je ne sais pas", répondit calmement Laurent, laissa sa sauce et s'appuyant sur le comptoir à deux mains. "Peut être qu'il n'y en a pas. Du moins, il n'y a pas de réponse évidente".  
Sa mère prit le tabouret à côté du sien. "Les gens changent, Hermione. Qu'ils soit mariés ou non, les gens changent. Et parfois, ils vont dans des directions totalement différentes".  
"Je sais, maman. Mais vous pensez vraiment que Ron et moi avons changé tant que ça ?", demanda Hermione.  
"Peut être", dit Laurent. "C'est le problème".  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, intriguée par la réponse de son père. "Je ne comprend pas".

Laurent Granger resta silencieux un moment.

"Hermione, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça sans que cela paraisse insultant. Nous aimons Ron, nous l'avons toujours aimé. Il est merveilleux, te traitant toujours bien. C'est juste que je me demandais parfois ce que vous aviez en commun tous les deux. Il est fan de sport, tu ne l'es pas. Ses lectures se limitent à la page sport du journal, tandis que tu lis tout ce que tu peux te mettre sous la main. Tu es impliqué dans des négociations de haut niveau entre votre gouvernement et des pays étranger, alors que Ron est..."  
"Un imbécile ?" fini Hermione, renfrognée.

Son père jeta un regard suppliant à sa femme et Julia intervint dans la discussion.

"Pas du tout, Hermione. Tu sais que ton père n'a pas voulu dire ça dans ce sens".  
"Dans quel sens le dit-il alors ?" demanda Hermione.

Alors qu'il planta son regard dans les yeux de sa fille, Laurent sentit ses épaules se tendre.

"Tu es très intelligente, chérie. Très intelligente. Ron ne l'est pas, même s'il à du talent à sa façon. Vous êtes très différents tous les deux. Ça, et le fait que Ron et toi avez été de très bons amis pendant de longues années. On aurait pu penser que tu épousais la mauvaise personne".  
"C'est ridicule", cria Hermione. "Nous avons des intérêts variés, ça ne signifie pas que nous n'avons rien en commun".  
"Bien sûr que non", continua son père. "Mais est-ce que partager sept années d'aventure a l'école est suffisant pour construire un mariage ? Peut être que si vous aviez eu des enfants, les choses..."  
"Pas encore, s'il vous plait ! Ne dites pas que les choses aurait été différentes."  
"Mais elles l'auraient été", intervint Julia. "Il y a un lien qui se créé entre les époux lorsqu'ils deviennent parents, simplement parce que c'est une expérience qu'ils partage. Qu'est ce qui vous a lié Ron et toi pendant vos dix années de mariage ?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'ils avaient été liés par plein de choses, mais la triste vérité était que ses parents avaient raison. Le plus grand lien qu'elle avait partagé avec Ron datait de leur temps à Poudlard. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

"Je ne veux plus y penser. Pourrait-on juste avoir un dîner agréable, sans penser au passé ?"  
"Bien sûr". Laurent retourna à sa casserole de sauce.  
Julia enfila un tablier. "Est-ce que je fais la salade ?"

Hermione regarda ses parents s'activer dans la cuisine. Elle devait l'admettre, son père n'avait pas hésité à lui dire ce qu'il pensait. La franchise de Laurent Granger lui avait permis, lorsque la lettre de Poudlard pour Hermione était arrivée, de ne pas avoir peur de poser ses questions, comme certain parents Moldus le faisaient. Son ouverture d'esprit avait donné à Hermione le courage dont elle avait besoin pour entrer sereine dans le monde de la magie.

Hermione savait qu'une petite part de son esprit acceptait de se lamenter, de temps en temps, sur le fait que Ron Weasley n'était pas son égal intellectuellement parlant. Et elle ne dénigrait pas l'intelligence de Ron. C'était simplement un fait établit depuis leur première année à Poudlard.  
Si elle devait choisir à nouveau – en présument qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un et décide de se marier une seconde fois – quel sorte d'homme choisirait-elle ?

"Comment avance ton livre ?" La voix de Julia interrompit les pensées de sa fille.  
"Bien. Le professeur Rogue m'a apporté ses commentaires à propos de mon résumé", dit Hermione en ramenant son esprit dans la cuisine.  
"Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas t'aider".  
"Il n'était pas disposé à être interviewé. Il a accepté de me donner son avis".  
"C'est bien", commença Julia. "Que fait-il maintenant ?"  
"Il travail à son compte, mais je ne pense pas qu'il gagne beaucoup d'argent", lui dit Hermione. "Il est devenu une sorte de paria. J'espère que mon livre lui permettra d'être mieux accepté dans le monde magique".

Sa mère lui sourit, fière que sa fille essaye de rendre le monde meilleur.

"Dans combien de temps le proposeras-tu à un éditeur ?" voulut savoir Laurent.  
"Euh. Je ne sais pas. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire".  
"Eh bien, un de ces jours, je m'attends à assister à ta première séance de dédicaces : Hermione Granger-Weasley, de renom..." Laurent s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, rougissant. "Merde - Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas..."  
"Ça va, Papa", dit Hermione, voulant arranger les choses.  
"Est-ce que tu – laissera tomber le _Weasley_ dans ton nom de famille ?" Julia avait l'air presque gênée de poser la question.  
"J'imagine. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit".

Laurent saisit la casserole de sauce et la vida dans un grand bol de pâtes.

"Très bien, Mesdames. Pas plus de triste mine ce soir. Nous allons avoir un dîner de chef, hein ?"  
"Oui, Papa", répondit sagement Hermione, un faible sourire sur son visage.  
"J'ai presque fini", déclara Julia, puis tendit brusquement la salade à son mari. "Laurent, tu avais prévu de servir le Carbernet Sauvignon avec le dîner, n'est ce pas ?"  
"C'est bien de me le rappeler". Laurent Granger s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. "Hermione, un verre de vin avec ton diner ?  
"Non", déclara-t-elle brusquement. "Je veux dire – je n'en veux pas. Juste de l'eau, s'il te plait."  
"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Julia.  
"Ça va, Maman. C'est juste que je – j'ai bu un peu abusé du vin récemment et je ne n'ai pas envie de renouveler l'expérience".

Hermione sentit ses joues devenir rouges. Laurent se mit à rire.

"Abusé ? Toi ? Je t'ai rarement vu prendre plus qu'un verre".  
Hermione rougit d'avantage. "J'étais déprimé par cette histoire avec Ron, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais essayer de me saouler. Juste pour voir ce que ça faisait".  
"Tu as compris la leçon, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Une leçon très douloureuse". Hermione se rappela de Rogue lui tendant un gant de toilette et un verre d'eau, Rogue étant sympathique.  
"Eh bien, c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend, je le dis toujours", annonça Laurent en portant le bol de pâtes vers la salle à manger. "Bien ! Mesdames, le dîner est servi !"

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté à leur auteur/histoires favori(e)s. Ça me touche !  
Quant à Severus... Il revient en janvier. =D


	8. Dîner au Poney Écossais

Note de la traductrice :

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui se joignent à nous. Je suis vraiment très contente de savoir que vous appréciez cette fic. Et voici donc la suite. =)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **_**Dîner au Poney Écossais**  
_

Hermione frappa à la porte de Rogue à exactement dix-neuf heures. Il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'être en avance ou en retard à leur rendez-vous – à moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne décide que son horloge était réglée correctement tandis que la montre de Hermione ne l'était pas.  
Ce soir, elle avait un plan. Severus Rogue pourrait refuser de lui donner un compte rendu de son rôle dans la guerre – et en fait, c'était son droit de le faire – mais il y avait des moyens de contourner cela. Recueillir suffisamment de renseignements liés à ses activités au cours de la guerre par exemple, résonna Hermione, et tout ce que Rogue aurait finalement à faire, était de répondre par oui ou non.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue hocha sèchement la tête. "Granger".

Il était mieux vêtu que lors de leur dernière rencontre, nota Hermione. Il ne portait ni pantalon sale, ni chemise blanche tachée. Juste un haut simple et un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux, cependant, étaient toujours aussi bizarres. Elle sourit poliment.

"Merci de me recevoir, M. Rogue".

Rogue sembla lutter un moment contre l'envie de lui dire '_Bien, je vous ai vu, maintenant partez_'. Au lieu de ça, il lui fit signe de se diriger dans le petit salon. Hermione s'installa à la même place que la dernière fois, sur le canapé.

"J'ai bien peur que mon assistante ne soit partie pour la journée", annonça Severus alors qu'il s'installait dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. "Aujourd'hui, si vous voulez du thé, vous allez devoir vous le faire vous même".  
Hermione ignora sa remarque. "Je ne souhaite pas de thé, je vous remercie".

La seconde partie de son plan était d'utiliser l'arme favorite de Rogue. Les sarcasmes ne blessent que si la victime y accorde de l'importance. Elle avait donc décidé d'ignorer tout ce qui semblait moqueur.

"Vous avez des questions, Granger ?"  
"Oui". Hermione tira un stylo plume moldu de son sac et lissa un morceau de parchemin.  
"Je n'ai pas changé d'avis", lui rappela froidement Rogue. "Je ne parlerai pas de mon rôle dans la guerre".  
"Oui, je comprends cela. Je voudrais que vous me parliez de Voldemort".  
"Voldemort ?" répéta Severus avec méfiance.  
"Oui ! Tout d'abord, …"  
"Tout d'abord, gardez à l'esprit que je n'étais pas le confident du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni sont bras droit, ni son meilleur ami", dit-il les dents serrées. "Ne me dites pas que vous faites partie des gens qui pensent que j'étais au courant de ses pensées profondes".  
"À votre avis, pourquoi Voldemort n'arrivait-il pas à voir ses propres défauts ?"

Les yeux de Rogue rétrécirent alors qu'il scrutait le visage de la jeune femme – cherchant visiblement un piège, pensa-t-elle. N'en trouvant aucun, il prit la parole.

"C'est une question ridiculement simple, Granger. Il pensait être invincible. Si vous êtes tout puissant, vous êtes invincible. Si vous êtes invincible, vous n'avez pas de défaut. Sa foi en lui-même était sa plus grand faiblesse ; il ne voyait pas qu'il était de tout façon vulnérable".

Il y eut un bref moment de silence durant lequel Hermione griffonna des notes sur son parchemin. Les yeux de Rogue suivaient ses mouvements.

"Pourquoi", voulut-il savoir, "utilisez-vous une plume Moldue ?"  
"Parce que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de répandre de l'encre dans tout votre salon", dit-elle sans lever les yeux. "Est-ce que Voldemort était le plus grand Legilimens du monde ?"  
"Je ne peux pas dire s'il était le plus grand. Ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte, toutefois, c'est qu'il y a toujours un Occlumens plus fort".

Hermione leva les yeux.

"Vous étiez capable de lui cacher votre esprit ?"  
"Une autre question ridicule. Je ne serais pas ici, si je n'avais pas été capable de fermer mon esprit".

Rogue croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et la regarda avec mépris.

"C'est juste". Plus de notes. "Voldemort avait-il confiance en quelqu'un ?"  
"Non. Confiance est un mot qu'il ne comprenait pas".  
"Il ne faisait même pas confiance aux Lestranges ?" demanda pensivement Hermione. "J'avais l'impression que Voldemort s'appuyait fortement sur un Premier Cercle".

Elle n'avait pas réussit à ajouter que Rogue était connu pour en avoir fait partie.

"Voldemort avait un Premier Cercle, oui. Mais il n'avait confiance en personne".  
"Il ne pouvait contrôler les actions de personne", osa-t-elle, "et par conséquent, il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne".  
"Bien sûr. Voldemort dirigeait ses partisans grâce à l'intimidation. Il savait que les menaces de douleurs et de tortures ne fonctionnaient que jusqu'à un certain point. Si ces méthodes échouaient, alors disons que les partisans étaient remerciés définitivement".  
"Mais comment pouvez-vous organiser un contre-mouvement dans la société si vos partisans courent le risque d'être éliminés chaque jour ? Est-ce que votre nombre ne diminuerait pas constamment ?", interrogea Hermione.

Rogue la regarda.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un homme brillant. Cela dit, vous pouvez dire qu'il ne possédait pas toujours beaucoup de bon sens".  
"Est-ce que tout ses partisans croyaient qu'il avait l'intention de créer une société magique meilleure ?"  
"Certain l'ont fait. La majorité de ses partisans le suivaient pour gagner soit de la reconnaissance, soit du pouvoir – des buts égoïstes. Cela faisait difficilement un groupe solidaire".  
"Il devait y avoir beaucoup d'hypocrisie quand il rassemblait le groupe", résonna Hermione.  
"Il y a des moyens plus rudimentaires de le dire", admit Severus avec un haussement d'épaules.

Hermione tapota son stylo contre son menton en réfléchissant, puis écrivit à nouveau sur son parchemin.

"Est-ce que le plan de Voldemort pour se débarrasser d'Albus Dumbledore était lié à son désir de tuer Harry ?", demanda-t-elle finalement. "Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il avait envie de se débarrasser d'un sorcier si puissant ?"

Rogue fixa Hermione pendant un long moment. Il se méfiait des motivations de la jeune femme maintenant, se demandant sans doute si elle était arrivée au sujet tabou de la mort de Dumbledore.

"Voldemort et Dumbledore avait une très longue histoire", répondit Rogue en choisissant ses mots avec soin. «Vous le saviez sûrement."  
"Oui".  
"Tuer Dumbledore était un compte personnel à régler et cela lui permettait d'accéder à Potter".  
"Pourquoi Voldemort pensait-il que Drago Malefoy serait capable d'éliminer Dumbledore alors qu'il avait été lui même incapable de le faire au Ministère ?"

Un autre long regard. Hermione attendit patiemment.

"Je vous ai déjà dit que Voldemort manquait de bon sens", répondit Severus. "Confier cette tâche à Drago était une façon de l'initier dans les rangs. Sans parler du fait que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôlait Drago, il contrôlait également Narcissa".  
"Mais pensait-il vraiment que Drago réussirait ?"

Severus renifla.

"Pas vraiment. Il s'agissait simplement d'un exercice, un moyen pour le garçon de faire ses preuves – et un moyen pour lui de prendre sa revanche sur Lucius devant son incapacité à récupérer la prophétie".  
Hermione secoua tristement la tête. "Et ensuite, sa mère est venue vous voir, …"  
"Et j'ai fait un serment inviolable ? Est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez entendre ?" demanda Rogue d'une voix glaciale. "Je vous l'ai dit Granger, je ne veux pas discuter de mon implication dans l'histoire".  
"Je comprends cela. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous interroger à propos du serment".

Hermione essaya de se montrer rassurante, mais intérieurement elle était furieuse contre elle-même de s'être approcher si près des limites acceptables de la conversation.

"Pouvons-nous discuter de quelque chose d'autre ?"  
"Comme quoi ?" demanda Rogue sèchement.

Elle était en train de chercher un sujet acceptable lorsque son ventre se mit à grogner – tout à coup, sans erreur possible, il se mit à grogner fortement. Le visage de Hermione vira au rouge.

"Excusez-moi", dit-elle, "Je n'ai pas encore diné et je..."  
"Dites-moi Granger", dit Rogue de sa voix trainante, "Ma présence entraine-t-elle toujours de violentes réactions gastriques chez vous ?"  
"Non, bien sûr que non. Je..."  
"Alors pouvons-nous continuer notre conversation, ou est-ce que je dois vous nourrir avec des biscuits trainant dans une boite depuis cinq ans ?"

Hermione rougit d'avantage. Tout à coup, elle était à nouveau une jeune fille de quinze ans, intimidée et rabaissée par un homme que tout le monde détestait.

"Monsieur Rogue", dit-elle froidement, "y avait-il une chose que vous appréciiez dans l'enseignement, mis à part la possibilité d'être intentionnellement cruel avec vos élèves ?"  
"Oui", répondit-il sèchement. "J'appréciais mes vacances d'été et les quelques rares occasions de rencontrer un esprit tel que le vôtre. Autrement, le travail était méprisable".

Hermione était bouche bée et essayait de trouver une réponse cohérente. D'une certaine façon, Severus Rogue venait de lui faire, indirectement, un compliment.

"Aimeriez-vous sortir manger un morceau ?", laissa-t-elle échapper par inadvertance.  
"Quoi ?" Ce fut au tour de Rogue d'être surpris.  
"Je vous demandais si vous vouliez sortir pour manger un morceau ?" répéta faiblement Hermione, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle avait fait une telle offre.

Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, c'était qu'elle était affamée et que, peut être, Rogue serait plus susceptible de parler si la conversation avait lieu en terrain neutre.  
Severus la regardait comme si elle venait de descendre d'une autre planète. Il essayait d'évaluer sa santé mentale, devina Hermione. Et elle ne le blâmait pas. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre elle même.

"Très bien", répondit enfin Rogue. "Vous payez. Si vous pensez que j'ai de l'argent à gaspiller pour vous, vous vous trompez".

Hermione se leva, remettant les parchemins dans son sac. Les mots '_Qu'est ce que je viens de faire_' résonnaient dans sa tête.

"Où allons-nous ?", demanda-t-elle en essayant de trier et rassembler ses affaires.  
"Il y a une auberge pas loin d'ici. La cuisine est correcte". Rogue était déjà debout et se dirigeait vers la porte. "Eh bien ? Est-ce que vous venez ?"

o§O§o

À en juger par la foule, le Poney Écossais était un lieu populaire. L'auberge était mal éclairée, encombrée et fréquentée par des d'ouvriers. L'endroit n'avait pas la prétention d'être autre chose que ce qu'il était réellement. Aucun artifice, dans une tentative d'attirer une clientèle haut de gamme. À la surprise de Hermione, il y avait également des Moldus. Elle interrogea Rogue à se sujet alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir.

"Il n'y a pas d'auberge sorcière dans les environs", dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Les prix sont raisonnable et la cuisine, comme je l'ai déjà dit, est assez décente".  
"Bien sûr". Hermione hocha la tête, mal à l'aise d'avoir pris conscience qu'un homme costaud, buvant une bière à la table voisine, la fixait des yeux avec envie.  
"Espériez-vous autre chose ? L'un de ces endroits qui s'adresse aux touristes à la recherche de la_ vraie Angleterre_ ?"  
"Non. Ne soyez pas ridic – " Hermione ravala la seconde moitié du mot. C'était à nouveau là ; avait-elle toujours eu l'habitude de qualifier les gens de _ridicule_ ?  
"Si vous dites que la cuisine est bonne, c'est bien assez pour moi".

Ils passèrent leurs commandes et furent confronté au problème de la conversation jusqu'à ce que leurs repas soit prêts. Si Rogue était inconfortable, il ne le montrait pas, songea Hermione. Là encore, ce n'était pas son idée...

"Alors", dit Rogue, le visage impassible, "comment va votre amie ?"  
"Mon ami ?" Elle le regarda sans comprendre.  
"Votre amie au ministère. Celle à qui on refuse une promotion en raison de son implication dans la guerre".

Il savait. Hermione pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Pour la seconde fois au cours de la dernière demie-heure, son visage vira au rouge betterave. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots lui manquaient.

"Vraiment, Granger", continua Rogue. "Vous ne vous attendiez honnêtement pas à me faire gober cette histoire stupide ? '_J'ai une amie de la guerre qui pourrait faire tellement plus, mais le ministère refuse de lui donner une promotion..._'. Avouez le, vous vouliez mon aide et vous avez pensé que cette histoire pourrait influencer ma décision".

Hermione fut tentée de nier l'accusation, mais la vieille conviction qui dit qu'on ne doit pas mentir à ses professeurs – même anciens professeurs – résonna dans sa tête.

"Est-ce que ça a marché ?" demanda-t-elle dans une voix pleine d'espoir.  
"Oh, oui. Je suis certain que votre petit livre rendra ma vie tellement plus facile. La Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes viendra camper devant ma porte tous les jours maintenant, en me suppliant de rejoindre leurs rangs. Je suis content que vos talents de stratèges n'aient pas été aussi faibles au cours de la guerre ; ou nous serions tous en train de servir du thé à Voldemort en lui peignant ses ongles de pieds".

Elle le regarda fixement. Le célèbre sarcasme de Rogue, même s'il avait été dirigé contre elle, avait soudainement parut à Hermione absurdement drôle. Et elle fut prise d'un fou rire. La tension qu'elle avait ressentie depuis sa première rencontre avec Rogue, il y a deux semaines, c'était volatilisée.

"Alors j'ai rendu un grand service au monde", répondit-elle le souffle coupé, en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. "Je ne peux rien imaginer de pire que de devoir recouvrir de vernis les ongles de pieds de Voldemort".

Severus soupira et secoua la tête avec incrédulité, les coins de sa bouche incurvée dans l'ombre d'un sourire.

"Granger, vous êtes..."  
"Vraiment désolé de vous avoir tromper. Oui", compléta Hermione. "Je pensait simplement que si vous aviez trouvé un certain avantage à m'aider, alors vous auriez peut être considéré sérieusement ma requête".

Rogue resta silencieux en attendant que les dernières traces du fou rire de Hermione se soient estompées.

"Ma principale crainte", dit-il finalement, "était que vous alliez immédiatement courir chez M. Potter avec n'importe quelle révélation que je vous aurais faite. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir votre sujet de plaisanterie à tous les deux".

Les yeux de Hermione s'élargirent. "Je ne ferais jamais ça".

Le regard de Rogue lui indiqua clairement qu'il pensait autrement. "Où en êtes vous dans la rédaction de votre livre ?"

"Je pense encore avoir besoin d'un mois ou deux. J'ai déjà envoyé des demandes aux quatre sociétés d'édition sorcière".  
"Et si le livre est publié, pensez-vous que l'opinion publique sera conquise ? Apprécieront-ils plus les efforts que nous avons fait pendant la guerre ? Nous sommes considéré comme acquis, Granger. Nous avons eu notre moment de gloire, et maintenant c'est fini".  
"Pourquoi les choses doivent-elles se dérouler de cette façon ?" interrogea Hermione. "Oui, notre heure de gloire est terminée, mais pourquoi cela devrait-il être ignoré ?

Rogue haussa les épaules.

"Les Moldus glorifient leurs guerres", dit-il tranquillement. "Ils construisent des statues, déclarent des jours fériés, ils idolâtrent leurs héros. Le monde magique célèbre la victoire pendant une journée, puis retourne à sa vie quotidienne".  
"Mais Harry a été idolâtré", souligna Hermione. "Il était le Survivant".  
"Et maintenant, est-il le Garçon qui a Vaincu Voldemort ? Son heure de gloire est terminée également. Il est fonctionnaire dans une administration fonctionnant au ralenti. Tout comme vous l'êtes".  
"Et vous êtes un sorcier brillant qui devrait faire de grandes choses plutôt que de préparer des potions de bases pour des farces et attrapes. Vous devriez préparer des potions de Classe Cinq pour St Mangouste. Ou faire de la recherche et être publié dans des revues de potions".

Elle était allée trop loin. Hermione l'avait su dès le moment où elle avait vu la glace se cristalliser dans les yeux de Rogue. Le visage de Severus se crispa dans une expression familière de colère.

"Félicitation, Madame Hermione Granger-Weasley. Vous avez fait de moi l'une de vos causes perdues, n'est ce pas ? C'est un cas sans espoir, je le crains. Je serais toujours connu comme étant l'_homme qui a tué Albus Dumbledore_. Et voici une exclusivité pour votre livre : le tuer était absolument le pire moment de ma vie. Et pour une vie remplie de _pires moments_, ce n'est pas peu dire".

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Trois choses.

La première est le disclaimer que j'oublie toujours d'inclure avant d'arriver à la moitié de l'histoire. Disclaimer : non, les personnages ne sont pas les miens. S'ils l'étaient, je ne ferais pas mes achats dans des vides greniers le samedi matin. Attendez... Si, je le ferais. J'aime l'excitation de la chasse aux bonnes trouvailles.

La deuxième chose est que : dans ce chapitre, je dois BEAUCOUP aux éditos et essais sur Mugglenet et The Leaky Cauldron. Je félicite les efforts de ces écrivains en mettant en avant leurs arguments. Une mention spéciale à Arthura Weasley, qui a écrit _Faithful Snape_ dans la section Scribbulus de Leaky ; beaucoup de ce que dit Rogue à Hermione venait d'elle.

Troisièmement, si quelqu'un lit normalement cette histoire sur Ashwinder : je n'ai pas pu me connecter aux nouvelles archives du site la semaine dernière. J'essaye de résoudre le problème, mais il est possible que S_nape, A History_ ne reprenne pas sur ce site pendant un très long moment.

Note de la traductrice :

J'ai traduit la note de Kailin complètement, même si le troisième point ne vous concerne pas vraiment.

En attendant le prochain chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. Et _non_, je n'ai rien oublié : vous allez devoir attendre la suite pour savoir si Severus a tué Hermione sur place ou non. ;p (Et pour les gens qui savent, pas de spoilers dans les reviews !!!)

Eileen19 : je ne pouvais pas te répondre, alors je le fait ici. C'est vrai que nos pseudo se ressemble. J'utilise toujours la "version anglaise" de mes prénoms comme pseudonyme. _Eilynn_ est resté car je peux rarement m'inscrire avec _Polly_, qui est très souvent déjà utilisé. ;)


	9. Anniversaire et courage

Note de la traductrice :

Juste quelques mots pour vous prévenir que j'ai des examens cette semaine, donc je ne peux pas poster tous les jours. Je pense pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal à partir de mercredi ou jeudi. En attendant, voici un autre chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : _Anniversaire et courage_**

Septembre rappelait toujours Poudlard à Hermione. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait quitté l'école depuis douze ans maintenant, l'arrivée de l'automne entrainait toujours de nouveaux challenges. Le défi de cette année, cependant, n'était pas plaisant ; cette année, elle devrait réapprendre à vivre comme une femme célibataire. Elle aurait préféré faire face à des leçons, exigeants plumes, parchemins et livres.  
La loi exigeait que Ron et elle vivent séparés pendant deux ans avant qu'un divorce puisse être proclamé. Bien que Ron soit parti depuis sept mois, les six premiers n'avaient été qu'un essai de séparation. C'était seulement au cours du mois précédent, après que la décision du divorce ait été faite, que Hermione avait commencé à réaliser qu'il était temps de penser à reconstruire sa vie. L'appartement, par exemple : il avait toujours fait partie de sa vie avec Ron, et Hermione se demandait si elle devait le garder, le redécorer, ou bien déménager.  
Ron avait emporté la plupart de ses affaires lors de son départ, mais une grande partie était encore là, hantant les placards et les tiroirs de l'appartement. Hermione avait la difficile tâche d'emballer le reste des affaires de Ron et de les envoyer en France. Même si la chouette la plus récente de Ron lui suggérait de simplement jeter le tout, Hermione savait qu'il y avait des objets, des souvenirs du passé, qui lui aurait surement manqué. Harry c'était porté volontaire pour l'aider et ils avaient passé une après-midi pluvieuse à trier les affaires de Ron, à rire tout à tour aux bons souvenirs et à s'apitoyer sur les plus tristes.

"Mais quel imbécile fini", marmonna à un moment Harry dans sa barbe.  
Hermione secoua la tête. "Tu pourrais tout aussi bien me traiter d'imbécile finie aussi. Je suis autant à blâmer que Ron concernant la façon dont les choses ont tournées".  
"Bien. Tu es une imbécile finie, Hermione".

La voix de Harry semblait taquine, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux suggérait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry", dit Hermione en s'affaissant sur le bord du lit, les pieds posés sur la vieille malle de Poudlard qui avait appartenu à Ron.  
"Ça doit être terrible pour toi aussi. Tu es mon ami et tu es l'ami de Ron également. Tu dois être furieux contre chacun d'entre nous, et je ne t'en blâme pas".  
"Je le suis, en quelque sorte", admit Harry, en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. "Nous étions bien tous les trois, n'est ce pas ? Et maintenant, tout est fini".  
"Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'agissait plus de nous trois. C'est toi et Ginny, et puis Ron et moi... Et bien, _c'était_ Ron et moi..."  
"Je sais. C'est juste que je ne veux pas voir l'un d'entre vous blessé".

Hermione leva rapidement les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas comme si l'un d'entre nous avait été infidèle, tu sais. Nous avons tous les deux choisi cette voie. Personne n'est à blâmer".  
"C'est comme si quelqu'un était mort", marmonna Harry.  
"Ron a eu des opportunités en France qu'il n'a jamais eu ici. Il a enfin du succès au Quidditch, et il est heureux. Vraiment heureux".  
"Et toi alors ? Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? Qu'est ce qu'il te reste ?"

Il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question. Hermione se leva, ignorant Harry complètement.

"Finissons, d'accord ? Je pense que les derniers hiboux partent à six heures. Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pouvons apporter tout ces trucs à la poste d'ici là".

_Qu'est ce qu'il te reste_ ? La question hanta Hermione pour le reste de la soirée, bien après qu'elle soit revenue du bureau de poste sorcier. Finalement, elle fut obligée de s'assoir et de revérifier la liste qu'elle avait faite :

_Une famille aimante (Maman et Papa, ainsi que les Weasleys et les Potters)  
Un travail prestigieux et bien rémunéré  
Un livre en cours d'écriture  
Un animal de compagnie fidèle_

Au moment où elle arriva aux vieux Pattenrond, elle sût qu'il était temps de réévaluer sa vie. Au moins, le livre avançait bien, se rappela Hermione. Écrire était un moyen de se tenir occupé lors des soirées solitaires qui menaçaient de devenir rapidement étouffantes. Encore quelques mois et il serait fini ; elle composait déjà ses lettres de demande de rendez-vous aux trois éditeurs sorciers de Grande Bretagne.  
L'entretien avec Severus Rogue – à peine déguisé en une discussion concernant Lord Voldemort – c'était passé étonnamment bien. Hermione avait rassemblé quelques éléments nouveaux, bien que son principal objectif soit d'encourager Rogue à s'ouvrir sur lui-même. Et il s'était ouvert... en quelque sorte. Hermione était encouragée par cela ; bien qu'elle savait que son petit stratagème pour pousser Rogue à parler en discutant des faiblesses de Voldemort ne le trompait pas un instant, cela avait au moins été efficace. Ils avaient passé une heure et demie dans l'auberge sans charme, discutant de la guerre comme des nouvelles potions arrivant des États-Unis, en passant par la lenteur d'avancement des innovations magiques. Hermione appréciait l'esprit vif de Rogue et leurs discussions divertissantes.

o§O§o

La moitié du mois de septembre était passée quand, un soir, le téléphone sonna.

"Bonsoir, chérie". Julia Granger était au bout du fil.  
"Salut, Maman. Quoi de neuf ?"  
"Je crois me souvenir que quelqu'un fête son anniversaire ce jeudi".

Ah.  
Hermione pinça l'arête de son nez et grimaça ; elle avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge d'être excitée par l'approche de son anniversaire.

"J'avais oublié qu'il arrivait si vite", admit-elle.  
"Je pensais que nous pourrions faire un petit quelque chose pour toi", poursuivit Julia. "Je pourrais inviter quelques uns de tes amis pour fêter ça".  
"Non, Maman, s'il te plait. Ne te tracasse pas avec ça".  
"Tu es sûre ?"  
"Oui, vraiment. S'il te plait".  
"Et si on faisait quelque chose juste avec toi, alors ?" Les mères n'abandonnent jamais.  
"Je préfère rester à la maison et travailler sur mon livre. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? Peut être qu'on pourrait se voir ce week-end", proposa Hermione.

Julia avait de bonnes intentions ; elle avait sans doute imaginé sa fille seule et triste pour son anniversaire.

"Bien sûr, ma chérie". Julia Granger accepta la décision de Hermione. "Quel soir te conviendrait le mieux ?"

Elles décidèrent de se retrouver samedi soir. Hermione raccrocha le téléphone, le regardant fixement pendant un long moment avant de retirer sa main. Son anniversaire... Elle avait oublié qu'il approchait. Ce n'est pas comme si elle et Ron l'avaient fêté follement chaque année. Ce n'était pas comme si une longue tradition allait s'arrêter parce qu'ils étaient maintenant séparés.

o§O§o

Hermione réussit à ignorer son anniversaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle, le jeudi soir, et qu'elle se mette à trier son courrier moldu comme sorcier. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé une carte, tout comme la vieille grande-tante Elsa. Il y avait des cartes de Harry et Ginny, d'Arthur et Molly, et une de Minerva McGonagall. Ce n'est que lorsque Hermione réalisa qu'aucune de ces cartes ne venait de Ron, qu'elle fut frappée par la réalité.  
Elle tira un assortiment de restes du réfrigérateurs et se fit une sorte de dîner, en souhaitant finalement avoir accepté la petite fête de sa mère. Ça n'aurait pas fait de mal : Julia aurait invité les Potters et quelques Weasleys, servit un gâteau et aurait été satisfaite d'épargner à sa fille quelques heures de chagrin. Au lieu de cela, Hermione était assises toute seule, à manger une cuisse de poulet froide, en se rappelant le nouveau restaurant branché où Ron et elle avait fêté son anniversaire l'année précédente.

Même travailler sur son livre, ne lui fournit pas de distraction. Hermione était habituée à ignorer les distractions quand elle travaillait sur un projet. Il se révéla être un défi de taille d'ignorer les souvenirs de ses anniversaires précédents qui défilaient dans sa tête.  
Elle aurait dû essayer de faire plus d'efforts pour passer plus de temps avec Ron, pendant toutes ces années. Mais ils avaient été tous les deux impliqués dans la poursuite d'une carrière, les séparant progressivement... Hermione décida qu'il lui était impossible d'écrire ce soir et prit la décision d'aller se promener. Elle ne pouvait aller nul part ce soir sans avoir l'air pitoyable et nécessiteuse. Ses parents auraient su pourquoi elle était là, tout comme Harry et Ginny. Tout le monde aurait pensé '_Pauvre Hermione, seule pour son anniversaire sans Ron_'_..._

… à moins qu'elle aille quelque part où personne ne va.

o§O§o

Plus tard, Hermione décida qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour conserver l'expression du visage de Rogue quand elle s'était montrée à sa porte. Dire que l'homme avait été surpris était bien loin de la réalité. Mais il n'avait pas survécu à des années en tant qu'agent double en réagissant lentement. C'est donc en un clin d'œil que Rogue avait ré-établi soigneusement son expression usuelle.

"Est-ce que nous avions un rendez-vous ce soir, Granger ?"  
"Non", dit Hermione, regrettant déjà l'élan qui l'avait poussé à venir ici, dans l'impasse du Tisseur. "Je – euh – me demandais si cela vous dirait d'aller au Poney Écossais".  
"Maintenant ?"  
"Oui. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre de prévu, bien sûr".

Rogue ouvra brièvement la bouche, semblant vouloir se lancer dans une critique concernant les personnes qui passent à l'improviste. Au lieu de cela, il haussa les épaules.

"Est-ce que vous désirez à nouveau parler de Voldemort ?"  
"Pas forcément, non".

Un autre silence. Hermione se déplaçait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, prête à prendre la parole et à présenter ses excuses à propos de son intrusion.

"Très bien", déclara sèchement Rogue. "Attendez-moi ici".

Il disparu vers l'intérieur de la maison, laissant Hermione seule dans la fraicheur de la fin de l'été. Quelques instants plus tard Rogue était de retour, enfilant une veste en cuir noir alors qu'il tirait sur la porte pour la fermer derrière lui. Hermione essayait de ne pas le fixer. Les vêtements qu'il avait portés à l'auberge lors de leur dernière visite étaient ambiguës : mi-figue, mi-raisin, appropriés pour le monde moldu comme pour le monde magique. La veste en cuir, cependant, était clairement moldue. C'est étrange de voir Rogue habillé ainsi, songea Hermione. Cela le faisait paraître plus humain, en quelque sorte.

o§O§o

Le Poney Écossais n'était pas aussi bondé que la fois précédente. Alors que Rogue l'enlevait et la jetait sur la chaise vide à côté de lui, Hermione regarda la veste en cuir encore une fois.

"Et bien", commença-t-il en s'installant sur sa chaise. "Que voulez-vous ?"  
Oui, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. "Rien. Juste – rien".  
"Vous ne pensez quand même pas réussir à me faire croire ça ?". Rogue leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

Hermione lutta brièvement avec elle-même, puis lança :

"Très bien. Je vais vous le dire pour que vous puissiez vous moquer de moi et qu'on puisse en finir. C'est mon anniversaire et je ne veux pas être seule".  
Incrédule, Severus se redressa sur sa chaise. "Vous ne voulez pas être seule le jour de votre anniversaire. Doux Merlin, Granger, qu'est ce que c'est que cette folie ?"  
"Vous m'avez entendu", marmonna-t-elle. "C'est mon anniversaire. Je pensais vraiment que ça irait, mais c'est mon premier anniversaire seule - sans Ron, je veux dire – et si j'avais passé la soirée avec n'importe qui d'autre que je connais, ils auraient été désolés pour moi".  
"Vous devez vous sentir vraiment désolée pour vous même, en effet, si vous en êtes amenée à rechercher ma compagnie", dit Rogue en plaisantant sèchement.  
Hermione était devenue rouge vif. "Je voulais passer la soirée avec vous parce que je savais que vous ne me raconteriez pas de fausses banalités pour que je me sente mieux. Et aussi parce que j'ai apprécié notre dîner ici, la dernière fois".

Le regard que Severus fixait sur elle était énervant, mais Hermione refusa de fléchir sous son intensité. Enfin, il cligna des yeux. Rogue secoua la tête, les coins de sa bouche remontés en une allusion de sourire.

"Granger, vous êtes une femme exaspérante. Est-ce que vous savez ça ?"  
"On m'a fait la remarque à l'occasion", admit-elle, souriant faiblement en réponse.  
"Alors, est-ce que je peux avoir une bière pendant que je ne me sens pas désolé pour vous ?"

Hermione hocha la tête, soulagée. Rogue se leva de son siège.

"Est-ce que je peux vous commander quelque chose ?"  
"Juste une eau pétillante".  
"Bien sûr". Il y avait une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux de Severus. "Vous ne buvez toujours pas ?"  
"Non". Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

Rogue revint avec leurs boissons peu de temps après. Hermione saisit le verre d'eau et but une grande gorgée.

"Pas étonnant que vous ayez été en état d'ébriété", commença Severus en s'installant sur sa chaise. "Personne ne vous a appris à boire ?"  
"Il m'arrive d'avoir soif", marmonna Hermione.  
"Allez y doucement avec votre eau pétillante. Je ne tiens pas à vous aidez à sortir d'ici.  
Elle fixa Rogue. "Vous n'allez pas lâcher prise, n'est ce pas ?"

"Probablement pas. Dites-moi, Granger : quelle partie de ma vie sordide souhaitez-vous découvrir ce soir ?"  
"Je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter du livre ce soir. D'ailleurs", ajouta Hermione, "vous m'avez fait comprendre très clairement que vous ne souhaitiez pas être interrogé".  
"Bien sûr, j'avais oublié – la dernière fois que vous m'avez rendu visite, c'était parce que vous vouliez des informations à propos de Voldemort, pas de moi".  
"Ce que vous êtes en train de dire c'est que j'ai toute la subtilité d'un dragon".  
"Je n'ai pas dit que vous n'étiez pas subtile, Granger. Juste transparente".  
"Merci beaucoup", dit Hermione amèrement.  
"Alors, est-ce que je peux en conclure que vous n'avez pas besoin de plus d'informations à mon sujet ?" demanda Severus avec hauteur.  
"Juste parce que je ne veux pas parler du livre ce soir ne signifie pas que j'en ai fini avec notre..." Elle s'interrompit, le mot interview sur le bout de la langue.  
"Notre quoi ?"  
"Notre conversation", termina victorieusement Hermione.

Les coins de la bouche de Rogue se courbèrent dans un véritable sourire.

"Si nous ne tenons pas une conversation, alors ce sera une soirée très calme, en effet".  
Hermione poussa un gémissement. "J'abandonne. Vous avez gagné. Serpentard..."  
"En quoi le fait d'être un Serpentard a un rapport avec cela, dites moi ?

Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas en état de tenir une joute verbale avec Rogue ce soir. Il fallait être frais et dispos, et en pleine forme pour cela. Et pour l'instant, elle ne l'était pas.

"Pourquoi", continua Rogue, "avez-vous toujours besoin de recourir à de tels préjugés aussi longtemps après avoir quitté Poudlard ? N'avez-vous pas appris que le fichu chapeau nous met là où nous voulons être, et non pas parce qu'il y a une sorte de regroupement mystique de personnalité qui a lieu pendant la sélection ? Les gens entrent dans une maison et s'imprègnent de son caractère. Sinon, comment expliquez-vous le fait que Neville Londubat ait une médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin dans son tiroir à chaussettes ?"

Hermione le regarda, bouche bée. Severus poursuivit.

"Avez-vous sincèrement cru que tous les élèves appartenant à Serpentard se réunissaient la nuit pour comploter des plans diaboliques ? Ou que tout le monde à Gryffondor était un héros en devenir ? J'ai régulièrement jugé nécessaire de mettre des mauvaises notes aux Serdaigles. Et si vous pensiez que tous les Poufsouffle étaient fidèles, alors vous devriez écouter les sanglots d'une Serpentard dont le petit-ami Poufsouffle avait trois autres filles sous sa coupe. La rivalité entre Maisons est juvénile, pleine d'hormones en ébullition et une perte de temps, Granger. Vous avez surement réalisé cela depuis longtemps déjà".

Elle ne pouvait que rester silencieuse et essayer de reprendre son souffle. Severus Rogue, l'intolérant professeur de Potions... donner du sens à tout ça ? Hermione réussit à sourire.

"Vous aimez donner des leçons, n'est ce pas ? Même si vous méprisiez l'enseignement en tant que carrière..."

Rogue prit une petite gorgée de sa bière et posa son verre sur la table.

"Les adolescents sont les créatures au sang chaud les plus intenses. Pour eux tout est soit dans '_le pire_' ou dans '_le meilleur_', noir ou blanc, bon ou mauvais. Étant si jeune, ils n'ont pas de points de comparaison pour nuancer leurs avis. Ils n'arrivent pas à voir la subtilité qu'est la vie en elle-même. Est ce que tous les Gryffondors sont braves ? Est ce que tous les Serpentards sont mauvais ? Bien sûr, la légende dit que c'est le cas. Malheureusement, les légendes ne tiennent pas compte des choix de l'être humain".

o§O§o

Cette nuit-là, Hermione repensa aux paroles de Rogue alors qu'elle se couchait dans son lit, fixant le plafond et incapable de dormir. Leur conversation avait évolué vers une discussion sur les sujets de l'édition du matin de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais c'était toujours les commentaires de Rogue sur la rivalité entre Maisons qui commandaient son attention. Comme Rogue l'avait dit, il n'y avait pas un élève de Poudlard en vie qui n'avait pas été aveuglé par les bons et les mauvais traits des autres, caractérisés par la loyauté à sa Maison. Mais maintenant, Hermione pouvait voir que le si célèbre courage des Gryffondors n'était qu'un seul type de bravoure.

Car il y avait d'autres types de courage : celui qui permettait de faire face au passé et de reconnaître la responsabilité de nos actes. Celui qui nous permettait d'en accepter les conséquences et qui nous donnait la volonté de réparer nos erreurs.  
Hermione admirait soudainement Severus Rogue, malgré tout ses défauts.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

J'ai besoin de faire connaître un autre fabuleux auteur de Mugglenet, pour sa perspicacité à propos des actions des Serpentards : Desdemona Black et son essai '_In Defense of Slytherin : A Different Kind of Courage_'.

Note de la traductrice :

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On se retrouve donc mercredi (ou jeudi) pour la suite.


	10. Se préparer aux festivités

Note de la traductrice :

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le chapitre précédent qui n'avait pas été relu correctement. Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal.

* * *

**L'histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : _Se préparer aux festivités_**

À la fin du mois de novembre, les vendredis soirs au Poney Écossais étaient devenus habituels. Hermione ne savait pas exactement comment cela s'était passé ; ni elle, ni Severus – elle avait commencé à penser à lui comme étant Severus, plutôt que Rogue – n'avait délibérément eu l'intention de faire de ce dîner une routine. Rogue refusait toujours de donner une entrevue appropriée à Hermione, et cela commençait à être une sorte de plaisanterie entre eux deux. Mais ensuite, l'idée même d'associer le mot _plaisanterie_ avec Severus Rogue était plutôt remarquable.

Non pas que Rogue soit soudainement devenu charmant et poli. Hermione avait le sentiment qu'il avait rarement l'occasion d'avoir une conversation intelligente avec quelqu'un, et qu'elle subissait donc tout le poids de ses commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Par conséquent, elle ignorait les remarques acerbes, encouragée par le fait que Rogue semblait l'accepter comme une égale et non comme une ancienne élève inutile. Hermione attendait avec impatience le vendredi, trouvant leurs conversations stimulantes, de grandes envergures, et loin d'être ennuyeuses.

o§O§o

Harry, quand il avait entendu parler des dîners du vendredi soir, avait été perplexe.

"Tu sors avec Rogue ?"

Hermione rougit.

"Je ne sors pas avec lui, Harry ! Nous allons seulement dans une auberge !"  
"Chaque semaine ?  
"Non, non, pas chaque semaine... Enfin, presque, mais pas chaque semaine".  
"Et ce sont des recherches pour ton livre ?"  
"Eh bien, oui. Plus ou moins. Je veux dire, ça a commencé comme ça, mais il n'est pas très disposé à parler de lui-même".

Harry se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa son amie avec suspicion.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu fasses ça".  
"Faire quoi, Harry ?" demanda Hermione. "Tu agis comme si j'avais une liaison ou quelque chose".  
"Ah, ne me mets pas cette image en tête, s'il te plait", grogna Harry. "Merlin sait ce que Ron dirait à propos de cette histoire !"  
"Ron ? Qu'est ce que Ron a à voir avec tout ça ?"  
"Rien. C'est juste... absurde, Hermione. Passer de Ron Weasley à Severus Rogue est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu".  
Hermione était presque choquée. "Est-ce que tu as écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne passe pas de Ron à qui que ce soit !"

Harry s'assit à nouveau sur le devant de sa chaise. Il planta ses coudes sur le bureau et se frotta les yeux.

"Je suis désolé, Hermione. Vraiment. Mais l'idée que toi et le Bâtard Graisseux..." Une expression de dégoût extrême traversa son visage.  
"Si tu as l'intention d'agir comme un idiot, j'ai mieux à faire".

Hermione était à moitié levée quand Harry s'avança pour lui attraper le bras et la faire assoir.

"Allons, ne pars pas en colère. Je ne peux juste pas comprendre pourquoi tu voudrais passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec Rogue".

Hermione savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de convaincre Harry que les soirées du vendredi avaient été tout, sauf un exercice d'auto-torture. Severus Rogue était le Diable incarné dans les yeux de Harry Potter, peu importe le nombre de preuve démontrant que l'homme avait été du côté du bien pendant toutes ces années. Leur haine mutuelle remontait à si longtemps que rien ne pourrait les faire changer.

"Pouvons-nous changer de sujet ?", demanda-t-elle. "J'ai écrit mes lettres pour les éditeurs, et j'aimerais que tu y jettes un œil".  
"Moi ?", répéta Harry, surpris. "Depuis quand as-tu besoin de mon avis sur quelque chose que tu as écrit ?"  
"Toute cette histoire de livre à commencé avec toi. Ça semble approprié, en quelque sorte", souligna Hermione en tirant quatre enveloppes de la poche de sa cape. "Voyons ce que tu en penses".

Harry lut rapidement les quatre lettres quasi-identiques.

"Elles me semblent bien".  
"Vraiment ? Tu ne les trouves pas un peu trop guindées, un peu trop formelles ?" Hermione semblait inquiète.  
"Hermione, je ne suis pas un critique littéraire, d'accord ? Elles ne sont pas trop formelles, elles sont juste courtes et elles vont droit au but. D'ailleurs, tu essayes d'écrire un livre, pas des lettres".

Elle était un peu déçue que Harry ne trouve rien qui puisse encore les améliorer.

"Très bien, alors. Je vais faire une halte au Bureau de Poste pendant ma pause déjeuner".  
"Le Bureau de Poste ?" demanda Harry, le visage blanc. "Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas les ajouter au courrier sortant d'ici ?"  
"Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas censés mélanger notre courrier personnel et notre courrier professionnel. D'ailleurs, je veux m'assurer qu'elles – qu'elles …"  
"Ne se perdent pas ?" fini sèchement Harry.

Hermione rougit une fois de plus, un petit sourire sur son visage.

"Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est idiot..."  
"Ce n'est pas idiot. C'est très _toi_". Il lui sourit.

Quand midi arriva, Hermione prit le Réseau de Cheminées pour aller au Bureau de Poste sorcier du Chemin de Traverse. Elle était tremblante d'anticipation quand elle tendit ses lettres au Receveur, imaginant successivement rejet et rêve de voir _La Guerre Comme Nous l'Avons Vu_ en tête de liste des best-sellers sorciers.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ?" demanda le Receveur, alerté par les lettres tremblantes en face de lui.  
"Oui", dit-elle haletante. "C'est juste que j'espère vraiment avoir une réponse positive".

L'homme regarda les destinataires de chaque lettre, puis reposa son regard sur la jeune femme.

"Je vais mettre mes meilleurs hiboux sur le coup", dit-il, rassurant.

Hermione pouvait à peine rester concentré sur son travail de l'après-midi. Quand elle rentra chez elle, des flammes vertes apparurent presque immédiatement dans la cheminée. Anxieuse, elle courut vers le foyer uniquement pour être déçue quand la tête de Molly Weasley apparut.

"Hermione, est-ce que tu vas bien ma chérie ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme".

Elle ne put que rire faiblement en réponse.

"Désolé Molly. J'ai envoyé mes lettres aux éditeurs aujourd'hui, et puis j'ai vu les flammes. Je pensais que, peut être, l'un d'eux avait été tellement impressionné qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre pour me parler".  
"Oh. Eh bien, je suis sûre qu'il vont bientôt te contacter", dit Molly. "Je venais juste de réaliser que nous étions pratiquement en décembre, et je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu pour Noël".

Noël ? Hermione ne pouvait même imaginer à quoi ressemblerait la saison des fêtes cette année ; elle avait pris un soin particulier à éviter d'y penser.

"Ah – eh bien, non, je n'ai rien de prévu pour le moment".  
Molly s'égaya. "Merveilleux ! Nous espérions que tu te joindrais à nous comme d'habitude".  
"Nous ?" répéta Hermione avec méfiance. Assurément, elle ne voulait pas dire Ron...  
"Eh bien, Arthur et moi", corrigea la vieille femme rapidement. "Nous voulions juste que tu saches que tu feras toujours partie de notre famille, Hermione. Tu devrais être là pour Noël".  
"C'est gentil à vous, Molly, vraiment. Mais ça ne serait pas juste".  
"Pourquoi cela ne le serait-il pas ?" demanda Molly en soulevant le menton avec défi. "Tu es encore ma belle-fille. Ce n'est pas comme si Ron et toi vous étiez quittés en mauvais termes".  
"Je sais. Et je passerai probablement faire un tour. C'est juste que je ferai mieux de m'habituer à passer Noël ailleurs qu'au Terrier".  
"Quand tu passeras nous voir, tu viendras avec tes parents bien sûr. Tu sais à quel point Arthur aime discuter avec eux".

Hermione ne savait que trop bien à quel point Arthur aimait parler à ses parents moldus. Julia et Laurent Granger avaient été coincés à plus d'une occasion, bombardés de toutes sortes de questions.

"Bien sûr. Laissez-moi en parler avec Maman pour voir quel jour leur conviendrait".

Elles bavardèrent quelques minutes de plus – Charlie et sa femme attendaient leur cinquième enfant, et Fred et George envisageaient d'exporter leurs magasins vers le continent – et puis la cheminée s'éteignit. Hermione s'assit, fixant les briques grises pendant quelques instants. La triste vérité était que divorcer de Ron, signifiait divorcer de toute la famille Weasley également. Hermione espérait vivement qu'elle et les Weasleys seraient toujours aussi chaleureux envers les uns et les autres. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait prendre du recul.

o§O§o

L'approche de la saison de Noël signifiait aussi l'approche d'une vague de soirées officielles que Hermione redoutait particulièrement cette année. Le Département de la Coopération Internationale de la Magie était l'hôte d'une soirée annuelle pour les dirigeants étrangers. Hermione, qui avait assisté à d'innombrable fonctions diplomatiques au fil des ans, avait perdu sa fascination pour ces soirées depuis longtemps. C'était le côté glamour des relations internationales du monde magique. Ron l'accompagnait généralement et bien qu'il n'avait jamais embarrassé Hermione, il était évident qu'il n'était pas dans son élément, à l'époque. Et maintenant, il n'était même pas dans les parages.

Elle devrait y aller seule cette année, songea tristement Hermione. Bien que venir seule était parfaitement possible, il y avait des avantages à être accompagné. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un à qui parler, au cas où les autres invités n'étaient pas très bavard. C'était aussi un moyen infaillible pour dissuader ceux qui auraient eu un intérêt malsain pour elle après avoir bu un peu trop. Elle se demanda qui elle pourrait convaincre de l'accompagner. L'idée lui vint soudainement, comme tombée du ciel.

Rogue.

Rogue ? Hermione éclata immédiatement de rire à cette idée. L'homme lui jetterait probablement un maléfice sur le champ si elle osait lui faire une telle proposition. Pourtant, il savait se comporter au milieu de la haute société des Sorciers – il avait su le faire à un moment donné, de toute façon – ou aurait probablement été ravi de rôder dans l'ombre pendant qu'elle faisait les salutations et les conversations politiques nécessaires.

D'un autre côté, Rogue ne possédait probablement plus de robe de soirée, ni même une paire de chaussures décentes. Puis il y avait le problème des cheveux, qui ne s'était pas amélioré au cours des quatre derniers mois. Severus avait mentionné une seule fois qu'il avait l'intention de les laisser pousser. Mais, autant que Hermione puisse en juger, la repousse n'avait pas commencé. Il y avait toujours ces différences de longueurs bizarres et les pointes crépues et endommagées. En privé, Hermione pensait qu'il ferait mieux de se raser la tête et de repartir à zéro.

Elle passa la semaine à chercher une autre option, essayant de trouver un mâle à garder sous la main pour les vacances. Le problème était que la plupart des hommes qu'elle connaissait étaient mariés, et les célibataires semblaient avoir déjà d'autres projets pour les vacances. Si elle avait de la chance, décida Hermione, elle pourrait être en mesure de se faire dispenser de toutes les soirées, sauf celle parrainée par son département. Mais décembre avait commencé et les invitations commençaient à arriver, elle devait trouver quelqu'un.

Hermione vérifia le calendrier et nota que le soirée annuelle du Département de la Coopération Internationale de la Magie était prévue pour le vingt décembre. Elle décida qu'elle devrait peut être réfléchir sérieusement à _comment_ elle allait bien pouvoir demander un rendez-vous à Severus Rogue.

o§O§o

Rogue se figea, le verre de bière à proximité de ses lèvres, ses yeux remplis de surprise.

"Vous voulez que je fasse _quoi_ ?"  
"J'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi à une fête de Noël".  
"Granger, avez-vous perdu vos facultés mentales ?"  
Hermione s'était préparée à cela. "Non", dit-elle calmement. "J'ai su, dès le moment où je suis entrée ici, que vous refuseriez. Mais j'espérais que vous donneriez une certaine considération à ma proposition avant de refuser définitivement".

Severus reposa son verre sur la table. "Vous voulez que je vous accompagne à une fête de Noël", répéta-t-il perplexe.

"Cela ne serait que pour quelques heures", ajouta Hermione. "La soirée est organisée tous les ans par le Département de la Coopération Internationale de la Magie. C'est une tradition. Madame Phyfe-Duncan invite des dignitaires et des hommes d'affaires importants d'autres pays. C'est une 'soirée d'affaires', si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas le genre de soirée qui se limite aux employés et aux conjoints".  
"Quel soulagement. J'ai eu peur d'avoir besoin de vous épouser", dit-il hargneusement.

D'une certaine façon, ses mots avaient été cinglant. Hermione les ignora et décida de jouer sa meilleure carte.

"Il y aura de nombreuses occasions de parler avec des fabricants de potions étrangers. Si...", ajouta-t-elle sans conviction, "...vous étiez intéressé par ce genre de chose".

Rogue leva finalement son verre et but une grande gorgée de bière.

"Pensez-vous que j'ai besoin de parler avec des fabricants de potions étrangers ?" demanda-t-il enfin.  
"Bien sûr que non." Hermione sentit ses joues virer au rouge pivoine. "Je pensais seulement que vous pourriez apprécier cet aspect de la soirée".  
"Vraiment ?"

Rogue ne ferait rien pour rendre la situation facile pour elle.

"Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose que vous pourriez apprécier. Vous ne serez pas tenus de danser avec moi, ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait vous mettre mal à l'aise".  
Severus la regarda en plissant les yeux. "Je vois".

Hermione pensa qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien laisser échapper le reste de ses pensées.

"Je me rend compte que vous n'avez probablement pas de robe de soirée et je serais heureuse d'arranger cela pour vous".  
"Vous avez pensé à tout, n'est ce pas ?"

Malheureusement, les yeux de Hermione s'égarèrent sur les cheveux de Rogue juste à ce moment là. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

"Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous aider, Granger", lança Rogue avec mépris.  
"Franchement, je ne peux pas en trouver une seule", admit Hermione. "Je veux dire, vous pourriez probablement entrer en contact avec des fabricants de potions étrangers, mais à part ça..."  
"À part cela, votre Madame Phyfe-Duncan n'aimerait rien de plus que d'avoir un meurtrier reconnu à sa soirée".  
"Un meurtrier reconnu qui se trouve être un héros de guerre".

Severus soupira, secouant la tête comme s'il essayait de déloger quelques toiles d'araignées qui refuseraient de partir.

"Je vais y penser", dit-il sèchement.  
"La soirée à lieu vendredi prochain", fit remarquer Hermione.  
"Je vous tiendrais au courant".

Et il refusa d'en discuter d'avantage.


	11. Assumer le pire

Note de la traductrice :

J'ai eu un peu plus de mal avec ce chapitre, alors je l'ai fait lire par une amie avant de vous le poster. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : _Assumer le pire_**

Son message était crypté et déconcertant : _Je vous rejoindrai à la soirée_. C'était assez simple, mais Hermione se demandait si Rogue avait l'intention de revenir sur sa décision au dernier moment. Pourquoi ne s'en tenait-il pas à leur décision de se retrouver à l'appartement de Hermione ? Elle ne serait pas surprise s'il ne se montrait pas, la laissant gamberger toute la soirée...

Hermione était toujours stupéfaite que Severus ait consenti à l'accompagner à la fête. Si elle avait parié sur sa réponse, elle aurait déjà pu dire adieu à son argent. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu inciter Severus à accepter, plutôt que de rejeter catégoriquement sa proposition ? Non seulement il avait tendance à s'éloigner de la société des sorciers britanniques, mais en plus, l'homme détestait tout ce qui s'associait à la notion de fête : les bavardages, la volonté de faire mieux que les autres, les excès de nourriture et de boisson.

Elle examina sa robe bleu nuit dans son miroir sur pied, encore une fois. Hermione l'avait porté à la soirée de l'an dernier et était déterminée à l'utiliser encore une fois.

"Vous serez la reine du bal", lança le miroir d'un ton fort.  
"Oh, s'il te plait", Hermione grogna et éteignit la lumière de la chambre à coucher.

o§O§o

Berkley Bérenger, Directeur du Département des Relations du Commerce Extérieur pour le Ministère, avait fait un mariage de convenance. L'arbre généalogique de sa femme comprenait une poignée de Bodes, de Robards et de Peasegoods, mais c'était la branche des Mockridge qui apportait des investissements intéressants. Délicia Mockridge Bérenger aimait les soirées mondaines et se voyait comme la star de toutes les fêtes. Elle était chanceuse que son son mari ait fini à cette position au ministère, parce que le statut de son mari lui permettait de se livrer régulièrement à son passe-temps.  
Chaque fois qu'un dignitaire étranger visitait la Grande-Bretagne, Délicia insistait pour que la réception officielle se tienne au Manoir Mockridge. En vérité, cela ne dérangeait personne ; il n'y avait simplement pas de pièce au Ministère de la Magie qui se prêtait à ce type de réception et personne ne possédait une si grande et charmante maison. De ce fait, le Manoir Mockridge était le lieu de nombreuses réceptions.

Hermione transplana à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, puis pénétra dans l'immense hall du manoir où un elfe de maison à l'air désintéressé prit son écharpe. Elle jeta un œil aux alentours, se demandant si Rogue était déjà arrivé.

"Excusez-moi", dit-elle à l'elfe, "Je suis censée retrouver l'homme qui m'accompagne ici – Severus Rogue. Est-ce que vous savez s'il est déjà arrivé ?"  
"Maître Severus Rogue est dans la salle de bal", dit tristement l'elfe. S'inclinant, il agita la main vers la porte derrière lui.  
"Merci". Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêta devant le miroir situé à côté de celle-ci pour remettre une mèche de cheveux en place et entra dans la pièce.

La salle de bal des Bérengers était bondée. Des arbres de Noël richement décorés avaient été placés dans les coins de la grande salle, tandis que le milieu de l'espace était occupé par une table ronde, couverte de nourriture. Autour de celle-ci, bavardaient des dizaines de sorcières et sorciers vêtus de leur plus belles robes de soirée. Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer que, cette année, la petite touche spéciale de Délicia était un renne sculpté dans la glace, qui se dressait sur ses pattes arrières de temps en temps. Avec Délicia, il y avait toujours quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Hermione ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quoi Rogue ressemblerait ce soir. Il avait sommairement rejeté son offre de lui fournir une robe de soirée, et quand ses yeux s'étaient égarés sur ses cheveux, Rogue lui avait dit froidement qu'il était capable de faire sa toilette lui même. Elle se doutait qu'il ne ferait que métamorphoser ses vêtements ordinaires en quelque chose de convenable ; la métamorphose était une solution envisageable à court terme, tant que la personne ayant lancé le sortilège se souvenait de renouveler le charme à intervalles réguliers. Les dortoirs de Poudlard avaient toujours répandu des rumeurs concernant la métamorphose. La principale variante impliquait toujours des vêtements métamorphosés qui s'évanouissaient dans l'air, laissant la victime en sous-vêtement devant tout un auditoire ravi de la regarder.

"Hermione !" Edwina Phyfe-Duncan fondit sur Hermione. "Je suis si heureuse que vous ayez pu venir !"

Hermione réussit à lui faire un sourire fatigué ; elle venait toujours aux fêtes de Noël du Département, un fait qui semblait échapper à sa supérieure années après années.

"Je n'aurais pas voulu manquer la soirée, Edwina".

Madame Phyfe-Duncan était une grande femme avec une certaine attirance pour les vêtements extravagants, une combinaison que Hermione trouvait particulièrement amusante. De plus, Edwina avait des cheveux gris argentés et tellement frisés qu'ils étaient une source de confort pour Hermione.

"Est-ce que vous êtes seule ce soir, ma chère ?" demanda la femme avec sollicitude. "Je suis sûre que cette saison de fêtes doit être extrêmement difficile pour vous, à cause de votre divorce avec Ronnie".  
"Ce n'était pas si terrible", dit Hermione sur un ton rassurant. Elle allongea le cou pour scruter les alentours. "Et je suis accompagnée ce soir. Il m'a demandé de le retrouver ici, bien que je ne suis pas sûre de le voir..."  
"Il y a pas mal de monde ce soir, n'est ce pas ? Il fait un peu chaud à mon goût. Je parlais avec le Chef du Conseil National des Sorciers italiens et il s'éventait sans cesse pendant que nous parlions". Edwina pencha la tête d'un air complice en direction de Hermione. "Ma chère, les odeurs d'ail !"

Hermione éclata de rire. L'un des autres talents d'Edwina était sa capacité à être mesquine. Dans l'ensemble, elle gardait le Département plutôt animé.

"Tout pour la cause, Edwina". Elle fit une pause, prenant un moment pour observer la salle une fois de plus. La foule s'écarta alors, et Hermione repéra un visage familier à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Et elle le fixa.

Rogue était appuyé contre un pilier à l'arrière de la salle de bal. Il était vêtu d'une robe de soirée grise et noire qui était, même de loin, visiblement faite sur mesure et très coûteuse. Ses cheveux, cependant, étaient encore plus étonnant : ils étaient coupés en dégradé, les pointes abîmés et les différentes longueurs ayant totalement disparues. Hermione était bouche bée. Edwina suivit son regard.

"Mon Dieu ! Est-ce que c'est Severus Rogue ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années ! Il a plus ou moins disparu de la surface de la Terre depuis que le Magenmagot l'a acquitté".  
"Oui", réussit à dire Hermione, incapable de détacher son regard du Rogue métamorphosé. "C'est lui qui m'accompagne ce soir".  
"Rogue ? Vous plaisantez ?" Les yeux d'Edwina s'élargirent de stupeur. "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proche tous les deux".  
"Nous ne sommes pas – en fait, nous sommes amis". Hermione aurait voulu ajouter : _en quelque sorte_. "Excusez-moi, Madame Phyfe-Duncan. Je voudrais qu'il sache que je suis arrivée".  
"Bien sûr".

Hermione se dirigea vers Rogue, s'attendant à cligner des yeux et constater que le Nouveau Severus était une illusion. Rogue, qui avait repéré la jeune femme alors qu'elle était au milieu de la salle de bal, la regardait avec calme.

"Bonsoir, Hermione".  
"Severus".

Quelque part, dans un coin sombre de son esprit, Hermione réalisa qu'ils venaient tout juste de s'appeler par leur prénom pour la première fois.

"Je vous ai à peine reconnu. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fixé ainsi. C'est juste que..."  
"Oui ?" Rogue arqua un sourcil.  
Elle cherchait ses mots. "Vous êtes – charmant ce soir".  
"Merci". Il sembla avoir été frappé un moment plus tard par le fait qu'il devait lui rendre son compliment, parce qu'il ajouta : "Tout comme vous".  
"Merci".

Hermione voulait désespérément inspecter la robe et la coupe de cheveux de Severus, mais ce n'était guère une chose à faire dans de telles circonstances.

"De l'expression stupéfaite sur votre visage, j'en conclus que vous vous attendiez à me voir habillé comme un pouilleux, ce soir", dit Rogue sèchement.  
"Eh bien – euh – en fait, oui".  
"Je me souviens de la façon dont il faut s'habiller pour une occasion, vous savez".  
"J'en suis sûre. Je ne m'attendais simplement pas..."  
"À ce que je puisse me le permettre ?"

Hermione rougit terriblement, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas commencer la soirée en contrariant Rogue ; les choses ne pouvaient qu'empirer une fois qu'ils avaient commencé dans cette voie. La curiosité la rongeait, mais elle n'osa pas poursuivre la conversation maintenant.

"Est-ce que nous nous attaquons au buffet ?" demanda poliment Hermione.  
"Bien sûr". Severus se détacha du pilier et la suivit.

Ils prirent assiettes et couverts, et se déplacèrent lentement autour de la grande table. Leurs assiettes étaient seulement à moitié pleine quand Hermione ne put s'empêcher de poser au moins une question.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux ?" lança-t-elle.  
Severus déposa avec soin une tranche de rôti de bœuf sur son assiette et reposa la fourchette sur le plat. "Si vous voulez savoir, un coiffeur moldu nommé Conrad est arrivé à mes cheveux".

Hermione le regarda rapidement afin de déterminer s'il était en train de plaisanter, mais elle décida rapidement qu'il ne l'était pas.

"Conrad ?" répéta-t-elle faiblement.  
"Je n'ai pas encore décidé si la coupe me va bien", répondit Rogue, en regardant la sélection de pain sur le plateau suivant. "Je n'ai pas eu les cheveux courts depuis un bon nombre d'années, comme je suis sûr que vous le savez".  
"C'est très flatteur", dit-elle.  
"Je devrais peut être m'y habituer. Depuis l'accident, mes cheveux ont à peine poussé. Je serais peut être obligé de les garder courts, que je le veuille ou non".  
"C'est incroyable que vous n'ayez pas été blessé".  
"Qui a dit que je ne l'étais pas ?"

Hermione, qui était sur le point de choisir un pain, lança un regard oblique vers Rogue.

"Avez-vous été blessé ?"  
"Est-ce que cela aurait de l'importance si je l'avais été ?" demanda Severus en s'adressant à lui-même.  
Elle le fixa avec un regard mesuré cette fois. "J'aurais trouvé ça bouleversant si vous aviez été grièvement blessé".  
Les coins de la bouche de Rogue remontèrent. "Alors qu'une blessure mineure ne vous poserait pas problème. Vous pouvez garder vos sympathies, Granger. Mes cheveux étaient la seule perte".

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à cela. Hermione finit de remplir son assiette et se dirigea vers une paire de chaises vides. Elle s'installa et se mit à grignoter, déchirée entre l'envie de spéculer sur la rénovation extérieure de Severus Rogue, et l'envie d'essayer de déchiffrer ses commentaires. L'homme était exaspérant, elle décida, bien que ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Rogue, pour sa part, semblait se contenter de manger un peu machinalement en observant la foule se déplacer.

Ils avaient presque fini de manger quand un fabricant de baguettes espagnol, que Hermione avait rencontré lors d'une conférence sur le commerce un an plus tôt, s'approcha d'elle pour discuter de ses dernières créations. Severus prit l'assiette vide de Hermione avec la sienne, et disparut.

Elle le vit quelques minutes plus tard, discutant avec une femme que Hermione connaissait vaguement du Bureau des Brevets Abracadabrant. Cela surprit la jeune femme ; elle s'était attendue à ce que Rogue agisse en solitaire ce soir, au point où elle aurait eu besoin de lui imposer de se mêler aux autres invités. Hermione avait été encore plus surprise quand, peu après, elle avait remarqué que Rogue et un riche homme d'affaires chinois avaient une discussion apparemment sérieuse, de l'autre côté de la salle.

"Un problème, ma chère ?" Edwina saisit le bras de Hermione au moment où cette dernière passait devant elle, perdue dans ses pensées.  
"Quoi ? Oh, non. Pas du tout". Hermione réalisa qu'elle passait plus de temps à surveiller les activités de Rogue qu'à profiter des festivités.  
"Belle soirée, n'est ce pas ? Je sais que votre Ronnie vous manque, mais est-ce que vous passez un bon moment ?"

Hermione trouvait la tendance d'Edwina à se référer à Ron comme à 'Ronnie' plus exaspérante que d'habitude, mais elle fit un sourire poli.

"Oui, merci", dit-elle, retirant doucement son bras de l'étreinte de sa supérieure. "Excusez-moi, s'il vous plait".

Elle se demandait s'il valait mieux simplement ignorer Rogue – visiblement, il n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour être social – ou interrompre la conversation pour voir comment il se portait. Elle n'eut pas besoin de prendre une décision car Rogue croisa son regard et lui fit signe de venir.

"Hermione, puis-je vous présenter M. Chang Ma Li ?" Rogue inclina la tête en direction de l'homme vêtu d'une robe ornée aux couleurs de l'Orient. "Madame Hermione Granger-Weasley, M. Li".  
Chang Ma Li lui tendit la main. "Comment allez-vous, Madame Granger-Weasley", murmura-t-il dans un anglais sans accent.  
Hermione lui serra la main. "Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, M. Li. J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous".  
"Uniquement des choses positives, j'espère".  
"Absolument. Je travaille à la Coopération Internationale, et j'ai correspondu avec certains de vos employés à propos de la réglementation sur l'importation".  
"J'essaye d'employer les meilleurs éléments. J'espère qu'ils sont coopératifs", répondit Li en plaisantant.  
"Je suis certaine que nous arriverons à trouver un entendement bientôt", rassura Hermione. "Vous désirez entrer sur le marché du textile de Grande-Bretagne, n'est ce pas ?"  
"C'est mon intention, oui". Li hocha la tête en conséquence.  
"Si vos textiles sont aussi spectaculaires que ce que vous portez ce soir, nous allons en importer".  
"Je dois dire", continua Li, "que je suis ravi que M. Rogue soit présent ce soir".  
"Ah ?" Hermione regarda Rogue dont le visage était impassible.

"En effet. Le textile n'est que l'une de mes branches d'industries, vous savez. Une de mes entreprises se spécialise dans la fabrication d'explosifs. Je suis sûr que vous savez que les Chinois sont réputés pour leur expertise. Notre histoire avec ces produits remonte à des milliers d'années. Mais M. Rogue, ici …" Les yeux de Li se plissèrent alors qu'il souriait largement. "Ses produits sont égaux, sinon supérieurs, à ceux de mes meilleures usines. En considérant le nombre de siècles durant lesquels mes employés ont travaillé pour des produits explosifs parfaits, c'est tout à fait remarquable. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez pratiquement accaparé le marché de Grande-Bretagne, Rogue".

Severus inclina la tête avec déférence. Hermione le fixa. Chang Ma Li continua.

"Dites-moi, M. Rogue, quels sont vos bénéfices attendus pour cette année ? Je ne peux pas imaginer que vous ayez été capable de faire mieux que l'an dernier".  
"Étonnamment, je suis déjà un peu en avance, même si c'est typique de la période suivant la soirée du 5 novembre", lui dit Severus.  
"Bien sûr", Li ricana. "Avez-vous des projets d'expansion ?"  
"Pas pour le moment. J'ai peur que le succès de mon entreprise m'ait un peu pris par surprise."  
"Je vais beaucoup mieux dormir ce soir. J'avais peur que vous ne commenciez à exporter chez nous !" Li donna une tape joyeuse dans le dos de Rogue.

Hermione, incrédule, regardait Rogue faire un sourire douloureux. À ce moment là, un autre homme s'approcha de Li et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Li grimaça et s'excusa, laissant Severus et Hermione debout, seuls au milieu de la pièce. Quand le silence devint insupportablement lourd, Hermione n'y tint plus.

"Pouvez-vous m'expliquer de quoi nous parlions ?"  
"Je crois", dit Rogue avec un haussement d'épaules, "que M. Li me complimentait sur ma ligne de produits".  
Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que vous..."  
"Étiez frappé par la pauvreté ? Que j'avais du mal à joindre les deux bouts ?"  
Hermione acquiesça, impuissante. "Eh bien... oui".  
"Et où avez-vous eu cette idée, Granger ?"  
"Je..."

Elle essayait désespérément de réfléchir.

"Euh – Fred et George Weasley m'ont dit qu'ils achetaient leurs produits chez vous. Ils ont dit que vous étiez au chômage et que le ministère vous envoyait du travail..."  
"Il y a plus de dix ans, oui".  
"Je vois", dit Hermione interloquée. La gêne l'envahissait peu à peu et son visage devint rouge d'indignation. "Eh bien, c'est – c'est – merveilleux".  
"Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de trouver ça si merveilleux", souligna Severus, croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. "Vous semblez presque déçue".  
"C'est ridicule. Pourquoi serais-je déçue ?"  
"Parce que votre petit projet pour améliorer mon image n'est plus nécessaire ?"  
"Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je n'ai pas..."

Hermione s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, en colère envers Rogue pour avoir raison, et encore plus en colère envers elle-même pour avoir encore une fois traité un homme de 'ridicule'. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de parler calmement.

"Très bien, peut être que j'avais une fausse image de vous. Vous auriez pu me corriger, vous savez".  
"Vraiment ?" demanda Rogue amusé. "Est-ce que j'aurais du le laisser échapper au cours d'un dîner au Poney Écossais ? '_Pas besoin d'avoir l'air si suffisante, Granger, je ne suis pas aussi nécessiteux que vous le pense_z'.  
"Vous m'avez fait payer l'addition", dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.  
"Seulement deux fois".  
Hermione le regarda hébétée. "Est-ce que vous allez me parler de votre entreprise ?"  
"Ici, au milieu d'une soirée ?"  
"Pourquoi pas ?"

Elle avait les mains posées sur ses hanches, et Rogue s'étonnait que Hermione n'ait pas encore commencer à taper impatiemment du pied. Il haussa les épaules.

"Très bien. En un mot, mes produits sont concentrés et facile à transporter. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se vendent très bien".  
"Quoi ?"  
"Les explosifs qui sont utilisés par vos beaux-frères ne sont pas compliqués à faire. Les potions de bases utilisées pour les engrais et les pesticides ne le sont pas non plus. Le problème a toujours été de les transporter. Ces produits sont instables et facilement inflammables. J'ai mis au point une méthode brevetée qui consiste à les concentrer afin qu'ils puissent être expédiés sur de grandes distances sans danger. Je détiens également le brevet pour les re-dilutions".  
"Je vois. C'est – très intelligent".

Hermione ne se sentait toujours pas bien, coincée et blessée. Et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour changer cela.

"C'est ce que je pensais", dit Rogue en prenant une gorgé de la flûte de champagne qu'il avait à la main.  
"Quand avez-vous obtenu vos brevets ?"  
"Le mois prochain, ça fera trois ans".

Maintenant elle se rappelait – même vaguement – avoir entendu un commentaire de Fred Weasley, un ou deux ans plus tôt. Il disait quelque chose à propos des nouveaux composés chimiques qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs produits. Hermione serra les dents. Quand les jumeaux avaient annoncé qu'ils savaient où était Rogue, et qu'ils avaient révélé acheter leurs explosifs chez lui, elle n'avait pas fait le lien. Mais comme d'habitude, Severus Rogue avait été un maître pour lui dissimuler ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache.

"Vous auriez vraiment dû dire quelque chose", dit Hermione froidement. "Je pensais que nous avions atteint un certain niveau de confiance".  
"Nous l'avons fait". Il y avait, sur le visage de Rogue, un rictus bien trop familier. "Ce n'est pas de ma fautes si vous avez été induite en erreur par vos propres hypothèses".

Hermione le fixa, livide.

"Excusez-moi", une voix masculine et agréable les interrompit. "Pouvons nous prendre une photo pour la Gazette du Sorcier ?"

o§O§o

Hermione caressait distraitement Pattenrond avec une main pendant qu'elle parcourait le journal du matin, étalé sur la table de la cuisine. Les photos de la soirée de la veille occupaient toute une page à l'intérieur du journal et son cœur se serra quand elle remarqua la photo de Rogue et elle. Pourquoi, avec toutes les photos prises par le photographe, fallait-il que celle-ci ait été choisie ? Elle regarda l'image de plus près. Comme elle s'y attendait, Severus semblait content de lui alors qu'elle – Hermione grogna intérieurement – elle avait l'air d'une furie.

_Les festivités vont bon train, le couple Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger-Weasley apprécie l'hospitalité des Bérengers_, disait la légende.

Elle n'était pas du tout surprise quand à midi une demi-douzaine de personnes lui avaient passé un coup de cheminette pour lui dire qu'ils avaient vu la photo.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

En Grande Bretagne, la soirée du 5 novembre (Bonfire Night) est fêtée avec feux de joie et feux d'artifice.


	12. Un Joyeux Noël à moimême

Note de la traductrice :

Après avoir passé une semaine cloué au lit, je suis de retour ! Vous aurez probablement le chapitre suivant dans la soirée (bah oui, il faut bien que je me fasse pardonné pour mon absence ^^).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : _Un Joyeux Noël à Moi-même_**

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la déception tordant son estomac en nœuds douloureux. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle voyait les choses. Elle était censée être ravie de sa correspondance. Elle était censée danser d'excitation dans la pièce. Elle était censée être un auteur publié.  
Cependant, les lettres qu'elle serrait dans sa main en disaient autrement :

"_Merci pour votre enquête. Renvoyez votre suggestion à une date ultérieure, s'il vous plait_"  
"_Bien que nous apprécions vos efforts, nous ne pouvons considérer votre offre pour le moment_"

Elle avait été tellement sûre que son livre allait être vu comme une révélation tant attendue. Hermione se demanda brièvement si cela valait la peine de rencontrer en personne un éditeur et de le supplier de lire son manuscrit. De tous les contacts qu'elle avait dans le monde magique, aucun n'était impliqué dans la publication, et elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir omis de se créer un réseau dans ce domaine. En ce moment, ce genre de contacts aurait été précieux. Elle aurait pu glisser une note à quelqu'un, une personne avec de bonnes connexions.  
Par dessous tout, se dit sévèrement Hermione, elle ne pleurerait pas. C'était tentant : en plus de ces nouvelles décevantes, c'était Noël demain. Et bien que ses parents étaient déterminés à la tenir occupé – en d'autres terme, à l'empêcher de penser à Ron – elle sentait toujours son absence ; Noël était différent, et rien ne changerait cela. De plus, ce qui avait constitué une amitié naissante avec Severus Rogue avait été brisée à la fête de Noël du ministère.

L'année n'avait pas été bonne.

Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était dix-huit heures et elle n'était attendue chez Harry et Ginny que pour dix-neuf heures. Non pas qu'elle se sentait d'humeur festive, maintenant qu'elle avait lu son courrier : l'idée de plonger dans un bain chaud, de grimper dans son lit et de tirer les couvertures au dessus de sa tête, était bien plus agréable. Ou, elle pourrait aller chez ses parents ce soir, au lieu d'attendre le lendemain matin, pour oublier qu'elle était une femme adulte, en espérant que sa mère la maternerait un peu...

"Ne sois pas stupide", dit Hermione à voix haute.

Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser materner, ou à courir chez ses parents pour un peu de confort. Elle allait changer de vêtements, aller chez les Potter et passer une bonne soirée.  
Ce n'était pas une pensée qui inspirait beaucoup d'enthousiasme en ce moment. Hermione passa plusieurs minutes à essayer de se convaincre de simplement quitter le canapé. Elle était à peine debout quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. À sa plus grande surprise, elle trouva Severus Rogue sur le pallier.

"Bonsoir", dit-il.  
"Bonsoir", répondit Hermione avec précaution.

Avec précaution, parce qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis la soirée de Noël. Avec précaution, parce qu'elle avait quitté la pièce de dégoût, juste après que la photo pour la Gazette du Sorcier ait été prise.

"Est-ce que je peux entrer ?"

La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin maintenant, c'était une dose de sarcasmes de Rogue. D'un autre côté, Hermione regrettait d'avoir agit comme une enfant et cette visite était une opportunité inespérée pour mettre les choses au point.

"Bien sûr", dit-elle.

Rogue franchi le seuil de la porte et se tint au milieu du salon. Hermione lui fit signe de s'installer dans un fauteuil.

"Asseyez-vous. J'ai bien peur de n'avoir aucune mince-pie à vous offrir. Je n'en ai pas fait cuire cette année. Souhaitez-vous un café ? Ou un thé ? Cela ne prendra qu'un moment".  
Severus secoua la tête. "Je ne reste pas. Je voulais simplement vous donner ceci".

Il fouilla dans sa cape et en sortit un paquet plat, enveloppé d'un ruban rouge. Surprise, Hermione le prit et le regarda pendant un long moment.

"Vous pouvez l'ouvrir", lui fit remarquer Rogue avec impatience.  
"Dans un moment", dit-elle, voulant s'excuser et en avoir fini avec cette histoire. "Écoutez, Rogue – Severus – je me suis comportée de façon immature lors de la soirée du ministère, et j'ai besoin de m'excuser".  
"Ah ?" Il arqua un sourcil.  
"Vous avez raison. J'ai eu tord de considérer certaines choses. C'était stupide de ma part de sortir de mes gonds". Hermione s'arrêta, puis ajouta : "Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Je suis désolée d'avoir agi comme une idiote".  
Severus considérera ses paroles. "En général, vous êtes bien informée quand vous entreprenez quelque chose", admit-il. "Et au cours des derniers mois, j'ai essayé d'éviter de parler de moi-même, comme vous le savez. Pourtant, j'aurais pu mentionner mon changement de situation. J'ai bien peur d'avoir apprécié vous observer, vous et votre indignation".

Hermione esquissa un sourire. C'était probablement le résultat le plus proche d'une excuse venant de Severus Rogue.

"Est-ce que vous allez l'ouvrir ?", pressa Rogue, la voyant frotter discrètement le cadeau avec son pouce.  
"Oh. Bien sûr". Hermione s'arrêta une fois de plus, l'air un peu coupable. "Mais je n'ai rien pour vous..."  
"Je suis dévasté. Ouvrez ce fichu cadeau".

Une riposte classique de Rogue. Le moment délicat passé, Hermione se mit à rire, et déchira rapidement l'emballage. Elle trouva une pile de parchemins à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"  
Rogue répondit calmement, "Ce sont mes souvenirs de la guerre".  
Hermione le regardait fixement. "Vos souvenirs de la guerre ?"  
"C'est ce que vous vouliez, n'est-ce pas ? Mon point de vue ?"

Il avait l'air prêt à récupérer les parchemins si nécessaire. Elle cligna des yeux.

"Oui, mais..."  
"Vous avez prouvé que vous êtes digne de confiance durant ces derniers mois", déclara Severus, "Je pense que vous utiliserez ces informations d'une manière appropriée".

Hermione son estomac se serrer brusquement.

"Vous savez que j'ai déjà présenté les manuscrits..."  
"Bien sûr. Mais vous serez probablement autorisée à apporter quelques modifications, si nécessaire. En tout cas, ces informations sont à votre entière disposition".  
"Ah", dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
Rogue plissa les yeux. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?"

Hermione récupéra les deux lettres qu'elle avait reçu aujourd'hui et les lui tendit.

"Elles sont arrivées aujourd'hui", dit-elle misérablement.  
Il les lu rapidement. "Je vois", murmura-t-il, sans émotion.  
"Écoutez, vu les circonstances...", Hermione inspira profondément et tendit les parchemins, "vous pourriez les reprendre. J'apprécie beaucoup, vous n'avez pas idée. Mais je n'en aurais plus besoin maintenant".

Rogue hésita avant de lui prendre les parchemins.

"Vous abandonnez alors ?"  
Elle haussa les épaule. "Je ne sais pas. Je suppose. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais imprimer le livre moi-même et le vendre au coin de la rue".  
"Vous n'avez pas d'autres options ?"  
"À part harceler les éditeurs ? Non. Ainsi se termina la carrière d'écrivain de Hermione Granger".

Son sourire n'était pas sincère et sa voix était cassée. Hermione n'avait pas eu l'intention de montrer si clairement sa déception ; et puis, il était peu probable que Rogue se sente désolé pour elle.

"Vous pouvez essayer les périodiques sorciers", suggéra Severus d'un ton neutre. "Bien que certains ne soient pas de bons exemples de journalisme, peut être qu'un ou deux périodiques pourraient être sensible à votre histoire".

Hermione avait déjà songé à cette solution de dernier recours, mais elle n'avait pas donné beaucoup de considération à cette idée. Franchement, même maintenant, la perspective ne semblait pas plus intéressante.

"Je vais y penser", dit-elle en clignant des yeux.  
Brusquement, Rogue la regarda. "Vous n'avez jamais été une dégonflée, Granger".  
"Non", admit-elle. "Je ne l'étais pas. Je veux dire – je ne le suis pas".  
"Alors peut être que vous devriez les utiliser".

Il tendit les parchemins vers elle, encore une fois. Hermione regarda les parchemins, puis Rogue et l'expression de détermination sur son visage. L'idée lui vint alors : non seulement il exprimait sa confiance en elle, mais en plus il se présentait à elle de la façon la plus impersonnelle qui soit. On ne pouvait pas dire à quel point ses souvenirs étaient révélateurs, mais pour Severus Rogue, toutes informations privées volontairement partagées étaient inestimables.

"Merci", murmura-t-elle. "J'en prendrais soin".

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis Rogue posa son regard ailleurs.

"Je dois y aller. Je suis certain d'avoir interrompu vos plans pour la soirée".

Hermione fut frappée par une soudaine et absurde envie d'inviter Severus à venir avec elle chez les Potter. Puis, elle fut prise de bon sens et dit simplement :

"Je vais passer Noël avec Harry et Ginny".  
Le regard de dégoût dans les yeux de Rogue était sans équivoque. "Bien sûr", dit-il, "Je suis sûr que vous passerez un agréable moment".  
Il se retourna pour partir et Hermione lança : "Demain, je vais chez mes parents. Souhaitez-vous venir avec moi ? Si vous n'avez rien d'autre de prévu bien sûr".

Severus s'arrêta net dans son élan, surpris. Un mélange d'émotions traversa son visage avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

"J'apprécie votre offre, mais non. Demain, c'est un jour avec votre famille. S'il vous plaît, profitez en".

Hermione fut tentée de lui demander quels étaient ses projets, mais choisit de se taire et de laisser la dignité de Rogue intacte. Elle se doutait qu'il n'avait personne et rien de prévu, mais là encore, elle s'était déjà trompé sur Severus Rogue.

"Je vous remercie. Je le ferai". Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
Severus ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans le hall. "Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, Hermione."  
"Vous aussi, Severus." Hermione commença à fermer la porte, puis fit une pause. "Je me demandais …"  
"Oui ?" Rogue s'arrêta, regardant la jeune femme avec suspicion.  
"Vous avez des projets pour Nouvel An ? Nous aurions peut être pu dîner".

Il étudia son visage, cherchant à savoir quelles étaient ses intentions.

"Ce serait ... satisfaisant".  
"Très bien". Hermione sourit. "Bonsoir, alors".

o§O§o

Noël se déroula à peu près de la façon dont Hermione l'avait prévu. Tout le monde, de Harry à Ginny en passant par Julia et Laurent Granger, semblait avoir fait des efforts pour éviter de parler de Ron Weasley. L'absence de Ron était flagrante et tout le monde évitait de le faire remarquer. Des cadeaux furent offerts, des compliments échangés et les sujets sensibles esquivés. C'était épuisant et à la fin de la journée, Hermione était prête à hurler.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain de Noël, reconnaissante que les maladresses de la veille soient passées, mais ne sachant pas quoi faire avec elle-même maintenant. Plusieurs mois plus tôt, quand elle réfléchissait à son aptitude à écrire avec plus d'optimisme, Hermione avait prévu de prendre congé pour le reste de l'année afin de pouvoir parler aux éditeurs. Ceci, bien sûr, était tristement inutile désormais. Puis une idée lui vint : pourquoi ne pas étudier la suggestion de Rogue ? Elle pouvait passer les jours à venir à enquêter sur les périodiques sorciers publiés en Grande-Bretagne.

Elle avait toujours été enthousiasmé par les livres. Les magasines n'étaient, pour Hermione, qu'un divertissement léger, et par conséquent, elle avait tendance à les ignorer. Elle savait que le nombre et la variété des périodiques moldus étaient largement plus important que ceux du monde des sorciers, et elle était déjà familière avec quelques titres. Elle connaissait depuis des années _Sorcières Hebdo_ – le préféré de Molly Weasley – et en avait vu de nombreuses copies circulé à Poudlard. Un torchon nommé _Ado Sorcières d'Aujourd'hui_ avait fait le tour des dortoirs des filles ; en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, elle avait personnellement confisqué de nombreux exemplaires. Bien sûr, il y avait le _Chicaneur_ : il avait sauvé Harry à une époque, mais Hermione était peu disposée à tenter le diable une fois de plus.  
Il y avait aussi des revues de bonne réputation, bien sûr, y compris un grand nombre de revues spécialisées. Hermione ne pouvait pas imaginer comment son livre pourrait éventuellement être utilisé par un magasine comme la _Métamorphose Aujourd'hui_ ou _Ars Alchemica_. Il y avait un seul magazine de culture générale dans le monde des sorciers - _Cette semaine en Grande-Bretagne Sorcière_ - et elle avait déjà souscrit à celui-ci.

Elle partit pour le Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea immédiatement vers Fleury & Bott. La rue était bondée – les soldes après Noël attiraient toujours une foule énorme de chasseurs de bonnes affaires – et Hermione trouva l'intérieur de la boutique toute aussi bondée que l'extérieur. La librairie avait presque été une seconde maison pendant toutes ces années, mais c'était la première fois que Hermione se limitait à la consultation des périodiques. Jetant un regard sur les étagères de magasines, elle fut encouragée par le fait qu'il y avait plus de choix qu'elle ne le pensait.

_Recettes Favorites _: _des Grand-mères aux Elfes de Maison_, offrait les meilleurs plats de toute l'Angleterre.

La couverture de _Généalogie pour la prochaine génération_ attira le regard de Hermione grâce à un article intitulé « _Mélange des gênes : pourquoi les sang-purs sont supérieurs _» ; cela faisait douze ans que la guerre est terminée, pensa-t-elle tristement, et pourtant la supériorité du sang était toujours d'actualité.

L'_Heure des Finances_ insistait pour que chacun apprenne à gérer ses Gallions, ses Mornilles et ses Noises comme un professionnel avec un article intitulé : « _Devenez plus malin que les Gobelins de Gringotts _».

Il y avait même un périodique pour les collectionneurs d'artefacts moldus, et Hermione se demanda brièvement si Arthur Weasley y était abonné. Elle eut une vision mentale brève d'Arthur penché attentivement sur toutes les pages et fut heurtée par un pincement de tristesse. Peu importe la façon dont elle allait maintenir sa relation avec les Weasley à l'avenir, avoir Arthur comme beau-père manquerait à Hermione.

Elle parcourut magasines après magasines pour découvrir que la plupart – comme elle l'avait toujours soupçonné, étaient de la lecture assez légère. Des revues spécialisées occupaient le reste des rayonnages. Seule une revue trimestrielle intitulée _Notre Monde_ et un magasine appelé _Les Sorcières et Sorciers Penseurs _semblaient être de bons candidats pour publier l'histoire de Hermione. Elle acheta les deux et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur dans l'intention de lire les deux magasines au chaud.

o§O§o

"Eh, Hermione".

Hermione leva les yeux à son nom et remarqua qu'elle était presque passée devant Harry sans le voir.

"Harry ! Salut ! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées".  
"J'ai remarqué. Tu étais dans un autre monde", la taquina Harry, en déplaçant une pile de boite d'un bras vers l'autre.  
"Tu vas faire les grandes soldes ?", taquina-t-elle.  
"Ginny s'occupe de ça", fit-il tout de suite remarquer. "Je ne suis là que pour porter, comme tu peux le voir".  
Hermione rit. "Apparemment. Comment s'est passé Noël chez les Potter ?"  
"Merveilleux. Nous avons adoré chaque minute".

Elle savait qu'en raison de son enfance, Harry insistait pour que ses enfants connaissent tous les plaisirs de la saison de Noël ; d'après Ginny, il était aussi excité le matin de Noël que leurs deux filles.

"Tu fais aussi des achats ?", poursuivit Harry.  
"Pas exactement. Je voulais voir quels genres de magasines se vendaient en ce moment. Je vais peut être envoyer mon récit à l'un d'entre eux. Peut être qu'il pourrait être publié de cette façon", dit Hermione en grimaçant.  
"Je ne peux pas croire qu'aucun éditeur ne veuille travailler avec toi. Quel est le problème avec ces types ?"  
"Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Quand Severus m'a suggéré de le soumettre à un périodique …"  
"Ouah !". L'expression agréable disparut du visage de Harry. "Severus ? Vous vous appelez par vos prénoms maintenant ?"  
"Eh bien – plus ou moins". Hermione le regarda. "On est au XXIe siècle, tu sais. Les gens sont moins formel. Il ne veux pas être appelé _Professeur Rogue_ et c'est bizarre de l'appeler _M. Rogue_".  
"Et est-ce qu'il t'appelle _Hermione_ ?"  
"Parfois. Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends exactement ?"

Son indignation était renforcée par la rougeur de ses joues. Harry soupira, réajustant la pile de boites qu'il avait dans les mains.

"Rien. Écoute, oublie ça, ok ? C'est juste que je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait passer du temps avec Rogue".  
Hermione sourit. "Severus et toi ne pourriez pas passer cinq minutes dans la même pièce sans vous lancer des sorts à en perdre la tête".  
"C'est bien ce que je dis".  
"Écoute, j'allais au Chaudron Baveur pour manger un bol de soupe ou quelque chose. Est-ce que Ginny et toi voudriez vous joindre à moi ?"  
"Si je savais où Ginny était, ça pourrait être possible", fit remarquer Harry avec une ironie désabusée. "Je ne suis même pas sur de savoir quelle boutique elle dévalise en ce moment".  
Hermione rit. "Eh bien, si vous avez besoin d'une pause, venez et rejoignez moi, d'accord ?"

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Les _mince-pie_ sont des tartelettes anglaises fourrées à la pâte de fruits secs.

Je vous retrouve ce soir pour la suite. ;)


	13. Nouvelle Année

Note de la traductrice :

Et voici donc le chapitre suivant. Je pense que celui-ci va vous plaire. Quant à Harry, c'est vrai qu'il est particulièrement rancunier. Je ne le vois pas non plus agir de cette façon, mais après tout pourquoi pas ?  
Bonne lecture !

Edit : Suite à une mauvaise manip' de ma part, rien n'était en ligne hier soir. Je me suis débrouillée comme une patate et je m'en excuse.

* * *

**L'histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : _Nouvelle année_**

_On ne sort pas ensemble. On ne sort pas ensemble._

Les mots résonnaient dans la tête de Hermione alors qu'elle s'habillait pour un diner avec Severus. Sortir ensemble impliquerait du romantisme. Des bougies. Se tenir la main, au moins. C'était simplement un diner entre amis, aller à un concert, rien de plus. Elle se dit à elle-même que c'était la faute de Harry : c'était lui qui avait insinué qu'elle avait une relation plus étroite avec Rogue. Maintenant, elle avait cette idée en tête et ne pouvait plus s'en débarrasser.

Et ça continuait, tandis que Hermione marchait sur le sol recouvert de neige de l'Impasse du Tisseur. L'assistante de Rogue, qui venait de quitter la maison, la salua chaleureusement. Hermione fut surprise par cela ; elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille se souvienne d'elle.

"Il vous attend", lui dit gaiement Nora, en tirant le col de son manteau pour se protéger du vent glacial.  
"Merci Nora".  
"Il vous aime bien, vous savez".

"Excusez moi ?" Hermione s'arrêta.  
"J'ai dit, il vous aime bien".  
"C'est vrai ?" Hermione fût aussitôt stupéfaite.  
"Oh, oui. Et c'est assez bizarre, vous savez".  
"Bizarre ?" Le rouge lui montait au joues pour plusieurs raisons.  
Nora éclata de rire. "Non pas qu'il y ait quelque chose qui cloche chez vous. C'est juste que M. Rogue n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Et encore moins d'amie _femme_".

Elle tira ses gants hors de sa poche et les enfila.

"Il fait terriblement froid ce soir, n'est ce pas ?"  
"Très. Comment est-ce que vous savez que M. Rogue m'aime bien, Nora ?" demanda Hermione, stoppant une conversion sur la météo afin d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le comportement de Rogue.  
"Eh bien, il ne lui faut pas grand chose pour piquer une crise, mais il est beaucoup plus sympathique les jours où il vous retrouve à l'auberge. Et il accorde beaucoup plus d'importance à son apparence. Et il avait pour habitude d'être plutôt effrayant".

C'était dur d'être en désaccord avec ce dernier exemple, songea Hermione, en souriant avec encouragement à Nora.

"Quoi d'autre ?"  
"Il fredonne".

"Fredonne ?" répéta Hermione sans comprendre. "Comme... chanter ?"  
Nora rit en retour. "Eh bien, il ne sait pas chanter en fait, mais – oui, il fredonne à l'occasion".  
"Granger ?"

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Severus se tenait là, la mine renfrognée, comme si la vue des deux femmes en pleine discussion l'avait en quelque sorte offensé.

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller", murmura Nora.  
"Vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour la soirée ?", voulut savoir Hermione.  
La jeune fille sourit. "Oui, merci. Je vais à l'auberge avec mon Tony".

Hermione espérait ardemment que « _l'auberge »_ n'était pas le Poney Écossais.

"Eh bien, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée, Tony et vous", dit-elle. "Et Bonne Année à vous".  
"Oui, Miss Granger. Vous aussi".

"Bonsoir Severus". Hermione monta les dernières marches jusqu'à la porte.

"On gèle là dehors", souligna-t-il.

Hermione passa devant lui pour entrer dans la maison. Les déclarations simples de Rogue laissaient toujours de la place pour des spéculations. Est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire « O_n gèle là dehors, vous allez attraper la mort »_ - impliquant le fait qu'il puisse être concerné par son bien-être – ou « O_n gèle là dehors, rentrez avant que toute la chaleur ne quitte la maison »_ ? Ou est-ce qu'il ne faisait qu'établir un fait ? Énervée d'avoir commencé à spéculer à propos des intentions de Rogue – uniquement à cause des insinuations de Harry, mais de Nora également – Hermione essaya de mettre tout cela dans un coin de sa tête.

"En effet", convint-elle, en pénétrant dans le petit salon de la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur et en retirant son écharpe du cou.  
"Je suppose que nous allons au Poney Écossais comme d'habitude ?" posa Severus.  
"Est-ce que vous préféreriez aller ailleurs ? Nous pourrions aller dans une auberge sorcière, si vous voulez".

Hermione mentionna cette option, certaine que Rogue déclinerait la proposition. Pendant les quelques mois où ils étaient sortis - au restaurant, se rappela-t-elle avec force dans l'espoir d'effacer les mots sortis ensemble – Severus avait obstinément refusé d'entrer dans une auberge sorcière.

"Non, merci. Le Poney Écossais fera l'affaire".  
"Vous êtes déterminé à ne pas mettre les pieds dans un pub du monde magique, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Brillante comme toujours, Granger. Pas étonnant que vous ayez été une excellente étudiante".  
"Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas me dire pourquoi".  
"Franchement, non".  
Hermione ne s'attendait pas à une autre réponse. "J'ai une surprise pour vous, au fait", lui dit-elle.  
"Une surprise ?" répéta Rogue, soupçonneux.  
"J'ai lu dans vos notes que vous et Albus fréquentiez l'Orchestre de Chambre de Glasgow. Ils jouent ce soir, et j'ai acheté des billets".

Hermione guetta sa réaction. Elle avait acheté les billets sur un coup de tête et avait commencé à avoir des doutes depuis. Il était beaucoup trop facile d'imaginer Rogue la saisissant à la gorge et grognant pour son impudence. Mais Severus la dévisagea simplement un long moment.

"Je vois", dit-il enfin. "À quelle heure commence le spectacle".  
"Vingt heures", dit Hermione, expirant avec soulagement..  
"Alors nous pouvons aller dîner. Comme c'est la Saint-Sylvestre, j'imagine que l'auberge sera bondée".

o§O§o

Le Poney Écossais était en effet bondé. Severus et Hermione durent attendre un moment avant d'être servi et l'auberge était trop bruyante pour avoir une conversation convenable. Hermione était franchement soulagée lorsqu'ils purent quitter l'atmosphère bruyante. Ils prirent le Réseaux Public de Cheminées pour Glasgow, trouvant encore plus de neige et de froid là-bas.

"Pourquoi", murmura Hermione en claquant des dents, "faut-il que le Nouvel An soit en plein milieu de l'hiver ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas commencer l'année en Juillet, pour l'amour du ciel ?"  
"Si le Nouvel An avait lieu à une période agréable, les gens seraient moins enclins à prendre leurs typiques bonnes résolutions".  
"Et pourquoi donc ?"_  
"_Parce que nous sommes résolu à apporter des changements dans nos vies durant les moments les moins confortables - quand le monde est sombre et froid - et qu'il nous tarde que les choses changent", lui dit Rogue alors qu'ils se hâtaient de descendre une rue de la ville.  
"Et les gens qui vivent dans un climat chaud ?" souligna Hermione. Sa question lui valut un regard noir.  
"Il fait toujours sombre, peu importe la température".  
"Est-ce que c'est vrai", demanda-t-elle soudainement, "que vos appartements à Poudlard étaient décorés en vert et noir ?"

Rogue s'arrêta net dans son élan.

_"_Doux Merlin, Granger ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?_"  
"_Je me posais simplement la question. Ça a toujours été la rumeur_"_, dit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules.  
"Je vivais dans un fichu cachot. Pourquoi aurais-je voulu rendre mon lieu de vie encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'était déjà ?_"  
"_Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était qu'une rumeur".

"Rumeurs..." grogna Rogue, en accélérant à nouveau le pas. "La vérité n'est jamais très divertissante, n'est ce pas ? Pour votre information, Hermione Granger, mes murs avaient été blanchi à la chaux, même si mes meubles étaient fait dans le bois sombre habituel que l'on retrouve dans tout le château".  
"Et vos draps ?" essaya-t-elle.  
"Mes draps ? Ne me dites pas que les gens spéculaient sur mon linge de lit !"  
"Eh bien, si !"

Les muscles des mâchoires de Rogue travaillaient avec acharnement.

"Laissez-moi deviner : vert et noir aussi ?"  
"Du _satin _vert et noir", corrigea Hermione.

Il roula des yeux et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

"Ils étaient blancs, comme tous les draps de l'école – même si ma couverture, je me souviens, était plutôt d'une nuance de bleu putride. Êtes-vous satisfaite ?"  
"Complètement". Hermione sourit malicieusement.  
"Y a-t-il une association des anciens élèves de Poudlard, et dois-je les informer que les rumeurs peuvent définitivement être éradiquées ?" demanda ironiquement Severus.  
"Pas besoin. Je ne manquerais pas d'en parler quand j'adapterais mon livre pour une impression dans un magasine".

Il regarda attentivement Hermione, alors qu'ils passaient à travers la lumière projetée par un réverbère.

"Vous plaisantez, bien sûr".  
Elle soupira, sa bonne humeur disparaissant. "Bien sûr. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais plus de chance d'être publiée dans un magasine, alors c'est un point discutable".  
"Vous avez enquêté sur les périodiques ?"

Bien que Rogue n'avait pas ajouté les mots _comme je vous l'avais suggéré_, Hermione pouvait les entendre très clairement.

"Oui. C'est ce que j'ai fait le lendemain de Noël. J'ai réduit ma sélection à deux magasines : _Notre Monde_ et _Sorcières et Sorciers Penseur_s. Êtes-vous familier avec l'un d'entre eux ?"  
"Je ne lis que rarement autre chose que _Ars Alchemica_ et _Digest des Potions Européennes_".  
"Je vous apporterais une copie de chaque pour que vous y jetiez un œil. Ils semblent être les candidats les plus probables mais je serais intéressée d'entendre votre avis".

Au moment où ils atteignirent la salle de concert, Severus et Hermione étaient tous les deux gelés. Il fallut un peu de temps pour qu'ils se débarrassent de la sensation de froid. Le petit hall était encombré et trop chaud. Par conséquent, Hermione était au bord de la somnolence pendant le quatuor à cordes en fa mineur de Haydn.

"Essayez de rester éveillée, Granger", lui siffla Severus.  
"J'essaye", murmura-t-elle, agacée.

Ce n'était pas que le concert était ennuyeux ; le problème était qu'elle avait bien diné, était installée dans un fauteuil confortable et était bercée par une musique agréable.  
C'était appaisant, pensa Hermione, de se détendre et de laisser couler la musique sur elle, permettant simplement à son esprit de vagabonder...

Elle se réveilla pour constater que sa tête reposait solidement sur l'épaule de Rogue. Hermione essaya de se relever avec un minimum de dignité, tout en sachant pertinemment que Rogue avait probablement un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Un coup d'œil rapide sur le côté confirma ses craintes.

"Relaxée, n'est ce pas ?" railla la voix de Rogue.  
"Pardon", murmura-t-elle, les joues brulantes.

Hermione fut tout à coup consciente de sa proximité physique avec Rogue. Considérant le nombre de fois où l'homme avait surgit au-dessus son épaule en Potions, elle pensait que sa présence ne devrait pas la dérouter. Puis il y avait eu les dîners au Poney Écossais, lorsqu'ils avaient partagé une table ou une banquette ; sa proximité ne devrait pas la perturber.

Au moment où le quatuor passa de Haydn à Chostakovitch, Hermione décida que le fait que Rogue était assis à côté d'elle – au lieu d'être installé en face d'elle – était responsable de sa prise conscience. Ils n'avaient jamais été assis comme ça avant, côte à côte, les bras se frôlant occasionnellement, partageant une expérience ensemble. Ils n'étaient plus face à face, se méfiant l'un de l'autre.

Hermione trouva cette idée curieusement exaltante.

Le concert terminé, elle s'attendait à un commentaire sarcastique de Rogue au sujet de son incapacité à rester éveillée. Au lieu de cela, ils sortirent de la salle. Rogue fit un commentaire ou deux à propos de la performance du quatuor, et laissa tomber le silence.

"Je suis désolée de m'être assoupie". Hermione se sentit finalement obligée de parler de l'incident.  
"Il faisait assez chaud là-bas, ce soir", répondit Severus avec un haussement d'épaules. "Et je doute que vous ayez été la seule".

Elle se demanda si elle devait présenter ses excuses pour avoir utilisé son épaule sans permission, avant de décider que le sujet devrait sans doute être ignoré.

"Je vais au Terrier demain", reprit Hermione.  
"Ah ?"

Le désintérêt dans la voix de Rogue n'était pas aussi moqueur qu'on aurait pu le croire, menant Hermione à croire que c'était sa version des bonnes manières.

"Molly m'avait invité pour Noël, mais j'avais refusé et suggéré le jour de l'An à la place. Noël... cela n'aurait pas été approprié, étant donné que Ron et moi sommes séparés".  
Il y eut une légère hésitation puis Severus dit faiblement : "Saluez Molly et Arthur pour moi".  
"Je le ferai".  
"Ronald Weasley est..."

Ce qu'était Ronald Weasley échappa à Hermione car, à ce moment, ils traversèrent une foule de personnes remplissant les rues de Glasgow. Il y avait des rires et des chants ; la plupart des gens avaient une bouteille de bière ou autres boissons à la main, tandis que les policiers se trouvaient à proximité et gardaient un œil sur la fête. Soudain la foule commença le décompte des secondes avant la nouvelle année :

"… Neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, BONNE ANNÉE !"

Ensuite leurs paroles se perdirent dans les acclamations et la cacophonie ; quelque part à proximité, des pétards explosaient. Hermione leva les yeux, un sourire sur son visage, prête à souhaiter à Severus une heureuse nouvelle année. Le regard sur son visage l'arrêta subitement.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Rogue la regardait avec une intense perplexité. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte, comme s'il allait commencer à parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il leva sa main droite à la hauteur du visage de Hermione, où flottait une incertitude angoissante.

"Granger", commença-t-il.

Harry avait-il eu raison ? Était-ce une amitié improbable ? Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle, attendant de voir ce qui arriverait. Quand le moment menaça de durer une éternité, une monté d'adrénaline la poussa en avant. Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rogue pour se stabiliser et posa brusquement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Severus se raidit, sur le point de faire un pas en arrière.

"C'est – je ne peux pas – _nous_ ne pouvons pas – faire ça".  
Hermione cligna des yeux : "Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je pensais ? Je suis toujours légalement mariée à Ron".

Il fallut un moment à Rogue pour comprendre.

"Ce n'est pas ça", dit-il clairement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la direction que prenaient les choses. "Vous ne voulez pas vous engager avec moi. Je ne suis pas une personne aimable, Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment donner de l'affection – ni comment en recevoir, d'ailleurs".

Pour un homme qui avait fait preuve de courage, de sang froid pendant la guerre, Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait vu une pointe de crainte dans les yeux noirs de Rogue.

"Je ne demande rien", dit-elle d'une voix ferme. "J'apprécie être votre amie, et j'espère que vous trouvez mon amitié significative également. Quant à ce qui pourrait arriver dans le futur ... J'aime votre compagnie suffisamment pour que je sois prête à voir ce qu'il se passera".

Rogue se tut, mesurant chacune de ses paroles, ses moindres nuances.

"Je trouve votre amitié – plaisante", dit-il en choisissant ses mots avec une extrême précision. "Je ne voudrais pas la perdre. Mais demander plus que cela est téméraire à l'extrême".

La foule avait repéré le couple et leur criait de joindre à la fête. L'expression de Severus s'obscurcit.

"Nous devrions partir d'ici", dit-il catégoriquement en prenant le coude de Hermione ; il la fit contourner le groupe et prendre la direction du Réseau Public de Cheminée.

o§O§o

Ils retournèrent à proximité de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Hermione ne pouvait pas imaginer Rogue l'invitant dans la maison, et décida donc de mettre fin à la soirée avant que les questions gênantes ne commencent.

"Je vais y aller, Severus", annonça-t-elle, au moment où ils tournèrent au coin de la ruelle. "C'était une agréable soirée, merci".  
Rogue s'arrêta. "Voulez-vous transplaner directement chez vous ?", voulut-il savoir.  
"Oui. J'ai eu assez d'aventures dans la neige et le froid pour une soirée".  
"Très bien, alors. Bonne nuit, Hermione".  
"Bonne matinée", corrigea-t-elle.  
"Pardon ?" Il la regarda.  
"Bonne matinée. C'est le jour de l'An, vous vous souvenez ?"  
Severus acquiesça. "Bonne matinée alors".

Il se dirigea vers sa maison. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner.

"Severus..."  
"Quoi ?" Il se tourna pour la regarder.  
"L'amitié est une forme d'affection".  
Il réfléchit à cela. "Bonne année, Hermione", dit Rogue calmement.  
"Bonne année, Severus".

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Les choses sérieuses commencent. Alors ce chapitre ? J'avais raison ? Il vous a plu ?


	14. Relation familiale

Note de la traductrice :

Je vois que le rapprochement vous a plu. Maintenant, ils ont besoin de temps pour réfléchir.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :_ Relation familiale_**

_Le Terrier semble ne jamais changer_, pensait souvent Hermione. La maison n'avait pas changé depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu - en d'autres termes, un coup de vent pourrait suffire à la détruire - mais intérieurement, c'était la maison la plus solide qu'elle ait jamais connu.  
La raison, bien sûr, était la famille Weasley. Arthur et Molly avaient construit une forteresse d'amour et de chaleur entre les murs du Terrier, et Hermione était pleine d'admiration face à la force de ses beaux-parents. Pas un seul enfant Weasley n'était passé à travers les mailles du filet, même si c'était certainement une tâche parentale décourageante étant donné le nombre et la variété des personnalités impliquées. Un séjour au Terrier apportait toujours une vague de souvenirs heureux. Même si sa relation avec les Weasley serait à jamais changée, une fois son divorce prononcé, Hermione savait qu'elle serait toujours bien accueillie là-bas.

Comme d'habitude, Molly la salua chaleureusement : "Il y a si longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu... Tu as l'air un peu pâle... On dirait que tu as perdu un peu de poids, est-ce que tu manges assez ?". Hermione avait appris il y a longtemps qu'il était inutile de faire quoi que ce soit à partir du moment où Molly commençait à s'agiter. Lorsque la femme s'arrêta enfin, Hermione lui assura qu'elle allait très bien.

"Merveilleux !" s'exclama Molly avant de faire un énorme câlin à Hermione.

C'était comme si ses côtes allaient craquer. Hermione se retrouva à compter les secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse respirer à nouveau.  
Molly la relâcha enfin, uniquement pour lui saisir la main et la trainer dans le salon.

"Tout le monde est rassemblé ici, ma chérie".

La définition de_ tout le monde _était très relative au Terrier. Hermione savait que cela voulait dire « toute personne qui était censé être là à un moment donné » et non « tous les Weasley, les conjoints des Weasley et les petit-enfants Weasley ». Pour cette raison, on ne savait jamais sur qui on allait tomber lorsqu'on faisait une visite. En ce premier jour de l'An, seule la famille de Bill Weasley et celle de Harry Potter étaient là.

"Bonjour Hermione !" Arthur se leva de son siège quand il repéra la jeune femme. Son sourire vacilla quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. "Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi ?"  
"Je crains que non, mais ils envoient leurs regrets." Hermione s'excusait, même si elle savait que ses parents étaient depuis longtemps fatigués d'être interrogé sur leurs façon de vivre Moldus. "Ils ont eu l'occasion de passer le Nouvel An à Rome. Ils ne seront pas à la maison avant demain".  
"Tu leurs passera le bonjour pour moi, veux-tu ?"  
"Bien sûr".

Hermione se dirigea vers Harry et Ginny, puis Bill et Fleur pour les saluer.

"Où sont les enfants ?" dit-elle en remarquant le calme relatif dans la pièce.  
Bill sourit. "En haut, ils se déguisent. Maman a descendu une vieille malle du grenier et la dernière fois que je les ais vu, Lily et Samantha enfilaient de vieux vêtements aussi rapidement que Marielle et Patrice les dénichaient".

Ginny, qui était assise à côté de son mari dont le bras était placé autour de ses épaules, ajouta : "Comme je connais Lily et Samantha, nous aurons le droit à un défilé de mode sous peu".  
"Soit prête à faire des _Ooh_ et des _Aah_", conseilla Harry à Hermione.  
"Ah les hommes", gronda Fleur. "Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous n'ayez aucun style. C'est comme cela que les petites filles apprennent à devenir des femmes. Vous pensez que c'est un jeu, mais c'est notre façon d'apprendre".  
"C'est sans doute pour cela que je n'y connais rien", plaisanta Hermione en prenant le siège qu'Arthur lui indiqua à côté de lui. "J'ai passé mon enfance à lire plutôt qu'à me déguiser".  
"Pareil pour moi", approuva Ginny. "Sauf que mon temps libre était consacré à voler les balais de mes frères pour que je puisse pratiquer le vol quand Maman ne regardait pas".  
"Vous n'avez pas tord", dit Fleur, en hochant la tête vigoureusement. "C'est sans doute ce qu'il s'est passé".

Personne ne se préoccupa d'être surpris par la déclaration plutôt impolie de Fleur. Au fil des années, chacun s'était habitué à ses préjugés. Maintenant Bill et Harry échangeaient simplement un regard entendu, tandis que Hermione et Ginny étouffaient leurs sourires. C'est un fait établi. Fleur Delacour Weasley trouvait que le style britannique était loin d'égaler le style français. Ginny et Hermione avaient eu le malheur d'être nées du mauvais côté de la Manche et, par conséquent, manquaient désespérément de style.

"Je suis sûre que les filles vont passer un merveilleux moment avec toutes ces choses", dit Molly en apportant un plateau d'amuse-gueules qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. "Cette malle appartenait à la grande-tante Muriel. Il y a toutes sortes de vieilles affaires là-dedans".

"Qu'est ce que tu deviens, Hermione ?" voulut savoir Arthur. "Comment avance ton livre ?"  
Hermione grimaça. "J'ai bien peur que cela n'avance pas. Il n'intéresse aucun des éditeurs".  
"Quoi ?" s'écria Molly, comme si elle avait été personnellement offensé par la nouvelle. "De ce que j' en ai lu, j'ai trouvé ça formidable !"  
"Merci Molly, mais ils ne voient pas les choses ainsi. En fait, je pensais le soumettre à quelques magasines. Pour voir si je trouve des preneurs de cette façon".  
"C'est une excellente idée", fit remarquer Bill. "Quels magasines ?"  
"J'en ai trouvé deux qui semblaient être de bonnes possibilités : _Notre Monde_ et _Sorcières et Sorciers Penseurs_".  
"Je ne pense pas avoir entendu parler de l'un d'entre eux", dit Molly en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Moi non plus", dit Hermione. "Je pense qu'ils sont relativement nouveaux. _Notre Monde_ est une publication trimestrielle, et _Sorcières et Sorciers Penseurs _est publié six fois par an".  
"Bien", dit Bill, "Si tu n'es pas publié dans la presse, fait le moi savoir. J'ai un ami qui travaille pour la RITM, et je parie qu'il pourrait s'arranger pour que tu sois interviewée".  
"Vraiment ? Ça serait formidable, Bill".

Fleur, de son côté, semblait plutôt ennuyée.

"Je ne peux pas croire que les éditeurs sorciers aient si peu d'intérêt pour garder leurs livres d'histoire à jour, ici. En France, je crois qu'il y a une loi pour que tous les livres reste à jour, ou bien ils sont retirés de la circulation".

Il y eut un hochement de tête approbateur et pensif, tout autour. Une autre leçon, apprise il y a longtemps, était que perdre un débat ou une dispute avec Fleur était largement préférable à une explosion de colère gauloise.

"Hermione, j'ai vu ta photo dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ récemment, n'est-ce pas ?" Arthur demanda soudain.

Hermione réussit à sourire. De tous les sujets possibles, pourquoi Arthur devait-il aborder celui-là ?

"Oui. Elle a été prise à la fête de Noël du DCIM".  
"Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?"  
"Aussi bonne que possible dans ce genre de condition", dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Avec de la chance, cela pourrait étouffer le débat...

… mais non.

"Le professeur Rogue était sur la photo avec toi, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Harry, avec un air innocent.  
Il était impossible de manquer l'accusation derrière la question. "C'est vrai, il l'était".  
"Le pauvre homme", soupira Molly. "Il a eu un parcours difficile, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui lui valut un coup dans les côtes de la part de Ginny.

"Il s'avère que sa situation est bien meilleure que ce que j'avais été amené à croire", dit Hermione.  
"Ah ?", dit Arthur.

Hermione décrivit l'entreprise de Rogue et les brevets qu'il détenait. Arthur semblait impressionné.

"Vraiment ! Je savais qu'il fournissait Fred et George, mais je n'avais aucune idée que son entreprise fonctionnait si bien. Bien sûr, c'est un homme intelligent, donc il n'y a aucun doute qu'il est capable de réussir".  
"Compte tenu de son manque de capacités sociales, je suis étonné que Rogue ait des clients tout court", souligna platement Harry, en regardant Hermione directement.  
"Il n'a aucun problème à se comporter de manière civile", dit Hermione sur la défensive.  
"Tu en sais quelque chose. Après tout, c'est lui qui t'accompagnait cette nuit-là".

Hermione se sentit rougir alors qu'un silence gêné tomba dans la pièce. Mais qu'est-ce que Harry essayait de faire ?

"J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. Est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je te demande de le faire ?"

Ginny regarda son mari puis Hermione, et se leva immédiatement.

"Hermione, allons à l'étage voir comment les filles s'en sortent. Je n'ai pas vu le contenu de la malle de la grande-tante Muriel depuis des années".  
"Oui, allons y". Hermione emboita le pas, reconnaissante d'avoir une chance de s'échapper.  
Molly les regarda toutes les deux, puis bondit sur ses pieds. "Encore quelques amuse-gueules ?"

Ginny grimpa l'escalier, mais au lieu de monter au troisième étage où résonnait le rire des petites filles, elle s'arrêta sur le palier du deuxième.

"Je suis désolée Hermione. Harry se comporte comme un ours aujourd'hui à propos de Ron et toi".  
"Pourquoi ?" demanda Hermione. "Je pensais qu'il avait accepté les choses. Déjà le jour où il m'avait aidé à trier les affaires de Ron, il semblait avoir accepté la situation".  
"Il l'acceptait, jusqu'à hier soir".  
"Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?"  
"Ron était ici". Ginny hésita, comme si elle pesait ses mots avec soin. "Il a amené sa nouvelle copine avec lui".

L'impact des mots de Ginny frappa Hermione comme un chaudron de plomb. Elle savait que Ron aurait parfaitement le droit de trouver l'amour ailleurs quand le divorce serait finalement prononcé. Elle avait accepté le fait qu'il pourrait le trouver avant cela, même si c'était une zone légale et morale floue. Mais entendre l'annonce de Ginny provoqua une nouvelle vague de chagrin.

"Je vois", dit Hermione, essayant désespérément de garder son visage neutre. "Est-elle française ?"  
"Oui. Son nom est Céleste Thibault. Elle a vingt-cinq ans, de longs cheveux blonds, et travaille à la Promotions des Torpilles". Ginny se renfrogna. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il l'ait amené ici. Maman était absolument horrifiée".  
Cela expliquait l'enthousiasme débordant de Molly lorsqu'elle l'avait salué aujourd'hui. "J'imagine".

"Harry était vraiment en colère contre lui. Je pense qu'il l'a vu comme une insulte envers toi. Et en plus de ça, il y avait cette photo de toi à la soirée avec Rogue. Tu sais ce qu'il pense de Rogue..."  
"Mais il n'a pas dit un mot à ce sujet quand j'étais chez vous le soir de Noël", souligna Hermione.  
"C'est parce que Harry n'avait pas vu ce numéro de la Gazette quand il est sorti".  
"Alors comment a-t-il..."  
"Je lui en a parlé il y a quelques jours, et il a fait faire une copie pour y jeter un œil". Ginny semblait vaguement coupable.  
"Donc maintenant, Harry est en colère contre moi aussi ?"  
"Il n'avait rien dit avant aujourd'hui, mais il semble que ça soit le cas".

Hermione soupira en s'affaissant contre le mur.

"Ginny, c'est si dur. Tu sais, quand Ron a déménagé, je pensais que ce serait l'ajustement le plus difficile à faire. Mais ensuite, quand nous avons décidé de divorcer, c'était tout aussi terrible. Nous sommes toujours légalement mariés, c'est une sorte de no man's land. Tu veux aller de l'avant et pourtant, tu ne peux pas vraiment, et tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, et c'est tout simplement difficile".

Ginny la regardait curieusement. "Est-ce que tu défends Ron ?"  
"Je ne défends personne. C'est juste que quand tu es l'une des parties impliquées, les réponses ne viennent pas facilement".  
"Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Harry".  
Hermione acquiesça. "Tu as raison".  
"Alors..."  
"Alors quoi ?"  
"Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a vraiment entre Rogue et toi ?" demanda Ginny, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Ginny posait la question qui surprit totalement Hermione, à tel point qu'elle se trouva à balbutier une réponse.

"Il n'y a rien – pourquoi veux-tu – qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"  
"Je me demandais simplement".  
"Nous sommes – amis", dit Hermione sans conviction. "Je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour mon livre et il a accepté. Pas au début, bien sûr, mais il a fait preuve de coopération ces derniers temps, et nous avons dîné à plusieurs reprises. Et la nuit dernière, nous sommes allés à un concert..."

Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'elle se rappela soudainement, vivement, leur baiser de minuit - enfin, _son_ baiser de minuit, puisque Severus n'avait pas vraiment été enthousiaste.

"Hermione", dit Ginny doucement. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?"  
"Non rien !"

Hermione se sentait vaguement prise au piège. Y avait-il quelque chose de si évident, si flagrant, qu'elle ne le voyait pas ? Ginny la regarda un moment, puis acquiesça.

"Je te crois. Comme je l'ai dit, je me demandais simplement".

Hermione réalisa que son cœur battait plus vite que la situation l'exigeait. Et si elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Severus ? Serait-il accueilli aussi froidement que la nouvelle petite amie de Ron, tandis qu'elle serait la cible de la colère de tout le monde ?

"Tu sais", continua Ginny quand Hermione ne répondit pas. "Tu es une femme adulte, Hermione. Tu peux t'attacher à qui tu veux".  
"Tout comme Ron", laissa échapper Hermione, ressentant beaucoup plus de sympathie pour Ron maintenant.  
"C'est vrai, mais son timing était nul. Écoute, crois-le ou non, je ne déteste pas Rogue. Je ne suis pas fana de lui, mais je ne le hais pas de la façon dont Harry le fait".  
Hermione sourit. "Personne ne le hait de la façon dont Harry le fait."  
"Sans blague. Le truc, Hermione, c'est que Rogue est peut être un héros de guerre et un homme d'affaires brillant, mais il n'a pas une bonne réputation. Tu te vois honnêtement le ramener chez tes parents ? Ou avoir des enfants ? Ou - "  
"Arrête, Ginny !"

Hermione sentit un petit frisson de panique la parcourir aux paroles de son amie. Il y avait plus de vérité là-dedans qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, et la question était : pourquoi cela la dérangeait-il ?

"Severus et moi sommes amis. Point final".  
"Ok". Le sourire de Ginny était désarmant. "Assez parlé de Rogue. Écoute, tu veux retourner en bas et regarder Harry faire l'enfant, ou est-ce que tu préfères monter et aller voir ce que les vrais enfants font ?"  
"On monte". _Et peut-être_, pensa Hermione avec lassitude, _que ce serait une bonne idée de faire de cette visite au Terrier une visite de courte durée_.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Un petit rappel au cas où :

- RITM : Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique.  
- DCIM : Département de la Coopération Internationale de la Magie.


	15. L'Offre

Note de la traductrice :

Désolé pour le petit problème de chapitre... J'ai une numérotation plus que douteuse ^^. J'espère que le problème sera réglé rapidement, j'ai fait la modif' mais FF ne semble pas vouloir mettre le chapitre à jour... Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit pour me le faire remarquer.  
Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant ! Voici donc la suite !  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'Histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : _L'Offre_**

Bien que Molly Weasley n'ait jamais entendu parler du magazine _Notre Monde_, il était bien connu par au moins deux de ses descendants. Fred et George, quand ils avaient entendu que Hermione avait l'intention de présenter son histoire à ce périodique, avaient été impressionnés.

"C'est très bien pensé, Hermione", lui dit George. "Oublions les vieilles méthodes. Suivons les groupes progressistes".  
"Les groupes progressistes ?" Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix inquiéta Hermione. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?"  
"Ils ne sont pas, euh, contre-culturel ou quoi que ce soit", Fred se hâta de lui assurer. "Ils visent une jeune clientèle. Ce n'est pas le genre de magasine que liraient tes parents ".  
"Je suis tout à fait certaine de cela", dit-elle sèchement.  
"Eh bien, ce n'est pas le type de _nos_ parents. Tu vois ce que je veux dire".  
"J'ai seulement étudié un exemplaire. Ils ne semblent pas avoir mauvaise réputation..."  
"Ils n'ont pas mauvaise réputation", garantit George. "C'est... tu sais. Jeune. Tendance".  
"Alors, pourquoi n'ais-je jamais entendu parler d'eux avant aujourd'hui ?" demanda Hermione sans comprendre.  
Fred et George échangèrent un regard. "Non pas que tu ne sois pas jeune ou tendance, Hermione", lui dit Fred. "C'est juste un peu plus 'dernier cri' que ça".

o§O§o

C'était l'une de ces conversations qu'il vallait mieux laisser inachevé. Pourtant, en regardant Darius Billingsley se lever de derrière son bureau, Hermione comprit ce que les jumeaux avaient voulu dire. L'homme devait avoir son âge, pourtant il semblait beaucoup plus jeune. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et était vêtu dans à la dernière mode pour les sorciers : satin et robes en peau de dragon.

"Madame Granger. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer", murmura-t-il en lui serrant la main avec fermeté.  
"Enchantée, M. Billingsley".

Hermione souriait gentiment, comme si elle essayait de cacher sa nervosité. Cet homme, un des rédacteurs de la revue _Notre Monde_, était sa dernière chance d'être publiée puisque _Sorcières et Sorciers Penseurs _avait refusé son manuscrit.

"S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous". Billingsley se rassit dans son fauteuil, tandis que Hermione s'installa dans le sien. "Alors", dit-il avec un sourire désarmant : "Vous êtes l'un des héros qui a aidé le monde à se débarrasser de la menace de Voldemort".

Hermione rougit. Cela faisait très longtemps que personne ne l'avait plus qualifié de héros, et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait appris lors de la rédaction de son livre, c'était que ses contributions à la guerre n'étaient que quelques-unes parmi beaucoup d'autres. Et bien qu'elle aurait désespérément voulu savoir si cet homme publierait ses écrit dans la presse, il semblait prudent d'entrer dans la discussion.

"Juste un des héros, M. Billingsley".  
"Appelez-moi Darius".  
"Etiez-vous à Poudlard, Darius ? Il me semble que l'on aurait pu se rencontrer à l'école".

Billingsley leva les mains en signe de fausse capitulation. "Mon père a épousé une femme très obstinée. Ma mère est basque, et j'ai fini par aller dans l'école où elle avait été elle-même scolarisé, l'_Academia de Magia._"  
"Je vois". Voilà pour le bavardage. Hermione essayait de se détendre, mais ce n'était pas facile quand son projet était sur la sellette.  
"Je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné. C'est une sacrée tentative", déclara Darius, tirant le manuscrit de Hermione vers lui.  
"Je vous remercie. C'est un travail qui m'a vraiment passionné, en fait".  
"Cela se voit. Alors, vous avez eu aucun preneur parmi la foule d'éditeurs ? "  
"Non, je crains que non."  
"Dommage. C'est du bon boulot."  
"Vous avez pris le temps d'y jeter un œil, alors ?" Dit-elle, les doigts croisés mentalement.  
"Oui, mais j'ai besoin de le faire voir par Barry Wallace, mon co-éditeur. Comme je n'étais pas en Grande-Bretagne quand tout cela - " Darius agita une main dans la direction du manuscrit "- s'est passé, je veux que quelqu'un d'autre y jette un coup d'œil".  
"Bien sûr."

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement déçue. Elle avait espéré que Billingsley, impressionné par son histoire, demanderait les droits d'édition immédiatement. Son désenchantement dut se voir, car l'homme réagit immédiatement.

"Permettez-moi de vous sortir de votre misère, Madame Granger. J'aimerais publier votre histoire dans mon magasine".

Hermione hésita, s'attendant à entendre la mise en garde "mais" sortir de la bouche de Billingsley. Quand rien ne se passa, elle se permit de ressentir les premières lueurs d'espoir.

"Vraiment?" répéta-t-elle faiblement.  
"On ne peut jamais savoir assez du passé. Laisser les détails se perdre est un crime ".  
"C'est exact", dit Hermione, l'excitation surgissant de l'intérieur. "Et c'est pourquoi je l'ai écrit. Je ne voulais pas que les efforts de quiconque soient oubliés".  
"Vous avez fait cela parfaitement", souligna Billingsley, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

Elle sentit un frisson de panique, un retour à ses années à Poudlard et le souvenir des dizaines d'essais de longue haleine qu'elle avait remis.

"Est-il trop long ? Je sais que vous êtes limité dans un magazine, mais je peux le modifier - "

Darius agita un doigt vers Hermione comme si elle était une enfant pas sage.

"Le montage c'est mon travail".  
"Oh. Bien sûr. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un pour le faire".  
"Même avec le processus d'édition, j'envisage une année de travail ici, Madame Gran- puis-je vous appeler Hermione ?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Comme je l'ai dit, je crois qu'il faudra un an pour rendre justice à votre travail. Nous ne publions que trimestriellement, comme vous le savez, mais douze mois serait un calendrier approprié. Auriez-vous un problème avec ça ?" dit Billingsley en levant un sourcil.

"Oui. Je veux dire, non. Ce serait bien."

_Peut-être_, pensait maintenant Hermione, _que cela fonctionnerait mieux que d'avoir son travail publié sous la forme d'un livre._ Les livres nouvellement publiés n'intéressent le public que pendant un court laps de temps, tandis qu'une version sérialisé sur une année serait un moyen de faire revenir les lecteurs. Soudainement, toutes ces lettres de refus ne semblaient plus si mauvaises.

"Êtes-vous sûr ?"  
"Oui. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez ma nervosité. J'avais peur que personne ne veuille jamais prendre le temps de lire ceci".  
"Je suis certain qu'il sera très bien accueilli". Darius s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et joignit ses doigts. "Discutions du paiement, d'accord?"

Hermione hocha la tête, les joues en feu une fois de plus. Son principal objectif dans la rédaction du livre n'avait pas été l'argent. En fait, lorsque Bill Weasley lui avait une fois demandé à quel point elle pensait que le livre allait rapporter, elle avait été plutôt surprise. Pourtant, elle voulait être indemnisée pour son temps et ses efforts, et si le livre se vendait bien, tant mieux.

"Je me rends compte, Darius, qu'en ayant mon travail publié par ce biais, je ne gagnerais pas de droit d'auteur et autres choses. Comment cela marche-t-il exactement ? Vais-je recevoir un paiement forfaitaire ?"  
"C'est exact". Puis, sans préambule, Billingsley dit : "Je suis prêt à vous offrir cinq cents Gallions pour votre livre".  
"Cinq cent Gallions ?"

Hermione répéta, voulant simplement confirmer le fait qu'elle ne deviendrait pas une femme riche de cette façon.  
Darius Billingsley se déplaça dans son siège, prenant visiblement sa réaction comme un mécontentement face à ces termes.

"Cela pourrait être plus, Merlin sait. Vous devriez être publié dans un livre et gagner des redevances et obtenir des critiques élogieuses. La triste réalité est que, vous ne l'êtes pas. Mon problème est que _Notre Monde _est encore dans sa phase de démarrage. Nous ne publions que depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de grands paiements. Mais ..." Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, à ce stade. "Vous recevrez exposition et publicité. C'est tout à fait possible qu'après cela, une demande de publication de votre histoire sous forme de livre suivra".

Hermione hocha la tête pensivement. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé cet aspect là.

"Est-ce que - euh – je dois signer un contrat?"  
"Ce n'est pas un contrat en soi. Il y a un Accord de Tirage que vous devrez signer. Il donne simplement la permission d'éditer votre travail et de le publier. Vous conservez toujours la propriété de votre manuscrit, bien sûr".  
"Je vois".  
Darius attrapa un calendrier et se mit à le feuilleter.  
"Planifions une autre réunion. Quand Barry sera de retour en ville, je lui ferait lire votre travail, puis nous pouvons nous réunir pour en discuter. Dans deux semaines, ça va ?"  
Hermione se creusa la tête afin de vérifier si elle avait quelque chose d'autre de prévu. Lorsque rien ne se présenta, elle inclina la tête en signe d'accord.

"Bueno. Je vous tiendrais au courant".

o§O§o

"Madame Granger !" Nora fit un large sourire quand elle ouvrit la porte.  
Hermione lui retourna son sourire. "Bonjour, Nora. M. Rogue est-il à la maison ?"  
"Il est là et travaille dans le laboratoire en ce moment. Ne restez pas là dans le froid, entrez, entrez !" Nora fit signe à Hermione d'entrer dans le parloir de la maison de Rogue.

"Je ne veux pas le déranger. Je viens de recevoir de très bonnes nouvelles et j'ai pensé lui faire savoir. Cela ne prendra qu'un instant". Hermione retira ses gants et les fourra dans la poche de son manteau.  
"Vous êtes très souriante, les nouvelles doivent être bonnes. Laissez-moi le trouver pour vous".

Nora tourna les talons, et découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se déranger. Severus se tenait juste derrière elle, et elle rebondit littéralement sur lui.

"Oh. Désolé, M. Rogue".

Rogue soupira, et Hermione eut l'impression que Nora jugeait nécessaire de s'excuser auprès de lui un bon nombre de fois chaque jour.

"Rendez-vous utile dans la cuisine, Nora".  
"Oui, monsieur. Thé ?"  
"Si vous voulez bien".

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon usé et des vieilles baskets immondes qu'elle avait remarqué lors de sa première visite._ Ce sont ses vêtements de travail,_ Hermione réalisa. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait pris les vêtements sales du laboratoire pour de la pauvreté. Et puis elle se rappela le baiser avorté du réveillon du Nouvel An, et fut soudainement sans voix.

"Eh bien, Granger ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?"

Ouch. Elle avait espéré être accueillie avec plus d'enthousiasme, ou tout du moins être appelée par son prénom. Hermione se pressa.

"J'ai reçu de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui. Le magasine _Notre Monde_ veut publier mon histoire". Elle était rayonnante, bien malgré elle.  
"Vraiment ?" Les coins de la bouche de Rogue se tournèrent vers le haut dans une esquisse de sourire. "Alors des félicitations sont de circonstance".  
"Je voulais que vous le sachiez, parce que vous avez été si utile".  
"Vraiment ?" Severus souleva un sourcil dubitatif.  
"Eh bien ... oui. Je veux dire, pas au début, mais ensuite vous avez aidé un peu". Hermione sentit ses joues commencer à brûler.  
"Quand serez-vous imprimé ?"  
"Je ne sais pas encore. Nous devons nous rencontrer encore une fois. Darius Billingsley est un des rédacteurs, et il veut d'abord faire lire le livre par son associé".  
"Alors ce n'est pas encore officiel ?"  
"Non. Enfin, si. Ça l'est, mais je n'ai pas signé leurs formulaires".  
"Combien vous paye-t-il ?" Demanda Rogue.

Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, la question aurait été une intrusion impolie.

"Cinq cent Gallions", admit Hermione, se sentant beaucoup moins triomphante.  
"Cinq cent Gallions ? Pour tout le travail que vous avez fait ?"  
"Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de dépenser plus, parce que le magazine n'est publié que depuis peu de temps. Mais", ajouta-t-elle avec plus d'enthousiasme, "le livre sera publié sur douze mois. Et Darius a déclaré que d'ici là, un éditeur de livres pourrait être intéressé".

Rogue semblait avoir envie de lui dire de cesser de croire aux contes de fées, Hermione pensa, mais il n'en fit rien.

"Cela serait ... un bon résultat", dit-il avec précaution.  
"Oui", approuva-t-elle.

Il y eut un bref silence. Enfin, Severus prit la parole.

"Merci d'avoir partagé vos bonnes nouvelles avec moi".  
"Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre travail", dit Hermione. "Je sais que vous devez être très occupé. Je vais y aller... "  
"Ne soyez pas ridicule. Nora fait du thé. Il ne sert à rien – quoi?" Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par l'éclair soudain de stupeur qui traversa le visage de Hermione.

_Vous avez dit que j'étais ridicule, tout comme je le disais à Ron jour après jour_... D'une certaine façon, Hermione n'était pas bouleversée de réaliser cela. Au contraire, d'une manière étrange, elle la trouvait réconfortante. Peut-être qu'il existe des similitudes entre elle et Severus après tout ...

"Rien", dit-elle en retenant un sourire. "Prendre le thé me convient".  
"Très bien. Pendant que Nora prépare le thé, peut-être vous plairait-il de voir mon laboratoire ?"  
"J'aimerais beaucoup", dit honnêtement Hermione.

Elle suivit Rogue dans un petit couloir menant hors du salon. Devant se trouvait la cuisine, où on pouvait entendre Nora préparer le thé.

"Nora !" aboya Severus, et la jeune fille lança un regard dans leurs direction. "Nous allons au laboratoire. Nous serons de retour bientôt".  
"Oui, monsieur."

Rogue tourna à gauche vers une porte qui conduisait à une étroite et longue série de marches.

"Les escaliers sont assez perfides. Regardez où vous mettez les pieds".

Hermione acquiesça automatiquement, même si Rogue ne se souciait pas de savoir si elle l'avait entendu. L'escalier étroit les conduisit dans la cave qui, à la surprise de Hermione, n'était pas la sombre et minuscule pièce qu'elle avait imaginé. La pièce faisait facilement cinq fois la largeur de la petite maison, et lui rappelait certaines des expansions magiques qu'elle avait vu Arthur Weasley effectuer sur différents espaces au Terrier. C'était également très éclairé, permettant de voir un groupe de tables disposées en U dans la pièce. Bien que Hermione avait peu d'expérience avec les laboratoires de potions commerciales, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à réaliser que ce que Rogue faisait ici ne se limitait pas à des manipulations de bases.

Severus se dirigea vers les tables les plus proches, qui étaient remplies d'une variété d'outils de mesure.

"La zone de préparation", lui dit-il, avec une note claire de fierté dans sa voix. "La production est par là."

Hermione se tourna vers la série de tables suivante ; elles contenaient ce qui semblait être une cinquantaines de chaudrons de différentes formes et tailles, et presque tous étaient en train de bouillir.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de les surveiller ?"  
"Les substances sont toutes stables à ce stade. Tant que les flammes restent stables, elles peuvent être seules pour une autre quarantaines de minutes. Là-bas", déclara Rogue, en indiquant la partie inférieure de la disposition en U, c'est la table de distillation et de concentration. Et le long du côté droit, nous emballons les produits et les préparerons pour l'expédition".

C'était une parfaite ligne d'assemblage, Hermione pensa. Tout était organisé, il n'y avait pas de place perdue, pas de désordre, et même avec le système mis en place, il n'y avait ni débordement, ni pagaille. Il n'était pas étonnant que Rogue soit si fier de cela. Et il n'était pas étonnant non plus que son affaire soit rentable.

"_PR, Incorporated"_, lut Hermione à haute voix en regardant les boîtes empilées sur la droite. "Est-ce le nom de votre entreprise ?"  
"Il s'agit de l'abréviation de _Potions de Rogue_", dit Severus en haussant les épaules. "Je n'étais pas susceptible d'acquérir une entreprise en utilisant mon nom sur mes produits".  
"Vous voulez dire que personne ne voudrait acheter vos produits à cause de ..." Sa voix s'éteignit.  
Rogue renifla. "Voudriez-vous faire affaire avec un meurtrier ?"  
"Je ne pense pas".  
"Bien sûr que non, si l'on considère le fait que j'ai été mis à l'index par la quasiment tous les établissement magiques-" Il s'arrêta brusquement, comme s'il réalisait qu'il en avait trop dit.  
Les yeux de Hermione s'élargirent. "Mis à l'index ?" répéta-t-elle faiblement.  
"Vous vous demandiez pourquoi j'allais au Poney Écossais, une auberge Moldue ? Je ne suis pas autorisé à aller dans un pub de sorciers".  
"Mais - c'est officieux, sûrement ... "  
"Bien sûr que c'est non officiel", dit sèchement Rogue. "Vous ne pensez pas que le ministère serait aussi peu sensible, n'est ce pas? Non, c'est une démarche entièrement volontaire de mes collègues sorciers. J'ai de la chance de pouvoir obtenir les fournitures dont j'ai besoin pour fabriquer les produits que je vends".  
"Je suis désolée", lâcha Hermione dans un reflex de pure politesse, avant de réaliser que c'était probablement la pire chose à dire à Severus Rogue.  
"Alors, vous me plaigniez à nouveau ?"  
"Pas du tout", dit-elle en levant le menton en signe de défiance. "Je pense que vous avez traversé la plus garnde partie d'une situation intenable. Je regrette seulement que cela ait été nécessaire".

Rogue l'examina attentivement, puis murmura :

"Eh bien, j'espère que vous êtes satisfaite du Poney Écossais, parce que les chances d'aller ailleurs sont nulles".  
Hermione sourit. "J'aime penser que je suis capable de m'adapter".  
"Le thé est prêt !" La voix de Nora venait du couloir.  
"Nous y allons ?" Rogue fit un geste vers l'escalier.

Hermione hocha la tête et remonta l'escalier. À mi-parcours dans l'escalier étroit, son pied glissa et la fit trébucher. Une main forte lui saisit le bras par derrière, l'empêchant de dégringoler plus loin. Pourtant, elle se retrouvait sur les marches, tordue sur le côté, regardant Rogue directement dans les yeux.

Et son cœur sembla hésiter un très long moment.

Rogue affichait la même expression perplexe que le soir du Nouvel An. Pourtant, cette fois, il ne perdit pas de temps, ne manifesta aucune réticence. Il se pencha en avant et avec précaution, non sans hésitation, il l'embrassa.

C'était la première étape, le premier voyage vers la découverte. Hermione pouvait sentir sa curiosité en concurrence avec ses hésitations et elle se demanda brièvement laquelle l'emporterait. Puis elle leva la main pour toucher sa joue et était tout à coup à la merci de sa propre curiosité. Elle était perdue dans le baiser, voulant penser et examiner, mais totalement incapable de le faire pour le moment.

Severus s'était dégagé, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage de Hermione.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi", murmura-t-il.  
_Je connais le sentiment_. "Moi non plus", murmura Hermione.

Le moment, lourd de tensions, sembla durer éternellement, puis soudain...

"J'ai dis que le thé était prêt !" hurla Nora d'en haut.

C'était comme une douche froide.

"Nous arrivons !" hurla Rogue en colère, et Hermione ne lui repprocha pas. Elle aurait voulu hurler sur Nora elle-même.

Mais le moment n'était plus là. Après quinze minutes embarrassantes à boire du thé Earl Grey, Hermione prit congé. Concernant une future visite, Severus ne dit rien.


	16. Compagnie

**Note de la traductrice** :

Bonjour à tous,  
je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre. Suite à des problèmes d'ordi et beaucoup de boulot à la fac, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour m'occuper de mettre la suite en ligne. Voici donc le chapitre 16, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de problème de publication cette fois.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : _Compagnie_**

Le rêve était vif et mémorable.

Ginny Potter fit un détour par le bureau de Hermione, dans le seul but de rappeler à celle-ci que Severus Rogue n'était pas fréquentable. Comme pour appuyer ce point, le magazine Notre Monde avait sorti un numéro spécial, consacré au Top Dix des Marginaux de l'Année ; Rogue était cinquième dans la liste, ce qui amena Hermione à se demander ce que faisait les numéros un à quatre. Et plus étrange encore, Ron était venu pour annoncer qu'il allait rebaptiser son équipe de Quidditch ; à la place des Torpilles, ils seraient désormais appelés les Ronnie Raiders Rouge. Il n'était pas étonnant que Hermione se soit réveillée avec une migraine.

Au travail, elle levait les yeux de son bureau de temps en temps, s'attendant à trouver Ginny devant elle, venue pour donner son avertissement. Mais il n'y avait pas de visiteurs. Hermione cheminait à travers un tas de paperasse et essayait de ne pas penser à sa visite de la veille à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi_, avait dit Rogue.

Bienvenue au club, Severus, pensa-t-elle faiblement alors qu'elle regardait, sans le voir, un formulaire de demande d'exportation. Peu importe le nombre de fois où elle avait abordé le sujet de l'amitié, ce qui traversait de plus en plus l'esprit de Hermione, c'était qu'elle était effectivement attirée par son ancien professeur de Potions, et qu'il était également attiré par elle.

Et elle réalisa également que bien des gens dans son cercle d'amis ne verrait pas la situation d'un bon oeil.

Le programme de Hermione pour la soirée était de relire le résumé de Rogue au sujet des années de guerre. Dans les trois semaines qui s'était écoulée depuis qu'il lui avait donné l'information, elle s'était plongée dans ses notes aussi profondément que la période de Noël et du Nouvel An, le permettait. Hermione trouva, à sa plus grande surprise, que les souvenirs de Rogue de la dernière guerre des sorciers était plutôt ennuyeux. Aucun détail épouvantable de Magie Noire, ni massacre insensé, ni débauche pure et simple. L'ensemble du document de vingt pages était axé sur Qui avait été Jaloux de Qui, Qui avait eut le Plus ou le Moins de Confiance, et l'inlassable obsession de Voldemort pour Harry. Il n'y avait presque rien concernant les sentiments de Rogue - bien que cela ne surprenait pas Hermione. Elle pouvait imaginer Severus soigneusement garder le contrôle sur ses émotions alors qu'il l'écrivait.  
Même si elle avait d'abord été déçue par le récit étonnamment terne, c'était encourageant de voir que ses sentiments pour Rogue s'adoucissaient. Hermione était franchement soulagée par le peu d'informations macabres, de détails compromettants ; cela aurait été un réveil brutal de constater que, juste au moment où elle commençait à apprécier l'homme, le mauvais côté de Rogue était pire qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Ce soir, son but était de voir quel sentiment une nouvelle lecture des mémoires provoquerait.

Dès qu'elle retourna chez elle, Hermione fit chauffer une boîte de soupe à la tomate et se fit un sandwich. Puis elle étala les parchemins que Rogue lui avait donnés. Elle commença à lire, en prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber de la soupe sur les documents. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lire la première page, on frappa à la porte. Hermione jeta un regard plein de regrets à son repas à peine touché et se leva de sa chaise. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut stupéfaite de voir son ex-mari debout dans le hall.

"Ron", dit-t-elle le souffle coupé.  
"Salut, Hermione". Ron Weasley fit un faible sourire.  
"Que fais-tu ici?"  
"Est-ce que je peux entrer un instant ?"  
"Bien sûr !" lança Hermione, complètement troublée par l'apparition soudaine de Ron. "Ne fais pas attention au désordre. J'étais sur le point de m'installer pour lire un peu".  
"Ce n'est pas du désordre", lui assura Ron, en examinant le salon. "Je crois me rappeler que mon désordre surpasse de loin ton désordre".  
"Je ne peux nier ce point".  
"Est-ce que j'ai interrompu ton dîner ? Je pourrais revenir une autre fois".  
"Ce n'est qu'une soupe et un sandwich", dit Hermione en enlevant plusieurs vieux numéros de La Gazette du Sorcier du canapé et en les jetant sur la table à café. "Assieds-toi, S'il te plaît"  
Ron s'assit. "Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir à Noël".  
Hermione s'installa dans le fauteuil. "Eh bien, c'est toujours une période chargée, n'est-ce pas ? Harry m'a dit que tu étais en Grande-Bretagne".  
"Ouais". Le sourire de Ron s'estompa légèrement. "J'ai - euh - cru comprendre que tu as entendu parler de Céleste".

Ta copine ? voulut demander Hermione, mais réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer ces mots.

"Ginny a mentionné que tu avais amené une amie au Terrier pour le réveillon du Nouvel An."  
Ron rougit. "Elle l'a formulé de cette façon, n'est ce pas ?"  
Ce fut au tour de Hermione de rougir. "Pas exactement".  
"Je m'en doutait. Ginny n'a jamais été du genre à tourner autour du pot. Écoute Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais être celui qui t'annoncerait la nouvelle. Je n'étais simplement pas là à temps".

C'était toujours ce bon vieux Ron.

"Je comprends".  
"Je n'avais pas prévu de trouver quelqu'un si rapidement. C'est juste... arrivé, en quelque sorte", fini Ron sans conviction, tout en se grattant l'arrière de son cou.  
"C'est bon, Ron. Vraiment".

Hermione ne pouvait pas trouver en elle-même le courage de lui en vouloir alors que Rogue occupait constamment ses pensés ces jours-ci.

"Céleste est vraiment sympa. Crois-le ou non, je pense que tu l'aimerais".  
"Plus important encore, est-ce que ta mère l'aimera ?"  
Ron grimaça. "Laissons ça de côté. Maman était suffisament dans tout ces états à ce sujet".  
"Je sais".  
"Hermione, je voulais venir sur place pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, je voulais m'excuser du fait que tu ais appris la nouvelle de cette façon. Et deuxièmement, je - euh - suppose que nous pouvons procéder au divorce. Il n'y a aucune raison d'attendre une autre année, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il s'agissait d'un aveu indirect que Ron et Céleste étaient plus que de simples amis. Hermione secoua la tête, pensant que c'était le dernier, douloureux clou à enfoncer dans le cercueil de leur mariage.

"Non, aucune raison. Je vais voir pour le dépôt des papiers".  
Ron inclina la tête, semblant franchement soulagé. Après un bref moment embarassant, il dit : "Alors, comment avance ton prochain livre ?"  
"Je suis en relation avec un éditeur de magazine en ce moment. Personne ne s'est intéressé à publier mon manuscrit sous forme d'un livre, mais il aimerait le sérialiser pour son magazine".  
"C'est génial. Quel magazine ? Quand sortira-t-il ?"  
"Le magazine s'appelle _Notre Monde_. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?"  
"Non".  
"Il n'est édité que depuis environ un an et demi. Fred et George m'ont dit qu'il avait du succès avec le jeune public".  
"Jeune public ?" répéta Ron, perplexe. "Plus jeune que nous ?"  
"Nous ne sommes plus si jeunes, Ron", lui rappella Hermione. "Je pense que_ Notre Monde_ est principalement destiné à des gens d'une vingtaine d'années".  
"Hum..." Ron envisagea l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir une autre génération grandissant derrière lui.  
"Je pourrais te faire remettre une copie par hibou quand l'article sera paru", proposa-t-elle.  
"Bien. Ça me ferait plaisir". Un autre silence. "Je pense que je devrais y aller".  
"J'apprécie que tu sois venu me présenter tes excuses en personne, Ron. Vraiment", dit Hermione sérieusement.  
Un petit sourire se glissa sur le visage de Ron, alors qu'il se levait. "Tu me connais. Je n'ai jamais eu un bon timing".

À ce moment, un autre coup retentit à la porte et Hermione fut surprise. Elle avait rarement de la compagnie, avoir un visiteur était assez inhabituel, mais deux en une seule soirée ?

Ron leva un sourcil. "Peut-être mon timing n'est pas si mal après tout".  
Hermione se dirigea vers la porte. "Je ne sais pas qui cela peut être. Je n'attends personne".  
"Bien sûr, tu ne m'attendais pas non plus", lui rappela-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda avec étonnement la silhouette de Severus Rogue.

"Bonsoir, Hermione". Rogue parlait doucement. "Puis-je avoir un mot avec vous ?"

L'expression _Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul_, traversa rapidement et sans y être invité, l'esprit de Hermione.

"Bien sûr", dit-elle doucement.  
Rogue franchit le seuil, puis s'arrêta quand il repéra Ron. "Vous avez de la visite", dit-il à Hermione sur un ton accusateur.  
Ron semblait tout aussi abasourdi. "Professeur Rogue ?"  
Le repli de Severus sur lui-même était brusque et presque palpable. "Je reviendrai une autre fois", dit-il avec hauteur.  
"Je m'en allais", lui dit Ron, se déplaçant à la hâte vers la porte. "C'est bon de vous revoir, professeur. Euh - Hermione, je vais - on reste en contact".

Eh bien, pensa-t-elle quand Ron ferma la porte derrière lui, au moins l'arrivée de Rogue leur avait épargné une dernière éloge de leur mariage échoué. Hermione se força à placer un sourire aimable sur son visage et se tourna vers Severus.

o§O§o

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ce soir ?"  
"Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre", dit-il alors le claquement du transplannage de Ron résonnait à travers la porte fermée.  
"Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Ron est juste passé pour... euh ..." Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de terminer sa phrase. "Pour me dire que nous pouvons procéder à notre divorce".  
"Ah ?" Rogue prononça ce mot avec une multitude de questions.  
"...Il a trouvé quelqu'un en France". Hermione choisit ses mots avec soin.  
"Je vois. Alors, ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment pour parler".  
"Non, ça va, vraiment". Elle retourna à son fauteuil, repliant ses jambes sous elle. "Tant que vous n'êtes pas là avec cinquante raisons absurdes pourquoi nous ne devrions pas être amis, bien sûr. Asseyez-vous, Severus".

Rogue semblait toujours réticent, mais il prit place sur le canapé tout de même.

"Je voulais vous parler au sujet de votre visite d'hier".  
"J'ai été très impressionnée par votre laboratoire. Vous avez un système qui semble particulièrement efficace, d'après ce que j'en ai vu".  
"Je vous remercie, mais vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ce dont je parle".

Elle fut tentée de demander_ De quoi parlez-vous, alors ?_, mais décida de ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin.

"Avez-vous un problème avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?"

L'expression de Rogue était réservée et méfiante.

"Le problème est que je ne sais pas comment faire. Vous imaginez surement que je n'ai pas beaucoup de succès quand il s'agit de liaisons romantiques".  
"Un baiser ne fait pas une liaison romantique", dit tranquillement Hermione.  
"Voyons les choses telles qu'elles sont, je suis tout à fait catastrophique dans ce genre de choses".  
"Je ne suis pas vraiment douée moi-même".

Severus lui jetta un regard incrédule.

"Vous avez été - êtes, d'ailleurs - mariée, Granger".  
"Et regardez où j'en suis maintenant", fit remarquer Hermione.  
"Cependant, cela prouve que vous êtes capable d'avoir une certaine intimité avec un autre être humain. Que voulez-vous de moi ? Du sexe ? Une escorte à vos soirées du Ministère ?"

Le regard de Hermione s'assombrit.

"Pensez-vous que je m'abaisserais à me servir de vous pour des rapports sexuels ?"  
"Non", admit Rogue.  
"Je vous remercie. Et pour ce qui est des escortes, je pourrais certainement trouver un autre mâle quelque part si je le voulais".  
"Pourquoi, alors ? Pourquoi moi ?"  
"Vous pensez vraiment que vous êtes un homme si laid que personne ne voudrait être avec vous ?"  
"Vous êtes une femme possédant une quantité inhabituelle de bon sens. La réponse à cela est ridiculement facile".

Semblant satisfait de lui même, Rogue se pencha en arrière dans son siège. Hermione le regarda, les yeux plissés.

"Je vous effraye n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que l'idée que je puisse vous apprécier est si difficile à supporter ?"

L'expression satisfaite de Rogue disparut aussitôt.

"Dix points pour Gryffondor pour votre finesse d'observation. J'ai connu les profondeurs de la Magie Noire", grommela-t-il, "et bien franchement, je trouve cela plutôt terrifiant. Je ne pense pas que vous vous désistiez dans cette affaire d'amitié ?"  
"Est-ce que vous voulez que je le fasse ?" demanda Hermione simplement.

Severus l'étudia pendant un long moment.

"Non", dit-il. "J'ai réalisé que j'apprécie votre amitié et votre compagnie".  
"C'est exactement ce que je ressens. Bien que, si cela peut vous aider à vous sentir mieux, peut-être que nous devrions éviter les situations où le contact physique est probable".  
"Tels que les concerts ou monter les escaliers du sous-sol ?"  
"Absolument". Les coins de la bouche de Hermione tremblèrent. "Les escaliers peuvent être extrêmement dangereux".  
Rogue soupira. "Vous allez être ma mort, vous savez".  
"J'en doute. Vous avez réussi à survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne vois pas comment le fait de m'avoir comme amie pourrait accomplir ce que le Ministère de la Justice Magique et le Magenmagot n'ont pas réussit à faire".  
"Alors je pourrais être votre mort"  
Hermione se contenta de sourire. "Nous verrons".

Rogue étendit ses mains en un geste de défaite.

"Très bien. Souhaiteriez-vous aller au Poney Écossais vendredi soir ?"  
"Cela serait charmant, je vous remercie".  
"Charmant ?" répéta Rogue faiblement.  
"Pardon. Que diriez-vous de "_assez divertissant_" ?"

Il secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité, et pourtant il y avait un soupçon de sourire sur son visage.

"Je suis curieux à propos d'une chose".  
"De quoi s'agit-il ?"  
"Cela fait presque quatre semaines que je vous ai donné mes souvenirs de la guerre, et pourtant vous n'avez rien dit à ce sujet".

Hermione se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger.

"Je prévoyais de les relire ce soir. Je venais tout juste de commencer quand Ron est arrivé".  
"Et qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?"

C'était délicat ; étant donné le nombre de fois où elle avait supplié Rogue de l'aider avec son livre, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air terriblement ingrate.

"Ils étaient - perspicace", dit-elle, en sachant d'emblée qu'il n'avait pas été dupe.  
"Vous êtes une mauvaise menteuse, Hermione Granger. Ce que vous vouliez étaient mes plus profondes réflexions personnelles. Ce que je vous ai donné était à peine plus que ce qui était contenu dans les transcriptions officielles du procès".  
"Pour être honnête, je suis reconnaissante que vous m'ayez fourni quelque chose".

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils, en étudiant ses mains sur ses genoux.

"Que voulez-vous savoir ?"  
"Excusez-moi", dit-elle, pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Ses yeux noirs fixérent les yeux plus clairs de Hermione.

"J'ai dis, que voulez-vous savoir ? C'est votre chance. Vous pouvez me demander tout ce que vous voulez".  
Elle le regardait, incrédule. "Juste comme ça ?"  
"Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas de question ? Une des constantes dans ce monde est que vous, Hermione Granger, avez toujours des questions. Dépêchez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis".

À voix haute, elle laissa échapper la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

"Pourquoi ?"  
Rogue la regarda. "Pourriez-vous éventuellement être plus précise ? Si j'avais su que vos questions allaient être si vague, j'aurais collaboré il y a longtemps".  
"Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint Voldemort ?"

Ce n'était pas la meilleure question qu'elle aurait pu poser, mais Hermione avait spéculé sur la question depuis des années.

"Je pense que vous pouvez deviner la réponse à cette question sans problèmes, n'est ce pas ? Je ne m'intégrais pas à Poudlard. Voldemort m'avait accepté et me faisait sentir que j'étais apprécié pour qui j'étais".

Avec une clarté douloureuse, Hermione se rappela soudain ses deux premiers mois à Poudlard et à quel point elle avait été seule.

"Quoi d'autres ? Est-ce que vous avez vraiment cru ce à quoi Voldemort aspirait, ou avez-vous été attiré par l'aspect de magie noire ?"  
"Même s'il est vrai que je me suis intéressé à la Magie Noire, je n'ai pas rejoint les Mangemorts dans le but de m'adonner à ce sport particulier. J'ai simplement trouvé le sujet fascinant. Quant aux croyances de Voldemort ... Je pense que si l'on a un désir d'appartenance, il est plus facile de faire abstraction de certains aspects qui auraient pu vous rendre mal à l'aise". Rogue croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et se renfrogna. "Ne devriez-vous pas prendre des notes ?"  
"Bien sûr".

Hermione bondit rapidement de son siège et fouilla la table basse à la recherche d'un stylo moldu et de l'un des vieux exemplaires de La Gazette du Sorcier. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil, pliant le journal pour qu'elle puisse prendre des notes dans les marges blanches.

"Quelle est la croyance de Voldemort qui vous a mit le plus mal à l'aise ?"  
"La supériorité des sang-purs. Mon père était un moldu, et bien que je ne n'avais aucune tendresse envers cet homme, il est vrai que je ne serais pas ici sans lui. Les gens qui sont tellement absorbés par des questions de pureté raciale se rappellent rarement que les lignées sont affaiblis, et non pas renforcée, par la séparation des races. Et puisque Voldemort lui-même n'était pas un sang-pur, je trouvais son obsession particulièrement ironique et complètement absurde".

Hermione tapa le stylo à encre contre ses lèvres, pensive.

"J'ai vu l'annonce de mariage de vos parents dans une ancienne copie de La Gazette du Sorcier".  
Severus leva un sourcil, surpris. "Et comment avez-vous fait cela ?"  
"Je suis juste tombé dessus quand je faisais quelques recherches", dit Hermione, en décidant que le temps n'aurait pas estompé les soupçons de Rogue au sujet du livre de Potions de Harry.

La réponse sembla satisfaire Rogue. Il commenca à parler de sa désillusion vis à vis de Voldemort ( "L'homme était fou à lier") et aborda ensuite le sujet de la tactique alambiqué du Seigneur des Ténèbres ( "Il n'était brillant que jusqu'à un certain point, et ce point était atteint quand son égo interférait avec son intelligence"). Une heure plus tard, Hermione avait couvert les marges de plusieurs Gazette avec ses notes, ses mains étaient douloureuses d'avoir essayer de suivre le rythme des commentaires de Rogue. Enfin, elle posa la question qui lui avait taraudé l'esprit pendant des années :

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous détestez Harry ?"

Severus, pendant ce temps, avait étendu ses jambes devant lui et s'était penché en arrière avec lassitude sur le canapé. Il lança à Hermione un regard de mécontentement pur qui retomba vite dans la résignation.

"La réponse à cette question est ... compliquée", dit-il avec lassitude. "Vous savez que le père de Harry et ses amis avaient pour habitude de me harceler quand nous étions à l'école".  
"Oui". Cette révélation avait été la seule chose, se rappela Hermione, qui avait nuancé l'adoration de Harry pour son père décédé.  
"Il n'y a jamais eu d'amour entre nous", continua Rogue, "mais sa mère, Lily était souvent gentille avec moi. Comme d'habitude, j'ai réussi à détruire une amitié avant même qu'elle ne naisse, et rapidement Lily me méprisait aussi".  
"Étiez-vous ... attiré par Lily?" demanda Hermione le souffle court.

Rogue renifla et coinça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

"Tout le monde était attiré par Lily. Elle était ce genre de fille. Non, c'est plus en rapport avec mes propres défauts et le manque de moyen pour y faire face".  
"Je ne comprends pas."  
"Harry n'était qu'un symbole, Granger - un symbole de tout ce que j'aurais pu avoir si seulement ma vie avait évolué différemment. Je regardais Harry Potter et voyait son père me narguer. Je pouvais voir sa mère, me tournant le dos après que je l'ai traité brutalement une fois de trop. Je pourrais regarder Potter et voir que sa vie est un chemin constant de succès, tandis que la mienne est un déclin long et pitoyable". Severus fit un sourire maladroit. "Si quelqu'un pense à moi après ma mort, il pourra se dire que bien que j'ai été un salaud inutile, au moins je suis mort de manière digne".

Le discours de Rogue avait quitté la pièce chargée d'une électricité émotionnelle. Hermione se trouva alternativement ennuyée par Severus Rogue, attristée par la détresse dans la vie, et encouragée par ses tentatives pour faire de sa vie quelque chose qui compte au fil des décennies. Quand elle se leva – ayant désespérement besoin d'utiliser les toilettes maintenant - le charme fut rompu. Rogue se leva également, faisant les habituels commentaires concernant le fait qu'il était resté trop longtemps, et qu'il devait vraiment partir.

Elle le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et le remercia avec effusion pour son aide.

"Vous m'avez fait confiance avec vos pensées privées", dit-elle, serrant l'un des journaux pliés contre sa poitrine. "J'apprécie cela, Severus. J'apprécie vraiment".  
Rogue hocha simplement la tête. "Je suppose que je vous verrai vendredi soir au Poney Écossais, alors".  
"Oui".

Hésitante, Hermione s'avança pour prendre l'une des mains de Severus. Surpris, celui-ci regarda sa main, serrées dans celles de la jeune femme. Une expression étrange passa sur son visage, puis doucement il l'attira plus près de lui et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas le maladroit et prudent baiser de la veille. C'était l'expression de tendresse, de nostalgie, d'espoir.  
Et tout aussi brusquement, Rogue s'éloigna. Il essaya de parler, mais il dut s'éclaircir la voix d'abord.

"Je dois y aller", réussit-il à dire.  
"Je comprends", dit Hermione en hochant la tête.

Severus prit les mains de la jeune femme. Il les tenait juste, observant les doigts de Hermione avec un regard perplexe sur son visage. Il ne put que secouer la tête avec étonnement.

"Je sais", dit-elle en souriant. "Vous ne savez pas quoi faire avec moi."  
Severus la regarda dans les yeux, sa bouche se tordant dans un demi-sourire amusé. "C'est vrai, mais je crois que je commence à avoir quelques idées."


	17. Faire un choix

Note de la traductrice :

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir laissé sans nouvelle. J'ai eu quelques soucis concernant mes études, et j'ai du revoir un peu mes priorités. Je vous mets donc deux chapitres en ligne (le 17 et le 18) pour me faire pardonner. Et, dans la mesure du possible, j'essaye de vous poster le chapitre 19 dans quelques jours.

* * *

**L'Histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 17: _Faire un choix_**

Le Galion Doré était le restaurant dernier cri du Chemin de Traverse. Pendant les six mois qui avaient suivi son ouverture, le restaurant avait obtenu des critiques élogieuses dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et _Sorcière Hebdo_. C'était _le_ lieu magique à voir et l'endroit idéal pour être vu. C'est pourquoi Hermione n'y avait jamais mit les pieds avant l'invitation de Darius Billingsley.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" interrogea une jeune femme qui semblait être l'une des hôtesses du restaurant, tandis que Hermione observait la foule venue déjeuner.

Hermione nota que la femme était élégamment vêtue d'une robe de velours noir, la laissant se demander comment le personnel s'habillait pour le dîner si leurs tenues à l'heure du déjeuner étaient si sophistiquées.

"Je suis Hermione Granger. J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Darius Billingsley et son associé."  
"Par ici, madame Granger."

L'hôtesse lui fit signe de la suivre. Elles traversèrent la salle à manger principale et se dirigèrent vers une série de chambres privées. La femme s'arrêta devant une cabine, tira d'une main un rideau de velours vert, et fit signe à Hermione d'entrer.

"Hermione !"

Darius Billingsley se leva, et un homme blond qui lui avait l'air vaguement familier se leva également.

"Venez, entrez ! Vous arrivez au bon moment ! Voici mon associé, Barry Vance".  
Hermione serra la main de l'autre homme, essayant de se rappeler où elle aurait pu l'appercevoir. "Enchanté, M. Vance".  
"Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance", déclara Vance, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il relâchait la main de Hermione.  
"Ai-je raison de croire que vous êtes mariée à l'un des garçons de Arthur Weasley ?"

Ah. La réponse était techniquement : _oui, mais pas pour longtemps_.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête. "Ron Weasley", répondit-elle prudemment.  
"Ron, bien sûr. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir. J'ai quitté Poudlard la même année que Charlie. Je pense que je vous ai déjà rencontré - au mariage de Charlie, peut-être."  
"Je crois que vous avez raison."

C'est cela. Elle et Ron étaient fiancés au moment du mariage de Charlie, et Hermione se souvenait vaguement avoir été présenté à un nombre interminable de personnes après la cérémonie.

Vance sourit et se pencha en arrière sur son siège. "Comment va Ron ?" voulut-il savoir.  
"Il va bien, merci."

Hermione savait que si elle envisageait de faire affaires avec cet homme, tôt ou tard, elle devrait admettre que son mariage était terminé. Sinon, elle risquait de se retrouver plus d'une fois dans une situation gênante. Darius Billingsley prit alors la parole, évitant ainsi à Hermione de réfléchir plus précisément au sujet de son futur ex.

"Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que Barry a lu votre livre, Hermione, et qu'il est tout aussi enthousiasmé par l'histoire que je le suis".  
"Voilà une bonne nouvelles !" Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

Barry Vance hocha la tête.

"Je suis sûr que vous savez, Madame Granger, que toute œuvre écrite sous la forme d'un livre nécessite d'être largement modifié pour être publié dans un périodique. Je souhaiterais qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi, mais nous publions un magazine, et il n'y a tout simplement pas de place pour un ouvrage entier tel que le vôtre".  
"Je comprends. Dois-je ..." Elle chercha ses mots. "Ou plutôt, me permettrez-vous de voir la version éditée avant la publication ?"  
"Je crains que non. Le formulaire de consentement à l'impression, que vous allez signer, nous donne la permission de modifier votre ouvrage à volonté."

Darius sourit à Hermione avec sympathie.

"Je comprends. Je comprends vraiment. Remettre votre travail entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'il puisse jouer avec, c'est une idée effrayante. Mais nous allons tout simplement réduire ce que vous avez écrit pour rendre la longueur adéquate à la publication."  
"Et nous n'avons absolument pas l'intention d'ajouter des choses qui n'étaient pas présente dans la version originale, si c'est ce qui vous préoccupe", fit remarquer Vance.  
"J'en suis certaine", répondit Hermione à la hâte.

Vance plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin, qu'il tendit à Hermione.

"Ceci est le formulaire de consentement, que vous aurez surement envie de lire attentivement."  
"Bonjour, madame et messieurs. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?"

Un membre du personnel fit son apparition à l'entrée de leur salle à manger privée. Billingsley se tourna alors vers Hermione.

"Avez-vous déjà déjeuné au Galion doré, Hermione?"  
"Non, je crains que non."  
"Pouvons-nous prendre commande pour vous, dans ce cas ? Nous sommes plutôt familiers avec le menu, et tout ce qu'ils servent est excellent".

L'action plutôt chevalière contraria un peu Hermione, mais les deux hommes étaient sans doute pressés et n'avaient donc pas le temps de laisser un jeune auteur étudier le menu toute l'après midi.

"Je suis ouvert aux suggestions, bien sûr", dit-elle poliment.

Darius Billingsley commanda des brochettes d'agneau et de veau pour chacun d'eux, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

"Du vin rouge ?"

L'idée des brochettes d'agneau et de veau étaient assez mauvaise, pensa Hermione, mais accompagné de vin rouge ? Le souvenir du jour où elle avait vomit devant Rogue était encore très présent dans son esprit.

"Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais peut être prendre une petite salade et une tasse de thé."  
"Vous n'êtes pas trop agneau et veau ?" demanda Barry Vance vec un sourire.

_Pas trop agneau et veau_, _espèce de crétin_. Immédiatement, Hermione se reprit mentalement. Ces hommes étaient son billet de sortie pour être imprimée. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'offusquer juste parce que leurs goûts alimentaires diffèraient des siens. Pourtant.

"Je crains que non". Elle hésita, puis déroula le contrat et commenca à le lire.  
"Il y a une chose qui me dérange concernant votre ouvrage, Madame Granger", dit tranquillement Barry Vance.

Hermione leva aussitôt les yeux.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"  
"Comme vous le savez, Darius a été à l'école en Espagne pendant la guerre. L'une des raisons pour laquelle il a refusé de vous offrir un contrat, est qu'il voulait me faire lire votre ouvrage. J'étais ici pendant la guerre, alors il pensait que je pourrais mieux apprécier votre travail" .  
"Et est-ce que vous l'appréciez ?"  
"Je crois que oui."  
"Quelles préoccupations avez-vous, monsieur Vance ?"  
"S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Barry. Nous ne sommes pas formel chez _Notre Monde_."

L'homme croisa ses mains devant lui sur la nappe de lin blanc.

"Votre livre est très bon. J'ai trouvé cela fascinant. J'ai perdu de la famille pendant la guerre, il est donc particulièrement significatif pour moi."

Hermione se souvint de feu Emmeline Vance et hocha la tête.

"Merci", dit-elle timidement, en attendant la suite des commentaires de Vance.  
"Pour commencer, j'aurais aimé que vous ayez ajouté plus d'informations sur les procès qui ont suivit la guerre. Je pense que l'histoire aurait été plus complète si vous l'aviez fait."  
"C'est une collection de souvenirs de la guerre", lui rappela-t-elle. "À mon avis, les procès de guerre sont un sujet totalement différent. On pourrait écrire un ouvrage complet sur eux seuls."  
"Bien sûr, mais de nombreuses personnes ont également des souvenirs intenses de ces procès."

Hermione compta jusqu'à dix intérieurement.

"Quoi d'autre, Barry ?"  
"Votre histoire semble avoir quelques omissions flagrantes".  
"Des omissions ?" répétat-elle, se méfiant tout à coup.

Vance haussa les épaules.

"Votre histoire semble fortement dirigée en faveur de ceux qui ont lutté contre Voldemort".  
"C'est le but"  
"Mais il n'y a pas de controverse."  
"Pas de controverse ?"

Hermione n'avait aucune idée d'où Vance allait chercher ça. S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle aille à Azkaban pour interviewer les Mangemorts encore vivants ? Ils doivent être à mi-chemin sur route à la folie maintenant, si ce n'est plus.

"Je crains que vous ne m'ayez complètement perdu."  
"Prenez Severus Rogue, l'ancien professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Il était toujours là quand vous étiez à l'école, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Oui ..." _Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ?_  
"Vous ne l'avez pas inclus du tout. Où sont ses souvenirs ? Le fils de pute a assassiné Albus Dumbledore, et pourtant il a réussi à recouvrir sa liberté".

L'expression de politesse qui s'était établi sur le visage d'Hermione se figea.

"M. Rogue préférait ne pas être interrogé".  
"Évidemment", grogna Vance avec un sourire suffisant. "Darius, vous avez vraiment manqué quelque chose en fréquentant une école sur le continent. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quoi les classes de Rogue ressemblaient. Je n'ai jamais supporté ce salaud. Je le détestais à Poudlard, je l'ai detésté encore plus quand j'ai appris qu'il avait tué Dumbledore".  
"Il avait un contrat magique", commença Hermione, sa voix sonnant différement de la sienne.  
"C'est une excuse facile, n'est-ce pas ? Cela innocente immédiatement quelqu'un d'un meurtre de sang froid. J'aurais vraiment voulu voir le bâtard tomber, vraiment".

Hermione posa son regard sur Darius Billingsley, le priant silencieusement de lui venir en aide. Mais Billingsley semblait complètement perdu. Bien sûr qu'il était perdu. Il n'avait pas été dans le pays pendant la guerre.

Vance continua. "Alors, Rogue ne vous donnerait rien?"  
"Il m'a donné quelques informations, mais..."  
"Génial ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Pouvez-vous l'inclure dans votre récit ?"

Les mots manquaient à Hermione. Tandis que Barry Vance salivait à l'idée des détails embarassants et autres renseignements incriminants, Hermione n'avait plus qu'une envie : se retourner et partir en courant.

"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? "  
"Nécessaire ?" Vance fut prit d'un fou rire. "C'est le genre de truc qui vend des magazines ! Je veux dire, ce que vous avez écrit est très bien, mais le récit a besoin d'un peu plus de punch si vous souhaitez le vendre ! Vous me donnez un chapitre sur Rogue, et nous avons un accord !"

Hermione avait le souffle coupé. Son regard passa encore une fois de Billingsley à Vance, puis au contrat déroulé devant elle. Ce soir, elle était censer voir Severus au Poney Écossais pour célébrer la signature du contrat qui ferait d'elle un auteur publié. Comment, exactement, est-elle censée lui expliquer cela ?

o§O§o

Hermione était dans la véranda de sa mère et regardait Julia Granger rempoter un Evergreen chinois. Le jardinage était censé avoir un effet thérapeutique, et elle se demandait si elle ne pourrait pas faire un essai. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la Botanique, n'avait jamais pris plaisir à travailler avec sa mère dans le jardin, n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Julia insistait pour parsemer la maison Granger de plantes d'intérieurs.

"Donc, ils n'accepteront pas d'imprimer ton histoire à moins que tu ajoutes des informations sur le professeur Rogue ?" commenta Julia alors qu'elle otait la saleté autour de la tige de l'Agleonema.  
"C'est exact."  
"Quel est le problème ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il t'avait donné quelques uns de ses souvenirs."  
"Il l'a fait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils voulaient des détails affreux et sensationnels qui vendraient plus d'exemplaires de leur précieux magazine."

Hermione jouait avec une pelle qui se trouvait sur le banc de rempotage en face d'elle.

"Et tu ne veux pas leur en donner ?"  
"Bien sûr que non, Maman ! Si c'était simplement une question de mettre en forme la documentation écrite que Severus m'a donné, j'aurais pu le faire très facilement. Il m'a donné plus que cela, cependant. Il a partagé quelques souvenirs très personnels qu'il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de publier".

Julia regarda sa fille du coin de l'œil et sourit.

"Tu es assez indignée par le sujet, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Ne le serais-tu pas ?" contra Hermione.  
"Oui, je le serais." Julia fit une pause avant de demander, : "Est-ce une question d'intégrité journalistique, ou est-ce quelque chose de plus ?"

Hermione croisa les yeux bruns de sa mère, si semblable aux siens, et visiblement fléchit.

"Quelque chose de plus", admit-elle misérablement.  
"Alors tu es tombée amoureuse de lui."  
"Oui, je crois."  
"Il n'est pas du tout comme Ron, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Hermione se mit à rire nerveusement.

"Pas le moins du monde."  
"Tu ne lui accordais pas beaucoup d'importance quand tu étais à l'école, si je me souviens bien", souligna Julia.  
"Non".  
"Tu es certaine de ne pas te précipiter dans une situation que tu risques de regretter ?"  
"Je ne me précipite nul part, Maman. Je l'aime bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne dirais pas que c'est une personne sympathique, mais plus j'apprendre à le connaître, plus je l'aime".

Julia soulevé un sourcil.

"Tu vas prendre ton temps, n'est ce pas ?"  
"J'ai dit que je ne me précipitais pas dans quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit Hermione avec humeur.  
"Désolé. Qu'a-t-il dit à propos de la demande des éditeurs ?"  
"Je ne lui ai pas dit".  
"Hermione !" Julia regarda sa fille, étonnée. "Tu dis que tu tiens à cet homme, pourtant tu ne lui expliques pas pourquoi tu as refusé de faire publier ton livre ?"  
"Je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais pas répondre à leurs demandes", dit Hermione sur la défensive. "C'est vrai."  
"Que dirait-il s'il connaissait les raisons de ton refus ?"  
"Je ne sais pas."

Hermione tira l'un des tabourets se trouvant à proximité et se percha dessus en soupirant profondément.

"Severus me dirait soit que j'ai été beaucoup trop noble et Gryffondor, soit il penserait que j'ai été une véritable idiote de refuser ma chance d'être publié".  
"Es-tu sûre qu'il ne serait pas reconnaissant pour ton silence ?" demanda Julia.  
Hermione fit une grimace. "Il pourrait être reconnaissant, mais il ne l'admettra jamais".

Sa mère enleva ses gants en caoutchouc et contempla sa plante.

"Voilà. Aggie est beaucoup mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a bien plus d'espace pour grandir".  
"Si tu le dis, maman."

Julia fit un câlin à sa fille.

"Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que ton père ou moi, puissions faire pour t'aider ma chérie ?"  
"Je ne sais pas." Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et souhaita, non pas pour la première fois, que Julia puisse résoudre ses problèmes avec autant d'aisance que lorsqu'elle était petite.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Je m'excuse s'il reste des erreurs grammaticales ou d'orthographe, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de faire une relecture plus approfondie.  
Le temps de mettre le prochain chapitre en forme, et la suite arrive !


	18. Le test 1ère partie

Note de la traductrice :

Et voici le chapitre suivant !  
J'en profite également pour remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir. Un grand MERCI à vous tous !

* * *

**L'Histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : _Le test (1ère partie)_**

Hermione s'approcha de la porte d'entrée de l'attrayante maison géorgienne et frappa vivement. Elle pouvait presque sentir les vagues de tension provenant de son compagnon, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. C'était la prochaine étape, quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être évité ou repoussé plus longtemps.

C'était le moment.

Ses paumes étaient moites, elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle attendait. Un coup d'œil à Severus lui indiqua qu'à ce moment précis, il préférerait être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Connaissant ses actions passées, c'était remarquable qu'il soit si intimidé.

Remarquable, mais pas surprenant.

On entendit le bruit d'une serrure qu'on déverrouille et la porte d'entrée de la maison Granger s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur. Julia était là, souriant gracieusement en tendant sa main.

"Severus, je suis très heureux de finalement vous rencontrer. Entrez donc !"

Rogue hésita une fraction de seconde, mais le cacha en permettant à Hermione de le précéder.

"Je vous remercie, Mme Granger."  
"S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Julia. Je pense toujours à _Mme Granger_ comme étant le nom de ma belle-mère"  
"Très bien ... Julia."

Le visage de Severus était impassible, sa voix était contrôlée. Si Hermione ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait pensé qu'il était distant et désintéressé, et elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir prévenu ses parents. Julia leur fit signe de s'avancer en direction de la cuisine.

"Laurent est en train de terminer. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous avons décider de ré-organiser la cuisine. Nous voulions avoir beaucoup d'espace pour nous divertir pendant que nous faisons la cuisine."  
"Pendant que _nous_ faisons la cuisine ?" répéta Hermione, l'air amusé.  
Julia grimaça. "Ce que veux dire ma fille, Severus, c'est que mon travail consiste surtout à mettre la table et beaucoup moins à voir avec la préparation des repas. Laurent est un merveilleux cuisinier, et j'essaye surtout de ne pas interférer. Puis-je prendre vos... manteaux ?"

Hermione nota que sa mère avait fait une pause afin de déterminer s'ils portaient des manteaux sorciers ou de leur équivalents moldus. Severus se débarrassa de sa veste de cuir noir et permit à Julia de l'accrocher dans le placard de l'entrée.

"Par ici", dit Hermione, en dirigeant Rogue vers le couloir de la cuisine.

Laurent Granger leva les yeux de la cuisinière, où il transférait des escalopes d'une poêle à un plat allant au four.

"Bonjour", dit-il. "Je crains que Julia n'ai été un peu trop optimiste sur le timing. Je suis en retard, mais pas trop. Ce plat se cuisine assez rapidement."  
"Et nous sommes probablement un peu en avance", admit Hermione avec un sourire en coin. "Papa, voici Severus Rogue. Severus - mon père, Laurent Granger."  
Laurent posa à la hâte le plateau qu'il tenait et tendit la main à Rogue. "Enchanté, Severus".  
"Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, M. Granger."

Severus maintenait son habituel contrôle. Hermione passa son regard d'un homme à l'autre, essayant de lire les expressions en une fraction de seconde.

"S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Laurent."  
Rogue hocha la tête. "Laurent".  
"Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, Papa?"

Hermione grimpa sur l'un des tabourets de comptoir et fit signe à Severus de faire de même.

"Des escalopes de porc à la sauce Dijon-Marsala et épinards japonais avec des graines de sésame douce."

Laurent prit la dernière escalope de la poêle et la posa sur la plaque de cuisson.

"Ça me semble... assez intéressant", hésita Severus.  
Laurent Granger sourit. "Merci d'avoir formulé ça poliment. Ce n'est pas la façon dont ma femme a réagit quand je lui ai annoncé le menu de ce soir."  
"Je crois que j'ai dit que ça semblait plutôt bizarre"

Julia apparue à la porte de la cuisine.

"Je n'ai pas voulu être insultante".  
"Je ne suis tout simplement jamais apprécié ici", dit Laurent en riant. "J'ai cru comprendre que vous possédiez votre propre commerce, Severus."  
"Oui. Je fabrique de nombreux produits, principalement des explosifs."  
"Y a-t-il vraiment une si grande demande pour des explosifs sur le marché ?" demanda Julia.  
"La plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas dangereux. Ils sont utilisés pour des farces et attrapes ou des jouets."  
"Tu te souviens de la boutique de Fred et George, Maman ?", lui rappela Hermione.  
"Bien sûr." Julia commença à dresser la table. "J'aime ces garçons. Ils sont adorables, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus semblait avoir une opinion différente, mais ne dit rien. Hermione vira au rose. Non seulement Fred et George n'étaient plus des garçons, mais ils étaient également sur la liste des _Sujets À Éviter _de ce soir. Cette liste comprenait tous les Weasley, les Potters et Albus Dumbledore, ainsi qu'une poignée d'autres sujets.  
Laurent avait accordé plus d'attention aux instructions de sa fille.

"Hermione dit que vous faites toute la fabrication vous-même. Comment arrivez-vous à gérer tout ça ? N'est-ce pas une tâche plutôt délicate que de travailler avec une chose telle que des explosifs ?"  
"Les potions sont plutôt simples, mais j'utilise un système breveté, le Charme de Stase, pour éviter tout problème lors de l'expédition. Et j'ai également une assistante," ajouta Rogue.  
"En quoi votre charme est-il différent ?"  
"Il est auto-limité. Je le place sur les produits dès qu'ils sont emballés, le charme se dissipe une fois que les boîtes sont ouvertes, au moment de la réception".

Les sourcils froncés, Laurent dosa un verre de vin et l'ajouta à la sauce qu'il préparait.

"Pardonnez-moi de poser cette question - je suis sûr que c'est ridiculement simple aux yeux de vos collègues et assistants sorciers - mais qu'est ce qui rend votre charme différent des autres ?"

Rouge sourit avec indulgence.

"En réalité, ce n'est pas ridiculement simple. Les autres charmes de stase stoppent une réaction chimique en cours, et une fois que le charme est levé, la réaction reprend là où elle s'était arrêtée. Inutile de dire que cela pourrait aboutir à une mauvaise surprise pour l'acheteur de l'explosif. Mon charme rend mes produits inertes jusqu'à leur utilisation".  
"Très impressionnant. Je ..."

Laurent interrompit lorsque son téléphone mobile commença à sonner sous le tablier qu'il portait.

"Oh, c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant ?"

Hermione se redressa dans l'appréhension. La seule chose de la soirée qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler était une situation d'urgence liée au cabinet dentaire de ses parents. Bien que les vraies urgences soient généralement rares. Elle regarda son père prendre l'appel, et essaya de se faire une idée des événements à partir de la moitié de conversation qu'elle pouvait entendre. Sa mère, nota Hermione, faisait de même.

Après quelques instants, Laurent dit : "Je vous rejoint là-bas dans dix minutes, Jack. Vraiment, ce n'est pas un problème. Assurez-vous qu'elle garde la dent immergée dans du lait, d'accord ?"

_Oh, non_ ... Hermione était déçue. Elle échangea un regard sombre avec Julia, qui la regardait avec sympathie.

"Papa, est-ce que tu dois _vraiment_ y aller ?" exigea-t-elle de savoir, dès que son père eut terminé son appel.  
"Jenny, la fille de Jack Tucker, est tombée de vélo et a perdu une dent de devant. Je suis désolé, ma puce, mais je dois y aller" commença Laurent en retirant son tablier.  
"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irai pas ?" dit Julia. "Tu es en plein milieu de la préparation du dîner".

Laurent fit une grimace et leva ses mains en signe de défaite.

"Jack est mon partenaire de golf, Julia. Ça ne serait pas juste. Écoutez, je vais juste éteindre le feu et laisser mijoter les choses ici. Rien n'est perdu. Je serai de retour dans moins d'une heure".

Severus plaça une main réconfortante sur le bras de Hermione.

"Je pourrais peut-être préparer quelque chose", proposa Julia.

Il y eu une brève lueur d'alarme dans les yeux de Laurent alors qu'il jetait son tablier sur le comptoir.

"Laisse, Julia. Ça ira. Hermione...", dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser sa fille sur la joue en passant, "Je suis désolé, mon cœur. Je serai de retour dès que possible. Severus, excusez-moi de disparaître ainsi".  
"Je comprends", dit Rogue.

On entendit le cliquetis des clefs dans le couloir et le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait derrière Laurent. Julia soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisinière, fixant l'assortiment de bols, pots, casseroles que son mari avait étalé partout.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione."  
"Tout va bien, Maman." dit Hermione qui réussit à sourire.  
"Nous aurions du penser à faire quelques amuse-gueules. Le temps que ton père rentre, vous serez tous les deux affamés".  
"Ce n'est pas un problème", lui assura Severus.  
"Je peux essayer de trouver quelques biscuits ou quelque chose".

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour ouvrir un meuble bas, Julia fit tomber un couperet du comptoir. Par reflex, elle essaya de le saisir et - malheureusement - elle l'attrapa par la lame. Julia poussa un cri et le couteau tomba sur le sol ; du sang commença à couler de sa main immédiatement.

"Maman !"

En un instant, Hermione était descendue de son tabouret et avait accouru aux côtés de sa mère.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis stupide ?" marmonna Julia, s'appuyant contre les meubles de cuisine tandis qu'elle tenait délicatement sa main ensanglantée. "Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas laissé ce truc tomber ?"

Hermione prit un torchon sur le comptoir et le serra contre la main de sa mère. "Tiens, Maman. Mets ton bras au-dessus de l'évier", murmura-t-elle, dirigeant Julia dans cette direction.

"_Tergeo_."

Severus était derrière elle, utilisant sa baguette pour nettoyer les gouttelettes de sang ayant attéri sur le sol.

"C'est grave ?" demanda-t-il.  
"Je ne sais pas," commença Hermione, au moment où Julia éloigna le torchon de sa main. Le sang continuait à couler régulièrement de la coupure qui faisait pratiquement la largeur de la paume de sa mère.

"Venez". Rogue tourna le robinet, saisit le bras de Julia et mit sa main sous le jet d'eau froide.

Julia grimaça de douleur. Le sang se mêlait à l'eau tourbillonnant vers la canalisation, mais avant que le sang commence à couler à nouveau, il était devenu évident que la blessure était plus importante qu'ils ne l'avaient immaginé.

"Je vais devoir aller aux urgences" gémit Julia. "Il y a peut être des dommages aux tendons".

Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil interrogateur à Severus. Même si elle savait que sa mère ne serait pas opposée à l'utilisation de la magie pour guérir sa main, Hermione savait que ses compétences en matière de premiers soins magiques ne seraient pas suffisantes si la coupure était aussi profonde que Julia le pensait. Rogue hésita, puis secoua la tête.

"Nous pourrions … stopper un peu le saignement, mais il serait mieux qu'elle aille aux urgences dans un hôpital moldus" déclara-t-il.  
"Je vais conduire, Maman", annonça Hermione tandis que Severus sortait sa baguette.  
"Et à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as conduit une voiture moldue ?" demanda Julia, le regard soupçonneux.  
"Il y a longtemps, mais je suis sûr que c'est comme faire du vélo."

Hermione put voir passer une expression perplexe sur le visage de Rogue quand il se pencha sur la main de Julia, et elle se nota mentalement de lui expliquer le sens de la phrase.

"Où sont tes clefs de voiture, Maman ?"  
"Sur la table dans le hall d'entrée".

Hermione partit à la recherche des clefs, puis demanda à Severus : "Tu veux rester ici ou venir avec nous ?".  
"Je vais rester ici. Peut-être que je peux ... sauver le dîner ou faire quelque chose".

Hermione hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère était installée sur le siège passager avec sa main enveloppée dans un torchon. Rogue les regardait partir, certains que les véhicules moldus n'avaient pas pour habitude de voyager d'une façon si saccadée et irrégulière. Il espérait que Hermione se rendrait à l'hôpital et reviendrait sans détruire la chose.

Il n'avait pas été dans une maison purement moldue depuis plusieurs années, et il ne sentait aucune fascination pour la maison Granger. Pourtant, cela avait été la maison d'enfance de Hermione. Rogue se retrouva à errer dans le salon, étudiant des photos de famille qui parsemaient les étagères et la cheminée. Il y avait un certain nombre de photographies moldues de Hermione, beaucoup d'entre elles avaient été prises avant qu'elle n'ait franchit les portes de Poudlard. Sur un bon nombre d'entre elles, Hermione avait un livre en main ou posé sur ses genoux, et Severus ne pouvait que sourire à cela. Les photographies sorcières montraient Hermione comme une adolescente ordinaire : sur une photo, elle portait sa robe de Poudlard, ornée de l'insigne brillante de Préfète ; sur une autre, elle était coincée entre Potter et Weasley, riant et agités comme le pénible trio qu'ils avaient été à l'époque. Puis il y avait la photo de mariage - Hermione radieuse dans une robe blanche, Ron Weasley se tenant à ses côtés.

La vague de jalousie qui déferla sur lui prit Rogue complètement par surprise. Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir menacé par cette photographie d'un mariage qui n'attendait plus qu'un document officiel pour être légalement terminé ? Et la vérité lui vint alors : il voulait que Hermione ait l'air si radieuse, si heureuse, parce qu'elle était avec lui, Severus Rogue, ancien Mangemort, meurtrier et ami de personne.

o§O§o

"Je suis de retour !" la voix de Laurent Granger résonna dans le hall d'entrée. "Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit que ça ne serait pas long".

Les pas s'approchaient et l'homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Rogue leva les yeux des graines de sésame qu'il était en train de broyer avec un mortier et un pilon.

"Ravi de vous revoir", dit-il calmement. "Le dîner est presque prêt."

Laurent s'arrêta à la vue de Severus s'occupant de la cuisine.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ? Où sont les femmes ?"  
"Votre femme s'est accidentellement coupé la main juste après votre départ, et Hermione a dû la conduire à l'hôpital d'urgence".  
"Hermione ? Conduire une voiture ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvient comment faire ?"  
"Vu la façon dont la voiture a tourné quand elles sont sorties, je dirais que non".

Laurent regarda Rogue un moment, puis éclata de rire.

"Pauvre Hermione. Elle voulait que cette soirée se passe bien, tout en douceur, et voilà comment ça se termine".

Severus se demanda pourquoi Hermione voulait que la soirée se passe _tout en douceur_, mais il décida qu'il s'agissait d'une question qu'il vallait mieux poser à la jeune femme plutôt qu'à son père.

"Je sais par expérience que la vie ne se passe habituellement pas de cette façon".  
"Vous avez raison", dit Laurent, riant toujours. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Rogue fit un signe de tête en direction du couteau sur le comptoir.

"Comme je l'ai dit, c'était purement accidentel. Elle a fait tomber le couteau et a instinctivement tenté de le rattraper".  
"Pauvre Julia. Pour quelqu'un qui est si habile à travailler dans la bouche d'autres personnes, elle peut être une catastrophe absolue à la maison".

Laurent retroussa ses manches.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Je vois que vous avez jeté un œil à la recette pour les épinards japonais".  
"J'ai vu le mortier et un pilon, et j'étais curieux ..."  
"Les Japonais ne les appellent pas des mortiers et des pilons. Ce sont des _Suribachi_ et des _Surikogi_. Vous voyez, la saveur sucrée des graines de sésame grillées est plus intense quand elles sont écrasées".

Rogue le regarda en biais.

"Vous aimez vraiment cuisiner, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"En effet." Laurent sourit largement. "C'est très thérapeutique. Vous savez quoi... J'ai l'impression que vous vous débrouillez très bien avec les épinards. Finissez donc ça pendant que je m'occupe des escalopes de porc !"

Les deux hommes travaillèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin, Laurent prit la parole.

"Parlez-moi de vous et Hermione, Severus. Êtes-vous simplement amis, ou avez-vous une relation amoureuse ?"

Rogue, qui avait été concentré sur les instructions dans le livre de cuisine, sentit son esprit revenir rapidement aux paroles de Laurent. Il choisit soigneusement les bons mots avant de parler.

"Nous venons tout juste de réaliser que nous... avons des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Jusqu'à présent, nous évitions d'aborder le sujet".  
"Je vois. Cela doit être étrange pour vous de savoir qu'elle a été une de vos élèves".

Severus secoua la tête, les yeux toujours rivé sur le livre de cuisine.

"Si vous connaissez mon passé, alors vous savez qu'il s'agit d'une autre vie. Je n'y pense pas du tout".  
"Bien sûr. Et pourtant, Hermione a toujours été très mature pour son âge".  
"Est-ce que notre différence d'âge vous dérange ?"  
"Pas vraiment. Je suis plutôt surpris qu'elle n'ait pas épousé un homme plus âgé pour commencer. Oups ..." Laurent sourit. "Je m'approche des sujets interdits de la soirée. Julia et moi avions interdiction de discuter de la famille Weasley, entre autres choses".

Rogue leva les yeux.

"Hermione vous a donné des instructions ?"  
"Elle est plutôt têtue et déterminée sur un certain nombre de choses, comme je suis sûr que vous allez le découvrir."  
"Est-ce que votre épouse et vous êtes déçus de la décision de Hermione, concernant son divorce avec Weasley ?" demanda Severus par curiosité.  
"Nous n'avons pas fait un scandale, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire", lui dit-Laurent. "Nous aimons Ron, bien sûr, mais nous pouvions voir qu'ils évoluaient séparément au fil des ans. Si je me souviens bien, elle attend les papiers du divorce pour dans quelques jours".

Il y eut un bref silence.

"Votre fille … n'est pas comme les autres", osa-t-il . "Je me doutais qu'il y avait un décalage entre ces deux là".  
"Je suppose que vous avez pas d'enfants. N'est-ce pas, Severus ?"

Rogue hocha la tête. Granger continua.

"Quand vous avez un enfant, vous croyez que tout est possible. Votre enfant pourrait être le Premier ministre, ou le prochain Stephen Hawking, ou Bill Gates. Et puis, quand les capacités de votre enfant commence à se développer dans une direction ou dans une autre, vous commencez à affiner un peu vos espérances. Vous voulez juste qu'elle décroche un bon emploi dans un domaine qu'elle aime et qu'elle trouve un homme merveilleux pour partager le reste de sa vie. Puis vient le plus mauvais moment : une phase où vous êtes certain qu'elle fait les pires choix possible, et que tous vos espoirs sont partis. Mais si vous êtes intelligent, vous vous rendez compte que vous aviez l'espoir qu'elle suive vos pas plutôt que les siens. Si vous êtes bénis avec une enfant comme Hermione, votre petite fille se transforme en une femme merveilleuse qui a la chance d'avoir un cerveau et du talent et du bon sens et de la décence pure et simple. Et vous ne l'échangeriez pas avec le Premier ministre, ni avec n'importe qui d'autre".

Severus ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas faire disparaitre le sentiment d'avoir seize ans, attendant qu'une jeune fille descende l'escalier pour aller à une soirée, pendant que son père lui faisait des menaces à peine voilées au sujet de son comportement.

"Hermione possède beaucoup des qualités que vous avez mentionné", dit-il enfin.  
"C'est vrai," dit Laurent en riant. "Prenez cette histoire de livre. Une fois qu'elle avait dans la tête que les gens qui ont combattu dans votre guerre ne recevaient pas tout le crédit qu'ils méritaient, elle s'est jetée dans ce projet".  
"Elle ne manque pas de détermination."  
"Je sais qu'elle était déçue quand ces gars du magazine ont changé la donne, mais elle n'a pas voulu négocier. Quand il s'agit d'une question d'intégrité, Hermione campe sur ses positions et n'en bougera pas".

La phrase sonna bizarrement aux oreilles Severus, étant donné ce que Hermione lui avait dit concernant l'offre du magasine.

"Je ne pensais pas que l'argent était un point aussi essentiel pour elle", dit-il.  
Laurent se figea. "L'argent ?"  
Ce fut au tour de Rogue d'être perdu. "Elle m'a dit que l'éditeur avait changé son offre. N'est-ce pas le cas ?"

Granger poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête.

"Merde. Je pense que je suis de retour dans les sujets de conversation à éviter".  
"Vous pourriez tout aussi bien expliquer," dit Rogue sèchement. "Je demanderais à Hermione si vous ne le faites pas".  
"Zut. Voilà la situation, Severus : ils voulaient des informations vous concernant. Toutes les crasses et ragots qu'on raconte à votre sujet, d'après ce que m'a dit Hermione. Et elle a refuser de leur donner".

Severus regardait Laurent Granger, alors qu'il réalisait. Hermione avait renoncé à sa dernière chance d'être publiée afin de le protéger.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Idem concernant les corrections grammaticales et orthographiques. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ces deux nouveaux chapitres !

Prochainement, vous aurez le chapitre 19 : _Le test (2eme partie)_. C'est un chapitre un peu long, mais j'essaye de vous faire ça aussi vite que possible !_  
_


	19. Le test 2ème partie

Note de la traductrice :

J'ai du boulot à n'en plus finir, mais suite à quelques menaces de torture, mort et autres réjouissances, j'ai décidé que j'allais me dépêcher et vous poster le chapitre 19 entre deux exams !

**o§ Important §o**

_Les personnes qui ont déjà traduit une fic de ce genre le savent : il est affreusement difficile de choisir à quel moment les personnages passent du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Pour ma part, j'ai choisit de ne pas choisir !_  
**_Dans le chapitre que vous vous apprêtez à lire, Severus va soudainement passer du tutoiement au vouvoiement. Comme le vouvoiement met de la distance entre les deux personnages, j'ai pensé que la façon dont Severus s'exprime pourrait changer en fonction de son humeur, de sa volonté à ne pas trop de rapprocher de Hermione, etc._**

_Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne bien dans le texte, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

**o§ Important §o**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Histoire de Rogue**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 19**** : **_**Le test (2ème partie)**_

Finalement, personne ne dîna ce soir là.

Hermione avait téléphoné pour annoncer que Julia aurait besoin d'une opération assez délicate afin de réparer plusieurs tendons et ligaments. Laurent se rendit immédiatement aux urgences, et Severus transplanna chez lui.

**o§O§o**

Le téléphone réveilla Hermione le lendemain matin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit la pénible découverte que sa migraine n'était pas qu'un rêve. Hermione se dirigea vers le téléphone qui sonnait, une main appuyée sur son front et l'autre protégeant ses yeux des premiers rayons de soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre.

"Allo ?"  
"Bonjour, ma chérie" dit Julia Granger.  
"Maman, comment vas-tu ?" Hermione saisit le combiné et retourna vers son lit, se demandant pour la millionième fois pourquoi elle ne pensait jamais à lancer un _Accio_ sur le téléphone plutôt que de se déplacer pour le récuppérer.  
"Très bien. Juste un pincement de douleur au niveau de la suture. J'appelle parce que je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour la façon dont les choses ont tourné la nuit dernière".  
"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Maman. C'est juste ... arrivé".  
"Je sais, mais quand même ... As-tu parlé à Severus ce matin ?"  
"Non, pas encore", répondit Hermione, se demandant si Julia s'attendait à entendre le bruissement des mouvements de Rogue dans le lit de sa fille.  
"J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop peiné à propos de hier soir," continua sa mère.

Hermione était tout à fait certaine que, de toutes les choses qui auraient pu peiner Severus Rogue au fil des années, un dîner loupé avec les Granger n'en faisait pas partie.

"J'en doute. Écoute Maman, je me suis réveillée avec un mal de crâne terrible, j'ai besoin de prendre quelque chose. Est-ce que je peux te rappeler plus tard ?"

Julia accepta, et quelques instants plus tard, Hermione se tenait debout devant le lavabo de la salle de bain, une fiole de potion calmante à la main.

Hermione avait voulu que la soirée se passe bien, tout simplement parce qu'il y avait énormément de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses parents pour offrir à Severus un accueil chaleureux et courtois - au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent qu'il était en train de devenir plus qu'un ami pour leur fille. Rogue n'était pas du tout le même genre d'homme que Ron Weasley et Hermione ne pouvait pas imaginer Julia et Laurent l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Le meilleur scénario était celui où ses parents lui assuraient qu'ils avaient confiance en son bon jugement, puis acceptait tranquillement le chemin qu'elle avait choisi de suivre - même si ce chemin incluait Severus Rogue.  
D'autre part, Hermione avait été particulièrement inquiète, se demandant comment Rogue allait réagir face à ses parents. Il est tout à fait possible, c'était-elle dit, qu'il mette en place un mur de défense et passe la soirée à se comporter de façon froide et inaccessible. Severus avait compris pourquoi il devait se familiariser avec Julia et Laurent, c'était une étape nécessaire si cette relation naissante souhaitait avancer. Mais, selon son humeur, il pouvait facilement saboter toute la soirée.

Et puis, alors que les choses progressaient si bien, un malheur arriva. Au moins, sa mère n'était pas gravement blessée.

Hermione retourna au lit et s'allongea pour regarder le plafond. De tous les hommes dans le monde, pourquoi était-elle attirée par Severus Rogue ? Elle se demandait si une relation à long terme avec cet homme était possible, compte tenu du fait qu'aucune de ses connaissances n'approuverait son choix. Hermione ne pouvait imaginer ce que ce serait d'organiser un dîner, un jour. Un événement malheureux où les Rogues, Potters et Weasleys passeraient la soirée à se lancer des regards méprisants à peine voilés.

Elle commençait tout juste à se rendormir quand il y eut un tapotement répété à sa fenêtre. Hermione gémit intérieurement. L'insistance du tapotement signifiait que la chouette attendait une réponse à une partie du courrier et ne pouvait donc pas simplement le déposer pour qu'elle puisse le lire à son aise. Et pourquoi ce fichu courrier devait-il être livré aussi tôt le samedi matin ? Elle rampa hors de son lit une fois de plus et découvrit, à son grand désarroi, que ses maux de tête étaient encore là.  
Il y avait plusieurs lettres - la plupart étant du courrier indésirable, un problème tout aussi présent dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu. Hermione trouva une enveloppe qui lui était adressée avec l'écriture désormais familière de Rogue, et c'est quand elle attrapa cette lettre que la chouette poussa à plusieurs reprises sa main. C'était donc cette lettre qui nécessitait une réponse immédiate. Elle mit de côté le reste du courrier pour la lire.

Severus lui demandait de le retrouver au Poney Écossais pour le déjeuner, comme s'il y avait quelque chose dont il souhaitait parler avec elle. Au premier abord, cela ressemblait à une demande bénigne, mais pour une quelconque raison, Hermione la trouvait inquiétante. C'était presque comme si elle pouvait détecter une note de froideur dans la voix de Rogue. La soirée d'hier avait-elle été si mauvaise ?

Elle griffonna une réponse et la renvoya avec la chouette avant même d'examiner le reste de son courrier. Au milieu des lettres indésirables Hermione trouva une enveloppe officielle du ministère de la Magie, Division des Titres et Procès Verbaux, et son esprit sombra immédiatement.

C'était le procès verbal de son divorce.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, regarda le parchemin qui dissolvait légalement le mariage de Hermione Jean Granger et Ronald Bilius Weasley, et laissa les larmes couler. _Je suis une femme divorcée_, pensa-t-elle misérablement. Hermione essuya ses joues humides, surprise d'être si bouleversée en ce moment. Elle et Ron avaient divorcé d'un commun accord, ce n'était pas comme si l'un d'entre eux était aigri ou désabusé. Et elle attendait le procès verbal final depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, on ne peut pas dire qu'il était arrivé à l'improviste.  
Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait son échec. _Probablement la seule chose à laquelle j'ai vraiment échoué_, songea Hermione sans une trace de vanité. Peut-être qu'elle et Severus étaient semblables à cet égard : il n'avait jamais eu de succès dans les relations romantiques, et maintenant Hermione pouvait dire la même chose d'elle-même. Une voix tatillonne et pleine de bon sens la secoua avec insistance à ce moment-là, lui rappelant qu'elle s'était très bien débrouillée avec Ron pendant de nombreuses années, et qu'actuellement elle était bien trop dramatique et égocentrique. C'était vrai, mais il était encore trop difficile de chasser la morosité qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Hermione mit le document de côté et s'allongea sur son lit pendant un certain temps avant de se doucher et de transplanner au Poney Écossais.

**o§O§o**

Un seul regard sur le visage de Rogue suffit à confirmer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aussitôt, Hermione repassa les événements de la soirée de la veille dans sa tête, en essayant de trouver tout ce qui pourrait être responsable de son mécontentement.

"Bonjour", dit-elle vivement, en tirant le siège à côté de Rogue. "Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour la façon dont les choses ont tourné la nuit dernière".  
"Comment va ta mère ?" demanda Severus.  
"Très bien, merci. Elle sera incapable de travailler à la clinique dentaire pour un mois, malheureusement - c'est la mauvaise nouvelle. Et il faudra qu'elle s'occupe de ses plantes avec une seule main pour le moment. Mais il y a des chances pour qu'elle se trouve un nouveau passe-temps. C'est comme ça que Papa a commencé à s'intéresser à la cuisine, tu sais".  
"Ton père et moi avons eu une conversation très agréable", dit Rogue froidement avant de prendre une gorgée de bière. "Lui et moi avons discuté pendant que nous finissions de préparer le repas. Un plat qui aurait été très savoureux, il me semble".  
"De quoi avez-vous parlé ?"

Un haussement d'épaules.

"Diverses choses."

Hermione attendit, la sonnette d'alarme commençait à sonner dans un coin de sa tête.

"J'ai été très intéressé d'entendre la vérité concernant la façon dont votre contrat avec le magasine est tombé à l'eau", continua Severus.

Elle fit une grimace, en massant les bords de son nez, le reste de son mal de tête ayant reprit le dessus.

"Oh. Ça. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te dire la vérité".  
"Vraiment ?" Le mot avait été taillé dans la glace.

_Il est vraiment en colère à ce sujet_, réalisa Hermione. Dans son esprit, quand elle avait fait croire à Rogue que la rencontre avec les éditeurs s'était terminée dans des querelles concernant le paiement et les droits de modification, cela n'avait été qu'un petit mensonge par omission.

"C'était... J'ai juste..."  
"Vous m'avez menti".

L'accusation fit rire Hermione. Théoriquement, l'aboutissement de sa rencontre avec les éditeurs du magasine ne le regardait pas.

"C'est un peu exagéré, n'est-ce pas ?"

Rogue ne dit rien, la fixant simplement avec un regard glacial. Le sourire de Hermione vacilla et disparut.

"Écoute, ils voulaient te trainer dans la boue. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te le dire".  
"Pourquoi ? Pensiez-vous que cela pourrait me blesser ? Croyez-vous sincèrement, après tout ce que j'ai vécu, que deux éditeurs de magazines me feraient peur ?"

L'idée était en effet risible, bien que Hermione ne la trouva pas drôle du tout à ce moment là.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de te mentir. Je ne pouvais pas …"  
"... Me dire la vérité ?"

Elle sentit son visage se teinter d'un rouge profond.

"Severus, ce n'est pas juste ! Si cela avait été un autre jour ..."  
"Et qu'est-ce que _cela_ veut dire ?" demanda-t-il sombrement.  
"Écoute, ce soir là, nous avions prévu de nous retrouver ici pour célébrer le contrat au cours d'un dîner, tu te souviens ? Que devais-je dire ? Que j'ai noblement sacrifié mon rêve afin de protéger ton image ?"  
"Vous auriez pu simplement dire que vous avez refusé de fournir les informations qu'ils voulaient".  
"Très bien. Et puis, tu m'aurais dit que je suis une Gryffondor stupide et excessivement sentimentale", répondit Hermione.

Severus étudia la jeune femme par dessus le rebord de son verre.

"Je vois. Alors il s'agit de vous. Vous avez choisi d'éviter la vérité, car vous aviez peur que je vous insulte".

Elle voulut jeter le verre de bière au visage de Rogue - sauf que ce genre de chose ne fonctionnent bien que dans les films. Hermione serra les dents et les poings.

"Non seulement, je n'étais pas inquiète que tu m'insultes, je ne suis pas une Gryffondor stupide et excessivement sentimentale. Je me serai plutôt attendu à ce que tu me félicites d'avoir choisit le mensonge - étant donné que c'est assez _Serpentard_ comme méthode".  
"En fait, vous avez tort sur ce point. Les Serpentards mentent pour servir leurs propres fins. Je crains que vos nobles motivations à mon égard changent tout".

Hermione regardait Rogue, pouvant à peine croire qu'il était si furieux à propos de cette histoire.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que j'aurais du accepter de leur fournir tous les détails sordides que tu as partagé avec moi dans la plus stricte confidence ?"  
"Non, je dis que pour quelqu'un qui est supposé tenir à moi, vous le montrez d'une manière très étrange".  
"Merde, Severus !"

La voix de la jeune femme était plus forte que d'habitude, et les gens se retournèrent. Hermione était furieuse contre elle-même - elle n'avait jamais juré, et il l'avait provoqué sur ce point - et il semble que peu importe ce qu'elle dise, elle ne pouvait pas plaire à l'homme assis à ses côtés. Elle se força à prendre une profonde inspiration et à se calmer.

"Je ne souhaitais pas coopérer avec Darius Billingsley et Barry Vance, car ce qu'ils voulaient et ce que je voulais étaient deux choses totalement différentes. _Mon_ but a toujours été de faire reconnaître tout ceux qui ont tant lutté dans la guerre. _Leur_ but était de faire de l'argent avec toutes les histoires horribles qu'on raconte sur toi, et je ne le ferais pas !"  
"Perdant, de ce fait, délibérément votre seule chance de faire imprimer votre manuscrit".  
"Oui. D'accord. J'ai volontairement abandonné. C'est mon fichu sens de l'honneur Gryffondor !"  
"Parce que les Serpentards n'ont pas le sens de l'honneur ?"

Hermione songea à rappeler à Rogue qu'il avait personnellement dénoncé ces stéréotypes, ici, dans cette auberge. Mais pour l'instant, elle souhaitait avoir à nouveau douze ans et proclamer que les Serpentards étaient tous froids, calculateurs, et prêt à se retourner contre leur propre mère si cela leur permettait d'arriver à leurs fins.

"Qu'est-ce qui te gêne vraiment à ce sujet, Severus ? Que j'ai essayé de te protéger, et que j'ai blesser ton ego de mâle ? Que certaines personnes sont encore après ta peau douze ans après la guerre ? Ou est-ce parce que tu m'as fait confiance, et que tu n'es plus aussi sûr que je sois digne de confiance, après tout ?"

L'expression de Rogue changea suffisamment pour que Hermione sache qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur le problème.

"Je crois", dit-il, sa voix dangereusement calme, "que j'en ai assez de cette conversation".

Il lança quelques pièces de monnaie moldue sur la table et se leva tandis que Hermione le regardait avec incrédulité. Sans dire au revoir, il traversa la foule venue déjeuner et partit. Le temps que Hermione traverse l'auberge bondée, Severus avait disparu.

**o§O§o**

Hermione passa son dimanche à repasser, à plusieurs reprises, la dispute de la vieille dans sa tête. Pour un homme qui savait parfaitement bien que, dans la vie, tout n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir, elle trouvait que Rogue n'était pas raisonnable.

Il est vrai qu'en refusant le deal proposé par le magasine, elle avait essayé de le protéger. Lorsque Billingsley et Vance avaient insisté pour qu'un compte rendu détaillé des méfaits de Severus Rogue fasse partie du contrat d'édition, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de refuser l'offre. Hermione se souciait de Rogue. Elle n'aurait pas plus écrit un récit accablant le concernant, pour la satisfaction publique, qu'une colonne sur le côté sombre de Harry Potter. Si c'était idiot, trop sentimentalement Gryffondor, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.  
Et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait délibérément choisi de mentir. C'était l'un de ces petits mensonges pratique, le genre de mesonge qui permettait à l'humanité d'exister avec un minimum de bouleversements - sauf que Severus le voyait comme une trahison majeure. Ne savait-il pas, depuis le temps, qu'elle était de _son_ côté ?

Voulait-il seulement l'avoir de son côté ?

Il n'y avait pas de réponse immédiate à cette question et, le temps que le lundi matin arrive, Hermione était de mauvaise humeur. Elle passa la matinée enfermée dans son bureau, levant à peine les yeux de sa pile de papiers jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende frapper à la porte. Pendant un bref moment, elle se demandait si cela pouvait être Severus ; elle fut rapidement ratrappée par la réalité quand elle trouva Harry derrière la porte.

"Salut, Harry. Quoi de neuf ?"  
"Pas grand-chose. J'ai juste pensé que je pourrais passer dire bonjour", répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté du bureau de Hermione.

La jeune femme observait Harry qui lança un bref coup d'oeil à son bureau, et sourit intérieurement. C'était l'une de ces petites injustices de la vie qu'elle, Hermione Granger, ait un véritable bureau alors que le Sauveur du monde magique n'avait qu'un petit cabinet. Elle était certaine que Harry ne se souciait pas de cela, même si elle avait toujours trouvé l'idée amusante.  
Elle vit alors que Harry avait Le Regard dans les yeux. Celui qui disait que ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était en aucune façon lié à la raison de sa venue. Hermione souleva un sourcil – une habitude prise à Rogue - et attendit.

"J'ai entendu dire que le divorce est définitivement prononcé maintenant", dit Harry.  
"C'est vrai".  
"Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je le suis vraiment. J'espérais que peut-être, à la dernière minute, quelque chose aurait pu te faire changer d'avis."  
"_Me_ faire changer d'avis ?", répéta Hermione.  
"Ou Ron", ajouta Harry rapidement. "C'est juste que ça ne semble pas normal".

Elle soupira. Le divorce était définitif, le jugement avait été prononcé, et elle en avait assez de toutes ces personnes qui regrettaient le passé.

"La vie ne fonctionne pas de cette façon, Harry."  
"Je devrais savoir ça depuis le temps, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura Harry en grimaçant.

Hermione fit un sourire du bout des lèvres. Harry était un bon ami, même s'il aimerait pouvoir réorganiser le monde à sa convenance.

"Tout va bien, Harry. Vraiment."  
"Comment tu vas ?"  
"Je vais bien. Prête à avancer dans la vie. Mais c'est gentil de demander, merci."  
"C'est à ça que servent les amis", dit Harry en souriant et en haussant les épaules.  
"Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de Ron. Comment va-t-il ?"  
"Bien. Il était un peu bouleversé quand les papiers sont arrivés. Il a passer un coup de cheminette samedi soir. Je pense qu'il voulait juste bavarder un peu, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas complètement bon à rien", dit Harry.

Hermione se sentit un peu rassuré par cela.

"Vraiment ? Samedi, j'étais aussi une épave de moi-même. Je suppose que c'est inévitable. C'est comme si quelqu'un validait le fait que tu as raté ton mariage et que tu en as la preuve entre les mains".  
"C'est ce que Ron a dit, en gros".  
"Est-il encore... je veux dire, a-t-il encore... sa petite amie ?"  
"Céleste ? Oui."

Harry toisa Hermione.

"Tu vois toujours Rogue ?"

Elle essaya d'avoir l'air nonchalante, mais cela lui demanda beaucoup d'effort.

"Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. J'ai peur d'avoir ruiné toutes mes chances, là aussi. Nous avons eu une grosse dispute samedi".

Harry lui lança un regard sombre.

"Je suis sûr que s'il y a quelque chose de _ruiné_ dans une relation avec Severus Rogue, Hermione, ça ne vient pas de toi".  
"Tu serais surpris."  
"Je n'ai pas besoin des détails, d'accord ?" dit-il, une expression de douleur sur son visage.

Hermione se mit à rire.

"D'accord ", répondit-elle alors qu'une lettre passait la fente du plafond pour attérir dans sa Boîte de Réception. Elle soupira. Bien qu'elle adorait le monde magique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier l'ordinateur de ses parents moldus avec ses e-mail si efficaces.

"Je vais te laisser te remettre au travail," lui dit Harry en se levant. "Je voulais juste vérifier que tu ailles bien".  
"Merci, Harry. C'est gentil."

Hermione, après avoir promis de l'appeller si elle avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, salua son ami depuis son bureau. Elle dirigea ensuite son attention à la dernière lettre tombé dans la Boite de Réception, et reconnut l'écriture fine et soignée de Rogue.

_Pouvez-vous me retrouver à l'extérieur, entrée moldue, à midi ? Faites moi savoir si cela vous convient, s'il vous plait.  
Severus _

Hermione lu le message deux, puis trois fois. Cela ne lui convenait franchement pas. Elle avait une réunion prévue à midi et demi, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir prendre son déjeuner à la hâte. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était dix heures et quart.

Elle grifonna une réponse et la laissa tomber dans sa Boite d'Envois. Immédiatement, le parchemin vola jusqu'à la fente du plafond et disparut.

**o§O§o**

Hermione passa le reste de la matinée à spéculer sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Rogue à lui donner un rendez-vous. S'il avait l'intention de mettre fin à leur amitié, elle s'était convaincue que c'était le scénario le plus probable, la rue était un lieu de rendez-vous étrange. Pourquoi ne pas simplement rompre dans une lettre ? Ou venir à son bureau, puisqu'il faisait le voyage juqu'à Londres ? Comme toujours avec Rogue, ses motivations étaient enveloppées de mystère, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre midi.

À midi moins une, elle monta dans l'ascenseur en forme de cabine téléphonique moldue. Cela lui valu quelques regards curieux de la part de ses collègues employés du Ministère. Il était rare que l'un d'eux sorte par le biais de l'ascenseur, puisque tout le monde utilisait systématiquement les cheminettes pour voyager. Dès que la cabine s'arrêta au niveau de la rue, Hermione découvrit une autre raison aux regards perplexes de ses collègues.

Une pluie froide et constante tombait. Seul un idiot sortirait par ce temps.

Elle vit immédiatement Rogue de l'autre côté de la rue : un personnage vêtu de noir l'observant sous un parapluie. Hermione serra son manteau autour d'elle et se précipita vers lui.

"Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir une journée moins humide pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?" commenta-t-elle, en essayant d'avoir plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.  
"Je ne contrôle pas la météo", lui rappela Severus, en plaçant le parapluie de façon à ce qu'il les couvre tous les deux.  
"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas passé à mon bureau ?"  
"Parce que je refuse de mettre un pied à l'intérieur de ce fichu bâtiment".  
"C'est seulement un labyrinthe de bureau," souligna Hermione.  
"Non. Si vous aviez été emprisonnée et jugée devant le Magenmagot, je vous assure que vous y réfléchiriez à deux fois avant d'y entrer à nouveau".  
"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire", répondit Hermione.

Rogue inhala profondément.

"Comment allez-vous ?"  
"Bien, et toi ?"  
"Très bien. Comment se passe votre journée ?"  
"Parfaitement ennuyeuse. As-tu vraiment fait tout ce chemin pour me poser ces questions ?"

Il fronça les sourcils, puis regarda en direction de l'immeuble du ministère.

"Si j'ai appris une chose dans ma vie, c'est que laisser les désaccords s'envenimer ne profite à personne. Je me suis conduit abominablement samedi. Tu ne m'as pas menti, pas de façon intentionelle ou malveillante. J'ai mal réagi, et je m'en excuse".

Seul le bruit de la pluie tombant sur le parapluie ponctua le silence qui suivit. De soudaines excuses de la part de Severus Rogue ? N'était-il pas là pour mettre fin à leur relation ? Hermione cherchait ses mots.

"Je te remercie, Severus. Je sais que j'aurais du t'expliquer la véritable situation, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te le dire. Je suis désolée, moi aussi".

Rogue hocha la tête, puis risqua enfin un coup d'œil en direction de la jeune femme.

"J'ai peur que mes expériences passées m'aient appris à assumer le pire quand quelqu'un ment. Je ne me souviens pas d'une seul fois où quelqu'un s'est soucié de mes sentiments".  
"Eh bien, quelqu'un se soucie de toi maintenant", dit simplement Hermione.

À l'intérieur d'elle, une lueur d'espoir et de bonheur s'était ravivée. Un léger sourire se format aux coins de la bouche de Rogue.

"En tout cas, je suis responsable de la mort de votre carrière d'écrivain, et je m'excuse pour cela aussi".  
"Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je réessayerais dans le futur".  
"Croyez-vous vraiment ce que vous dites, ou s'agit-il de banalités destinées à meubler la conversation ?  
"Est-ce que j'ai pour habitude de dire des banalités ?"  
"Pas du tout".  
"Et puis, il y a ta réaction. En ce moment, je préfère sincèrement être dans tes bonnes grace que d'être riche et célèbre".

Hermione ne put empêcher un large sourire de naitre sur son visage. Sa journée, sa semaine, son monde, venait de se redresser.

"Je pensais que vous n'écriviez pas pour la gloire et la fortune", souligna Severus, le ton léger.  
"Alors, c'est une très bonne chose, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Rogue regarda Hermione, une combinaison indéchiffrable d'expressions sur son visage.

"Voulez-vous déjeuner avec moi ?"

Le bonheur de Hermione disparut aussitôt.

"Je ne peux pas. J'ai une réunion à midi et demi".  
"Je vois".

Severus hocha simplement la tête, mais Hermione pouvait lire la déception dans ses yeux.

"Est-ce que tu viendrais dîner avec moi ?" osa-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas un très bonne cuisinière, et le dîner ne sera certainement pas aussi bon que celui de Papa, mais ça ne peut pas être trop terrible".  
"Ce soir, ça me va", dit-il aussitôt.

Le regard de soulagement sur son visage en disait long. Rogue aurait-il pu venir ici, s'attendant à ce qu'elle refuse ses excuses ? Hermoine eut le souffle coupé.

"Disons, à sept heures alors ?" dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

Impulsivement, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Le baiser commença en douceur, légèrement, tendrement. Quelques instants plus tard, renonçant tous les deux à leurs illusions d'une simple amitié possible entre eux, le baiser s'approfondit beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Et voilà ! Alors, cette deuxième partie vous a-t-elle plu ?

Le prochain chapitre arrive aussi vite que possible, mais je passe deux examens demain (ça va m'occuper toute la journée) ! Bon, vu ma motivation actuelle pour réviser... la suite sera peut être en ligne au cours du week-end. Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement, mais j'apprécie toujours de lire vos avis !


	20. Un samedi matin ordinaire

Note de la traductrice :

La suite avec beaucoup de retard, je suis désolée. Il y a plusieurs problèmes (urgents à résoudre) qui me sont tombés dessus en même temps. Bref ! J'aime particulièrement ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'histoire de Rogue**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 : _un samedi matin ordinaire_**

Severus se servit une tasse de café, sachant que tôt ou tard, il devrait admettre à Hermione que sa cafetière moldue faisait vraiment un excellent travail. Il avait affronté le dispositif seul ce matin, puisque Hermione avait réussit à atteindre la salle de bain avant lui, pour une fois.

Une nouvelle routine s'était installée au cours des trois dernières semaines. Chaque vendredi après-midi, Severus fermait temporairement l'accès à son laboratoire, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire auparavent. De plus, il n'était jamais sorti le week-end. Après l'habituel dîner du vendredi soir au Poney Écossais, Rogue passait désormais ses samedi et dimanche à l'appartement de Hermione. Quand arrivait le dimanche soir, il transplannait chez lui. C'était un arrangement qui leur convennait très bien à tous les deux.

Cette relation était la première implication romantique sérieuse de Rogue, et cela avait été pour lui une expérience révélatrice. C'était totalement différent des relations d'adolescents aux hormones en ébullition qu'il avait du subir quotidiennement à Poudlard. Hermione n'était pas du genre collante, et l'inquiétude qu'il avait de la voir s'accrocher à lui en public s'évapora rapidement. Elle n'exigeait pas non plus qu'il s'occupe de la divertir tout le temps ; bien qu'ils avaient passé énormément de temps à visiter des musées, des galeries, ou à assister à quelques concerts. Severus devait admettre que Hermione ne l'avait pas une seule fois traîné dans des boutiques pour lui acheter des vêtements, ni insisté pour aller diner dans les restaurants à la mode, ou le faire asseoir pour discuter de leur relation. Bref, ils avaient continué à agir à peu près comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, mais avec une facette physique supplémentaire.

Cela avait été une autre surprise pour Rogue. Bien que Hermione n'avait eu qu'un seul partenaire sexuel dans le passé, elle avait bien plus d'expérience que Severus n'en avait jamais eu. C'était d'ailleurs particulièrement intimidant, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Hermione le désirait véritablement lui, et lui seul, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ses preuves. De ce fait, elle lui avait enseigné la tendresse et l'affection, tandis que les techniques les plus exotiques du sexe – techniques qu'il pensait être requises ou attendues – avaient pratiquement été ignorés. Hermione semblait complètement satisfaite de leur vie sexuelle jusqu'à ce jour, et Severus ne pouvait qu'en conclure soit qu'elle n'attendait pas grand chose dans ce domaine, soit qu'il apprennait très vite.

Rogue n'avait jamais partagé une telle intimité avec quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il réalisait tout ce qu'il avait manqué pendant toutes ces années, mais avant que cette idée ne le déprime trop, Severus dut admettre que Hermione n'aurait jamais été disponible pour lui avant aujourd'hui. Et l'idée de partager cette même intimité avec une autre femme était impensable.

Était-il devenu un homme meilleur pour leur relation ? Rogue le pensait, parce que Nora lui avait dit un jour qu'il était loin d'être aussi insupportable que d'habitude. La jeune fille pouvait s'estimer heureuse qu'il ne lui ait pas jeté un sort immédiatement, et pourtant, le fait que sa main n'ait pas automatiquement atteind sa baguette, était un signe du changement qui opérait en lui. Severus sourit à ce souvenir, alors qu'il commençait à lire la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Normalement, il était le premier à se lever. Au moment où Hermione réussissait finalement à se traîner hors du lit, Severus était déjà douché et habillé. Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle s'était réveillée inhabituellement tôt, et Rogue avait joué le gentleman en acceptant gracieusement de lui laisser la salle de bain. De ce fait, Hermione était actuellement sous la douche, fredonnant un air soprano.

Severus fut distrait de l'article sur les fluctuations de popularité de Rufus Scrimgeour, qu'il lisait, par Pattenrond, qui ne cessait de tourner en huit autour de ses chevilles. Quand le chat se fut frotté à lui suffisamment longtemps pour que les poils de ses jambes soient chargés d'électricité statique, Rogue renonca à toute tentative de lecture et jeta la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur le côté afin de fixer de façon significative l'animal de compagnie de Hermione. Le chat miaula, affecté et alla s'asseoir tranquillement près de la porte d'entrée.

C'était un élément typique de la routine matinale du chat, avait-il appris. Hermione lui avait dit que, depuis la dernière année de guerre, Pattenrond insistait sur l'exécution d'une patrouille matinale, peu importe où sa maîtresse séjournait. L'animal passait vingt minutes à contrôler les couloirs, escaliers, coins et recoins, et finalement satisfait de savoir que les environs étaient sûr, il s'installait pour une sieste d'une journée. Severus soupira. S'il y avait un problème dans sa relation avec Hermione Granger, il était lié à son misérable animal.

Agacé, il s'éloigna de la table pour laisser sortir Pattenrond. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, le chat se faufilla, heureux, à l'extérieur – en passant une paire de pieds dans le couloir. Les yeux de Rogue balayèrent l'individu du bas vers le haut.

Et il se trouva à fixer le visage stupéfait de Harry Potter.

**o§O§o**

Harry fixait Rogue avec une expression d'horreur absolue. Severus tira sa robe de chambre plus étroitement autour de lui et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Monsieur Potter", dit-il froidement, "Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Il fallut un moment avant que la bouche de Harry ne cesse de se mouvoir comme celle d'un poisson haletant, et qu'il trouve enfin sa voix.

"Rogue !" laissa-t-il échapper.

Il avait l'air d'avoir envie d'en dire plus - peut-être quelques jurons à associer à son nom - mais fut une fois de plus réduit à l'imitation des poissons. Severus fut tenté de le féliciter pour ses talents d'immitateur, mais décida d'agir plus moralement à la place.

"Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour voir Hermione. Elle est sous la douche en ce moment. Je vous en pris, entrez", dit Rogue calmement, puis s'effaça pour permettre à Harry d'entrer.

Harry le regarda, incrédule.

"Non, ça ira. Je - Je peux revenir une autre fois".  
"Inutile. Je vais lui dire que vous êtes ici".

Severus se diriga tout droit vers la salle de bain, en ignorant les protestations de Potter. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement ; bien qu'il savait que Hermione avait dit à ses amis qu'ils se voyaient, Severus soupçonnait qu'ils préféraient ne pas s'attarder sur la possibilité qu'une relation sexuelle puisse être impliquée. Rogue frappa légèrement à la porte de la salle de bain.

"Hermione ..."  
"Quoi ?" Sa voix s'éleva pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.  
"Ton ami Potter est là pour te voir".  
"Quoi ?" Il y eut un silence de mort. Puis, réalisant qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'une bataille se déclanche dans son salon, elle ajouta : "J'arrive tout de suite !"

Severus retourna au salon, pour constater que Harry avait à peine passé la porte d'entrée. Le-Garçon-Qui-Vivait-Pour-Être-Une-Gêne-Constante était là et le fixait. Il semblait être sur le point de lui lancer accusations, menaces et insultes.

"Asseyez-vous, Potter. Hermione sera bientôt là".  
"Je vais rester debout", dit Harry sombrement.  
"Faites comme il vous convient. Souhaiteriez-vous une tasse de café ?"  
"Non".

Rogue se rapella qu'il avait l'avantage.

"Je soupçonne, Potter, que vous et moi ne seront jamais amis. Je soupçonne également que vous prendriez particulièrement plaisir à diriger votre baguette sur moi, simplement parce que je me trouve ici. Toutefois, à moins que je ne me trompe, Hermione apprécierait sans doute que nous nous comportions d'une manière raisonnable et civilisée quand nous sommes dans son appartement. Maintenant, voulez-vous bien vous asseoir en attendant qu'elle ait fini sa douche ?"

Harry lui lança un regard noir, puis s'assit à contrecœur sur le canapé.

"Vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas un peu de café ?"

Pendant un instant, Harry ouvrit la bouche - pour un autre refus catégorique, Severus en était sûr - puis la referma.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît", dit Harry en serrant les dents.  
"De la crème ou du sucre ?"  
"Non".

Rogue hocha brièvement la tête, puis se rendit à la cuisine afin de préparer une autre tasse. Il revint un instant plus tard, remit la tasse à Harry, et retourna s'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger. Severus fit glisser ses lunettes de lecture vers le bas de son nez et parla sans lever les yeux.

"Voulez-vous lire la Gazette du Sorcier ?"  
"Je l'ai déjà lu", cassa Harry.

Severus sourit et retourna à sa lecture, convaincu qu'il avait fait sa part en étant poli. Après une minute ou deux, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione se précipita dans le salon, vêtue d'une robe de chambre, tamponnant frénétiquement ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette.

"Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?"

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, renversant presque son café.

"Rien d'important. J'avais quelques courses à faire, et Samantha m'a fait promettre de te donner ceci en personne".

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche à la recherche d'un carré de papier rose plié.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Hermione lui prit le papier et le déplia.  
"C'est une invitation au récital de danse de Samantha". Harry fit un signe vers le papier. "Elle l'a décoré spécialement pour toi".

Hermione sourit.

"Je vois", dit-elle, en admirant les coeurs et les fleurs, dessinés à la main, accompagnant les mots : _Chère tante Hermione, pourai tu vennir à mon ressital de dance, sil te plais ? Bisous, Samantha Potter.  
_ "Bien sûr, je serai là. Tu lui dira ou est-ce que je lui envoie un mot par hibou ?"  
"Oh, par hibou, je t'en supplie. Sam pense que recevoir son propre courrier privé est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit".  
"Je vais le faire aujourd'hui alors".

Hermione suivit le regard de Harry vers l'endroit où Rogue lisait le journal.

"Est-ce que je peux te proposer un café, Harry ?"  
"J'ai déjà ..." la voix de Harry se perdit, et il fit un geste impuissant dans la direction de la table. "Rogue m'a apporté une tasse."  
"Est-ce que tu as le temps de rester un peu ?" demanda vivement Hermione. "J'ai des pâtisseries dans la cuisine".  
"Non !" lâcha immédiatement Harry. "J'ai d'autres ... des courses à faire".  
"Oh. Très bien, alors".  
"Je vais - euh – je te verrai plus tard".

Harry battit rapidement en retraite vers la porte, puis hésita.

"Heureux de vous revoir, Rogue".  
"Bonne journée, Potter".

Severus n'avait pas levé les yeux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ quand Hermione avait raccompagné Harry jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Intérieurement, il ajouta, _Vous mentez comme vous respirez, Potter_.  
Hermione ferma la porte doucement et se dirigea vers Rogue. Debout derrière lui, elle glissa ses bras autour de lui, et appuya son menton sur son épaule.

"C'était gentil de ta part", dit-elle doucement.  
"Qu'est ce qui était gentil de ma part ?"

Les yeux de Severus était fixé sur le journal, mais il avait levé l'une de ses mains pour couvrir celle de Hermione avec la sienne.

"Offrir une tasse de café à Potter, ou refuser de détruire ton salon au cours d'un duel à mort ?"  
"Les deux", dit-elle en souriant dans son cou. "Le propriétaire et moi-même apprécions beaucoup".  
"Hum", murmura-t-il vaguement.  
"Et c'est...", ajouta Hermione en se redressant brusquement, "c'est pour ça que je t'aime".

Severus leva brusquement la tête pour la regarder avec étonnement.  
Hermione, qui était déjà en train de retourner à la salle de bain, vit son expression et s'arrêta à mi-chemin.  
Il essaya de trouver les mots. Pour un homme qui aimait les nuances, la cadence, le débit de la langue anglaise, Rogue n'arrivait pas à faire une phrase cohérente.

"Tu as dit ... que tu m'aimes ..."  
"Je l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ?"

Un sourire espiègle apparu sur son visage, et Hermione s'éloigna rapidement vers la salle de bain.

Rogue la regarda partir, abasourdi.

C'était la première fois que le mot amour apparaissait dans la conversation. Severus l'avait évité, de peur de proclamer ces sentiments retrouvés, pour ensuite découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas partagés. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que les sentiments de Hermione étaient moins profonds que les siens, c'était tout simplement sa façon habituelle de s'auto-préserver.

Et franchement, Rogue n'était pas sûr d'être capable de reconnaître l'amour s'il frappait à sa porte.

Était-ce cela ? Cette affection pour la femme brillante qui avait refusé de renoncer à lui ? Comment pouvait-il avoir toutes ses connaissances sur de si nombreux sujets, et être pratiquement ignorant concernant ce domaine là ? Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur l'amour, se rapella-t-il à lui-même.

Mais, maintenant que Hermione avait employé _le_ mot, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'ignorer, ni de revenir à la façon dont les choses étaient auparavant. Il lui faudra demander si sa langue avait fourché ou si elle le pensait sincèrement. Et Rogue ne pensait pas que Hermione Granger puisse accidentellement laisser échapper une telle chose. D'ailleurs, elle avait eu l'air bien trop contente d'elle même lorsqu'elle s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain.

Severus entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Il baissa les yeux sur son journal et sa tasse de café. Et pour la première fois, il comprit que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent régulièrement des messages.  
À très bientôt !


	21. Accroché à un sentiment

Note de la traductrice :

43... 43... Non, je ne rêve pas : j'ai bien 43 e-mails non lus dans mon dossier Fanfictions. Alors non seulement, j'ai en moyenne 3 chapitres de retard sur toutes les fics que je suis, mais en plus ça veut dire que je n'ai rien mis en ligne depuis très longtemps... Mes chères lectrices (lecteurs ? peut être !), j'ai le regret de devoir vous annoncer que les vacances m'ont prise en otage ! J'ai réussi à m'échapper de justesse, mais la rentrée scolaire en a immédiatement profité pour me mettre le grappin dessus...

Me voilà donc (en retard, pour ne pas changer) avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :_ Accroché à un sentiment_**

Hermione se félicitait d'être une personne patiente et organisée, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Dans les quinze jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait dit à Severus Rogue qu'elle l'aimait, elle avait attendu, curieuse, de voir si l'homme partageait ce sentiment. Intérieurement, elle savait pertinemment que Severus l'aimait : s'il ne l'aimait pas, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à le lui faire savoir. Ses actions, ses expressions, tout montrait à Hermione ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Étant donné que l'homme avait subi des coups et violences psychologiques toute sa vie, cela aurait choqué la jeune femme d'entendre un « je t'aime » lançé avec désinvolture.

Cela n'aurait pas été convaincant. Alors que ses propres parents avaient échangés des mots doux aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvennait, Hermione doutait que Severus soit le genre d'homme à agir de la sorte.

**o§O§o**

Molly lui avait rendu visite, un lundi soir, apportant un gâteau et pour lui annoncer, sur un ton d'excuse, que Ron s'était remarié.  
Ce n'était pas nouveau. Harry avait été au week-end de noce et en avait parlé à Hermione au ministère dans la journée.

"Harry m'a fait parvenir les nouvelles ce matin. C'est merveilleux, Molly !" Hermione le pensait sincèrement.

Avec Severus dans sa vie, c'était beaucoup plus facile d'être heureuse pour son ex-mari.

"C'était une affaire très calme en Franc  
e", assura Molly, comme si un grand mariage aurait en quelque sorte insulté la mémoire de Hermione. "J'imagine ce que tu dois ressentir - Ron qui se marie un mois seulement après le prononcement du divorce".  
"C'est bon, Molly. Je suis contente que Ron soit heureux".

Molly hocha la tête, mais elle avait une expression étrange sur le visage. Cela poussa Hermione à demander :

"Qu'en pensez-vous, avec Arthur ? Êtes-vous heureux ?"  
"Oh, oui", dit-elle rapidement. "Céleste est une gentille jeune fille. Mais je suis encore désolée que les choses aient tourné de cette façon pour toi et Ron."  
"Molly..."  
"Je sais, inutile de le dire. Je suis ridiculement sentimentale."

Molly leva une main comme pour stopper Hermione.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai entendu que tu voyais Severus Rogue".  
"C'est vrai."

Hermione sourit poliment et attendit. Chaque fois qu'elle avait confirmé cette rumeur à quelqu'un, elle avait obtenu des réactions allant de l'indifférence totale à l'horreur pure et simple.

"Il a toujours été une personne honnête. J'espère qu'il sera en mesure de profiter d'un peu de bonheur maintenant", dit Molly avec assurance.  
"Je l'espère aussi".

Molly se lança alors dans une nouvelle direction.

"Est-ce que tu iras au récital de danse de Samantha, dimanche après-midi ?" voulut-elle savoir.  
"Je ne le manquerais pour rien au monde. Samantha m'a envoyé une invitation spéciale", dit Hermione.  
"Je pense que Ginny et Harry font une petite réception chez eux par la suite, est-ce que tu es au courant ?"  
"Oh, oui. Je prévois d'être là".  
"Est-ce ... est-ce que Severus sera là, lui aussi ?"

Molly avait l'air si inquiète que Hermione éclata presque de rire.

"Non", assura-t-elle.  
"Oh, ma chérie, ça sonnait vraiment faux, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais seulement curieuse. Il est le bienvenu s'il veut venir ..." Les mots d'excuses embarrassées s'enchainaient.  
"Molly, pouvez-vous honnêtement imaginer Severus Rogue au récital de danse d'une petite fille ? Ou à une soirée chez Harry et Ginny ?" demanda Hermione, exaspérée.  
"Eh bien, non".  
"Samantha m'a invité, _moi_. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que Severus a d'autres projets pour dimanche après-midi".

Elle ne savait pas s'il avait prévu quelque chose, mais Hermione était certaine que Rogue aurait reculé d'horreur à l'idée d'assister au récital de la fille de Harry Potter.

"Je n'ai jamais été à un récital de danse avant", admit Molly.  
"C'est une sorte de rite de passage pour un grand nombre de petites filles, ainsi que leurs familles", expliqua Hermione.  
"J'ai pris des leçons pendant environ six mois, quand j'étais plus jeune que Sam".  
"Avais-tu eu un récital aussi ?"  
"Je crains n'avoir jamais atteint ce point. Les ballets, ce n'était pas mon truc. J'étais constamment assise dans le coin, en train de lire au lieu de m'entrainer."  
"Ginny était plus sportive, bien sûr. Et comme elle était la seule fille dans la famille, la question ne s'est jamais posée. Il n'y a tout simplement pas beaucoup de sorcières et de sorciers qui font de la danse, autres que les danses de salon bien sûr. "

Et même si Ginny avait été intéressé, songea Hermione, le budget des Weasleys n'aurait certainement pas permis une telle extravagance.

Les deux femmes bavardèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Molly annonça qu'elle devait rentrer au Terrier. Hermione l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, tout en ayant le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que son ex-belle-mère souhaitait lui demander.

"Molly, est-ce que vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez dire".

Molly Weasley essaya de prendre un air innocent et surpris, et cela échoua lamentablement.

"Eh bien, oui, mais ce n'est pas - je veux dire, ce n'est pas très important, et ce n'est certainement pas mon affaire, vois-tu..."

Exaspérée, Hermione secoua la tête.

"Nous nous connaissons depuis vingt ans, Molly. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
"Es-tu vraiment heureuse, ma chérie ?"

Patiemment, Hermione prit les mains de la femme dans les siennes.

"Oui, Molly. Je suis vraiment heureuse. Je ne suis pas sous Imperium, je suis consciente de ce que je fais, et je suis parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions."  
"Très bien, alors. Je m'en vais."

Hermione ferma la porte derrière Molly, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait avant que les gens cessent de croire qu'elle avait perdu la tête.

**o§O§o**

Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Severus dans sa cuisine, un dimanche, en fin d'après midi. Tout ce que Hermione savait, était qu'il avait prévu de rentrer chez lui au moment où elle partirait pour le récital de danse.

"Encore là ?" Surprise, Hermione jeta son manteau sur le dos du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Severus leva les yeux, alors qu'elle entrait.

"J'ai commencé à lire et je crains que la notion du temps ne m'ait complètement échappé. Je pensais me faire une tasse de thé avant de partir. Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour que tu rentres déjà ?"  
"Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps chez Harry et Ginny. J'ai encore besoin de travailler sur ce rapport pour demain", dit Hermione, appuyée contre le comptoir de cuisine.  
"Comment était le récital de danse ?" lui demanda-t-il poliment, en touillant le thé qu'il venait de se servir.  
"Comme je m'y attendais. Plusieurs dizaines de petites filles d'âges et de coordinations différentes, une abondance de paillettes et de tulle, et d'adorables parents prenant photos et vidéos. Il reste du thé ?"  
"Bien sûr".

Rogue lança un _Accio_ sur une autre tasse et frappa la théière avec sa baguette. Un flot de liquide ambré se versa dans la porcelaine.

"Est-ce que ça a plu aux Potters et Weasleys ?"

Hermione sourit.

"À peu près autant que tu peux l'imaginer. Arthur sautait dans tous les sens avec sa caméra, Molly était radieuse, et Harry et Ginny étaient tout simplement fou de joie".  
"Autour d'un récital de danse ridicule ?"

Elle hocha la tête, attrapant la tasse de thé que Severus lui tendit et fixa son contenu, comme si la réponse à la question de la Vie y était entérré. Snape fronça les sourcils, la regardant.

"Trop fort ?"  
"Non", Hermione hocha la tête distraitement. "C'est très bien."  
"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"  
"Non, Oui. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être."

Severus lui jeta un regard qui aurait fait parcourir des frissons dans le dos des première année de Poudlard.

"Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour votre utilisation de toutes les réponses possibles en seul souffle", murmura-t-il.

Hermione lui répondit d'un sourire sincère cette fois.

"Professeur un jour, professeur toujours."  
"Quelle horrible pensée".

Severus posa sa tasse le temps d'endosser la veste en cuir Moldu qu'il portait toujours.

"Veux-tu partager tes préoccupations avec moi, ou devrais-je simplement finir mon thé et m'en aller ?"  
"Partager, je crois."  
"Oh".

Il avait l'air méfiant, mais ota sa veste.

"Pourquoi ne pas s'asseoir ?" suggéra Hermione, tout en faisant un geste vers la table de cuisine.  
"Ceci", dit Severus en tirant une chaise pour s'assoir, "est une chose qui tend à rendre les hommes nerveux. Enfin, c'est ce que disent les articles de magazine. Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? Est-ce que les Weasley ont réussi à te convaicre que je ne valais pas la peine que tu perdes ton temps ?"

Les yeux de Hermione s'élargirent.

"Tu as lu des articles de magazine sur les relations entre les hommes et les femmes ?"  
"Un article. _Un seul_," répéta Rogue, plissant les yeux. "Ne le prends pas comme un signe autre que de la légitime défense".  
"On ne peux pas lutter contre ce que l'on ne comprend pas ?"  
"On ne peut pas comprendre ce que l'on ne comprenez pas."

...

"Ce n'est pas clair", déclara Hermione, les yeux brillants alors qu'elle sirotait son thé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis : "Voici le problème, Severus. Je t'aime, et je soupçonne que tu ressentes la même chose pour moi. Même si tu n'as jamais appris à dire les mots, je connais tes intentions."  
"C'est à ce sujet, alors ?" le ton de Rogue se refroidit quelque peu.  
"En fait, non."

Elle hésita, tandis que Severus l'observait avec prudence de l'autre côté de la table.

"Est-ce que je t'ai dis que Ron et moi n'avons jamais été capable d'avoir des enfants ?"  
"Non".

Severus serra sa tasse de thé un peu plus fort. Il n'avait obtenu que des fragments de détails concernant le mariage de Hermione. Il ne voulait pas entendre de quelle manière il était à la hauteur - ou pas à la hauteur - de Ron Weasley.

"Laisse moi reformuler ma question. Après que les mois et les années se soient enchainés sans que je ne parvienne à tomber enceinte, je suis aller faire des tests. Les guérisseurs n'ont trouvé aucun problème de mon côté. Je suis même allé voir la gynécologue moldue de ma mère pour le confirmer. Ce qui signifie..." Hermione continua, une expression de douleur sur son visage,"...que le problème venait de Ron, mais il a refusé de le reconnaître".

Un noeud se forma dans l'estomac de Rogue. Hermione essayait-elle de lui dire qu'elle était enceinte ? Ils avaient utilisé une potion contraceptive, il n'y aurait pas du avoir de problème …

"Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?" demanda-t-il délicatement.  
"Je voulais juste que tu saches." Hermione soupira. "Severus, je veux avoir un enfant".

Il senti sa bouche devenir très sèche.

"Et tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion ... comment ? "  
"Au récital." Elle le regarda suppliant. "S'il te plaît ne te fâche pas à ce sujet, d'accord ? Écoute juste !"

Quand il fut évident que Rogue n'allait pas se mettre à lui hurler dessus, Hermione chercha les bons mots pour lui expliquer.

"C'était un récital de danse ridicule avec toutes sortes de petites filles sans coordination, dont la plupart n'avait pas de talent. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elles aient pu être merveilleuses ou qu'elles soient capable de danser au Ballet de Londres, un jour. C'est à propos des parents".  
"Des parents ?" répéta Severus, ne voyant absolument pas où elle voulait en venir.

Hermione hocha la tête avec ferveur.

"J'aurais voulu que tu les vois, Severus. Tous, pas seulement Harry et Ginny, ni Molly et Arthur. Chaque parent regardait la scène comme s'il était hypnotisé. Des gens qui se plaignent sans doute de la façon terriblement dont leurs enfants se comportent, regardaient ces même enfants comme si elles étaient les plus belles créatures de la surface de la terre. Ils avaient l'air ridicules, bien sûr, prenant photo après photo et ainsi de suite, mais quand même ... Chacun d'entre eux était débordant d'amour. "

Elle enchaina :

"Je sais que je n'ai pas un immense instinct maternel, et je ne sais pas si je ferais une mère décente ou non, mais voilà : je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir cette même expression sur mon visage un jour. Je pourrais vivre heureuse sans enfants, je crois, mais je ne veux pas. Je pense qu'avoir un enfant est une chose que je veux faire dans ma vie."

Hermione avala rapidement une gorgée de thé, commencant à s'inquiéter du fait que l'expression vide de Severus restait inchangé. Il aurait du renifler, se lever, et quitter la pièce tel un ouragan, pensait-elle. Mais rien.

"Je voudrais – vivre cette expérience avec _toi_. Je voudrais avoir un enfant avec toi, et élever cet enfant avec toi, et - et - je sais que tu penses que je suis une imbécile, mais voilà."

Hermione plongea son regard au fond de sa tasse, une fois de plus. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder Rogue dans les yeux, alors qu'il était sur le point de la traiter de petite fille idiote et naïve, ou pire encore.

Severus se racla la gorge.

"Est-ce que tu veux faire ça avant ou après que nous nous soyons marié ?"

Hermione releva la tête immédiatement. Rogue la regardait d'un air interrogateur et ne semblait pas être du tout sur le point de lui faire un discours moralisateur. Était-ce bon signe ?

"Comme tu veux" dit-elle, la déglutition difficile.  
"Comme je veux ?" répéta-t-il amusé.

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot.

"Dans ce cas, cela sera après le mariage. Si tu penses que j'ai passé toutes ces années à patrouiller dans les couloirs de Poudlard, essayant de réduire à néant les risques de grossesses adolescentes, pour rien... alors tu ne me connais pas bien . J'ai une réputation à tenir. Nous choisirons des anneaux demain".

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier (épilogue). Je vais essayer de le finir et de le mettre en ligne aussi vite que possible !

Il y a deux suites à cette fic :  
1._ Like Father, like Daughter_ (OS) qui fait suite à _L'Histoire de Rogue  
2. A Bedtime Story_ (OS) qui fait suite à _Like Father, like Daughter_

Si ça vous intéresse, je les traduirais et les ajouterais à la suite de l'épilogue.

Je suis en manque de HG/SS _(comment j'ai fait pour survivre 3 mois sans ?)_ et suis donc particulièrement motivée pour vous poster la fin de cette histoire tout en lisant les 43 chapitres qui m'attendent. =D 

À bientôt !_  
_


	22. Epilogue

Note de la traductrice :

Voici donc l'épilogue de cette fanfic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Histoire de Rogue**

* * *

**Épilogue : _Fleury et Bott, deux ans plus tard_**

Il lui semblait que la queue ne finirait jamais.

Elle avait passé une nuit agitée, certaine que personne ne viendrait aujourd'hui. Hermione ne savait pas s'il y avait jamais eu une séance de dédicaces où personne n'était venu. Mais si cela ne s'était jamais produit, elle était certaine que la sienne serait la première. Vers minuit, Severus lui avait dit d'arrêter d'être ridicule et d'aller dormir, mais Hermione avait continué à regarder le plafond jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Par conséquent, elle n'était complètement épuisée.

Une femme âgée, vêtue d'une robe d'un vert vif, poussa une copie de _La Guerre Comme Nous l'Avons Vécue _sous le nez de Hermione.

"Ici, ma chère".

Hermione sourit gracieusement, prenant un moment pour étirer ses doigts fatigués.

"À qui est-ce destiné ?"  
"Audra", dit la femme avec insistance. "J'ai perdu un fils dans la première guerre, et cela a brisé mon cœur, la façon dont le ministère s'est comporté par la suite. Agissant comme si toute l'affaire devait être oublié. Comment pourrais-je oublier mon Dave ?"  
"Vous ne devriez pas", Hermione dit gentiment. "Aucun de ceux qui ont combattu contre Voldemort ne devrait être oublié".

Audra sembla un instant choquée par le fait que Hermione prononçait _le_ nom, puis se détendit visiblement.

"Dieu vous bénisse, ma chère", murmura-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ces mots aujourd'hui, songea Hermione alors qu'elle écrivait : _Pour Audra, votre Dave ne sera jamais oublié ... __Hermione Granger-Rogue_. Cela ne faisait que renforcer sa conviction qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en auto-éditant son livre.

Elle avait d'abord hésité à tenter une telle expérience, pensant que ce serait le comble de l'arrogance. C'était Severus qui, grâce à ses relations professionnelles, l'avait encouragé par la création des _Publications Grappes, Limité_e. Hermione n'avait pas seulement un livre publié, mais également une séance de dédicaces organisée.

"J'aimerais avoir _mon_ exemplaire signé, s'il vous plaît", dit une voix familière.

Hermione leva les yeux pour trouver Minerva McGonagall debout devant elle, rayonnante de fierté face à son ancienne élève.

"Minerva ! Je suis tellement heureuse que vous ayez pu venir aujourd'hui."

Hermione se leva pour donner une accolade chaleureuse à la Directrice de Poudlard.

"Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde, vous savez. C'est une chose merveilleuse que vous avez faite, Hermione."  
"Je vous remercie. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, d'entendre ça venant de vous."  
"Est-ce que tout ce passe bien ?"  
"Bien ? C'est extraordinaire, même si j'avais peur que personne ne vienne", admit Hermione.

Minerva renifla de désapprobation à cette idée.

"Quelle idée parfaitement stupide. Je voulais vous faire savoir que j'ai acheté plusieurs exemplaires pour la bibliothèque de Poudlard, tout comme j'ai demandé au professeur Binns de passer un semestre complet à travailler sur les événements sorciers du XXe siècle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser l'histoire se répéter, à cause de l'ignorance des jeunes générations".

Est-ce que les étudiants trouveraient l'Histoire de la Magie plus intéressante avec l'ajout d'évènements récents ? Hermione en doutait, mais à haute voix, elle s'enthousiasma : "C'est une idée merveilleuse, Minerva". La femme âgée parcourut rapidement le magasin du regard.

"Est-ce que Severus est ici avec vous ?"

Hermione inclina la tête vers l'arrière-salle, où Rogue pouvait être aperçu arpentant la pièce avec une petite tête noire s'agitant dans ses bras.

"Il essaie de calmer Maureen. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne fasse ses dents."  
"Pauvre puce." Minerva sourit, les yeux toujours posés sur le duo improbable. "Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir un jour Severus conquis de la sorte par une femme. Je ne sous-estime pas votre propre charme, Hermione, mais il _est_ conquis, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que la paternité pouvait lui apporter. Bien que je n'étais pas certaine non plus, concernant la maternité, mais cela a été un véritable tournant pour Severus".

Quand elle avait prononcé le mot _tournant_, Hermione avait soudainement réalisé que c'était un doux euphémisme. Une fois que son mari avait finalement accepté l'idée qu'il puisse aimer et être aimé en retour, les changements dans sa vie avaient été rapides et nombreux.

Elle avait été choquée par la proposition soudaine de Rogue. Hermione avait eu l'intention de se glisser dans un bain chaud après le récital de danse, souhaitant réfléchir sur sa révélation soudaine concernant la parentalité. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à trouver Severus encore à son appartement. Sachant très bien qu'il s'élancerait probablement vers la porte dès qu'elle aborderait le sujet des bébés, Hermione avait laissé échapper ses sentiments. Elle était encore stupéfaite que Severus l'ai demandé en mariage plutôt que de lui rire au nez.

En y réfléchissant, Hermione lui avait involontairement donner l'ouverture idéale pour aborder le sujet. Pour une proposition traditionnelle et romantique, il aurait fallu que Severus mette son âme à nue, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire. Et bien que Hermione était certaine qu'il l'aimait, il lui aurait fallu des années avant qu'il ne se lance. Bref, il avait su saisir sa chance.

Leur union fonctionnait à merveille. Personne n'avait été plus surpris par cela que Severus Rogue lui-même. Au moment où il avait décidé que le mariage lui convenait, Hermione était enceinte et il avait été confronté à la perspective de la paternité. Lorsque Maureen était née, Rogue se contentait de faire le minimum requis, restant à distance de sa petite fille autant que Hermione le permettait. Deux mois plus tard, Maureen lançait un large sourire édenté à son père, ce qui fit fondre la couche de glace qui entourait son âme.

Les yeux de Minerva s'embuèrent d'un coup.

"Albus aurait vraiment aimé voir ça, vous savez. Il a toujours regretté que Severus mène une existence si malheureuse."  
"En avez-vous parlé à son portrait ?" demanda Hermione.  
"Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que je suis certaine que Maureen aurait eu une place spéciale dans son cœur. C'est une petite fille à papa, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Tout à fait. Je ne suis là que pour fournir de la nourriture. Chaque fois que Severus entre dans la pièce, elle s'illumine immédiatement quand elle le voit, tout comme lui. C'est assez merveilleux à voir."  
"J'en suis sûre."  
"D'ailleurs, j'ai dit quelque chose l'autre jour à propos de Maureen qui ira un jour à Poudlard, et Severus m'a fait une crise. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il lui permette de rester hors de sa vue pendant très longtemps," dit Hermione en souriant. "Il a dit que si un de ces fichus adolescents osait toucher sa fille, il le démembrerait".  
"Je peux imaginer," dit Minerva sèchement. "Je n'envie pas le pauvre homme qui demandera un jour la main de Maureen. Pouvez-vous imaginer avoir Severus comme beau-père ?"

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire à l'idée. Jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, Minerva remarqua deux autres clients qui attendaient patiemment pour faire signer leurs livres.

"Eh bien", dit-elle, "je suppose qu'il faut que j'y aille. Je voulais simplement offrir mes félicitations pour votre travail si bien fait".  
"Je vous remercie, Minerva. Passerez-vous nous voir à la maison ?" demanda Hermione.  
"Tout à fait. Je n'y manquerais pas."

Le Professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers la sortie, et Hermione tourna son attention sur la prochaine cliente en ligne. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit McGonagall saluer Molly et Arthur Weasley, quelque part à l'avant du magasin. Hermione sourit involontairement ; Molly avait promis que la famille viendrait la soutenir en force aujourd'hui.

Tout à coup, Hermione remarqua que quelqu'un se tenait à ses côtés. Elle leva les yeux pour trouver Ron, debout, plus confident et mature que jamais.

"Salut toi !" dit-il, un sourire sur son visage.  
"Ron ! Ah, juste un instant ... Voilà", dit-elle retournant son livre à la sorcière dans la file d'attente et se levant une fois de plus.

Ron la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu as l'air d'aller bien", lui dit-il.  
"Toi aussi. C'est tellement merveilleux de te voir !"  
"Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je manquerais cet évènement, n'est ce pas ?"  
"J'espérais que tu serais ici," dit Hermione franchement.  
"Ouais. Après tout, j'ai mon _propre_ chapitre dans le livre."  
"Le professeur McGonagall vient tout juste de partir. Tu l'as vu ? Elle a dit qu'elle avait acheté plusieurs exemplaires pour la bibliothèque de Poudlard."

Ron eut un petit rire. Ses yeux s'égarèrent vers la porte ouverte derrière Hermione, et ils s'assombrirent.

"Est-ce que ...?"  
"Maureen, oui !" dit Hermione, son ton indiquant clairement qu'elle ne tolérerait pas de commentaires douteux à propos de son mari.

Il regarda le bébé, dont la tête reposait paresseusement sur l'épaule de son père. Severus, le dos tourné à la porte, n'avait pas vu Ron.

"Elle est mignonne, Hermione. J'aurais du savoir qu'elle finirait avec les cheveux noir comme ça."  
"Elle a _mes_ boucles," souligna Hermione.  
"Elle n'a pas le nez de Rogue, rassure moi ?" demanda Ron, allongeant le cou pour voir de plus près.  
"Ron !"

Il sourit.

"Je te taquine. Je suis sûr que Maureen sera d'une grande beauté. Et une jeune fille brillante."  
"Je veux juste la voir heureuse et en bonne santé", dit doucement Hermione. "Comment va Céleste ?"  
"Bien. Elle est là, quelque part. Avec papa et maman, sans doute."  
"Je suis impatiente de la voir. Tout va bien entre vous ?"  
"Ouais. Ça va".

Sa réponse avait été un peu trop rapide pour être sincère. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Non, vraiment, ça va. Elle - et bien, nous voulons fonder une famille, mais nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de chance pour le moment."

Ron ne pouvait plus la regarder à présent. Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

"Je suis sûr que les choses s'arrangeront, Ron."  
"Oui."

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour Céleste. Évidemment, Ron ne lui avait pas parlé de leurs problèmes dans ce domaine là.

"Tu m'as manqué", dit-elle, changeant de sujet. "J'aurais aimé qu'on ait pu se voir la dernière fois que vous étiez en Grande-Bretagne."  
"Moi aussi."  
"Nous organisons une petite fête à la maison après la séance, est-ce que ta mère t'en a parlé ?"  
"Euh - ouais," commença Ron avec incertitude.  
"Vous viendrez n'est-ce pas ? Harry et Ginny seront là."

Ron jeta un regard sur le visage plein d'espoir de Hermione puis en direction de la porte, ouverte derrière elle, où Severus Rogue se tenait les regardant avec méfiance. Il sourit.

"Tout à fait. Je ne voudrais pas manquer ça. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de retourner à tes signatures, ou personne d'autre ne viendra acheter ton livre."  
"Super. À plus tard alors". Hermione le sera une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Alors que Ron s'éloignait, elle se tourna pour observer son mari et sa fille endormie. Souriant de contentement, Hermione pris à nouveau place à sa table.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Si vous restez un peu sur votre faim suite à l'absence de Severus dans ce chapitre, ne partez pas ! Il y a trois (et non pas deux comme annoncé) chapitres qui font suite à cette histoire !

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews à chaque fois. Elle me fond toutes réellement plaisir. =)

À bientôt !_**  
**_


	23. Tel père, telle fille

Note de l'auteur :  
cette vignette est écrite du point de vue de Rogue. L'histoire se passe environ deux ans et demi après la fin de l'_Histoire de Rogue_. Elle est dédié à tous les parents qui pensent que leurs enfants sont irréprochables (en bref, tout le monde).

Note de la traductrice :  
tout est dans l'explication ci-dessus. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Tel père, telle fille**

* * *

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aspiré à la paternité. Pourquoi devrais-je ? Mon propre père avait été pitoyable dans ce rôle : froid et inaccessible. Et étant donné mon expérience avec les élèves, il y avait très peu de chose qui aurait pu me pousser à la reproduction. Pourquoi contribuer à la création d'enfants dont la stupidité est sans fin ? De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas être aimé ; aucune femme saine d'esprit ne me trouverait désirable.

Le fait que je sois sorti de la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort relativement indemne semblait être une blague cruelle. Après tout, je devais mourir, pas être tardivement désigné comme un héros. J'ai passé tant d'années convaincu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres finirait par apprendre mon allégeance réelle et un Avada Kedavra semblait être une fin inéluctable. Ensuite, j'ai été forcé de commettre l'horreur ultime et de tuer le seul homme au monde qui se soit jamais soucié de mon bien être. C'était assuré que ma fin ne viendrait pas de la baguette de Voldemort, mais d'un horrible et froid baiser d'un Détraqueur.

Vous pouvez imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai été déclaré homme libre. Pouvoir suivre mon propre chemin dans le monde – un chemin qui ne comprend pas l'enseignement d'un troupeau de cornichons. Et par la suite, l'évènement le plus surprenant de tous, je suis tombé amoureux d'une Née-Moldue, ni plus ni moins.

Une Née-Moldue qui voulait un enfant.

Au moment où Hermione avait commencé à songer à la maternité, j'étais déjà certain que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec cette femme incroyable. Sa soudaine déclaration concernant son désir d'avoir un enfant - un enfant de _moi_ – avait été le tremplin nécessaire à ma proposition en mariage. Cela avait été une ouverture parfaite, ma chance de lui faire connaître mes désirs tout en restant hors des chemins romantiques habituels. L'image populaire d'un prétendant, suppliant sa bien-aimée à genoux, n'était certainement pas mon genre, bien que – avec un peu de temps – j'aurais peut être pu arriver à une lui faire une proposition plus élégante.

Six mois après notre mariage, Hermione était enceinte. J'avoue que j'étais particulièrement fier en apprenant cela. C'est l'instinct de mâle, je suppose, fier de propager son espèce. Par ailleurs, la naissance n'était prévue que plusieurs mois plus tard. J'ai eu amplement le temps de me préparer au fait que j'allais être père.

J'aime à penser que j'ai supporté Hermione pendant sa grossesse. J'ai consciencieusement dit à ma femme qu'elle était très belle dans cet état - elle avait rougit un peu, à vrai dire - et j'avais éviter toute bévue verbale majeure concernant son ventre en constante expansion. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait remplie une pièce d'articles pour bébés, allant des vêtements aux jouets et même des meubles. Et bien que je ne pouvais pas tout à fait imaginer pourquoi une aussi petite créature avait besoin de tant de choses, je me taisais. Ses parents étaient la principale source de tout ces cadeaux pour bébés, comme la perspective de devenir grands-parents les enthousiasmait terriblement. Non pas que Laurent et Julia avaient besoin de nous fournir quoi que ce soit : les familles Weasley et Potter étaient plus que disposées à fournir de vieilles affaires de bébés. En revanche, Hermione trouvait l'enthousiasme de ses parents tout à fait charmant ("Combien de fois as-tu un _premier_ petit-enfant ?"). De ce fait, la plupart des affaires que nous avions provenaient de magasins moldus de qualité, d'après Hermione.

J'aime à penser que rien ne peut m'impressionner. Je suis trop fatigué, j'ai vu trop de chose dans ma vie. Mais une naissance, la simple chose qui a permis à la race humaine de continuer à exister, était incroyable. Bien sûr, quand j'ai fait part de mes sentiments à Hermione, plusieurs jours après la naissance de Maureen, j'ai découvert que nos définitions de _simple,_ en ce qui concerne l'accouchement, étaient aux antipodes l'une de l'autre. Elle n'avait pas du tout eu l'air d'apprécier mes observations.

Une autre surprise fut de découvrir que les bébés n'étaient pas de petites choses informes. J'avais de longues années d'expériences avec les adolescents, mais aucune avec les nourrissons. Je pensais que les bébés étaient tous plus ou moins identiques, sauf pour la peau ou la couleur des cheveux, et que le rôle des parents était de transformer leur progéniture en êtres civilisés. Le fait que ma fille avait une personnalité propre, dès le début, m'a pris complètement au dépourvu. Cela avait également ravagé mes théories concernant l'évolution des enfants. Je ne blâme plus Lucius et Narcissa pour les goûts de Drago Malefoy : le garçon avait probablement été un sale gosse dès le premier jour, sans avoir besoin d'aucune aide de la part de ses parents.

Ma fille devenait de plus en plus charmante, notamment lorsqu'elle commença à grandir, à marcher et à parler. Maureen était précoce et tout à fait adorable. Depuis sa naissance, j'avais entendu plus d'une personne murmurer : « _Comment un__e si charmante __enfant __peut-elle provenir__ de Severus Rogue ? »_.

J'ai su avec certitude que Poudlard serait un jeu d'enfant pour Maureen lorsqu'elle atteignit l'âge de trois ans. Elle passerait sans aucun doute ses ASPICs d'ici la fin de la première année.

Maureen venait tout juste d'avoir trois ans quand un rendez-vous inattendu força Hermione à la déposer à ma vieille maison, de l'Impasse du Tisseur, le temps de régler son affaire. J'ai gardé mon laboratoire là-bas, bien que je n'y ai pas vécu depuis notre mariage. Ce fut la première occasion pour ma fille de voir « le travail de Papa », bien que cela n'ai pas duré plus de cinq minutes. Les choses n'allaient pas particulièrement bien dans le laboratoire ce jour-là. J'ai préféré chasser Nora et Maureen, pour les envoyer à l'étage. D'ailleurs, aucun laboratoire à potions, et en particulier ceux qui sont spécialisé dans la préparation d'explosifs, n'est un endroit adapté pour les enfants. Heureusement, Hermione avait été de retour à peine quinze minutes plus tard. Nora lui avait assuré que Maureen avait été sage comme une image, puis ma femme et ma fille avait quitté la maison.

Je n'avais plus pensé à cette visite jusqu'à la semaine suivante, alors que j'observais Maureen dans sa salle de jeu. Elle avait pris tous les jouets en forme de tasse et de chaudron qu'elle possédait, et les avait aligné sur sa petite table. Après avoir rempli quelques-unes de ses tasses avec de l'eau, Maureen transférait le liquide d'une tasse à l'autre. Elle agitait également sa fausse baguette magique ici et là, tout en murmurant ce qui était apparemment censé être une incantation. Soudain, je réalisais : ma fille jouait à faire des potions, et j'étais prêt à éclater de fierté. Maureen n'avait passé que cinq minutes dans mon laboratoire et elle recréait ce qu'elle avait vu. Aussitôt, j'avais appelé Hermione ! Pas étonnant que les gens veuillent des enfants, avais-je songé, c'était l'un de ces rares moments poignant où l'on peut vraiment comprendre l'attrait de la parentalité.

Hermione avait jeté un œil par dessus mon épaule, ses yeux se portant sur la scène qui se déroulait devant nous.

"Oh, Severus, c'est mignon", avait-elle murmuré à mon oreille.

Mignon ? Ce n'était pas mignon, c'était un signe : de grandes choses étaient à venir. Ma fille, Maureen Julia Rogue, était un Maître des Potions, et ceci en était la première preuve. Était-il trop tôt pour commencer à lui chercher un apprentissage ?

Et puis c'était arrivé.

Ma fille chérie de trois ans avait lancé, d'une seule main, une tasse vide à travers la pièce, agitant sa petite baguette de l'autre, et hurlant : "Putain ! Par les couilles de Merlin !" Et elle avait ensuite recommencé à jouer tranquillement, versant de l'eau d'un récipient à l'autre.

J'étais complètement figé. Comment, après une bonne demi-année de cajoleries à essayer de convaincre Maureen que l'utilisation des toilettes était une chose merveilleuse, avait-elle réussi à récupérer mes pires habitudes en l'espace de cinq minutes ?

Un hoquet de surprise provenant de par dessus mon épaule me rappela que Hermione venait d'être témoin de toute la scène. Je me tournais vers ma femme, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, se tordant de rire, la main devant la bouche et des larmes d'amusement coulant sur ses joues. J'ai essayé de marmonner des excuses – j'avais lancé quelques jurons le jour où Nora avait amené Maureen dans le laboratoire, mais Nora avait immédiatement réagit et souligné que les petites souris avaient de grandes oreilles. À ce moment-là, j'étais plus préoccupé pour le bien-être physique de la petite souris, et avait suggéré qu'un laboratoire n'était pas un lieu approprié pour s'occuper d'un bambin. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Maureen puisse se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait vu, et encore moins de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

"Je vais ... avoir une discussion avec elle", marmonnais-je alors.

Toujours incapable de calmer son fou rire, Hermione me fit un signe de la main, impuissante.

"Bonjour, Maureen", dis-je en me mettant à genoux aux côtés de ma fille.  
"Bonjour, Papa. Je fais des potions - comme toi !" Maureen me lança un sourire éclatant.

Vaincu par un enfant. Peut-être que l'Ordre du Phénix aurait du essayer d'utiliser une enfant de trois ans contre Voldemort. Je suis certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été complètement perdu. Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre qu'un signe de tête, et de rejoindre Hermione.

Dans les prochains jours, je ferai remarquer à ma fille que "Putain" et "Par les couilles de Merlin" n'étaient pas un langage approprié pour une petite fille de trois ans. Je suis sûr que Maureen approuvera, en souriant : "Oui, Papa".

Et je suis également certain que Hermione ne me laissera jamais oublier cet incident.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Deux autres à venir dans les prochaines semaines. J'ai une semaine d'exams début octobre et il faut donc que je bosse, mais j'essaye de vous faire ça aussi vite que possible.

À bientôt !


	24. Une histoire pour dormir

Note de la traductrice :

La suite a été longue à venir, je sais... Malheureusement, je me retrouve seule à travailler sur un exposé important, qui se fait normalement en groupe. Un abandon + un type qui fou rien = Eilynn qui essaye de sauver sa note en bossant pour trois.

Bref, j'espère que ce One-Shot vous plaira autant que le précédent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une histoire pour dormir**

* * *

"S'il te plaît, papa ! S'il te plaît, lis-moi une histoire !"

Severus Rogue ne supportait plus d'entendre ces mots.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il craignait que sa fille de trois ans se transforme en rat de bibliothèque comme Hermione. Il avait toujours su qu'elle deviendrait une mordue de lecture, et d'ailleurs, Severus avait lui même un penchant pour les livres. Pour lui, les soirées les plus agréables étaient celles où Hermione et lui étaient absorbés dans leurs lectures respectives, tandis que Maureen jouait tranquillement avec ses jouets. Rogue avait décidé que sa vie ne pouvait être plus idyllique que dans ces moments là.

Ce n'était pas non plus qu'il désapprouvait les choix de Maureen en matière de livres. Elle n'avait que trois ans et demi, pour l'amour de Merlin ; bien sûr que ces histoires étaient niaises. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lise des manuels, à son jeune âge. Maureen sera sans doute une lectrice précoce. Mais mis à part réciter joyeusement l'alphabet d'une voix chantante, elle était encore loin d'être capable d'assimiler lesdites lettres à ce qui était imprimé sur la page.

Non. C'était la fâcheuse habitude de Maureen à se fixer sur un livre, et sur un seul, qui désolait Rogue. Hermione et lui avaient tenté de persuader Maureen de choisir le _Livre __des __F__ormes __de l__'Heureuse__ Helga,_ quand elle était fixée sur _C'est l'Heure de Dormir, Petit Salazar_. Personne, avait conclu Severus, ne pouvait battre un enfant de trois ans, quand il s'agissait d'obstination.

L'obsession actuelle de Maureen était un livre intitulé _Ollie l__e Hibou__ et le __J__our de __N__eige_. Elle lui avait demandé cette histoire chaque soir pendant presque un mois. Et le fait que l'hiver était fini depuis des mois n'avait rien fait pour freiner son enthousiasme. Plus d'une fois, Severus avait été tenté de dire à Maureen que, pendant sa sieste, Ollie s'était présenté à la maison des Rogue, avait exigé le livre relatant ses aventures, et s'était envoler avec lui jusqu'à l'hiver prochain. Hermione, au moins, avait été sympathique.

"Je sais que c'est pénible, mais c'est ce que font les enfants", lui avait-elle assuré. "J'ai obligé mes pauvres parents à me lire _Le __Tchou-Tchou __Express_ jusqu'à ce que les pages en tombent".

_Ça_ c'est une idée, songea Severus plein d'espoir. Si Ollie tombait en morceaux, il aurait besoin d'un repos bien mérité pour retrouver ses forces. Malheureusement, Hermione avait secoué la tête en signe de désapprobation.

"Trop tard" dit-elle. "Maureen connaît déjà l'existence du sortilège _Reparo_".

Bon sang ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait eu une enfant aussi intelligente ?

Ce soir, comme tous les soirs depuis des semaines, Maureen était apparue aux côtés de son père, _Ollie l__e Hibou__ et le __J__our de __N__eige_ dans ses mains, tirant sur son pantalon en lui lançant un regard plein d'espoir.

"C'est ton tour de la border", lui rappela Hermione, avant de partir immédiatement à la recherche de son propre livre.

Severus soupira et hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr, ma chérie. Nous allons lire et ensuite, tu seras tellement fatiguée que tu tomberas de sommeil dans ton grand lit".  
"Oui, papa !"

Maureen pouvait hocher vigoureusement la tête, Severus ne se laissait pas berner. Elle avait récemment découvert qu'il y avait une vie après l'heure du coucher, et qu'elle pouvait jouer un peu plus longtemps en sortant de son lit, alors que ses parents la pensait endormie. C'était tout aussi pénible que ce besoin d'une histoire pour s'endormir. Et plus d'une fois, Rogue avait songé que s'il avait reçu une Noise à chaque fois qu'ils avaient répété avec insistance : "Maureen, va te coucher" ; il serait désormais un riche sorcier.

Mais d'abord, il faudra passer par vingt pages interminables de _Ollie le __H__ibou_.

Rogue fit en sorte que toutes les lumières soient éteintes, sauf la lampe de lecture ("une pièce sombre favorise le sommeil", avait-il lu dans un livre sur les bébés). Il s'installa dans le fauteuil à bascule. Maureen grimpa sur ses genoux avec l'aide de son père, et entreprit ensuite d'installer son ours en peluche et sa couverture favorite sur ses genoux. Puis elle se blottit dans les bras de Rogue, ses boucles sombres cachées juste sous son menton.

Severus prit le temps de savourer ce moment. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour, qu'il prendrait plaisir à respirer l'odeur d'un enfant et qu'il apprécierait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, il aurait envoyé le pauvre fou à Sainte Mangouste. De toutes les expériences de la paternité, c'est ce qui l'avait aidé à garder le nord - et sa santé mentale. Dès le début, Rogue avait eu peur de n'être qu'une réplique de son propre père. Du moins, jusqu'à ce Hermione admette que certains jours, la seule chose qui lui ôtait l'envie de se débarasser de sa fille, était de la regarder dormir.

"Lit, papa !" ordonna Maureen.

Severus ouvrit le livre avec lassitude, son moment privilégié avec sa fille volant en éclats.

"Ollie était un hibou. Le plus jeune hibou de la poste de Magicville".

Maureen rigola.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" demanda Rogue.  
"Ta voix me chatouille la tête, papa".

_Moi qui était capable de terroriser les élèves __simplement en utilisant mon__ timbre de voix minutieusement calculé_, songea Severus. Il continua sa lecture sur la page suivante.

"Les autres hiboux trouvaient Ollie agaçant. Il aimait huer toute la nuit et chasser les souris. Parfois, il oubliait même de distribuer le courrier.  
Mais un jour, une grosse tempête de neige frappa Magicville. _On ne peut pas livrer le courier,_ s'écria le chef de la poste.  
Les hiboux firent claquer leurs becs. Personne ne voulait sortir sous la neige".

Severus s'arrêta, pendant que Maureen rigolait un peu plus. L'illustration sur la page en question était son illustration préférée du livre : les hiboux avaient tous de drôles d'expressions sur leurs visages. Enfin, Maureen lui permit de tourner la page.

"Ollie dit : _Je vais livrer le courrier ! J'aime __les __jours de neige !_ Les autres hiboux …"  
" … sautillaient et hulaient de rire", récita Maureen avec enthousiasme. "Ils pensaient que Ollie était un petit hibou idiot".

Severus bâilla. C'était le moment où Maureen prenait généralement la "lecture". Elle avait entendu l'histoire suffisament souvent pour qu'elle puisse la réciter mot à mot. Encore quelques pages et Maureen penchera son visage vers lui pour lui dire : "Tu lis maintenant, papa". Il ferma les yeux et attendit ce moment là (quand Ollie se perd temporairement dans la tempête féroce).

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione leva les yeux de sa lecture pour trouver sa fille courant dans le salon.

"Bonjour, maman !" chantonna Maureen, tout en montant sur le canapé à côté de Hermione.  
"Maureen, qu'est ce que tu fais debout ma chérie ?"

Intriguée, Hermione posa son livre.

"J'ai lu un conte à papa, et maintenant, il est profondément endormi". Visiblement satisfaite d'elle-même, Maureen commença à balancer ses petites jambes de haut en bas, sur le bord du canapé.

"Tu veux dire que..." Hermione, stupéfaite, se leva. "Je pense que je ferais mieux de vérifier s'il va bien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, maman". Maureen ramassa le livre que Hermione était en train de lire. Voulant inspecter l'ouvrage de plus près, elle l'ouvrit. À l'envers.

Hermione monta l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre obscure de Maureen.

"Lumos", murmura-t-elle.

La lumière émanant de sa baguette éclairait le visage de Severus Rogue, installé dans le fauteuil à bascule, la tête penchée d'un côté et ronflant légèrement. Maureen avait mis son ours en peluche dans le creux du bras de son père, et avait tiré sa couverture sur ses jambes. Hermione étouffa un rire alors qu'elle traversait la pièce pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son mari.

"Pauvre bébé", murmura-t-elle, "Je suppose que, finalement, Ollie était de trop pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent, mais ne se réveilla pas. Hermione redescendit au salon, où elle trouva sa fille suspendue sur l'arrière du canapé.

"Est-ce que papa dort encore?" voulut savoir Maureen.  
"Oui, ma chérie. Tu as fait du très bon travail en lisant avec lui une histoire pour dormir".

Maureen hocha la tête avec satisfaction

"Papa est un gentil garçon".

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

J'ai écrit ce petit one-shot en l'honneur de mon fils, qui a obtenu son bac. Le _Huff __n__' Puff Express_ est un livre que nous lui lisions encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons TOUS mémorisé. Maintenant mon fils ne se souvient même pas avoir lu ce livre (malheureusement). Son père et moi ne l'avons pas oublié !  
L'idée de voir Ollie se présenter à la maison, prendre le livre et repartir avec, a effectivement été ce que je voulais faire avec notre vidéo de "Rudolph, le renne au nez rouge ". Nous le regardions toujours et encore deux mois après Noël. Je l'ai finalement caché, en disant à mon fils que Rodolphe s'en allait jusqu'à Noël prochain.

Note de la traductrice :

J'ai eu un peu de mal à traduire les titres des livres pour enfants, et j'espère qu'ils n'étaient pas trop "bizarre".  
Concernant le livre dont l'auteur parle dans sa note, j'ai traduit « The _Huff n' Puff Express » _par _« Le Tchou-Tchou Express »_. Je ne sais pas si ce livre a un jour été traduit en français, j'ai donc essayé de faire au mieux.

Voilà, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions ! Et **merci** à tous pour vos reviews. Je vais essayer de répondre individuellement aux prochaines, mais je suis débordée !

On se retrouve dans un prochain (et dernier) chapitre.  
À bientôt !


	25. Maureen dit le mot magique

Note de la traductrice :

C'est les vacances ! Le dernier semestre a été long, particulièrement chargé et je suis ravie d'avoir à nouveau un peu plus de temps pour moi. Je ne vous ai cependant pas oublié, et voici le dernier OS faisant suite à _L'Histoire de Rogue_.

(J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'erreurs ...)

Bonne lecture.

Note de l'auteur : seul Maureen, Peggy, Laurent et Julia m'appartiennent. Le reste appartient à Vous-Savez-Qui.

* * *

**Maureen dit le mot magique**

* * *

Depuis que je suis né, la période de Noël a toujours été difficile pour moi. Il n'y a jamais eut beaucoup de joie entre les murs de ma maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur et j'enviais mes camarades qui revenaient en janvier, leurs bagages rempli d'histoires de bons moments passés en famille et de tous les cadeaux échangés avec leurs proches. Même rester à Poudlard pour Noël n'était pas nécessairement une meilleure option. Il était trop facile de se souvenir que vous restiez au château parce que vous ne réussissiez pas vos études, parce que vous sortiez avec une fille qui restait aussi, ou - comme dans mon cas - parce que personne ne se souciait particulièrement de savoir si vous rentriez ou non à la maison.

Quand j'ai épousé Hermione, Noël a pris une nouvelle dimension. Une partie des vacances étaient passées avec ses parents. Et bien que ma relation avec Laurent et Julia Granger était satisfaisante, j'aurais parfois préféré rester à la maison à lire un bon livre au coin du feu. Pire encore, étant le mari de Hermione, j'étais désormais invité à de nombreuses fêtes de Noël. Si ce n'était pas une soirée organisée par l'un des membres du clan Weasley, c'était la soirée annuelle du Ministère, auquel j'étais toujours forcé de participer.

Cependant, avec la naissance de Maureen, les choses ont complètement changé. Mon attention n'était plus portée sur moi même. Nos vies ont été complètement bouleversé par la petite créature nommée Maureen Julia Rogue.

Ma fille est née une quinzaine de jours à peine avant son premier Noël. Je n'ai qu'un souvenir flou de ces vacances passés dans la privation de sommeil. La reine d'Angleterre aurait pu s'arrêter pour prendre le thé et ni Hermione, ni moi n'aurait remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Maureen passa son deuxième Noël avec un gros rhume, qu'elle avait attrapé chez son Oncle-Qui-Vivait-Toujours, avant de me le passer.

Comme une enfant débordée de deux ans, Maureen aborda son troisième Noël avec une forte aversion pour les sapins _dans _la maison._ « Les arbres __vont dehors__, __Papa »_, avait-elle annoncé, en saisissant une branche et en tirant l'arbre au dessus d'elle. Heureusement, elle s'en était sortie avec seulement quelques égratignures et de la sève de pin dans ses cheveux.

Cette année, Maureen a trois ans – un âge raisonnable pour profiter des vacances de Noël en famille. J'avais emballé ses cadeaux avec le plus grand soin, sachant qu'elle déchirerait le papier et me récompenserait avec des sourires béats de plaisir. Les yeux brillant de Maureen, ses cris de joie alors qu'elle déballait un nombre incalculable de jouets – je n'ai jamais été déçu. Hermione était assise à côté de moi sur le canapé, et alors que je passais un bras autour de ses épaules, je remarquais ses yeux humides.

"Merci", murmurais-je.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de demander pourquoi je lui était reconnaissant.

"Tu dois admettre", murmura-t-elle en se penchant un peu plus sur mon épaule, "… qu'avoir un enfant a été l'une de mes plus brillantes idées".

Dans peu de temps, il faudra se préparer à partir pour le dîner de Noël avec Laurent et Julia. Hermione fit un rapide mouvement de baguette magique afin de bannir la mer de papier cadeaux qui couvrait le sol, avant d'habiller notre fille et elle-même. Je portais déjà le pull et pantalon moldus que je mettais habituellement pour me rendre chez les Granger. Je me servis donc un verre de cognac et m'installa confortablement dans mon fauteuil afin de réaliser à quel point ma vie avait changé. J'avais à peine eu le temps de souhaiter à Voldemort un misérable Noël quand la sonnette retentit.

"On attend quelqu'un ?"me demanda Hermione depuis le haut des escaliers.

"Tu sais très bien que non", répondis-je en me demandant qui avait le culot de venir me déranger à Noël. Mentalement, je préparais l'un de mes plus sec renvoi avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Julia et Laurent Granger étaient là, accompagnés d'une femme âgée que je ne connaissais pas.

"Joyeux Noël, Severus. Désolé d'arriver à l'improviste".

La voix faussement enjouée Laurent et la mine déconfite de Julia trahissaient le fait que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'inconnue, ses cheveux gris tirés en un strict chignon, son sac à main serré contre sa poitrine couverte par un manteau rouge, fronça les sourcils en m'inspectant de haut en bas, comme si elle me trouvait particulièrement bizarre. Il n'y a aucun doute que cette femme au regard stricte aurait aisément pu faire concurrence à Minerva McGonagall.

"Il y a eu un changement de programme ?" demandais-je avec précaution.  
"Pourrions-nous entrer ?" demanda Julia avec un sourire forcé.  
"Bien sûr."

Je fis un pas en arrière pour les laisser passer.

"Severus, voici ma tante, Peggy Barry" me fit savoir Laurent en m'indiquant la vieille femme.  
"Peg, je te présente le mari de Hermione, Severus Rogue".

C'est alors que j'entendis un soupir étouffé - "Tante Peg !" - provenant de ma femme.

"Enchanté, madame". Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle serra vigoureusement.  
"Severus ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prénom bizarre ?" voulu savoir Tante Peg. Cette femme était bien vingt centimètres plus petite que moi et pourtant j'avais la nette impression que c'était elle qui me prenait de haut.  
"C'est un prénom plutôt classique, ma tante", avança Julia.

Je savais que Julia Granger essayait d'éloigner la conversation de tout sujet susceptible d'exposé notre statut de sorcier, mais ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Pour l'instant.

"Mes parents avaient une sorte d'obsession pour la Rome antique".  
"Ah !"

La femme se mit alors à faire l'inspection de mon hall d'entrée. Elle glissa un doigt ganté sur le bord de l'écritoire antique en acajou qui j'avais offert à Hermione pour son dernier anniversaire.

"Une belle pièce. Est-ce un original ou une reproduction bon marché ? Je déteste ces atrocités en faux bois que de nombreuses personnes achètent ces jours-ci !"

Il y eut un bref silence gêné au cours duquel je songeais à mettre cette femme à la porte.

"Il est bien réel" lui dis-je d'une voix glaciale qui fit baisser la température de la pièce d'au moins dix degrés. "Voulez-vous l'examiner de plus près ?"  
"Pardonnez l'intrusion", déclara Laurent un peu trop vivement, "mais ma tante est passée nous faire une visite pour Noël et a insisté pour que nous l'emmenions voir où Hermione Jean - je veux dire, Hermione - vie, avant de la déposer à la gare".

Pauvre Laurent Granger. Sachant que les sorciers avaient un véritable arsenal de moyens pour détourner l'attention de quelqu'un, les Moldus en faisaient désespérément défaut. Je me doutais qu'il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de faire changer d'avis sa tante quand celle-ci s'était mis quelque chose en tête.

"Par ici, s'il vous plaît" dis-je en invitant le trio à passer au salon. "Mettez-vous à l'aise".

Les plaisanteries et les bonnes manières étaient encore des choses assez étrangères à ma nature, mais j'avais appris à les utiliser au mieux. Et de toute façon, c'était Noël : un peu de bonne volonté était demandée, même si Peggy Barry semblait être l'une de ces personnes qui pouvaient facilement pousser les gens à bout. Je suivais nos trois invités dans le salon quand Hermione dévala les escaliers, Maureen dans ses bras.

"Tante Peg !" dit-elle, affichant un large sourire que je soupçonnais être pour l'occasion. "Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis des années ! Quel bonheur de te voir ! "

Peg pris un air supérieur en regardant sa petite-nièce.

"Tu as l'air en forme, Hermione Jean. Et cela doit être cette charmante Marie Anne ?"  
"C'est Maureen, ma tante" corrigea Laurent.  
"Vous avez le chic pour choisir des prénoms bizarres, n'est-ce pas ?"

Peg regarda dans ma direction, comme si j'étais la personne à blâmer pour le nom de ma fille. Merlin seul sait quelles genre d'autres atrocités j'avais pu infliger à ma famille ...

"Ma tante ..." Hermione fit un geste de main nerveux en direction du canapé. "Toi, Maman et Papa devriez vous installer !"  
"Il n'est pas trop bas, j'espère ? Si il est trop bas, je ne serai pas capable de me relever !"  
"Nous allons t'aider, ma tante. Ne t'inquiète pas..."

Laurent donnait l'impression de vouloir échapper à la peine de mort par tous les moyens. Je me demande combien de Noëls il avait été obligé de supporter la présence de Tante Peg.

Hermione s'installa dans un fauteuil et plaça Maureen sur ses genoux. Jusqu'à présent, Maureen n'avait rien fait d'autre que de regarder la vieille femme. Elle avait visiblement conscience qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette personne, tout en étant peu pressé de faire sa connaissance. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil restant en félicitant mentalement ma fille pour son incroyable capacité de perception.

" Bien". Peg me scrutait à nouveau. "Qu'est ce que vous avez dit que vous faisiez dans la vie, jeune homme ?"

_Jeune homme_ ? Si mes beaux-parents n'avaient pas été assis à moins de trois mètres, j'aurais éclaté de rire.

"Je suis un chimiste, madame." C'est la réponse standard que l'on donne à un moldu pour décrire une carrière dans le domaine des Potions.  
"Ah. Je me souviens maintenant. Vous pouvez m'appeler Peggy"

J'ai hoché la tête, en espérant de tout mon cœur que je n'aurais guère l'occasion de m'adresser à elle dans le futur.

"Et Hermione Jean ? Tu poursuis toujours ta carrière au gouvernement ?"

Mes beaux-parents avait décrit à leurs amis la position de Hermione au ministère comme un _poste gouvernemental_. Son travail dans le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale était loin d'être un travail ennuyeux, ou un poste sans perspective d'avenir. Et pourtant le simple terme de _poste gouvernemental _suscitait immédiatement l'idée d'un travail d'un ennui mortel. D'après Julia Granger, peu de gens avaient demandé plus de détails.

"Pas exactement, ma tante". Hermione enroula ses bras autour de Maureen. "Je ne travaille que deux jours par semaine. Cela me permet juste de me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe, et Maureen adore la charmante dame qui la garde quand je suis au travail".

La charmante dame n'étant autre que Molly Weasley. Même après avoir élevé sept enfants, Molly Weasley ne semblait pas en avoir assez de s'occuper d'enfants. Quand il s'agit de ses petits-enfants et ou de petits faisant presque partie de la famille, comme Maureen, ses bras étaient toujours ouverts.

"Es-tu certaine qu'elle soit compétente pour garder un enfant, Hermione Jean ?"  
"Absolument, ma tante."  
"Molly est une personne merveilleuse" ajouta Julia. "Elle a elle même une grande famille, et un bon nombre de petits-enfants. Nous la connaissons depuis des années."

C'est à ce moment-là que Maureen choisit de prendre la parole.

"Vous êtes une sorcière ?" demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Tante Peg eut le souffle coupé. Mes beaux-parents étaient tous les deux sous le choc.

"Maureen !" Hermione fit taire notre fille immédiatement. "Je suis désolé, ma tante. Il y a une image de sorcière dans un des livres d'images de Maureen. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu lui ressembles un peu."

Mes lèvres tremblaient. Bien sûr qu'il y avait des images de sorcières dans les livres d'images de Maureen. Avec des photos de sorciers et de dragons, et ...

"Maureen !" lança Julia rapidement, "Pourquoi tu ne nous montres pas ta jolie robe de Noël ma chérie ?"

Hermione fit glisser Maureen vers le sol. "Bonne idée. Chérie, je ne pense pas que tes grands-parents aient déjà vu ta jolie nouvelle robe".

Maureen fit quelques tours sur elle même avec fierté. Elle était adorable - oui, j'ai effectivement utilisé le mot « _adorable_ » - dans sa robe de velours rouge et or. Les couleurs étaient horriblement Gryffondor, mais avec ses boucles brunes et ses yeux bruns, c'était parfait. Et de toute façon, elle a un tout aussi adorable manteau en velours vert foncé.

"Très jolie" dit Tante Peg, comme si mon enfant avait finalement été approuvé. "Viens ici et je vais te donner un bonbon".

Maureen fronça les sourcils. Je me doutais qu'elle ne voulait pas s'approcher de la femme, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Au lieu de cela, elle sortit de la pièce, prétextant vouloir jouer avec ses jouets. Hermione se leva brusquement.

"Que diriez-vous d'un peu de thé ?" proposa-t-elle.  
"Si cela ne te dérange pas" lui répondit Peg. "Je dois bientôt prendre mon train."

En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Hermione courut à la cuisine, me laissant avec Laurent, Julia et Tante Peg. Nous avons bavardé brièvement pendant son absence. Plus de la moitié de l'année avait été nécessaire, mais j'avais finalement appris à converser assez habilement avec ma belle-mère et mon beau-père. Dès qu'ils m'eurent accepté comme le mari de Hermione - en d'autres termes, quand ils ont réalisé qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire - nous avons commencé à chercher un terrain d'entente et nous avons établi une relation conviviale. Bien que Julia, Laurent et moi-même essayions d'avoir une conversation polie, la présence de Peggy Barry exigeait que nous tentions de l'inclure dans notre discussion. Ce n'était pas facile, et plus d'une fois j'ai été tenté de savoir à quelle heure partait son train et à quel moment elle aurait besoin de se mettre en route. Je pense que nous avons tous été soulagés quand Hermione arriva, un plateau dans ses mains.

Les tasses furent remplies et distribuées, le sucre et le lait suivirent. Boire notre thé nous donnait une excuse parfaite pour éviter la conversation. Quelques instants plus tard, Maureen nous rejoignit, serrant quelque chose contre sa poitrine.

"Regardez ce que j'ai eu pour Noël ", annonça-t-elle en laissant tomber une baguette jouet et un balai jouet sur le plancher.

Hermione s'étouffa avec son thé. Je pouvais sentir l'anxiété de Julia et Laurent malgré la distance qui nous séparait. Étant les parents moldus d'une sorcière, ils avaient passé des années à éviter les questions des amis curieux concernant Hermione. Ils savaient à quel point la présence de tels jouets était inexplicable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as là, mon enfant ?" demanda Tante Peg en scrutant les jouets.  
"Ça, c'est un balai !" lui dit Maureen, en agitant le jouet dans les airs.  
"Fais voir".

Peg tendit une main et Maureen lui donna le balai à contre cœur. La vieille femme inspecta le jouet, qui portait la mention « _Mon Premier Balai_ » sur le manche. Conçu pour une jeune fille, il y avait des fleurs roses et des papillons autour de l'étiquette. Je me souviens quand Hermione et moi l'avons acheté ; la version pour garçons avait des flammes rouges et des dragons à la place des fleurs et des papillons, et Hermione avait passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à se plaindre auprès du commerçant au sujet du sexisme dans les jouets pour enfants.

"Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu d'un balai, Maureen ? Ta maman n'utilise-t-elle pas un aspirateur dans la maison ?"  
"Bien sûr que si qu'elle utilise un aspirateur".

Maureen fronça les sourcils, décidant que la vieille femme était bien stupide de croire que les aspirateurs avaient quoi que ce soit à voir avec les balais.

"Cela ne semble pas être un balai de bonne qualité, de toute façon. Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des crochets pour le suspendre ?" demanda Peggy en glissant un doigt le long des repose-pieds du balai.  
"Maureen", interrompis-je, "Pourquoi tu ne montres pas à tante Peg ton nouvel ours en peluche ?"

Le stratagème échoua lamentablement.

"Quel est l'autre jouet sur le sol, ma chérie ?" Elle posa le balai et pointa la baguette. Sans un mot, Maureen la ramassa et la lui tendit. "A quoi cela sert-il ? Est-ce pour remuer mon thé ?"  
"Bien sûr que non !" Maureen récupéra brusquement la baguette et l'agita au dessus de sa tête.  
"Tu ne devrais pas arracher les choses aux mains des gens" dit Peg sur un ton réprobateur.  
"Je peux avoir un bonbon maintenant ?" exigea Maureen.  
"Maureen," avertit Hermione, "Ne soit pas impolie."  
"Ta mère a raison." Peg affichait à nouveau un air hautain. "Tu ne peux pas avoir de bonbon avant d'avoir dit le mot magique".

Maureen avait été surprise par cette demande, du moins, pendant un moment. Un large sourire éclaircit son visage et elle se mit a sautiller tout en continuant à agiter sa baguette jouet.

"Accio bonbons !" cria-t-elle.

Un sorbet au citron sortit du fond du porte-feuille de Peggy et la frappa entre les deux yeux. Rigolant, Maureen attrapa la sucrerie qui avait atterri sur le sol et la déballa.

"Maureen !" croassa Hermione, consternée.  
"Oh". Maureen sembla tout d'un coup honteuse. Presque aussitôt, son visage s'éclaira et elle ajouta : "J'ai oublié. Merci !"

Hermione et moi avions échangé des regards stupéfaits. Le premier signe des capacités magiques de Maureen avait été de frapper une vieille femme au visage. Brusquement, Laurent Granger sauta du canapé.

"Eh bien, ma tante, il est vraiment temps que nous allions prendre votre train, je crois. Mon Dieu, le temps passe si vite …"

Julia se joignit à lui avec enthousiasme, et quelques minutes plus tard nos visiteurs avaient récupéré leurs manteaux et se dirigeaient vers la porte.

"J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer Severus" déclara Tante Peg en me serrant la main une fois de plus. "C'est un nom bien étrange, mais vous semblez être une personne plutôt décente".

Je me suis abstenu de tout commentaire. Alors que Hermione faisait ses au revoir, Laurent se glissa vers l'endroit où je me trouvais, Maureen dans mes bras.

"Bien joué, ma chérie !" murmura-t-il à sa petite-fille, son excitation à peine voilée. Et il ajouta en ma direction : "Est-ce que vous imaginez combien de fois j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose comme ça ?"  
"Un bon nombre de fois, je suppose ", dis-je sèchement.  
"C'est exactement ça" Laurent enroula son écharpe autour du cou. "Et bien, nous partons pour la gare. Nous nous verrons chez nous comme cela avait été prévu ?"  
"Avec grand plaisir !"

Et pour une fois, je le pensais vraiment.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Et voilà ! Cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent encore malgré la longue attente entre les publications. Un grand merci en particulier à toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté en favoris, en alerte et/ou qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui apprécient mon travail.

**=]**

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
